Destiny's End
by TequilaTheHun
Summary: Shan We of the Fire Nation and Takara of Kyoshi Island helped Avatar Aang end the Great War, bringing peace and order to a scarred world. 70 years later, their grandson, Zhang-Li, finds that his destiny becomes entwined with Avatar Korra's after he falls in love with Kara. This is their tale. (Slight AU)
1. A New Generation

_All things change with time._

 _As a child, my grandfather, Shan We of the Fire Nation, told me the story of how he and his wife, my grandmother Takara, came to help Avatar Aang and his friends end the Great War. My great-grandfather, Zhao, had commanded him to hunt the newly-returned Avatar. Along the way, he met my grandmother, and through a harrowing adventure, he defected from the Fire Nation, giving up his home and status in order to bring peace to a ravaged world._

 _Together, with the help of his adopted sons, my uncles, Jin and Li, they helped to guide Avatar Aang and his friends, ultimately winning the war. Afterward, my grandfather remained with the Order of the White Lotus, a formerly secret society comprised of scholars from all the nations of the world who were dedicated to philosophy and beauty. After the war, they worked towards restoring balance and peace, and my grandparents undertook that task, facing every challenge together._

 _Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko worked together to change the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom into the United Republic of Nations, with the capital of Republic City, a place where Benders and non-Benders from all corners of the world could live in harmony._

 _At least, that was the idea._

 _As the years passed, my grandfather eventually came to lead the White Lotus as its Grandmaster. Shortly before Avatar Aang died decades after the war, he entrusted my grandfather to seek out and protect his successor and guide him or her to become a fully realized Avatar._

 _After some time had passed, word began to spread that a new Avatar had been born in the frozen lands of the Southern Water Tribe, which had been rebuilt after the war. My grandfather went to investigate, and here is where my tale begins…_

* * *

Shan We, Grandmaster of the Order of the White Lotus, wrapped his cloak tightly around his body so as to ward off the cold. Waling beside him were two much younger members of the order, his companions on this trip. He could barely see what lay ahead due to the storm blowing across the icy tundra, but he kept pressing forward, knowing that the house they sought was only a few minutes in the direction they were walking.

"Grandmaster, do you think that the claims are true?" Xiang, one of his companions asked. "Has the next Avatar been born?"

Shan We smiled slightly. "Perhaps. The Northern Water Tribe yielded no leads; maybe the same thing will happen here".

"So, do you think that the same thing will happen here?"

"Destiny has an odd way of showing itself when one least expects it" the old man replied. He was speaking from experience, as his life during the last year of the Great War was proof of his words. Back then, he had been in his prime, but now, he was eighty four years old. His time had come and gone, and others would have to continue the work he and his beloved had started so many years ago.

Just then, the three members of the order saw a house materializing before them. As they approached, a man holding a lantern stepped outside to greet them. "The White Lotus has honoured my family by coming. Thank you" he said, bowing in respect.

Shan We bowed his head, and the man opened the door of his home, revealing a woman whom the old man figured was his wife sweeping away at the dusty floor. "Welcome" she greeted, bowing as well.

Stepping into the house and welcoming the comforting warmth, Shan We and his companions drew back their hoods. "We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All of them turned out to be false".

The husband came to stand beside his wife, wrapping an arm around her as she replied "Then you should be happy to know that your search has come to an end".

"What makes you so sure your daughter is _the one_?" Shan We asked, arching an eyebrow.

The wife smiled, as if anticipating something very interesting. "Korra!" she called. "Please come in here!" Suddenly, a chunk of wall shot past the old man and his companions, barely missing their faces by mere inches as their eyes widened in shock. An Earthbender in the Southern Water Tribe? That could only mean…

Turning to his left, the old man turned and saw a tiny little girl, her hair tied into a ponytail and her belly sticking out of her shirt. She struck a heroic pose as she declared in a squeaky voice "I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!" She proceeded to slowly advance forward, displaying her abilities in Earthbending and Firebending, leaving no doubt in Shan We's mind that he had at last found the next Avatar. The tiny girl punched a miniscule flame at his direction, but he caught it in his hand, smothering it by closing his fist and smiling.

* * *

 **Thirteen years later…**

Shan We stood, his hands clasped behind his back, as Korra undertook her final Firebending test. Beside him stood members of the White Lotus and Katara. She leaped into the air, knocking one of her opponents to the ground of the specialized arena with a fire blast before turning to face the other two. All four combatants wore crimson sparring gear, reflecting the element they were dealing with. The two men both shot flames at Korra, but she moved her hands in a circle, dispelling them.

 _Good_ , Shan We thought as he observed the proceedings, _at least she remembers to employ the defensive aspects of Firebending_.

The teenager's two opponents launched another volley of fire, which she managed to dodge. One of them proceeded to charge, leaping into the air as he kicked some more flames at her. She rolled beneath him, catching her foot on his and causing him to stumble and crash onto the ground. The three continued to fight for some time, and Korra displayed an affinity for Firebending that most people from the Fire Nation didn't display.

"She's strong" Katara noted as one of the two men was launched into the air by a fire blast, landing on the roof of the structure they stood in. Like Shan We, her hair had become as white as the snow around them, but age had done nothing to dampen her spirit.

The old man stroked one of his thick, white side burns. "She lacks restraint" he countered. While Korra was becoming a proficient Bender, her headstrong nature and zealous approach to fighting meant that she wasn't yet ready to shoulder the burden of being the Avatar. She was, in many ways, the complete opposite of Aang.

Korra's single remaining opponent charged her, shooting a billowing cloud of crimson flames as he did so. The teenager passed through it without injury, proceeding to leap into the air and kick two consecutive arcs of flame at him.

He was down in the blink of an eye.

Crying out victoriously, Korra walked over to Shan We and the others, but none of them were celebrating. "Wooho! Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people?" she asked, her demeanor unflappable as she took off her helmet. "We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!"

"You are getting ahead of yourself, Korra" Shan We cautioned. "We haven't decided if you passed your Firebending test yet". The teenager quickly became crestfallen, prompting the old man to explain "Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of Bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both. Water is not just about fighting and freezing things; it is about adapting to unforeseen complications and learning to change with them. Earth is not just about throwing rocks around; it is about becoming hard and unyielding in your beliefs, never breaking in the face of adversity. And Fire is not just about incinerating your enemies; it is expressing one's will and accomplishing the tasks one sets out to complete".

"I haven't ignored it" Korra protested. "It just… doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's 'Mister Spiritual'".

Shan We crossed his arms over his chest, appraising the girl standing before him. "What about you, Katara?" he asked, turning to look at his old friend. "Do you believe that she is ready?"

"Yes" the Waterbender replied. "If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin".

The old man nodded in agreement. Turning back to look at the girl he had been instructing in the ways of Bending for all her life, he said "Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your Airbending training".

"Yes! Finally!" she exclaimed, jumping in the air in excitement. Shan We frowned down at her, and she quickly regained her composure. "I mean… ahem! Thank you all for believing in me". She bowed as properly as she could before calmly strolling away, nervously laughing before dashing off towards her pet polar bear dog, Naga. Shan We sighed; dealing with teenagers was one of life's greatest challenges, no matter what age one was.

The following morning, the old man stood beside Katara and Korra as the Bison flew over the compound, circling before coming in to land several feet away. As it came closer and closer, Shan We could hear a high-pitched and extremely hyper voice asking all sorts of questions. As he approached, he saw Tenzin, dressed in his Airbender robes, at the reins. He had brought his wife, Pema, and their three children: Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, who was currently gnawing on his father's bald, tattooed head.

"Yes, Ikki", Tenzin said, identifying which of his daughters had been asking the questions, "as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are, finally, here". As he got down from his Bison's head, his daughters squealed in delight as they summoned air scooters which they used to ride down the animal's tail. "Hello, mother" he greeted, walking up to Katara. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me".

The old woman proceeded to pluck Meelo from Tenzin's head, laughing as she brought him close. The tiny little boy struggled against her grip, crying out "Unhand me, strange woman!"

"That's your grandmother, Meelo" Tenzin reminded him.

The boy used his Airbending to nimbly escape from Katara's grip, landing on the ground and running over to his father as she said "It's so good to see all of you".

Shan We came to stand beside her as Jinora walked up and said "Gran Gran, Grandmaster Shan We, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you: what happened to Zuko's mom?"

Shan We and Katara exchanged amused glances. "Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale" the old Waterbender told her granddaughter.

Just as the old Firebender opened his mouth to speak, however, the constantly-excited Ikki suddenly appeared. "Gran Gran, you look old! So do you, Grandmaster! How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all huddle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen?" Shan We stared down at the hyper child with his typical stoic demeanor, crossing his arms as she continued. "And then can you make the snowmen move with Waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fuuun? Huh? Wouldn't it?"

Shan We looked over at Tenzin and said "I honestly pity you".

The Airbending Master snorted his agreement when his gaze was drawn by his pregnant wife trying to slide down the Bison's side. "Pema, let me help you" he said, rushing over to her side. "Careful now, careful".

"Stop doting on me" she told her husband. "I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant!"

Shan We and Katara walked up to the couple, both embracing her in a hug. "Pema, it is so lovely to see you again" the old Firebender greeted warmly.

"The baby's strong" Katara said, placing a hand on her daughter-in-law's belly. "I see another Airbender in your future".

Pema looked decidedly unhappy with that prediction. "All I want is one child like me: a nice non-Bender who doesn't blast wind at my face every five seconds!"

"Your odds are not that great" Shan We told her. "Out of all my grandchildren, only one is a non-Bender. I would advise being prepared for another wind-blasting child".

"Mommy, look!" Meelo called. Shan We and the others turned to look at him, seeing that he was buried in snow. That was soon rectified, as he spun in a circle and used his Airbending to throw the snow away from him. "I'm a Snowbender!"

Pema maintained a deadpan expression as she turned to Katara and asked "Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?"

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been… rather serious".

"Mother… please" Tenzin begged.

"What about your children?" Pema asked, looking at Shan We. "With Earthbenders and Firebenders in the family, there weren't any wild children, were there?"

The old Firebender smiled, looking back over his children's lives. "Like Tenzin, Katsumoto was rather serious growing up. Jin and Li, on the other hand, had a mischievous streak about them. I blame that on Toph".

Just then, Aang's youngest child looked past the two elders. "Korra?" he asked. The teenager approached, and he said "Look at you: so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar".

"She still has a long way to go before she can properly claim that title" Shan We reminded them.

Korra ignored his words, smiling and saying "Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started!"

"Yes, well…" Tenzin said, suddenly becoming apprehensive.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later" Pema said, causing Shan We and Katara to exchange questioning glances.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked, clearly confused.

"You're not staying, are you?" Katara surmised.

Tenzin sighed. "I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then, I have to return to Republic City".

"But, you're supposed to move here" Korra said. She sounded heartbroken, and Shan We knew how important this was for her. "You're supposed to teach me".

"I'm sorry, Korra" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Your Airbending training is going to have to wait".

"Perhaps this is a good thing" Shan We offered, stepping up beside her. "Now, you will have more time to master the other three elements". He tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off before walking away.

* * *

"Well, how long until you're ready to teach me Airbending?" Korra asked. Night had fallen some time ago, and they were all gathered inside one of the larger tents in the compound, eating dinner. "A week? A month?"

"It could be much longer" Tenzin replied.

"I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?"

"I have a responsibility to Republic City" he explained. "I'm one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now". Shan We sat across the table from Korra, silently eating his rice and listening to everything that was being said.

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me" Korra reminded him. "Believe me, I'd be happy to find another Airbending Master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other".

"I wish there were another way" Tenzin said.

"Wait! There is!" Shan We stopped what he was doing and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his young charge. "If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!"

"Absolutely not" Shan We cut in. "The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements, and I am not about to break my promise to him by letting you go gallivanting into the world when you are clearly not ready!"

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind".

"I know this is difficult to accept" Tenzin said. "But it's not the right time for you to come to the city".

"Whatever" Korra shrugged, proceeding to stand up and walk out. Shan We and Tenzin sighed, both men feeling a little drained from dealing with the headstrong teenager.

* * *

"I miss you so much" Shan We said, choking up a little as hot tears ran down his cheeks. He held a picture of his family in his hands, staring at it lovingly. It depicted him and Takara a few years after they had been married, with the former Kyoshi Warrior holding a baby in her arms while twelve year-old Jin and Li stood on either side. They were all smiling; they had been happy after the war, for many years, content to living lives of peace and comfort.

But Takara was gone. She had died many years ago, just like Li, and not a day went by when Shan We thought of them.

He brought the picture to his lips and kissed it tenderly before placing it back on the shelf along with the others. Family was the most important thing to him, and had been ever since he was a child. From now until his dying breath, he would always treasure family above all else.

The sun was just beginning to creep over the horizon, and the old Firebender was preparing to resume Korra's training. Yesterday, Tenzin and his family had left, and he knew that the teenager was sullen at the postponement of her Airbending training. With any luck, Shan We hoped that she could use this experience to delve deeper into the more spiritual aspects of Bending. That would be ideal; Shan We wanted to keep the promise he had made to Aang before his death, and setting Korra on the proper path was how he would do that.

Suddenly, a member of the White Lotus knocked on his door before stepping into his room, knowing that the old man always awoke before sunrise. "Yes, what is it?" he asked, wiping the tears off of his face and taking a deep breath.

"Grandmaster, Avatar Korra is gone" the young man told him.

"She's what?" Shan We demanded, standing up as quickly as he could. Turning to look at the other man, he could see that he was telling the truth. "How did this happen?" he asked, walking out of his room at a brisk pace for someone of his advanced years and forcing the other man to follow. Soon enough, they stepped outside, and the old Firebender saw Katara standing alongside several more White Lotus members. Judging by the look on his old friend's face, it was clear as to what had happened. "Katara, what is the meaning of this?"

The old Waterbender calmly returned his stoic gaze. "Korra has left to fulfill her destiny as the Avatar" she said.

Shan We sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose before returning his gaze to the old woman. "Katara, Aang asked us, asked ME, to find, train, and protect his successor. I cannot do that if she is not here".

"She is the Avatar, Shan We" Katara reminded him. "She has to go out into the world. How can she possibly expect to maintain balance in the world if she never actually sees it? Would you rather she remain here, kept hidden from the world, like Toph?"

Shan We glared at her. She knew how much he cared for the blind Earthbender, and how much his son cared for her. Even in old age, Katara was extremely difficult to deal with. Finally, after a long and tense moment, he replied "I will call my grandson in Republic City. He will collect her, and bring her back here".

* * *

"Don't worry, grandfather" I assured my father's father, leaning back in my chair as I talked into the telephone. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll find Korra and bring her back to you as soon as I can".

"Remember, she is to be brought back to the South Pole immediately; she is not ready to assume her duties as the Avatar, and she will likely do more harm than good out there".

"Judging by what you've told me, she won't be that hard to find" I said, glancing out the window. It was mid-day, and Republic City was bustling with activity as Metalbending Police airships slowly journeyed across the sky overhead. From where I was situated in my penthouse suite, I had a grand view of the city. "Once I find her, I'll bring her back myself. You have my word".

"Very well" my grandfather said. "Farewell, and good luck".

I then hung up, placing the telephone back on the desk in front of me. Leaning forward, I placed my elbows on the desk and interlocked my fingers, staring at the wall as I mulled over my grandfather's words. From what he had told me, Korra was as headstrong as a komodo rhino, and just as likely to wreak havoc on the city. After three years of living there, I had come to view Republic City as my home, more so than back in the Fire Nation, and the last thing I wanted was a delusional teenager to tear it apart looking for adventure.

After some thought, I picked up the telephone and dialed a number. After a few seconds, a female voice came through. "Republic City police".

"Yes, I'm calling to report a dangerous individual who's about to enter the city" I said, holding the speaker close to my mouth. "She's about seventeen years old, wearing Southern Water Tribe clothing, and she rides on a polar bear dog. I believe she may be entering through the harbour district".

"Can I have your name and—" I hung up, ending the call before she could finish. Placing the telephone back on the desk, I stood up, taking a moment to smooth out my elaborate royal robes. I stared a little to the left, at the full-length mirror, giving myself a once-over.

Green and blue eyes stared back at me, an inheritance from my grandmother and the most unique feature of my face. I ran a hand through my long, black hair, which ran past my shoulders and framed chiseled features with a square jaw, from which ran a triangular patch of facial hair. I had been told often that I greatly resembled my great-grandfather Ozai, and I could see the resemblance. He was one of the last of my family that I wanted to look like, but as I was born this way, I had no control over it.

"What was all that about?" a voice asked from nearby. I turned and saw Kara walking towards me. Her olive-coloured skin was glistening in the sunlight that filtered through the windows, and I guessed that she must have just gotten out of the shower. The only thing she wore was a towel that was wrapped around her fit, toned body, and she used a smaller one to dry her long, black hair as a pair of blue eyes met my gaze.

"Nothing" I replied, placing my hands on her arms and giving her a tender kiss. "Just taking care of some business".

"Is it serious?" she asked, tossing the towel she had been using on her hair onto a nearby couch.

I smiled, momentarily allowing myself to admire just how beautiful the woman before me was. "I think so, but don't worry: I just made some arrangements. Things should be settled soon". She smiled as well, and I kissed her once again. "I'll be back soon".

"Love you" she said, placing her hands on her hips as she watched me walk over to the door.

"Love you, too" I said, opening the door. Just outside, four Imperial Firebenders stood guard, two on either side of the door and two across from them. Their armour was mostly crimson, with golden shoulder pads and helmets that represented a Dragon motif. The helmets had been forged in the likeness of Dragon heads with the jaws wide open, revealing the face of the wearer. After the end of the Great War, my grandfather, Fire Lord Zuko, had implemented countless changes to Fire Nation culture; one such change was the armour of the Imperial Firebenders, making their faces visible as opposed to face-concealing in an effort to eliminate the ruthless ambition of the past.

The Imperial Firebender to my right, Chang, turned to look at me and said "Good morning, my Prince".

"Good morning" I said, returning the gesture. Even though my personal bodyguards were Firebenders, I respected them deeply, as I had grown up with them in the Royal Palace back in the Fire Nation. The only stipulation I imposed on their duties was that they use Firebending as little as possible, instead employing spears.

When my mother had insisted that I have an escort during my stay in Republic City, these four men and women had been the obvious choice. "I thought I would head out for some breakfast". Chang nodded, and he and his three comrades fell in step in front of and behind me as I made my way down the hall.

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here, Your Highness" Tenzin said upon seeing me. My bodyguards and I walked through Police Headquarters towards the Airbending Master. As I predicted, my quiet breakfast had been interrupted by news of Korra's arrival. From what I'd heard, it was just as destructive and chaotic as I was expecting.

My grandfather, it seemed, was right about her.

"I just heard about Korra's arrest" I told the youngest son of Avatar Aang as we both made our way into the station in order to collect the rogue teenager. "My grandfather wants me to bring her back to the South Pole immediately. He doesn't think that she's ready to go out into the world".

"I think he may be right" Tenzin grumbled, and I smirked. Eventually, we approached a Metalbending officer who was standing in front of one of the interrogation rooms. "We're here for Avatar Korra" the Airbending Master told him.

He nodded, walking over to the wall and using his Metalbending to slide a panel open. The unique feature of Metalbending police stations was that, aside from the main entrance, there were rarely any doors, as Bending could do just fine while preventing any unwanted escapees from police custody. "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here" the officer spoke into the room.

So, Lin's in there, I thought to myself. A resigned sigh, then "Let him in" came from inside.

"I'll wait out here" I told the bald man, who promptly stepped into the interrogation room.

From within, I could hear someone who I assumed was Korra say "Tenzin, sorry. I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you". I snorted; apparently, this Avatar thought that destruction of city property and assault was being "sidetracked".

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual" the Airbender told the Chief of Police. From what I had been told in the past, the two of them had been in a relationship for some time before breaking things off.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin" Lin said rather curtly, channeling her mother's snarky attitude. "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her".

"My relocation has been delayed" Tenzin explained. "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately where she will stay put".

"But—" Korra started to protest.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages". I shook my head in disgust; after destroying city property and assaulting police officers, this bull-headed teenager had a city Councilman covering for her. My opinion of the new Avatar was rapidly dropping, and I had never had cause to respect her in the slightest.

After a moment, Lin sighed and said "Fine. Get her out of my city".

"Always a pleasure, Lin" Tenzin said cordially. "Let's go, Korra". With that, the wall slid open, and the Airbender stepped out, followed by a Southern Water Tribe teenager dressed in blue clothing that left her arms bare, with her hair tied into a ponytail and a toned physique. I walked beside Tenzin as he and Korra made their way to the main entrance, the four Imperial Firebenders serving as silent guardians along the way.

"Tenzin, please, don't send me back home" Korra said, apparently not noticing me in her desperation to stay.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus" he countered, his tone unyielding.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City".

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin snapped, his face turning an angry shade of crimson.

"If your destiny is to demolish a city street and violently resist arrest, then I'd say you've accomplished it" I told the petulant youth standing before me.

She turned, finally noticing me as her brow furrowed in frustration. "Just who do you think you are?" she demanded, angrily poking a finger on my chest.

Chang was at my side in an instant, roughly grabbing her hand and wrenching it off of me. "No one touches Prince Zhang-Li!" he said, glaring down at the Avatar.

"Prince?" she asked, her confusion likely preventing her from doing anything so foolish as to attack my loyal bodyguard.

I gave her a humourless smile as I crossed my arms. "I believe you know my grandfather, Grandmaster Shan We. He called me and told me to collect you and bring you back to the South Pole. I intend on fulfilling my promise".

"Let's try and keep things from heating up" Tenzin offered, trying to play peacemaker. I nodded at Chang, who released his grip on Korra's hand as he took a few steps back.

The young Avatar stared at me for a moment before turning back to Tenzin. "Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training".

"Clearly" I muttered under my breath.

After glaring up at me, she continued. "Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar".

"Neither is sneaking away in the middle of the night and rushing off to play hero when you clearly aren't meant to be". I was getting frustrated with this girl, and it took all of my training to keep it contained as I projected an image of stoic confidence.

"I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay: Republic City does need you, but it needs me too".

I chuckled derisively, looking down on her as I asked "So let me get this straight: a seventeen year-old girl, who is too headstrong and overeager to master the most basic tenets of Bending and follow simple instructions, and was foolish enough to start a fight with members of the Triple Threat Triad that caused a great deal of damage, is supposed to solve all of Republic City's problems? I must say, Korra, you have the wrong calling; you should be a comedian, not the Avatar". I glanced over at Tenzin, who had been stroking his beard this whole time in silent contemplation. "You aren't seriously considering this, are you?"

He looked at me, and then back to Korra. "You…" I raised my eyebrows, expecting him to make the right choice, when a noise drew our attention.

We turned and saw a police officer holding the reins to Korra's large pet. "Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" The giant, white-furred animal licked its large tongue across the man's face, making his hair stand up straight.

I turned to look back at Tenzin, who finally said "You should go home, Korra. We'll go back to Air Temple Island, and Prince Zhang-Li can escort you back to the South Pole". Korra became crestfallen, and with that, we started walking.

* * *

Tenzin, of course, ultimately decided against sending the Avatar back home. After the prodding of his three children, he told the teenager that he had done his best to maintain his father's legacy by leading Republic City down what he considered to be the proper path. Though I didn't say anything at the time, I heartily disagreed; the City Council was not leading the United Republic of Nations down the proper path.

He went on to say that Korra was Aang's legacy, and he allowed her to remain in the city and study Airbending under him.

I then found myself standing in my penthouse suite, staring out a window at the city I had come to call home. After a few moments, I walked over to the front door. Opening it, I saw Chang turning to look at me from where he stood. "I don't want to be disturbed for the next few hours" I told him. He nodded, and I knew he would follow my command unquestioningly. With that, I closed and locked the door before making my way over to a bookshelf. Dragging my fingers across several volumes, I stopped at a copy of _A Study of Bending in Relation to Society_. I pulled it, and a click sounded from behind the bookshelf.

Grabbing it by the side, I pulled it open like a door, revealing the hidden room behind it. Stepping inside, I closed the secret entrance, hearing the click of the locks re-engaging once it was closed. With that, I turned around and looked at the arsenal before me. On the far side of the room, over a mannequin, was a black suit of armour underneath black leather, the ultimate combination of protection, flexibility, and stealth.

I then disrobed, placing my royal robes on a table in the centre of the room, revealing my bulky, powerful physique. A full-length mirror to my right let me see the prodigious muscles that made me rather intimidating, along with the number of scars I had collected over the years. I then took the suit of armour and put it on, until I was dressed head-to-toe in black. Strapping the half mask over the bottom half of my face, leaving only my blue and green eyes uncovered, I drew the hood.

I then retrieved my twin swords from their mount to my left. Holding the familiar weapons in hand, I took a moment to examine them: their blades were as black as the armour I now wore, and consisted of straight edges that ended in points, while the blades emerged from bronze hilts that had been forged in the likeness of open Dragon maws, and red tassels tied to the pommels completed their unique look.

These swords had been my constant companions for most of my life; they were extensions of my own body, inseparable and unbreakable in their purpose. My grandmother, Takara, had forged them seventy years ago, while under the tutelage of Master Piandao, the greatest swordsman who had ever lived. How appropriate, then, that I should fight with them, having been instructed by Piandao also.

Placing the swords in their sheaths, which were slung across my back in an X, I walked over to the elevator. One of the reasons for my decision to live in this particular hotel was the fact that it contained an old service elevator that ran all the way down to the city's underground. No one else knew about it, and thus I had been using it for my personal use for some time now.

Stepping inside, I pressed the very bottom button, and I began my long descent. For several minutes I stood there, in the dark, no more than a grim spectre of death. Eventually, the elevator stopped once it reached the underground tunnel system that spread throughout the city. Stepping out into the tunnel, I started making my way towards my destination.

After some time, I heard the whine of an engine coming from somewhere ahead. I stopped, clasping my hands behind my back as a bright light emerged from the darkness. I squinted my eyes a little, but where others would have been hurt by the sudden appearance of a bright light in the midst of pitch blackness, I was hardly bothered.

The whine of an engine came closer and closer, until the light suddenly veered to the side as the motorcycle came to a halt. Its rider was dressed in a full body jumpsuit, and they wore a helmet that covered their face with a crimson circle on the forehead as well as green eye pieces. Without a word spoken, I mounted the back of the motorcycle, and the rider drove back in the direction they had come from.

After a few minutes, we emerged from a tunnel into a massive chamber that served as a crossroads of sorts, sitting dead centre in between all manner of tunnels. All around us were countless trucks and motorcycles, and similarly-garbed men and women to my driver were spread throughout the chamber, attending to a vehicle, manning the catwalks above, or standing around and speaking to one another.

My driver came to a stop in front of a set of double doors, and I proceeded to dismount. Stepping through the doors, I entered a large room lit by several lamps and containing several different people.

Most were dressed like my driver, but two were different: the first was dressed in a grey uniform with shoulder pads, while the top half of his face was covered by a skin-tight hood and his eyes were covered with green goggles, leaving his mouth uncovered. Catfish-like whiskers ran down either side of his mouth, and a pair of kali sticks connected to a small generator were tied to his back. I walked up to the man, and we both clasped forearms, placing a hand on each other's shoulders and nodding in respect.

I then turned to look at the second man, whose back was to me as his hands were clasped behind his back. He was dressed in a darker grey uniform with a drawn hood, and he wore leather vambraces as well as black boots. I clasped my own hands behind my back and said "Amon". The special filter built into my half mask changed my voice into a low, threatening growl, befitting my intimidating appearance.

He turned to look at me, and I saw his stylized mask, which was white, and had eyeholes, a slit for his mouth, and a crimson circle on the forehead. "Welcome, my friend" he greeted in his cool, carefully-modulated voice.

"There has been a development" I told him, stepping over to the radio sitting on a nearby table. Turning the dial, I got it on the proper frequency, and a voice started coming through.

"… Korra, your new Avatar" the teenager said. Right now, she was standing in front of City Hall, addressing a large crowd which had gathered to see her. Glancing to my left, I saw Amon and the Lieutenant exchanging surprised glances before returning their attention back to the radio. In response to her words, the crowd applauded, and I crossed my arms, scoffing at her apparent popularity.

Soon enough, the people of Republic City will see you for what you are, I thought to myself with grim satisfaction.

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?" a voice, probably belonging to a reporter, asked from the crowd.

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?" another one asked.

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti-Bending revolution or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

I knew that the young Avatar was barely holding up against the onslaught of reporters. As a member of the Fire Nation Royal Family in the new, modern age, I had gotten used to the tricks and harassments of people who tried to stick their noses in my business. The Southern Water Tribe girl, on the other hand, was not.

After a moment, Korra's unsure voice replied "Uh… yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly… I don't exactly have a plan yet… See, I'm still in training, but… Look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the centre of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you! I'm so happy to be here! Thank you Republic City!"

With that, I turned off the radio, looking at Amon and the Lieutenant. "She arrived yesterday" I told them. "She picked a fight with members of the Triple Threat Triad and, after demolishing a city street, assaulted police officers as she resisted arrest. Councilman Tenzin has allowed her to stay so she can study Airbending".

"Amon, how do you want to handle this?" the Lieutenant asked.

"So, the Avatar has arrived early" our leader said as he turned back to look at a map of the city. "It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans".

I nodded in agreement, knowing that the world was about to be shaken to its core.

* * *

 **I'm back, baby!**

 **Man, writing this was even more fun than I was expecting! It feels so good to be back in my happy place, just like when I started writing Fire and Earth.**

 **So, I'm going to do something different in regards to how I publish this story. With my previous works, I've kept to a regular schedule, but this time, I'm doing away with that. The reason for that is because the pressure to meet a deadline ultimately affects the integrity and quality of whatever I'm writing. Looking back at Fire and Earth and The Black Dragon, I see several things that I would have changed. So, this time, I'm going to post the chapters of this (and all future) fanfic(s)… IRREGULARLY! That's right: I'm going to publish a chapter whenever I feel like it. That way, I can maintain the integrity and quality of the story, while also allowing me time in between to work on my novel.**

 **Now, to get into the gritty details: as I said back in "Takara's Master", that particular chapter had a ton of stuff that would serve as the groundwork for this story. Case in point: the twin meteor swords. Zhang-Li is the first member of his family to be a non-Bender, and thus his training in swordplay and hand-to-hand combat, which will be explored in-depth in this story.**

 **Now, as to his name: he was named after his great-grandfather, Zhao, as a way to kind of "reclaim" it after the monumentally dishonourable actions of Shan We's father. He was also named after Li, who died in the years between the end of Fire and Earth and the beginning of this story. Again, that will be explored here, but at a later date.**

 **So, when it comes to his outfit, I want you guys and gals to think of the League of Assassins outfit from Arrow, with the face piece and some armour bits from Katsumoto's armour in The Last Samurai. Links are being uncooperative here, but you can google them.**

 **Also, the filter that changes his voice makes it much deeper and more threatening. I want you to think of Malcolm Merlyn's "Dark Archer" voice from season 1 of Arrow: watch?v=l7OvvVmXv1g**

 **Zhang-Li will have really significant character arcs throughout each Book, along with the love interest I introduced here. Between here and the very end of Legend of Korra, he is going to go through some life-altering stuff. The arcs will be much more prominent and vivid than in Fire and Earth.**

 **This story is going to be more AU than Fire and Earth. With Fire and Earth, I was dealing with a show that was, on the whole, freaking fantastic all the way through. With this story, I'm working with an awesome show that has several things that I would change. I'll be true to the stuff that happens in Legend of Korra conceptual-wise, but there are going to be numerous things that I will be changing in order to make the characters and events that much more epic.**

 **I look forward to experiencing this story with you all! I invite you to review and favourite; let your voices be heard!**


	2. Two Lovers

I breathed a contented sigh as I pulled the covers up over my bare torso. Beside me, Kara snuggled up against my back, wrapping an arm over my broad chest. I took her hand in my own, kissing it as we both prepared to enter into a world of dreams.

It had been a few days since Tenzin had allowed Korra to remain in Republic City. For the time being, she was living on Air Temple Island, which kept the potential damage she might cause the city to a minimum. Given her propensity for charging into a situation like a crazed komodo rhino, however, I knew that it would only be a matter of time until she caused another incident. Amon seemed to think that her presence was ultimately a boon to our cause, and I chose to trust his judgment in this matter.

One thing I did know was that the next few months would bring about great change in the world, so for now, I let myself relish the silence and comfort as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _I gazed out the window of the luxury Satomobile as it drove through the streets of Republic City, marveling at the sprawling urban centre. None of this had existed until a few decades ago, after both of my grandfathers had helped to end the Great War. This was the beating heart of the United Republic of Nations, the epicenter of a society in which Benders and non-Benders from all the nations of the world could thrive and live comfortably._

 _When I had first informed my parents of my desire to move here, their reactions had been… mixed. My father was all too happy for me to leave, of course, as my sister had always been his favourite. Given that I was both a non-Bender and the middle child of the family, he did not think of me as being as important as my elder sibling._

 _My mother was very supportive, as she always was. She heard me out, listening to all of my reasons for wanting to move to Republic City. Iroh had already done it years ago, and my mother had been just as supportive for him as she was being for me. After a few days, I then set sail for the United Republic, leaving the Fire Nation behind me._

 _"Have you ever seen anything like this, Chang?" I asked one of my personal retinue. Even though my mother was fine with the idea of my relocation, she had insisted that I keep a retinue of Imperial Firebenders with me at all times. The choices had been obvious, and I had picked four men and women who I had grown up with: Chang, Lee, Lihua, and Mei._

 _The fact that they were Benders was a little off-putting, but I trusted them, and they knew me well enough to keep the Firebending to a minimum while in my service._

 _"I haven't, my Prince" Chang replied, glancing out the window. Despite the fact that there were five of us, I had been able to procure a Satomobile that could easily accommodate all of us._

 _"These buildings are taller than anything back home" I commented, continuing to openly gawk at the massive skyscrapers. The driver took us throughout the city, aimlessly driving at my request so that I might get familiar with my new home. Suddenly, as we were about to turn a corner, I said "Stop!" The Satomobile came to a screeching halt, and my bodyguards were instantly on alert, looking for what had made me so concerned._

 _My attention, however, was focused on the gang of men intimidating an old man in front of a shop. There were three of them, all dressed in expensive-looking clothing, and just as we came to a stop, one of them punched a rock into the old man's chest with Earthbending, knocking him to the ground as another man kicked some flames onto the shop's awning, instantly setting it ablaze._

 _I immediately stepped out onto the street, the four Imperial Firebenders duty-bound to follow me. "Hey!" I called, drawing the gang's attention. They stopped what they were doing, turning to look at me._

 _They all laughed, and the one in the middle said "Just go about your business, rich boy. This doesn't concern you"._

 _"You beating a defenseless old man does concern me" I countered, crossing my arms._

 _That seemed to make them take me more seriously. "Look, I'm gonna explain this so it's real simple: this old geezer doesn't have our money, so we have to set him straight"._

 _The other two nodded, and I sneered at him. "So he refuses to pay to keep you thugs away, and you tear down his shop?"_

 _The leader placed a hand on his chest, feigning insult. "We provide a service: he pays us money, along with everyone else on this street, and we protect him from any ne'er-do-wells who might want to damage his humble establishment. He doesn't pay, and we can't guarantee his safety"._

 _I tightly gripped my arms, barely keeping my rage contained. After a moment, I sighed and reached inside my robes, pulling out a stack of Yuans. I held it up high, so that they could see it, and said "Here, take this. It should more than cover the old man's debt"._

 _The three criminals looked genuinely surprised, and exchanged hushed words with each other. Eventually, the leader said "Okay rich boy, we'll gladly accept this heartwarming display of charity". I didn't say a word as I threw the stack of Yuans over to the scum. As it flew through the air, I turned to Chang and nodded. He did the same, and immediately hurled his spear towards the three men. The weapon sliced through the air in an arc, and just as the leader was about to grab the money, he was forced to stumble back as the spear pierced it before landing in the ground._

 _As Chang threw his weapon, Mei tossed her weapon over to me. I deftly caught in in my right hand, charging forward as Chang's spear landed in the ground. The criminals, having taken notice of me, started to counter-attack._

 _But they were too late._

 _I planted the spear in my hands into a line that divided two separate blocks of concrete, proceeding to vault myself into the air and over the criminals' Bending attacks. I struck the leader in the face with my feet, knocking him unconscious as I landed. The man to my right aimed a slice at my head, but I ducked in time to avoid the flames he cast. Coming back up, I drove my left hand upwards, jabbing my fingers into his chest and striking at a precise pressure point. He froze instantly, and I followed up by punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground._

 _The third man, realizing that he was clearly outmatched, turned to flee and thus save himself, but I would have none of that. Quickly catching up to him, running fast for someone of my overwhelming physical bulk, I grabbed onto his shoulder and roughly turned him around. He attempted to punch me in the throat, but I managed to jab his arm in two different places, rendering it useless. I then aimed a chop at his throat; my hand connected, and he grasped his throat as he choked before collapsing onto the ground._

 _Panting a little from the physical exertion, I took a moment to get my long, black hair back into order before walking over to the old man, who was attempting to stand up as he leaned heavily on his cane. "Are you alright?" I asked him, helping him to stand._

 _He placed a hand on his chest, coughing a little before replying "Oh, I'll be fine. I fought in the war when I was a much younger man; I've got scars that would put this to shame"._

 _I smiled a little, happy to see that he wasn't seriously injured. Hearing the criminals groaning in pain, I turned to look down at them. They were all shakily getting up, but upon noticing me, I suddenly lunged in their direction. They screamed like frightened children, running away as fast as they could._

 _"Thank you so much for saving my shop" the old man said appreciatively._

 _"Your welcome" I replied. "I couldn't stand by and watch them take advantage of you like that"._

 _"Well, then that makes you part of a very rare breed. It's a shame about the awning, but that can be replaced; it's what's inside that's priceless. Come inside, and I'll show you". I nodded, following him into the shop as two of the Imperial Firebenders stood guard at the entrance while the other two stood off to the side. Once inside, I saw that the shop offered masks. Various different styles and colours of masks were on display: full masks, half-masks, or just eye-covering masks were all available._

 _"This is incredible" I said, glancing at the cornucopia of masks._

 _"That's very kind of you to say" the old man replied, gingerly sitting in a chair. "After the war ended, my wife and I moved here. We wanted to build a new life, start over. Everything we had is in this little shop, and ever since her passing, I can still feel her with me whenever I walk in through that door". I smiled, choosing to remain standing. Having inherited my grandfather's aptitude for brewing tea, I offered to make a pot. The old man accepted my offer, and we were soon sipping on cups of ginseng tea. "But, things have been tough the last few years, what with the Triads"._

 _Taking a sip from my cup, I asked "Doesn't anyone keep them in line?"_

 _"Oh, the police do what they can, but the Triads always survive, always taking what they want from us non-Benders"._

 _"I'm a non-Bender myself" I told him. "How did the Triads even come to be? I thought that Republic City was supposed to be a place where people could come and live in peace, no matter what nation they came from or whether they were Benders"._

 _"You haven't been here that long, have you?" the old man asked, arching an eyebrow._

 _I shook my head. "I only arrived a few days ago"._

 _"I thought as much. When the United Republic was founded, people from all over came to live here; it was a symbol of the cooperation that came out of the war, a symbol of equality and a new, better beginning. Unfortunately, less scrupulous individuals also saw the United Republic as an opportunity, only for them, it was an opportunity to stake their claim in a new land where no other criminals had yet chosen to operate. They soon organized, and the Triads cropped up, growing fat and rich on bullying and robbing us non-Benders. My wife and I quickly realized that Republic City wasn't the paradise it was advertised as"._

 _I furrowed my brow, thoroughly distressed at the old man's words. Republic City was a symbol of the new, modern age. It was why I had chosen to come here in the first place. But now, my view of city life was rapidly changing. If slime like the Triads could operate at will, using their Bending to take whatever they wanted, then what did that mean for non-Benders elsewhere?_

 _Having been born a non-Bender, I had naturally gravitated to the plight of others in the same situation for most of my life. I was lucky, as I had been born into the Fire Nation royal family, but most people in the world did not share in that luck. From what I knew, the vast majority of the world's population consisted of non-Benders, and they had been ruled by, on the whole, a Bending elite for untold centuries._

 _"I know that this isn't the kind of place you want to live in", the old man said, sensing my inner turmoil, "but maybe you'll listen to an old man's advice. Change things. You're in a unique position: you're a non-Bender, and you're royalty. You know what needs to happen, and you can make those changes happen"._

 _I nodded, taking all of his words into consideration. "I came here because Republic City is a symbol, like you said. I will make things better; I will ensure that the non-Benders of this city gain the equality that they deserve". The old man smiled, nodding in approval. I then stood up, leaving my tea cup next to the pot on the counter. As I turned to leave, one of the masks caught my eye. It was simplistic, compared to many of the others, and it looked like it would only cover the bottom half of one's face. It was black, and it had a slit for one's mouth. Turning back to the old man, I asked "May I purchase this mask?"_

* * *

I opened my eyes, shaking off the last vestiges of sleep as the early morning sun shone through the penthouse's windows. Kara's hand was still in mine, and judging by her breathing, she was still asleep. I turned around, resting my head back against the pillow. There she was: her black hair was splayed all around her, and she looked so peaceful as she slept. To me, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, no matter how disheveled she appeared.

I gently pulled several strands of her hair back, lightly dragging my fingers across her skin before kissing her. She stirred, opening her eyes a few moments later and smiling at me. "Good morning" I said.

"How do you know that it's good?" she asked me.

"Because I'm waking up next to you".

"Good answer" Kara said, causing both of us to chuckle. We then got out of bed and, after showering, got dressed. As I slid my rings onto my fingers, she asked "So, how is our new Avatar progressing?"

"I've met with Tenzin a few times since she moved to Air Temple Island. Apparently, her Airbending training is, shall we say… less than satisfactory".

"She doesn't strike me as the kind of person who's patient enough to study Airbending" Kara said as she came behind me, not quite wrapping her arms around my broad chest.

I placed my hands over hers, turning my head and kissing her. "I seem to recall a certain someone who is rather headstrong when it comes to her beliefs".

"That's different" she corrected. "I'm passionate about wanting to make things better; Korra's passionate about wanting to play hero and start brawls to prove how good she is in a fight".

I nodded, knowing how little she thought of the Water Tribe girl. We then made our way out of the penthouse, escorted by my personal retinue. Once we stepped out of the hotel, I was pleasantly surprised to find that there were almost no reporters waiting for me. Normally, my status as a Prince of the Fire Nation living in Republic City garnered me more than my fair share of attention and harassment from the press. It had lessened a little, as I had been living in the city for three years, but they were always there; now, it seemed as if Korra's arrival had drawn their attention away from me.

That, at least, was one benefit to her presence.

After spending the day together, we found ourselves sitting in a private booth in one of the city's finest restaurants, enjoying a fine meal. As we ate, I started smiling as pleasant memories flashed before my eyes. "What is it?" Kara asked, noticing this.

"I was just thinking about when we first met" I explained. As I stared into my love's blue eyes, I was reminded of that encounter.

* * *

 _I gazed out the window of the luxury Satomobile, staring down at the mask I held as we continued to drive along. The encounter with the old man played in my mind over and over; Republic City was not the paradise that was advertised, but rather a haven for Benders to continue to oppress non-Benders trying to start new lives here. My own family was a prime example of this: for 100 years, my great-grandfather Ozai, along with his father and grandfather, had made the world burn in their quests to dominate all walks of life._

 _Perhaps the fact that I was the first non-Bender born into the royal family in generations was a sign: perhaps the Spirits had made me this way so that I could finally affect the kind of change that would benefit non-Benders._

 _My inner thoughts were interrupted as we started slowing down. The Imperial Firebenders looked just as confused as I was, and I asked the driver "Why are we stopping?"_

 _"There's a crowd gathering, Prince Zhang-Li" he replied._

 _Rolling down my window, I peered outside. There was, indeed, a crowd gathering, and a rather large one, at that. We were just on the very edge of City Plaza, and it appeared as if hundreds, or maybe even thousands, had gathered in front of City Hall. People were pouring in from every street, blocking us from going any further. As we were stuck, I opened the door and stepped outside, my bodyguards doing the same._

 _It was clear enough that a protest was going on, and given what the old man told me about the current state of affairs, I knew it had to be about the inequality of non-Benders. Countless signs were being raised with various different wordings, but they all were talking about the same thing. Among the din of shouts, a chant began in the front ranks, eventually spreading throughout the gathered crowd: "We want equality now! We want equality now! We want equality now!"_

 _In front of City Hall stood a group of five individuals wearing different-coloured clothing. I guessed that they must be the City Council, and they appeared to be doing their best in order to quell the crowd's anger._

 _It wasn't working._

 _With the old man's words fresh in my mind, I began to make my way through the outer edge of the crowd towards the podium. My bodyguards kept close to me, forming a protective shield around me as they shoved their way through. Once I came close to City Hall, however, a Metalbending police officer stopped me. "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't come this way"._

 _"You don't understand" I said. "I'm Prince Zhang-Li of the Fire Nation. I think I can help calm these people down"._

 _"My Prince, it isn't safe for you here" Chang whispered in my ear. "I suggest that we…" He was cut off as sirens started sounding from above. I looked up and saw a number of police airships converging on City Plaza. Once they were directly overhead, several dozen Metalbenders rappelled down on their metal cables. This only seemed to incense the crowd further, and I feared that a riot would soon break out._

 _"Let me through" I told the officer blocking my way. "I can calm these people down"._

 _He stared at me for a moment, looked out at the crowd, then said "Okay. If you can keep things from escalating, then please do"._

 _I nodded, and he moved out of the way. I walked up the steps to the podium, and the council members soon took notice of me. A bald, middle-aged man with a pointed beard in Air Nomad robes spoke first. "Prince Zhang-Li! We didn't expect to see you here"._

 _"Neither did I" I replied, glancing at the massive gathering before me. As both of my grandfathers had helped to end the Great War, I was of course familiar with the families of their friends, and that included Tenzin, Avatar Aang's youngest child. "I came to help calm down the crowd"._

 _"With all due respect, Your Highness", one of the council members dressed in blue said just as Tenzin opened his mouth to speak, "we have this matter under control. There's no need for you to be here"._

 _Looking up at the police airships and forming lines of officers around the crowd, I sardonically noted "Yes, I can certainly see that. Tell me, councilman: do you want a riot to break out here? Because that is what you are going to get if you respond with armed force". He glared up at me, but I easily returned his aggressive gaze. I held out my hand, and after nervously glancing at the crowd, he pursed his lips and handed the microphone to me. Turning to face the gathering, I held the microphone close to my mouth and said "People of Republic City! My name is Zhang-Li, Prince of the Fire Nation and son of Fire Lord Izumi"._

 _My introduction was met with assorted boos and angry shouts. From the corner of my eye, I could see the Water Tribe councilman, Tarlok, smirking, but I did not allow myself to be deterred._

 _"I know that you are angry!" I said, the microphone carrying my voice across the plaza. "And you have every right to be. I am also angry! I came to this city to start a new life, like most of you. This city was meant to be a haven, where Benders and non-Benders could come and live in peace. But is it?"_

 _The crowd gave a collective shout of "No!" I nodded my head, and that is when I saw her._

 _She was standing near the front of the crowd, her fist raised in the air as she joined her fellow protestors. Her long, black hair framed an absolutely beautiful face, olive-colored skin, and bright blue eyes. I recognized her, and I found myself more than a little surprised at her presence here._

 _Returning my attention to the matter at hand, I said "We came here to start over, to make new lives for ourselves. But there are those who looked here and saw an opportunity to bully and oppress non-Benders, just like Benders have been doing for centuries!"_

 _The crowd gave an enthusiastic shout of agreement, and I cast a surreptitious glance at the city council._

" _Republic City was meant to be a place of equality. It isn't, but we have the power to change that! We can, together, show Benders that we will not sit idly by and let them do whatever they want to us! I was born a non-Bender, and I have come to believe that the Spirits made me this way so that I can help you finally gain a voice. I swear, on my honour, that I will help to provide equality for non-Benders not just here in the United Republic, but across the world!" Once more, the crowd gave a shout, and I quickly glanced down at her. She was smiling, and I smiled as I said "You have my word on this! Now, please: return to your loved ones. Keep living in spite of those who would grind you into the dirt in order to hold onto their own power, and we will build a better world together!"_

 _With that, I tossed the microphone over to Tarlok, who fumbled with it as I turned and started walking down from the podium as the crowd's thunderous shout carried across the plaza. As I came down to the crowd's level, people immediately started approaching me, shaking my hands and thanking me. I slowly made my way over to the woman, Kara, belatedly noticing that the crowd was slowly but surely starting to disperse._

 _I eventually reached Kara, and she crossed her arms. "That was really moving, what you said up there" she said, tilting her head to indicate the podium._

" _I only spoke from the heart" I told her. "My whole life, I've wanted to make things better for non-Benders, and now I'm finally in a position to do that"._

 _She nodded, and her lips curled into a smile. I smiled as well, and I felt something: not just the energy from my impassioned speech, but something… more. As I stared into the blue eyes of the woman standing in front of me, I instantly felt a connection between us as my heart thundered in my chest._

* * *

"You certainly made an impression" Kara said as she placed a dumpling in her mouth. I smirked, remembering that encounter fondly, when a group of people gathered around a radio suddenly started shouting. I looked over at them, struggling to separate what was coming from the radio from their passionate shouting. Kara glanced over at them for a moment before making a disgusted noise, rubbing her temples. "I hate Pro-Bending! Glorifying Bending as a sport is an insult to everyone else who isn't born _special_ ".

I reached across the table and placed a hand on top of hers, smiling supportively. I knew how deeply she hated Bending, and Pro-Bending was, in her opinion, one of the epitomes of it. "Don't worry" I told her. "After the Championship Tournament, we won't have to worry about that anymore".

She nodded, her expression softening a little at my words. We then returned to enjoying our dinner when one of the gathered men said "Oh come on, rook! Get it together!"

"She's gonna ruin the Fire Ferrets' chances of getting into the tournament!" another complained. Kara visibly tensed, and I knew her well enough to know that if we didn't leave soon, she was going to walk over there and smash that radio with her foot.

Suddenly, the group went silent, and I couldn't help but look over at them. One of the passionate fans turned up the volume, allowing everyone in the restaurant to hear the announcer's voice. "Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but I think this replacement player could be… You've gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks! Playing in a Pro-Bending match! Can you believe that?"

Kara, who was just finishing up a bowl of soup, suddenly started choking as her eyes nearly bulged out of her head, while my mouth fell open in shock. My love pounded on her chest, coughing for several moments before finally calming down. One of the group gathered around the radio fell out of his chair, while everyone else within earshot was stunned silent. Kara and I exchanged glances, and I knew we were thinking the same thing:

This was an opportunity.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. We now know how Zhang-Li and Kara first met, and what also galvanized him to advocate for the rights of non-Benders… as well as join the Equalists, but more on that later.**

 **So, there are several reasons why I did all the lovey-dovey "how they met" stuff in this chapter. First: with LoK having less episodes per season than The Last Airbender, I don't have as much room to operate in, so I have to get some stuff out of the way early on. Second: Shan We's and Takara's romance in Fire and Earth was from meeting each other to the "I love you's", and since this story is a continuation of that, I chose to start the romance at the "I love you's" and move on from there. Third: apart from overhearing the announcer telling us that Korra joined the Fire Ferrets, there was nothing for my characters to do, but as I mentioned, there aren't as many episodes as The Last Airbender, so I have to have my characters doing SOMETHING, even when they have no involvement in stuff that happens in the episode in question.**

 **Also, you probably noticed that I have a lot of flashbacks in this chapter. Good on you! Another thing that I'll be doing differently in this story is the use of flashbacks as a way to flesh out character as well as to provide relevant backstory to stuff that occurs in the particular chapters. In Fire and Earth, I only had my original characters telling other characters about how/why they did stuff or came to be a certain way, and this story will put more of an emphasis on "show, don't tell".**

 **So, things will only get more exciting from here on out, and I look forward to unfolding the story for you guys.**

 **Please review; the more there are, the more motivated I'll be to put out the next chapter!**

 **P.S. Zhang-Li looks like Ozai, only bigger and with more muscles, like Bane from The Dark Knight Rises. Also Kara is based on Maya Stojan, who plays the cute techie Torie on Castle and, funny enough, Kara on Agents of Shield. Jordana Brewster looks a lot like her, so either one of the two is what Kara looks like.**


	3. The Revelation

_The luxury Satomobile drove through once the main gate opened. I gazed out the window, marveling at the splendour of the estate and the surrounding grounds. The royal palace back home was certainly a majestic sight to behold, but I could honestly say that this estate gave it a run for its money. I was on my way to meet with Hiroshi Sato, one of the richest men in the United Republic and one of the finest technological innovators in the world, at his request._

 _Yesterday's chaotic events were forever seared into my mind: the image of those Triad thugs beating that old man, or the massive crowd gathered in front of City Hall that could have rioted at any moment had effectively shattered my perceptions of city life, as well as having given me a new mission._

 _We drove up to the front door, and at the foot of the stairs leading up to it stood a man in an expensive and tasteful suit. His grey hair, mustache that arched over his lips and chin, and his glasses painted him as a kind and warm-hearted man. We came to a stop, and my bodyguards and I stepped out into the bright mid-day sun._

 _"Prince Zhang-Li, welcome to my home!" the man, who could only be Hiroshi Sato, warmly greeted._

 _"I want to thank you for your invitation, Mr. Sato" I told him, bowing in respect. "It was a very kind gesture"._

 _"Think nothing of it" he said, waving it off as trivial. "Such things must be a common occurrence for someone of your status, I imagine". I nodded, and he motioned for me to follow as he started walking up the stairs towards the front doors. A servant opened them as we came to the threshold, standing dutifully to the side as I entered the foyer. "I must confess that I have had to 'come into' such matters of decorum. I was born into a poor family, and thus lacking anything comparable to your royal upbringing"._

 _"It isn't as glamorous as you might think, Mr. Sato" I said, glancing around. If this was only the entrance, than I could only imagine what the rest of the estate looked like._

 _"Please, call me Hiroshi" he said with a friendly smile. "Come! We can speak in my study". He proceeded to lead me through the expansive and lavish estate that he called home, passing by countless numbers of servants along the way. Eventually, we came to a set of rich oak doors, which led into a large room filled with bookshelves that reached all the way to the ceiling. A fine desk was situated across from the doors, while a number of chairs and tables were arranged off to the right._

 _Turning to Chang and the others, I said "You can wait out here" before I entered the study. The Imperial Firebenders nodded and stood guard on either side of the doors as Hiroshi closed them. He then motioned for me to sit down, and I chose a chair that faced one of the room's windows that offered a grand view of the gardens outside._

 _"A fearsome escort" he noted._

 _"Yes" I agreed. "When I left the Fire Nation, my mother insisted that I bring them along"._

 _"All parents want their children to be safe. May I offer you a drink?"_

 _I nodded, and as he poured from an expensive looking bottle into two glasses, I asked "You have a child of your own, do you not?"_

" _A daughter, Asami". He handed me a glass, and I took a sip, feeling the rich liquid running down my throat. "She's spirited, just like her mother was, and smart; she'll inherit my company one day"._

" _Was?"_

 _Hiroshi looked down into his glass for a moment, eventually explaining "My wife… died when Asami was a little girl"._

" _I'm so sorry; I didn't know" I apologized, afraid that I had insulted my host._

" _It was nine years ago" he said, turning to look out the window. "Our estate was broken into during the night by members of the Triads. They robbed us, but they also came across her. She was cut down by a Firebender"._

 _I glanced down at his hands, which gripped his glass so hard that I thought it might shatter. He was clearly agitated, and I did not blame him. Losing the love of your life in such a manner would be crushing, and I admired him for moving on in the face of such a tragedy._

 _After several moments of silence passed, he turned to face me and said "I understand you had an encounter with the Triads yourself yesterday"._

" _Yes, I did" I replied, taking another sip of my drink. "I came across them trying to extort protection money from an old man. I could not just stand by and watch; I had to do something"._

" _I admire you for your heroism" Hiroshi said, sitting down across from me. "Not many people would have the courage to stand up to the Triads. Those despicable gutter trash have people too scared to leave their homes". I nodded, remembering my conversation with the old man._

" _From the reports, you disabled those thugs quite handily. Did you employ a special martial arts technique?"_

" _It's called 'Chi Blocking'" I explained. "My grandmother learned it during the war, and she taught it to me before she died. As I am the only one in my family to be born a non-Bender, there was only a need to teach me. It works on the principle of disrupting the flow of Chi in a person's body. If you strike certain pressure points with quick jabs or strikes, then you can disable an arm, leg, or even completely paralyze someone. When used on Benders, the interrupted flow of Chi means that their Bending is temporarily taken away"._

" _Incredible" Hiroshi commented, appearing to ponder the implications. Eventually, he said "Though you've only been here a few days, I'm sure that you've noticed the inequality in this city"._

" _I have" I agreed. "I thought that this city was a paradise, but it's not"._

" _It's those Benders" Hiroshi grumbled. "Whether it's the Triads or City Council, non-Benders will always be at the whims of Benders. Because they're born with a special power that gives them an excuse to do whatever they want to us"._

" _I agree" I said, leaning forward in my chair. "Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai set the world on fire in their quest for ultimate power, the Dai Li turned on their King, and now the Triads are taking advantage of defenseless people trying to live their lives. Bending has only brought harm to the world"._

 _Hiroshi smiled. "I'm glad to see that you share my beliefs" he said, finishing off his drink._

" _The Spirits made me this way for a reason" I replied, finishing mine. "I see it as my duty to help the non-Benders of this city and the world"._

" _There is someone I would like you to meet: someone who shares our beliefs, who truly seeks to make everyone… equal"._

* * *

I straightened my royal robes as I stepped out of the luxury Satomobile, looking up at Hiroshi's monolithic estate. I then made my way up the stairs leading to the front doors, my bodyguards ever in tow. A servant opened one of the doors and bowed, saying "Welcome back, Your Highness. Mr. Sato is in his study".

"Thank you" I said, nodding to the man. Having known the industrialist for three years now, I was very familiar with the layout of his grand estate. A few minutes later, I found myself at the doors of his study. "Wait outside" I told Chang and the others, who dutifully obeyed as they took their positions on either end of the hallway. I opened the doors, careful not to open them all the way as I stepped through and closed them. Turning around, I was slightly shocked to see that Hiroshi and I were not alone. "Amon" I said, taken aback, regaining my composure as I bowed.

The masked leader of the Equalists stood in front of one of the study's countless bookshelves, his hands clasped behind his back. All the windows were closed, leaving the room submerged in near-total darkness despite the bright morning weather outside. Several candles casted pale light around the room, and I could see Hiroshi sitting behind his desk.

"Zhang-Li" Amon greeted in his cool, hypnotic voice, not turning to face me. "Please, have a seat".

I did so, and after a moment, said "I'm sure that you've heard about the Avatar's sudden appearance in last night's Pro-Bending match".

"Despicable sport" Hiroshi spat, letting all of his anger and disgust seep into his voice. Like Kara, he had a deeply imbedded loathing of Bending, and despised Pro-Bending above all else. Amon, for his part, didn't speak, but I knew that he was aware.

"This is an opportunity" I said, gripping both of the armrests of my chair. "Now that Korra has allies, we can use them against her. She is too unpredictable, and we need someone reporting her movements".

"I agree" Amon finally said, turning to face me and Hiroshi. "This is an opportunity that we cannot afford to waste. Hiroshi, I suggest that we use your daughter; a beautiful young woman would be sure to beguile a simple Pro-Bender".

I glanced over at my friend, observing his reaction. He was silent for a time, and even in the pale candlelight, I knew what he was thinking. On the one hand, he loved Asami dearly, having lost his wife, and he did not want to run the risk of losing her, too. On the other, he was fiercely loyal to the cause, as he and I had been among its founders. Eventually, he nodded his head, and Amon turned to me.

"Zhang-Li, would you take care of the arrangements?"

"Of course" I replied. After a moment, I added "There is something else: my sources in the Triads inform me that a turf war is brewing".

Amon and Hiroshi exchanged a glance, and the industrialist asked "Can you be sure?"

"The Triple Threats, the Agni Kais, the Red Monsoons; all of them are hiring more muscle for something big". Looking over at Amon, I added "I know that you wanted some of them for the Revelation Rally tomorrow night, so why don't we hit them while they're gearing up for a turf war? We capture them for the rally and cripple them at the same time".

Amon turned back towards the bookshelf, mulling the matter over. We all agreed that the Triads were one of the biggest threats to non-Benders, and this was a golden opportunity. Eventually, he said "Very well. Take as many Chi-Blockers as you need and hit the Triple Threat Triad's base. Gather as many of them as you can, and bring them to the rally. The Benders of this city are about to see what I am capable of, and they should be very afraid".

* * *

Asami Sato crossed her arms as she walked, nervously glancing around. There was no telling who or what might be lurking in the shadows, and the young woman was on edge. Normally, she never went anywhere near such a place as this: a run-down, empty quarter in one of Republic City's less fortunate neighborhoods. Being the only daughter of arguably the wealthiest man in the United Republic meant that she stayed downtown, away from the poverty and crime that seemed to plague every other area of the city.

Unfortunately, she didn't have a choice.

Earlier that day, she had received a message to come here for an important assignment. For a year now, this creepy street had served as a meeting point for her and the Black Warrior. Even thinking about him gave her the chills, and Asami rubbed her arms in a reflexive response. Amon's enforcer and best warrior was not someone you said no to; as the Equalist leader's right hand, he had enormous influence in the movement. While everyone was considered equal, there were some who stood above the rest, and he was one of them.

"Ms. Sato" a deep, threatening voice greeted from seemingly nowhere.

Asami jumped, quickly scanning her environment for the voice's owner. Turning around, she saw nothing, until she focused her gaze and noticed the general outline of a colossal man standing in front of a vacant and run-down shop. The man's black armour allowed him to be one with the shadows, only adding to how unsettling he was.

"So… so, you have a mission for me?" she asked, wiping a strand of long, black hair away from her eye as she attempted to regain some sense of composure. Not saying a word, the Black Warrior held out a folder for her. Taking it, she examined its contents: a picture of a young man around her age. Upon closer examination, she recognized him. Looking back up at where she assumed the Equalist enforcer's eyes were, she asked "Mako? The Fire Ferret's captain?"

Asami thought she could see a nod. "He and his brother have befriended Avatar Korra. You are to get close to her through him. Gain their trust, and report to me when I call you".

The young woman nodded, looking back down at the photo. From what she knew, Mako and his brother had grown up on the street before they became the Pro-Bending underdogs. He was handsome enough, and she didn't see any problems in what was expected of her. "How—" she started to ask, but when she looked back up, the Black Warrior was gone. After looking around for a moment, she closed the folder and walked away.

* * *

Now that Hiroshi's daughter had her mission, I could focus my attention on the upcoming raid on the Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. Amon wanted subjects for his demonstration at the rally tomorrow night, and I intended to deliver them. After a few minutes, I arrived at the rendezvous point, taking note of the twenty Chi-Blockers I had handpicked for this mission. Most stood next to motorcycles, but the rest stood next to the two trucks we would be using to transport those we captured.

Upon taking notice of me, the Chi-Blockers mounted their vehicles. I hopped up into the back of one of the trucks. Turning to look at them, I said "Tonight, we strike at the heart of the Triple Threat Triad. Capture as many as you can, and we will cripple them for good".

They all nodded, and I knew that they would not fail the cause. I looked over at one particular Chi-Blocker, nodding over at her. She nodded back, and with that, I closed the doors as we drove off.

I sat cross-legged on the floor, placing my hands on my knees and taking calm, measured breaths, clearing my mind. It was my pre-battle ritual, and I found it was always beneficial to meditate. We drove for several minutes, making our way into Triple Threat territory. The sounds of the surrounding motorcycles provided a constant hum of background noise that actually aided my meditation. Soon, the noises lessened as half of the Chi-Blockers veered off so that they would hit our enemies from the alley while I led the others from the front.

Suddenly, I heard crackling electricity coming from outside, and I opened my blue and green eyes. That must have been the sound of the Triple Threat lookouts being electrocuted. The truck then came to a stop, and I stood up. I opened the doors and hopped onto the ground as the unconscious lookouts were tied up and tossed into the back of the truck.

I walked over to the front door; judging by the sounds coming from within, there was a large gathering, which meant that they were planning some large offensive against one of the other Triads. It also meant that their leader, the notorious and vile criminal kingpin Lightning Bolt Zolt, was in there. If we could capture him, then that would be a great boon to our cause.

Glancing to the Chi-Blockers on my right and left, I nodded. They proceeded to take out smoke grenades and throw them through the windows. They went off, and green smoke soon began to pour through the holes in the windows. Several more went off, and that must have been the other half of the strike force, led by Kara.

Even though all the members of the movement were equal, she was one of the finest Chi-Blockers we had, possibly better than me. She was an excellent fighter, and I trusted her to lead this mission with me.

Several shouts of surprise came from the Triad members, and I kicked the doors in, splintering them from the force of the blow. I drew my twin swords, walking into the cloud of smoke that awaited as the Chi-Blockers followed me.

I immediately encountered a thug blindly groping around, and I dispatched him with a punch to the face. Hearing something to my left, I spun just as the table came flying at me. Reacting instinctively, I brought one of my swords down, slicing it in half just before it would have struck me. Both halves came crashing down at the other end of the room, and I charged forward, running past several Chi-Blockers handily disabling thug after thug. The chief strength of Chi-Blocking was surprise; if you could catch your opponent by surprise, then you could land devastating blows.

Seeing shapes materialize in front of me, I aimed a kick directly ahead. My foot connected with the side of a thug's head, knocking him into a wall before he collapsed onto the floor. Movement a little to my right caught my eye, and I noticed the brief flash of bright light just in time to leap away. The bolt of lightning pierced the haze of green smoke, striking a cabinet and shattering it into a thousand deadly splinters.

At this point, the smoke was beginning to thin enough for me to spot the lightning's origin: Lightning Bolt Zolt, head of the Triple Threat Triad. He was dressed in an expensive purple suit, and I found myself wondering just how many people he had had to extort in order to afford it.

"You come into my house, you get blasted!" he said, a hard look in his eye.

He was momentarily distracted, however, by the sight of nearly all of his men unconscious and tied up. Striking while the opportunity presented itself, I hurled one of my swords at the crime boss. It sliced through the air before imbedding itself into the wall behind Zolt… half an inch from his face.

He glanced at the black blade, and then at me, smirking confidently. He thrust a fist forward, shooting crimson flames at me as I couched beneath them. I stood back up as I got close, spinning around as I did so and driving my other sword into the wall. Now, both blades were kept from touching Zolt's face by the smallest of margins.

I wrapped my fingers around his throat, staring directly into his eyes and saying in my deep, filtered voice "Your reign of terror over this city is over". Leaning in close enough that our faces were almost touching, I then said a little more quietly "Judgment is at hand".

He actually looked afraid, probably for the first time in his life. I took a step back, wrapping my hands around the handles of my swords and pulling them out of the wall. Just as Zolt breathed a sigh of relief, I punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Sheathing my swords, I turned to regard the Triple Threat headquarters. It was in complete disarray, with tables and chairs smashed or overturned, half the windows full of holes, as well as scorch marks here and there. One of the Chi-Blockers drew my attention, motioning to the young man he was restraining. I stared down at him, recognizing him from somewhere. Eventually, it clicked: his name was Bolin, one of the Fire Ferrets and new friend of the Avatar. Realizing that his presence changed things, I turned to the group I had ridden with. "Load up the truck and head for the rendezvous point".

As they filed out front, I walked over to young Bolin, who was glancing around rather nervously. Looking at the Chi-Blocker restraining him, I jerked my head towards the back door as I heard the other half of the strike force driving off. With that, I made my way to the truck out back. Once the Triad members were gagged and loaded into the truck, I hopped into the back.

I looked down at Kara, who mounted and started revving her motorcycle along with the others, just as someone came bursting out of the now-abandoned Triad headquarters.

* * *

I whipped my head around as I heard the noise, and found myself looking at the Avatar and a young man around her age wearing a red scarf. I looked back at Zhang-Li, who said "Meet us at the rendezvous point" before closing the truck's doors. It drove off, along with most of my fellow Chi-Blockers, leaving just me and one man.

"Bolin!" the young man cried out as he and the Water Tribe girl started running towards us. Turning to my fellow Equalist, I jerked my head in their direction, and we both drew smoke grenades. We tossed them a few feet away, and when the green smoke clouds burst into existence, we rode off, turning right and leaving the Triple Threat Triad's headquarters behind. Taking down one of the most hated gangs in the city had been an incredible rush, and that energy was still pumping through my veins as my comrade and I drove, eventually rejoining the others.

Glancing behind me, I saw the Avatar and her friend riding her polar bear dog. The white-furred creature was fast, and they were slowly gaining on us. The young man sitting behind the Avatar shot several fireballs at us, which I easily dodged with my motorcycle. Suddenly, a line of broken earth snaked past me, and several large rocks burst from the ground just ahead.

Letting my instincts take over, I drove into them, using the rocks as a ramp as I jumped into the air, landing easily.

We kept driving for a minute before emerging into a wide, open area. _Try this on for size, Avatar_ , I thought to myself. Slowing down just a little as the truck and other Chi-Blockers drove ahead, I suddenly brought my motorcycle to a stop, hurling a bola towards the annoying polar bear dog. It wrapped around the creature's legs, tripping it and sending the Avatar and her friend flying. They crashed onto the ground, sliding for several feet.

Dismounting my motorcycle, I quickly covered the ground between myself and my opponent by performing several backward flips, landing nimbly in front of the teenager as another Chi-Blocker landed in front of the Firebender. I cracked my neck in anticipation, and the fight started.

I charged the Avatar, who responded by shooting a stream of flames at me. I easily flipped over it, coming in close enough for hand-to-hand combat. I despised Bending, and had for all my life; as the teenager before me was the four elements personified, I hated her most of all. I kindled the flames of anger inside me until they were a raging inferno, channeling that heat into my attacks.

The Avatar's attacks were bold and rather straightforward, which allowed me to deflect her flames rather easily. No matter how powerful the heat or where the strike was aimed, I deflected each and every strike. She aimed a scissor kick at my head, but I dodged the flames, locking her leg with my own as I delivered several light, but precise, punches to her right side and arm, which fell limply to her side.

She cried out in surprise, realizing that that arm was now useless. She then punched a stream of flames at me, but I flipped over them. I then darted in close and punched along her left leg before jumping up and kicking her in the chest with both feet, sending her flying backwards and onto the ground as her Firebending friend joined her.

My comrade and I then drew a bola in each hand, intending to finish this. We slowly advanced, spinning our bolas and preparing to strike.

A great big mass of white fur and teeth suddenly appeared, and we both leaped backwards as the polar bear dog snapped at where we were just standing. It opened its jaws wide and roared, with a tiny little fire ferret attempting to do the same. My comrade and I glanced at each other, and we both leaped backwards as I threw a smoke grenade, covering us as we rode off towards the rendezvous.

* * *

I stood with my hands clasped behind my back, staring into darkness. The raid had been a complete success, with almost all of the Triple Threat Triads captured and brought here: the site of the Revelation Rally. A few minutes after I delivered the other half of the thugs, including Lightning Bolt Zolt and one of the Fire Ferret brothers, to Amon, Kara and another Chi-Blocker had returned. She said that they had fought with the Avatar and the other brother, Mako, and would have finished them off if not for the Avatar's polar bear dog.

I could tell that she was elated at having beaten the supposedly most powerful Bender in the world, and I was just as happy at her success. A brash, inexperienced child like Korra would not overcome having her Bending taken away easily, and I hoped that she would face that experience soon.

That was yesterday. Now, I prepared myself for the rally to begin, standing next to Kara and two Chi-Blockers. Several feet to my right stood the Lieutenant and three more Chi-Blockers, and in between and a little ahead of all of us stood Amon. Even from down here, I could hear the voices of a large crowd coming from above, and I knew that the Equalists had no shortage of supporters in this city. After a few minutes had passed, the spotlights above us lit, and the platform we stood on began to rise.

As we neared the stage, an announcer said "Please welcome your hero, your saviour: Amon!" We then reached the stage, a large banner depicting Amon displayed behind us, and the massive crowd before us started cheering and applauding. Amon stood silent, staring down at the floor before he looked up at his audience.

He walked over to the microphone and began to speak. "My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were Benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that Firebender took my family from me… then, he took my face".

The crowd gasped in shock. Amon had, of course, related this story to me in the past, but that made it no less tragic. I was ashamed that a Firebender had done such a cruel thing to such a great man. The element of my homeland had caused nothing but pain and misery, and I hated that I came from the same place. But, I was eternally thankful to the Spirits for making me a non-Bender.

"I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since" Amon continued, drawing my attention. "As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City".

The crowd booed, and I smiled from within my own mask, exchanging a glance with the Lieutenant.

"And if she were here, she would tell you that Bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing Bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era, and I've seen what horrors it has unleashed. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering: what is the Revelation? You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the Spirits have acted as guardians of our world. And they have spoken to me: they say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the Spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality: the power to take a person's Bending away… permanently".

The crowd gasped once more, and people started murmuring amongst themselves.

"Now, for a demonstration" Amon said, and I turned to my left, motioning for several Chi-Blockers to bring some of the thugs we had captured yesterday onto the stage. "Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City". As he spoke, I placed a hand on Zolt's shoulder, tightly gripping it as I brought him to the front of the stage.

The crowd started booing, and the crime lord scoffed, saying "Oh, "boo" yourselves!"

The others were shoved onto their knees as Amon said "Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-Benders, but his reign of terror is about to come to an end!" Amon then nodded to me, and I drew one of my twin swords, using it to cut Zolt's bonds as my masked leader said "Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his Bending". While he calmly stepped to the right, I shoved the crime lord the opposite way, taking several steps back as I sheathed my sword.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal" Zolt warned, his tone cocky as he attacked. He thrust his fists forward several times, shooting fireballs at Amon. The masked man charged forward, completely unafraid as he swerved right and left, dodging the fireballs. He was fast, so fast as to appear like a blur as Zolt lived up to his name and shot a bolt of lightning.

Amon, however, was too fast for him.

Dodging the bolt, he suddenly appeared in front of the other man, grasping his wrist and forcibly turning him around. As he did so, the lightning never ceased, carving a path across the stage as I calmly took a step back, narrowly avoiding it. Amon then placed a hand on Zolt's neck, placing the other one so that his thumb was directly in the centre of the crime lord's forehead. The lightning continued for a moment, but it started lessening in intensity until it ended altogether.

Crimson flames replaced it, but they soon sputtered out of existence.

Amon released his hold, and Zolt collapsed onto the ground. He shakily got back on his feet, turning around and aiming a punch at Amon's head, but he soon fell back down in a heap, causing the crowd to gasp. "What did you do to me?"

"Your Firebending is gone" Amon declared. "Forever". He then turned to address the crowd and added "The era of Bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!" The large space was filled with triumphant cheers and applause, and I smiled; the Equalists would gain incredible amounts of support in the coming weeks, all thanks to Amon. I exchanged a glance with Kara, and I could see her sheer delight through the eye pieces of her helmet.

Amon proceeded to take away the Bending of the next Triple Threat Triad member, and another, and another, and another, until Bolin, the Pro-Bending player, was the only one left. A Chi-Blocker untied him and shoved him forward as our masked leader finished with a Triad member, turning his unyielding gaze on the young man. "Uh, hello, Amon, sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding".

Amon never said a word as he slowly walked towards the frightened Earthbender.

Until a pipe exploded, flooding the large chamber with steam. We all snapped our heads towards the disturbance as the crowd screamed in alarm. Within a few seconds, everything was obscured by steam. Drawing my twin swords, I closed my eyes, listening for anything. A cry drew my attention, followed by a voice asking "Bolin, you all right?"

"Yes! Mako! I love you!" came the enthusiastic reply, and I had them. Opening my eyes, I charged forward, aiming a kick. Even though I didn't see anything, I felt my foot connecting with something, and the grunt a half second later confirmed that I had managed to strike one of the Bending brothers. Before I could follow up, however, the wind was knocked from my lungs as a small boulder struck me in the chest, knocking me back. I grunted as I landed on the floor of the stage, shoving the boulder off of me as I heard Bolin say "Come on!"

While the blow had taken me by surprise, I hadn't been seriously injured, so I quickly got back on my feet and gave pursuit. The steam started to dissipate, and I caught sight of the Lieutenant chasing after them as they ran towards one of the building's outer balconies.

Sheathing my swords behind my back, I ran towards the ladder leading to the second level, jumping up and grabbing hold halfway up. A minute later, I emerged into the black night, which was lit up by the occasional light here and there. I didn't see either the Lieutenant or the Bending brothers up here, but the sounds of battle coming from below told me where they were.

Walking over to the edge of the balcony, I saw my fellow Equalist tangling with Mako, the Firebender, employing his electrified kali sticks to great effect. Soon, he jabbed them into the young man's chest, electrocuting him. "You Benders need to understand", he said as the young man slumped onto the ground, "there's no place in the world for you anymore".

I smirked, but just then, a flat slab of earth burst from the ground, striking the Lieutenant and throwing him hard against a wall. Looking down and to my left, I saw Korra standing there. "I wouldn't count us out just yet" she said confidently. Coming to the aid of my comrade, I drew my swords as I leaped from the balcony, bringing my weapons down in an overhead chop. At the last possible second, the Avatar saw me coming and gasped, just barely dodging out of the way. I never lost the initiative, spinning around and aiming a slice at her neck. She ducked beneath it, placing two fingers in her mouth and whistling. "Naga!"

In that moment of pause, I struck, aiming another slice with my left sword. The young Avatar ducked again, but she wasn't able to avoid my next attack as, keeping momentum, I struck her in the face with my elbow, sending her reeling.

I was about to follow up when her polar bear dog appeared, roaring as it swatted me with a massive paw. It struck me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me as I was sent spinning onto the ground.

I stood back up just in time to see the Avatar and her two friends escaping on the creature's back. The doors opened behind me, and about ten Chi-Blockers came charging out. "The Avatar! That's her!" the Lieutenant shouted, pointing towards the fleeing Benders.

The Chi-Blockers began to chase them down, but Amon's voice ordered "Let her go". They stopped, and the Lieutenant and I looked up at our masked leader as he stood at the edge of the balcony, his hands clasped behind his back. "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power". I stared up at Amon for a moment before returning my gaze to the Avatar as her pet rounded a corner and ran out of sight.

 _It's only a matter of time before we catch her again_ , I thought to myself as I sheathed my swords, _and end the threat of the Avatar once and for all._

* * *

 _I began to equip the black armour over my bulky physique as Amon, Hiroshi, and the "Lieutenant" stood nearby and watched. After being introduced to the masked man, I was thoroughly convinced of the righteousness of his cause, and had agreed to help lead the Equalists whole-heartedly. I would teach our soldiers the ancient art of Chi-Blocking, and together, we would rid the world of Benders and usher in a new era of peace and equality._

 _As I tied the straps of a shin guard onto my leg, Amon started slowly walking around me in a circle. "To truly fight for justice for all, one must be willing to surrender a great many things. The plight of the oppressed is real; they call out for a saviour, a terrible avenger who will strike out against the Benders of this world. To become the retribution of evildoers, you must be willing to become something… more. A symbol of hope to those who need it and terror to those who deserve it"._

 _As he spoke, I finished strapping all the pieces of the armour onto my body. I then took the half-mask I had purchased from the old man and strapped it over my mouth and nose before drawing the hood._

" _Zhang-Li of the Fire Nation is no more" Amon continued, coming to stand directly in front of me as I drew my twin meteor swords. "You are now… The Black Warrior"._

* * *

 **To celebrate the epicness that is Star Wars: Episode VII, here's a new chapter! Several big things happening in this chapter, so let's talk about them.**

 **First: I chose to go with Asami being an Equalist spy because it just felt right. I know that Bryke thought of that early on, and I decided to run with the idea. If you look at how her relationship with Mako kind of instantly develops, it makes more sense that she's doing it deliberately. That will make her character, in my opinion, more interesting and a little more fleshed-out. Also, as she'll be reporting to Zhang-Li on Korra, she's going to be his (and our) lifeline to the main characters from the show, thus allowing me to communicate the things I'm changing about Korra, Mako, and Bolin without having to unnecessarily write those scenes.**

 **Second: Kara is, in fact, a member of the Equalists. She despises and loathes Bending, which makes her one of the most zealous members of the movement. Her reasons for this won't be revealed until Book Two, but rest assured that she has some really powerful, deep-seated anger issues.**

 **Now, I know you're all dying to know, so here are my thoughts on the Equalists: I, myself, am pro-Equalist in the sense that I want non-Benders to be on equal ground. I believe that many Benders let their power go to their heads (power corrupts). We've seen what this looks like: Fire Lords Sozin through Ozai, the Dai Li, the Bending Triads, and I would argue Korra herself.**

 **Korra, as we've seen, is brash, headstrong, disrespectful, and extremely foolhardy. While she thinks that she's defending the people from a "dangerous radical", what she's really doing is perpetuating a system in which Benders oppress non-Benders by beating them into submission. Maybe some of it isn't intentional, but a lot of it is, especially when looking at someone like Tarlok.**

 **Amon is fighting for a righteous cause: wanting everyone to be equal is a noble goal, and one worth fighting for. And I do believe that he genuinely believes that taking everyone's Bending away will bring equality. It wouldn't work, obviously, but the idea behind it is good. The terrible upbringing his father put him and his brother through made him hate Bending, and I would argue himself, and he channels that anger into wanting to equalize the world.**

 **Long story short: I agree with the Equalists' cause and goals, but I think that their methods are flawed.**

 **Being the Equalist that I am, I fully intend on giving them the best possible treatment. Also, I can promise that they WILL be returning in Book Two, as they should have when the show was still on.**

 **Please review! Your words keep me going!And May the Force be with you!  
**


	4. The Voice in the Night

I applied more pressure, the muscles in my arm flexing as I drove my thumb into the knot. Zhang-Li grunted, his hands tightly gripping the sheets of our bed as he lied face-down. I straddled his waist, doing my best to get rid of the knots he had developed during the rally last night. "You're really tense" I told him, applying more pressure as I continued to drive my thumbs into the muscles of his back.

"Getting hit by a boulder and a polar bear dog will do that to a person" he replied.

I smirked, continuing to work for some time. He taught me everything I knew about Chi-Blocking, and because of that, I had developed a formidable knowledge of Chi paths and the effects they had on a body. I wasn't only massaging his muscles; I was coaxing his own Chi to effect some repairs.

About an hour or so later, I finished, getting off of his broad, muscular back and sitting on the edge of the bed. As he sat up, I glanced down at the bruise that had formed: a dark splotch of colour directly in his gut from when that Earthbending, Pro-Bender punk had shot a boulder at him. If the Avatar and her other friend hadn't interfered, then Zhang-Li wouldn't have this injury. "Are you sure you're fine?" I asked, feeling concerned.

He smiled, placing a hand on my cheek. "I'm fine" he soothed. "I've suffered far worse than this, believe me".

I placed my own hand over his, thinking that mine barely fit his palm. He could always console me when I was angry or afraid, and that was one of the reasons why I loved him. "I just hate that the Avatar and her friends got away last night. We should have gone after them!"

"Amon told us to let them go" he reminded me. "After what they saw at the rally, they were the perfect messengers to spread word of his power. The city council has already made him public enemy number one, and dozens of non-Benders from all over the city are flocking to our cause". I nodded after a moment, realizing that he was right. "The Avatar will fall eventually. For now, we keep moving forward and keep an eye on her. That will be easy with Hiroshi's daughter gaining her confidence".

* * *

That night, as the sun set beyond the horizon, I stood next to the Lieutenant and Amon as a Chi-Blocker made the final adjustments. I crossed my arms, appraising the equipment before us that would allow our masked leader to broadcast across the entire city. A few minutes later, the Chi-Blocker turned to look at us and nodded, prompting Amon to step forward and speak into the microphone.

"Good evening, my fellow Equalists" he began as the signal began interrupting all other frequencies in Republic City. "This is your leader: Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one… proving, once again, that the Bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear". He then looked me directly in the eyes and added "The time has come for Benders to experience fear".

I nodded, smiling from within my half-mask as Amon put the microphone down and the Chi-Blocker ended the transmission. This was it; the die had been cast, and our righteous cause would not be stopped, not even by the Avatar.

* * *

Asami Sato drove her moped forward, having spotted her quarry. She normally didn't drive through the factory district, but that was where Mako, the Fire Ferret's captain, had gone. Currently, he looked a little rough, probably from working some sort of night shift. The young woman took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was about to happen. She was certain that her good looks and skills of persuasion would be enough to win over a simple Pro-Bender who grew up on the street, but that didn't make her mission any easier.

He started crossing the street over towards a truck, and Asami pressed her foot on the gas, speeding up. At the last possible second, she came to a screeching halt. Mako saw her as she came at him, crying out right before her moped crashed into him, throwing him several feet away. Removing the key, Asami dismounted and ran over to him. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"How could you not see me?" the Firebender grumbled. Asami unstrapped her helmet, letting her long, black hair loose as he started to say "I mean I was ju—" He stopped cold, and the young woman flicked her hair for dramatic effect. "I was… I, I… wow!"

"Are you okay?" she asked, crouching down. "Did I hurt you?" She held one of his arms and helped him to stand, taking note of how he tensed at her touch.

She had applied a particular brand of perfume before going out, and she was sure that his senses were being overwhelmed. Good; she needed him to be unsettled in order to properly insert herself into his life. If she spent enough time with him, then she would eventually meet with the Avatar.

She had briefly considered not going through with the mission, but the thought of facing the Black Warrior made her shiver, as well as dedicate herself towards carrying out his orders.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot!" Asami continued.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Mako assured her. "My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice".

 _Okay_ , Asami thought as she held her helmet in the crook of her elbow, _this is where I bring up the fact that he's a Pro-Bender_. Seeing as he grew up on the street and was dirt-poor, she knew that the Firebender standing before her would eagerly jump at the chance to have someone as rich as her father sponsor him and his team in the tournament. Asami also knew that her father would hate the idea, and she wasn't crazy about it either.

After all, her mother had been murdered by a Firebender, and that had galvanized the young woman and her father into joining the Equalists.

"Wait, I recognize you" she said. "You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets!"

"Yeah, that's me" he said, this time a little more confidently. _Typical_ , Asami thought to herself: _give a guy a chance to flaunt himself in front of a girl, and he'll do it faster than you can say "impress me"._

"I am so embarrassed" she said, making herself sound believable. Holding out her hand, she said "My name's Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow. Uh… how about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night, eight o'clock, Quong's Cuisine?"

She started to turn and walk back to her moped when Mako said "Erm… Quong's? I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy".

Slipping her helmet on, Asami replied "I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up. So… it's a date?"

He looked like he was barely able to stand, let alone speak. "Uh… yeah, I guess so! I'll see you tomorrow night".

With that, the young woman mounted her moped and drove off, making sure to leave him with one of her powerful smiles. Turning her attention back to the road ahead, she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She had planted the hooks, and now she just had to keep the act up for however long the Black Warrior wanted her to.

* * *

I made my way through Hiroshi's estate, my bodyguards matching me step for step. One of the industrialist's servants told me that he was in his private workshop, which was in the back of the grounds and separated from the main estate.

After a few minutes, I arrived at Hiroshi's workshop. I nodded at Chang, and he and the other Imperial Firebenders took positions on either side of the door as I entered.

"Hiroshi?" I called, glancing around the workshop. The walls were occupied with shelves full of ideas that he had thought of, and this room was where he truly showed his talents as an inventor. I quickly glanced down at the floor; several hundred feet below me was Hiroshi's secret factory, where he developed all of the equipment, current and new, for the Equalists. Stepping further into the slightly cluttered space, I spotted him sitting at his desk.

He was crying.

"Hiroshi?" I asked, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He held a picture in his hand of a woman who looked remarkably like Asami, only older.

I crouched down beside my friend, and after a moment, he said "I met him. That Firebender who befriended the Avatar". I nodded in understanding. "I shook his hand!" Hiroshi growled. "Forced to play nice and sponsor him in the Pro-Bending tournament! I barely managed to restrain myself from wrapping my hands around his throat!"

"Hiroshi" I said. He looked at me, and the pain was etched across his features. "I knew how hard this would be for you, and I did not ask that your daughter undertake this mission lightly. She is strong, my friend; she knows what she is doing, and she knows the value of our cause. In time, her getting close to Benders will pay off. She is your daughter, and she shares in your strength".

He nodded, and I stood up, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

I made my way up the steps, my bodyguards in tow, as people from the highest circles of Republic City made an appearance. Councilman Tarlok had thrown this event together, inviting the city's elite to a gala in the new Avatar's honour. Kara had not joined me, as she despised Bending and those who comprised the upper echelons of society; they were the primary proponents of a system wherein non-Benders were kept at the bottom, treated as second-class citizens while the Bending elite enjoyed their lives of luxury.

I was naturally inclined to agree with her, but given my royal status, I had to attend. Also, the gala provided me an opportunity to gauge Korra's current mental state; witnessing Amon's power, as well as the strength and conviction of the Equalists, had to have taken some sort of toll from her, and I intended to add to the weight.

I glanced up at the banners hanging on either side of the entrance depicting the Water Tribe girl, and I made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat.

Upon entering, I immediately recognized most of those in attendance. Given that I was a Prince of the Fire Nation living in Republic City, my day-time cover, I ran in the elite circles, and thus knew everyone at the gala personally.

After shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries with several people I would much rather strangle, I made my way over to a much more agreeable face. "Hiroshi" I greeted, embracing the industrialist in a warm hug. He was looking better than when we had spoken several hours ago; he wore a genial smile, having slipped on his mask of friendliness. Like me, he didn't especially like anyone in attendance, apart from his daughter.

I shifted my gaze to the two people on his right: the first was a young woman of extraordinary beauty and grace, with long black hair and a form-fitting crimson gown, while the other was a young man looking out of place in nice clothing and a red scarf around his neck. "Asami", I said warmly, taking the young woman's hand and kissing it, "lovely as ever".

"Your highness" she said, performing a little curtsy.

Looking at the young man, I said "Mako, yes? Captain of the Fire Ferrets?"

"Uh… I, ah…" he stammered, clearly unsettled by his lack of understanding when it came to protocol regarding someone of my status.

"Mako, this is Prince Zhang-Li, son of Fire Lord Izumi" Asami explained.

"Oh!" the Firebender suddenly exclaimed in understanding. He then performed an awkward bow. "Your highness".

"I understand that Hiroshi has agreed to sponsor you in the Championship Tournament" I said, placing a hand on my friend's shoulder. "You're a very lucky young man; normally, asking Hiroshi for favours is like pulling teeth". The three of us laughed at my joke, while Mako awkwardly chuckled, trying and failing to join our standards.

Just then, everyone started clapping, and I turned to see Korra stepping through the front door, alongside Tenzin and his family. The three Airbender children immediately started running about, while the Airbending Master and the Avatar exchanged a few words as Tarlok walked up, leading her in our direction. I glanced to my right, and upon seeing what Tenzin's youngest child was doing to an antique vase, I immediately looked away, closing my eyes and shuddering.

Tarlok and Korra then approached. As they came closer, I noticed that the Water Tribe girl had a dark bruise on her left eye from when I had struck her with my elbow, and that made me smile a little. "Ah, Prince Zhang-Li" Tarlok said, his tone indicating that he would rather avoid me this evening.

The feeling was mutual.

"Councilman Tarlok" I greeted, letting my distaste of the man seep into my voice. "Avatar Korra. It's about time you did something other than get into brawls with criminals; after your… noteworthy entrance into the city, I thought that you would never bother with something this refined".

She narrowed her eyes at me, while Tarlok barely suppressed a sneer. "As I recall, when you first came to this city, _Your Highness_ , you nearly started a riot".

"Actually, you were the one who almost started a riot" I corrected. "I calmed the crowd down, while you were ready to have the police arrest everyone. You see, Korra, when _Councilman_ Tarlok encounters a problem, his first and only solution is to beat it into submission. This… taskforce that he is trying to put together is proof of that".

Tarlok smiled. A dead, forced expression. "I wouldn't get so high and mighty. After all, one of the first things you did after moving here was pick a fight with Triple Threat Triad members".

"Oh, really?" Korra asked, crossing her arms and looking smug. After our initial meeting, I knew that she thought little of me. While the feeling was mutual, I found myself wondering what her reaction would be if she _really_ knew who I was.

I smiled, forcing my lips to curl into something other than a sneer. "Yes, but I did it without any collateral damage. You, young Avatar, nearly demolished an entire city street".

The three of us became silent, and I matched both Water Tribe citizens, North and South, glare for glare. Eventually, Tarlok guided Korra past my guards and me towards Hiroshi and his daughter. I stared after them, allowing myself to sneer at the pompous Benders. One day soon, they would both feel Amon's, and my, righteous wrath, and they would be equalized.

I then made my way over to the bar, getting a drink and downing it in one gulp. I glanced over at Korra as Tarlok called to Lin. "Chief Beifong! I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met?"

"Just because this city's throwing you this big to do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this" the Chief of Police replied in her usual hostile tone of voice before walking away without another word.

My thoughts exactly.

The evening went on, the hours occupied by idle conversation and pleasant music and food. Eventually, the centre of the large space was opened up for dancing. Over a dozen people immediately began moving to the music, while everyone else stood back and watched. I glanced over at Korra, who was standing beside Tarlok as he conversed with another council member, and noticed that she was a little… off.

When she had first snuck away to come here, my grandfather had told me that she wasn't nearly ready to go out into the world. She was brash, headstrong, entirely too foolish, disrespectful, and impatient above all else. She was a foolhardy teenager, and she must still be unsettled after what she saw at the Revelation Rally.

If my suspicions were correct, then this was the perfect time to strike.

Putting my drink down, I made my way through the crowd over to the young Avatar. One of the benefits to being Fire Nation royalty was that people knew well enough to make way for me. A minute later, and I approached the teenager, extending a hand and asking "Avatar Korra, would you honour me with a dance?"

She looked taken aback by my offer, and Tarlok narrowed his eyes at me, clearly suspicious of my motives. The two of them exchanged a glance, and eventually, she nodded, taking my hand. Chang and the other three Imperial Firebenders moved off to the side, allowing me and the young Avatar to enter the dance floor.

As we started to move in sync with the others, I said "That's a rather nasty bruise on your face. Who did that to you?"

"Some creep dressed in black attacked me when I… infiltrated Amon's rally the other night" she replied. She sounded hesitant to talk about the experience, obviously still unsettled.

"That must have been some experience" I said as we moved to the music, holding a hand flat against that of our partner as we circled each other. "Seeing so many people gathered there, all non-Benders who followed Amon, must have made an impression".

"All of those people are criminals" she retorted just a little too harshly, revealing her true feelings on the Equalists.

"Is it a crime to fight for what you believe in?" I countered, arching an eyebrow. "All of those people came together because they seek to fight against a corrupt system, to make their voices be heard".

"They're on the wrong side" Korra replied. "Amon has to be stopped; he's dangerous, and this city needs to be kept safe".

"I'm curious as to what you believe to be 'safe'. Do you think that it is wrong for people who have been oppressed to fight back against those who would grind them into the dirt in order to keep their power? The people of this city live in a system where Benders are the elite and non-Benders are treated like lower-class citizens who are forced to live in squalid conditions".

"They're breaking the law!" she protested. She had a weak case, and I was going to show her just how weak it was.

"Yes, and if we all follow the law, then the world will be a happy place where everyone gets along" I replied sardonically. "The law was created by Benders and is upheld by Benders. But who is to say that the law is perfect? The Equalists wish to change things, to improve their lot in life, and they have been forced to do the only thing they can: fight for what they believe. You yourself have responded to this with violence. Whether you know it or not, you are helping to perpetuate a broken system that needs to change".

She looked away, clearly affected by my words. Eventually, she looked back at me and said "Bending is a precious gift which makes people special, and Amon wants to wipe it from existence".

"Bending gives people an unfair advantage over everyone else" I countered. "Those few born with it have power over non-Benders, power which is always inevitably abused and used as a cudgel to beat down anyone who tries to fight against it. Tarlok has responded to the Equalists with force, the Triads use force to extort the innocent people of this city, and you, young Avatar, have responded to every obstacle you have encountered by shooting fire at it".

"Where do you get off lecturing me about Bending? You're not even a Bender!"

I gave her a joyless smile. "You and my father would get along famously. He, too, places overwhelming value on Bending, as well as using force when presented with a problem. If you don't believe me, then let's examine our history, shall we?"

We continued to dance as we spoke, fluidly moving through the other dancers as we exchanged arguments.

"For a century, my forefathers made the world burn in their quests for control and domination. They, along with my countrymen, used their power to slaughter countless thousands and nearly exterminate an entire culture. In Ba Sing Se, the Dai Li used their influence and power to violently put down any unrest that threatened the false 'utopia' they maintained by threat of force. They even turned on their King and their nation without a second thought. And then, of course, there's you: you do not have the patience needed to properly deal with this city's problems, and because of your immaturity and lack of both patience and wisdom, you simply attack anything that you don't understand".

"What is your problem?" she demanded, roughly pulling away from me as we came to stand in the centre of the dance floor.

I stared down at her, my gaze unflinching, and she couldn't quite bring herself to look me in the eye as I replied "My problem is you. I do not like you, Korra, and I do not trust you. It is my belief that you are a danger to this city and to non-Benders, and if what happened the other night is any indication, then you are ill-equipped to deal with Amon and the Equalists".

Mention of Amon made Korra's eyes widen involuntarily, which confirmed my suspicions about the effect Amon had had on her mind.

Without another word, she turned around and walked away. I stood in the centre of the dance floor, my gaze never leaving the young Avatar as she rejoined Tarlok. The city councilman glared at me, and I responded with a genial smile. A short time later, he led Korra down some stairs that led to the main party, and I caught him giving a discreet signal to the doorman. A group of about twenty people suddenly swarmed the young Avatar, flashing cameras and assaulting her with a flurry of questions.

 _Very clever, Tarlok_ , I thought to myself as I took a sip from my drink.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions" the councilman told Korra, who was looking more and more uncomfortable.

She tried to protest, but Tarlok stepped back and left her to fend for herself. "Avatar Korra", one of the reporters spoke up, "you witnessed Amon take away people's Bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

The teenager cleared her throat before replying "I think he presents a real problem".

"Then why have you refused to join Tarlok's taskforce?" one of the reporters demanded. "As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"Well, I…"

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"What? No, I've never backed away from anything in my life" Korra replied. She was becoming defensive; backed into a corner, she would have no choice but to accept the councilman's offer to join Tarlok's taskforce. The Avatar may have been a talented Bender, but the move was mostly about giving him legitimacy in his quest for more power.

"You promised to serve this city" another reporter reminded her. "Aren't you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think Pro-Bending is more important than fighting the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

"I'm not afraid of anybody!" Korra suddenly snapped, having been driven to the breaking point. "If the city needs me, then… I'll join Tarlok's taskforce and help fight Amon".

He was at her side in an instant, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and declaring "There's your headline, folks!"

Hiroshi and I exchanged surreptitious glances, and I took another sip from my drink before walking out of the gala, ignoring the token number of reporters who hounded me while most of their fellows focused on Korra, their camera flashes illuminating the face of an unsure and entirely unprepared Avatar.

* * *

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action" Tarlok's voice spoke through the radio. Beside me, the Lieutenant and Amon stood silent as the city councilman made his triumphant declaration. His new taskforce, now aided by Avatar Korra, had just raided a Chi-Blocker training camp which I had personally set up six months ago, capturing everyone present. "With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists".

"How many did they capture?" the Lieutenant asked.

I crossed my arms, my blue and green eyes staring down at the radio. "Four Chi-Blockers and twelve recruits" I replied, my deep, filtered voice tinged with frustration.

"Their sacrifice will not be forgotten" Amon said as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Councilman Tarlok and our young Avatar are unwittingly playing into my hands; aggressively hunting down our brothers and sisters will galvanize others into joining our cause".

"… Amon is hiding in the shadows, like a coward" Korra's voice came through the radio. "Amon, I challenge you to a duel! No taskforce, no Chi-Blockers… just the two of us, tonight at midnight, on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, _if_ you're man enough to face me".

The Lieutenant and I exchanged surprised glances before turning our gazes over at Amon. Our masked leader didn't speak, turning around and walking over to a map of Republic City. The two of us stood silent for several moments, waiting for his response. Eventually, he said "The Avatar is foolish and headstrong. She will willingly walk into the fire to prove that she isn't afraid of getting burned". He then turned to look at us and added "Lieutenant, you will find a suitable replacement site for the lost Chi-Blocker training camp".

"Understood" he replied.

"And you, my friend" Amon said, looking at me. "Meet with Ms. Sato. Find out what she has learned thus far. She will be an important piece in the game".

"Won't you be needing me at the Memorial Island?" I asked.

He shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I do not intend to fight the Avatar tonight. Our showdown will take place, but not on her terms. We need to consolidate our strength, and when that day comes, then I will need you".

* * *

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck as I sat next to my fellow Chi-Blockers. We had been here for hours, waiting for the Avatar to lower her guard. Metalbending Police airships circled above, but we didn't need to worry about them; we'd gotten here long before they showed up, and Amon assured us that there was no chance of our detection this night.

I was anxious to begin; when I had fought the headstrong teenager the night of the Revelation Rally, I had actually surprised her and beaten her. It had been such a rush: fighting and besting the person who was supposed to be the most powerful Bender in the world had convinced me that our cause was just, and those who opposed us would fall. Finally, non-Benders would rise up against their Bending oppressors, showing the world that we wouldn't let ourselves be ignored any longer.

As I waited, I found myself thinking of Zhang-Li; he was off meeting with Asami Sato, finding out what she had learned about the Avatar. With any luck, the young woman would gain the teenager's trust and twist the knife into her back. Eventually, we heard footsteps coming from nearby.

The Avatar.

The other Chi-Blockers and I were instantly on alert, up on our feet with bolas in hand. I cracked my neck, the rush of anticipation flooding my veins. A few seconds later, and I could see the Avatar walking in front of us through the night vision in my helmet. I glanced over at Amon, who nodded to me. I nodded back, throwing my bola at the Avatar. It wrapped itself around her legs, tripping her, and she cried out in surprise before I pulled her into the darkness.

Just as I stopped pulling when she was directly in front of me, she kicked some flames into the air, the crimson light flaring and briefly illuminating myself and the other Chi-Blockers.

She managed to get up on her feet, nervously looking around at us as we surrounded her. She cast some more flames, but two of my comrades wrapped their bolas around her arms and stretched them to the side. A few Chi-Blockers tried advancing from her front, but she managed to dispatch them by kicking flames and boulders at them. I was at her back while she was distracted, and I and one of my comrades struck her with several light punches all along her back, causing her to fall onto the floor.

I grabbed one of her arms and brought her to her knees as another Chi-Blocker held her other arm. Amon then stepped out of the shadows, and I felt the young Avatar tense in fear. "I received your invitation, young Avatar" he said, appearing like a spectre of terror in the almost nonexistent light. I smirked underneath my helmet; we had nothing to fear from him, as he was our leader and saviour, the one who would equalize the world and eliminate the plague that was Bending.

Amon slowly reached a hand towards the Avatar's face, and I looked down to see her eyes wide with fear, her dark skin slick with sweat. Instead of taking her Bending, however, our masked leader crouched down and held her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your Bending right now… I won't. You'd only become a martyr; Benders of every nation would rally behind your... untimely demise. But I assure you: I have a plan, and I'm saving you for last. Then, you'll get your duel… and I _will_ destroy you".

Amon stood up and proceeded to jab the Avatar in the neck, knocking her unconscious. I knew that Zhang-Li had instructed the masked man in the art of Chi-Blocking, and he had learned it just as well as the rest of us. Possibly even better than us.

I felt the teenager's arms go slack, and I released my grip, letting her slump onto the cold floor as we left her behind. I knew in my heart that Amon would take her Bending away soon enough, and I couldn't wait for that day to come.

* * *

I stood in the shadows of the vacant street, my arms crossed as I awaited the arrival of Hiroshi's daughter. Right now, on Avatar Aang Memorial Island, Kara was with Amon and fourteen other Chi-Blockers, waiting to ambush Avatar Korra. The teenager was being reckless; she was trying to face her fears by challenging Amon to a duel, but she was not properly equipped to face the masked man.

With any luck, they would put the fear of the Spirits into Korra, and I had faith in my leader and the woman I loved.

Just then, I spotted someone approaching. It was a young woman, and as she came closer, I could see that it was Asami. Across the street, a loose piece of glass fell and shattered, and she jumped. A second later, she resumed her walk. "Greetings, Ms. Sato" I said once she came to stand in front of me. "What progress have you made?"

Asami crossed her arms and replied "I've started dating Mako. He's pretty gullible, and I don't think that he suspects anything". I nodded. A young man like that would never suspect that a beautiful woman like Asami would have ulterior motives; he would be too busy enjoying himself.

"What about Avatar Korra?"

"I met her at Councilman Tarlok's gala the other day" she replied, taking a moment to glance around the silent and ominous street we were standing in.

"How did she react to your relationship with Mako?" I asked.

"She seemed surprised, but I didn't sense any hostility from her or Mako's brother. They were happy that my father agreed to sponsor them in the Championship Tournament".

"I applaud your initiative" I told the young woman. "In the next few days, I want you to spend time with her. Get close to her and gain her trust; that will be needed in the days to come".

"What—" Asami started to say, but I had already retreated further into the shadows.

* * *

 **It's very interesting to explore the other side of things. When I look at what happens in the show and what I'm including in this story, I start to see a far more fleshed-out narrative that should have been in the show to begin with.**

 **When you look at how Asami and Mako's relationship develops, you notice that it does so at an astronomical rate. Asami punches it to lightspeed, and the two of them are in a seemingly loving relationship a few dates in. To me, and hopefully to you lovely readers as well, it makes SOOO much more sense that she is trying to infiltrate Korra's group for the Equalists. That will lend her character more weight, and it will make her relationship with Team Avatar more meaningful when it crystalizes in later seasons.**

 **I included the scene of Hiroshi crying because of a small issue I have with the show: Hiroshi is a man with a tragic past, and that tragedy galvanized him into wanting to make the world better, but the show may not represent some of his later actions in the best light. He is very angry, and the stuff he does towards the end of this season might paint him as a simple, bloodthirsty villain. I wanted to show that Hiroshi is human, and he does have a tragic past, which some people can relate to. He has good motives, and I want to make it clear that he is human and that his anger isn't the only emotion guiding his actions.**

 **The conversation between Zhang-Li and Korra is a result of one of my biggest beefs with the show. We all know that Korra is a flawed heroine, and that's okay. Wanting her to mature over the course of the show and come to terms with her flaws by the end is great, but the show doesn't actually SHOW a lot of that; Korra just seemingly changes out of nowhere in a lot of places, and the person she is at the beginning is brash, headstrong, and disrespectful. She gets away with a lot of shit, and no one calls her out on it. That is why I wrote that conversation: she gets called out on her immature and irresponsible behaviour, and perhaps that will help make her want to change in the future. Lin is entirely right about her at this point in time.**

 **I'll be skipping "The Spirit of Competition", as the entire episode revolves around yet another beef I have with the show: the love square between Asami, Korra, Mako, and Bolin. IT DOES NOT NEED TO BE THERE! I'm getting rid of it entirely, and thus I am skipping that episode; Korra and Bolin find they have similarities and start dating, Mako continues to date Asami, and NOTHING ELSE!**

 **So, the next chapter is one of my favourite episodes: "And the Winner is…"**

 **Please review! And feel free to give your opinions about what changes you think should have been made to the show. I can't promise that I'll include all of them, but I might be able to incorporate some of them into the story now or at a later date.**


	5. Declaration of War

"Now this is paradise" I said as I reclined on the grass beside Kara, staring up at the setting sun. We had decided to take our minds off of the Pro-Bending Championship Tournament by taking a picnic in the park. After our first few minor successes, the two of us deserved to spend some quality time with each other, and I could not have asked for more in that moment.

After all, we could use all the time we could get before what Amon and I had planned for the Championship finals tomorrow.

"I have to agree with you" Kara said as she stretched her lithe, athletic body beside me. "My dad always said that a minute spent with loved ones was worth more than a lifetime of achievement".

"Your father said that?" I asked, slightly surprised.

She smirked as she snuggled beside me. "Yeah. He's a very wise man, in his own way. He also said that any time he could one-up his little brother and sister was worth more than anything else, so since I don't have any siblings, I choose to remember the first one".

I chuckled as I wrapped an arm over my love's shoulders, enveloping her in my thick, muscly limb. Chang and the other three Imperial Firebenders were standing out of sight, but still close enough that they could respond to any threat. For a long time, Kara and I stayed silent, enjoying each other's presence as well as the beauty of the setting sun. Eventually, I said "Tomorrow is going to change everything".

"Yes, it is" she agreed. "We're finally going to show the Benders that we're no longer going to stand by and watch while they continue to bully us as they've done for centuries. We're gonna show the world what we can do".

I did not reply, letting the silence fall once more as I prepared for what was to come.

* * *

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City" Amon spoke into the microphone, our tech once more allowing our leader to project his message across the entire city. "This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's Pro-Bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping Bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the Council to shut down the Bending arena and cancel the finals, or else… there will be severe consequences".

He then set the microphone down, and a Chi-Blocker ended the transmission.

"Is everything in place for tonight?" Amon asked, walking over to a map of Republic City. A battle plan had been drawn around the location of the Pro-Bending arena, with arrows pointing towards the structure from all around, along with an arrow that ran across it and pointed towards the bay.

"Everything is underway" I said, joining Amon in front of the map. Pointing at the various arrows, I said "The Lieutenant and I will lead the assault from the bay, while Kara and the strike force will infiltrate the arena itself as part of the audience. Once we're in position, I will give the signal, and they will dispatch the Metalbending officers and anyone else who might pose a threat, while we move in and secure the ring itself. The airship will move in and pick us up after your declaration, leaving the Benders to recover in the rubble".

"And Hiroshi's latest inventions?" Amon asked. "Will they be in place?"

I nodded. "They are in full production, and he assures me that there are enough to equip our people for the assault on the arena. All that remains is to transport them from his factory".

Though Amon didn't say anything, I could sense that he was pleased. I had spent months planning and preparing for this operation, meticulously accounting for every possible outcome and variable as well as allocating adequate numbers of soldiers and equipment. Tonight was going to be the opening move in a war, a war that would see the tyrannical Benders of this city, and the United Republic, fall. In their place would be an Equalist government, one sympathetic to the plights of non-Benders and fair-minded in all matters.

A few hours later, having spoken with Asami in regards to the Avatar's plans, I found myself walking alongside the Lieutenant in Hiroshi's secret factory. "Korra is proving to be laughably easy to manipulate" I said, my deep, filtered voice carrying a hint of how amusing the reality of the situation was.

"You're sure that they're keeping the arena open?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Positive" I replied. "The Avatar and her friends made their case to the City Council, and they decided to keep it open. Chief Beifong and her Metalbenders are going to provide security for the Championship Finals".

"Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint the chief, would we?" he asked sardonically, the hint of a smile on his face.

As we walked, I cast a surreptitious glance at him; I knew that he had suffered greatly at the hands of Benders. That had left him cold and savage when dealing with them, which made him quite an effective warrior in battle. After three years of fighting side by side, I had come to view the whiskered man as something of a brother; we were united in common purpose, and we channeled our inner hatred of Benders into fighting for our righteous cause.

A minute later, the two of us arrived at the balcony where Amon was overseeing the loading and transport of Hiroshi's latest technological innovation. They were our secret weapon, and they would be the perfect instrument to declare ourselves to the world.

"We just got word" the Lieutenant told our masked leader. "The Council defied your threat; they're keeping the arena open".

"Perfect" Amon said with distinct satisfaction. "Everything is going according to plan".

* * *

"One round a piece" the announcer's voice carried through the Pro-Bending Arena. "Who wants it more?" For well over an hour now, I had been sitting in the stands, trying not to break something as I watched the obscene display before me. The "sport" blatantly encouraged people to worship the disease that was Bending; it was an insult to myself and every non-Bender on every level, and just being in the damnable building made my skin crawl.

For so long, I'd hated everything about Bending: the unfair power it granted to a small minority who used it to bully and lord over the majority, the pain it had brought to the world, and the destruction caused by people like Avatar Korra could cause because she had the ability to set things on fire or throw boulders around.

I couldn't wait to get out of my seat and start attacking the Metalbending police officers who were patrolling the stands, but I had to wait for the signal. I knew that it was only a matter of time; Zhang-Li and the Lieutenant would make short work of the boats and airships outside, and once they got into the arena, all hell would be unleashed.

There were two things I hadn't been anticipating. First was Chief Lin Beifong herself; while I looked forward to taking out any Metalbenders, having her stand not five feet away from me was a gift from the Spirits. The other was Tenzin, and I had made sure to not let him see me.

The last thing I needed was for him to recognize me.

Fortunately, both of them were focused on the Pro-Bending match, which left me to be on the lookout for the signal. The White Falls Wolfbats were the epitome of selfish, greedy Benders, as the referees had not called out a single one of their fouls or illegal moves thus far, leading me to believe that they had been paid off.

Disgusting.

Now, it was the last round, and both teams both had one round to their name, making this one the tie-breaker. The bell sounded, and the announcer's voice came through the speakers. "The Wolfbats fire up the game swinging with bad intentions. The challengers are showing a lot of heart, but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now. Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the ref?"

Tahno, the leader of the Wolfbats, jumped off of the rope and shot a water blast at Avatar Korra, who managed to dodge. So far, her skills were letting her stay in the game, but she wasn't that good.

"It's all to this final round" the announcer declared. "Mako is giving it all in the ring, but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans".

As I sat in my seat, a box of popcorn between my legs, the Wolfbats broke up an earthen disk and used it to load Tahno's next water strikes, providing them with far more punch and power. The Avatar and her two Bending friends didn't stand a chance, and they were knocked clear off of the ring.

"Oh, this has gone too far; that water had rocks in it!" The ref called K.O., despite the highly-illegal move, and the announcer said "Well folks, it's a controversial call, but the Wolfbats notch a nasty K.O. to win the match. For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned Tournament Champions".

 _Not if we can help it_ , I thought to myself as I scowled down at the cheating Pro-Benders. Suddenly, a glint of light coming from down below caught my eye, and my lips curled into a wide, satisfied grin.

The signal had been given. Now was the time to act.

* * *

I stared ahead as the boat powered across the bay towards the brilliantly-lit and completely garish Pro-Bending Arena. Right now, the Championship Finals were underway, and by the time the match was done, we would have eliminated every single Metalbender out here.

All around me, hundreds of Chi-Blockers, all armed with Hiroshi's latest invention, drove their boats towards those of the Metalbending police surrounding the waters around the arena. The airships circling above presented the largest obstacle, but I was confident that we would be able to take care of them.

Soon enough, we were spotted, and countless spotlights were shone in our direction by the boats and airships. I drew my twin swords; with the din of the crowd inside the arena, no one was likely to detect us before we purposely revealed ourselves.

Suddenly, metal cables appeared from the bright lights ahead, and one of them wrapped itself around my bulky, armoured form. Two Chi-Blockers were similarly taken, and a half second later they were yanked from where they stood and thrown into the water. Before I met the same fate, I managed to cleanly slice through the cable holding me with one of my swords as easily as one might cut twine.

I freed myself from the cable, and the driver of my boat brought us close to one of the police boats. Leading a group of half a dozen Chi-Blockers, I leaped off the edge of our boat, bringing my swords down as I charged into battle.

My first target brought his armoured arms up in defense, but that did not do him much good. My swords slammed into his arms, the strength of my blow sending him sprawling. Another Metalbender shot his metallic cable at me, but I ducked in time to avoid it. Hearing a Chi-Blocker behind me grunting from being struck with the cable, I charged forward, bringing my knee up and striking the man in the chin. The blow sent him reeling over the side, and he fell into the water.

Taking the briefest of moments, I glanced to my left and right. The battle was going well enough; our forces were starting to get the upper hand, and Hiroshi's new invention was making short work of the Metalbender police officers.

Hearing movement behind me, I turned to see one such officer start to attack, but he was cut short as he was suddenly electrocuted. He writhed in agony for a second before collapsing onto the floor of the boat. Behind him stood a Chi-Blocker wearing a metal glove that had a green circle on the palm that was connected to a miniature generator on the back of the hand. For some time now, Hiroshi had been working on a counter to the Metalbenders; while Chi-Blocking worked on most opponents, their metal armour created the need for a new kind of weapon.

Now, no one could ever hope to stand against us.

I glanced up at the airships as metal panels underneath slid open, and scores of Metalbenders descended down upon us. I smirked, sheathing my swords and taking out a remote trigger. As I held it in my hand, a Chi-Blocker moved to operate the spotlight of the boat we were standing in. She aimed it towards the more industrialized area of Republic City, flashing it in a memorized sequence.

Just as the fresh horde of Metalbenders swooped down from above, I activated the trigger in my hand. Those airships had been manufactured by Future Industries, and as such, Hiroshi had informed Amon and myself of every aspect of their design.

Also, I was aware that the city's Metalbending Police Force had mostly non-Benders operating both the controls and the engines of the craft. Metalbenders could step in if the situation called for it, but they were employed for apprehending criminals, first and foremost. Many of the non-Benders had Equalist sympathies, and we had managed to turn a large number of them over to our cause.

That was how the explosives had been placed.

When I activated the trigger, the explosives, which had been placed strategically, went off. All of the Metalbender airships shook, and I could just make out smoke rising from flames that began to burn from the insides. The explosions caused the various Metalbenders to lose their grip, as they all descended from cables tied to the airships. They began to rain down from above, with most landing in the water. One officer crashed into the side of the boat I was standing in before slipping into the water, while several crashed beside me.

One of them was still conscious, but a boot to the head fixed that issue. Looking back up, I saw the airships falling from the sky, and I knew that our assault was going as planned. Turning to the Chi-Blockers standing near me, I said "It is time".

* * *

My lips curled into a grin as Zhang-Li gave the signal. As the pompous pretty boy Tahno and his bullies known as the White Falls Wolfbats celebrated their false victory, I gripped the cloth around my neck, which was black with a crimson circle, and slipped it over my face so that only my eyes were visible.

The members of the strike force closest to me followed suit, and the dozens of fellow Equalists spread throughout the audience did the same. We all then drew our hoods over our heads before reaching into our boxes of popcorn.

Zhang-Li assured us that this latest invention by Hiroshi Sato would level the playing field against the Metalbender cops. No one would be able to stand against them, and I looked forward to testing it out.

Slipping my left hand into the glove, I pulled it out of the popcorn, taking a moment to examine it. The glove was thick and metallic, with a green circle on the palm that was connected via wires to a miniature generator on the back of the hand as well as having segmented fingers, allowing the wearer to ball their hand into a fist. Looking to my right, I saw one of my comrades stand up and lunge for Chief Beifong just as Tenzin caught sight of him. "Watch out!" he cried, but he was too late.

My fellow Equalist pressed the palm of his glove into the older woman's metal armour, and she was instantly electrocuted, crying out for a second before collapsing onto the floor.

Tenzin blasted the man with his Airbending, but I took advantage of the distraction and stepped up behind him, pressing the palm of my glove into his back. He seized as his body was hit with an extremely powerful electric shock. The Airbending Master growled in pain for a half second longer than Chief Beifong, but he, too, collapsed.

Looking to my left and right, I saw the members of the strike force knocking out Metalbenders throughout the arena, dispatching them in an instant with Hiroshi Sato's latest gift to the Equalists. Zhang-Li had been right; no one could stand up to us, not with the benefits of modern technology.

Sensing movement, I snapped my head to the left as a Metalbender rushed me. I charged forward, jumping off the edge of the stands and then the cop's helmeted head. Somersaulting through the air, I gracefully landed, poised like a prowling eel hound.

Quickly standing up, I spun around and drove my palm into the Metalbender's back, shocking him and knocking him unconscious as the rest of the crowd started screaming in fear.

"Folks, there's some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumble flies" the announcer's voice nervously came through the speakers.

I glanced up at his booth, and realized that I wasn't far from it. Leaping forward, I bounded across the stands, deftly weaving my way through the frightened audience members, until I came to the door leading into his booth.

"There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands". I opened the door and stepped through, coming face to face with the man who had narrated every single move made in every Pro-Bending match for as long as I could remember. Even though he looked afraid, he still spoke into the microphone. "One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks. She is leveling one of those globe devices at me now, and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants".

I then electrocuted him, putting an end to his annoying commentary.

* * *

Having witnessed the Lieutenant electrocute Avatar Korra and the Bending brothers, I stood behind and just to the right of Amon as we were raised up on the Pro-Bending ring's central platform. Half a dozen Chi-Blockers stood behind us, and Amon and I stood with our hands clasped behind our backs as we slowly rose to the top, our unflinching gazes falling on the White Falls Wolfbats.

I noted the several electrical flashes in the audience stands in my peripheral vision, smirking underneath my mask at how well Kara's part of the assault was proceeding.

Amon and I, followed by the Chi-Blockers, slowly started advancing on the so-called "Champions", who nervously started backing away. Tahno, the arrogant and spoiled leader of the trio, turned to the referee and asked "What's going on here, ref?"

"I don't know!" the older man said, throwing his arms up in the air.

Tahno then turned his attention back to us. "Alright, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!" He and his fellows then launched a combined assault, but their efforts only delayed the inevitable.

Amon and I rushed the cocky youths, our superior abilities allowing us to easily dodge the elements being thrown at us. While Amon went after Tahno, I chose to go after the Firebender of the group. He aimed several punches at me, shooting short but powerful fire blasts at my head. I ducked and swerved to the side, having more than my fair share of experience with Firebending and its naturally destructive behaviour.

* * *

 _I leaned against the railing, resting my chin in my hands as I watched father instruct Urzara in Firebending. "Again!" he barked, and I flinched; father could be very intimidating at times. Well, most of the time._

 _Off to the side, near the turtle duck pond, Iroh also trained. Father was really just instructing Urzara: she was his favourite, and always had been for as long as I could remember. I snorted, knowing that she wasn't all that great. I was already faster and stronger than her, despite being two years younger. Twelve years old, and she was struggling to keep up with father's rigorous training routine._

 _Trying to correctly apply one of the more difficult sequences, Iroh stumbled, tripping and falling head-first into the turtle duck pond. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight as I sat down at the opposite end of the pond, tearing pieces of bread apart before tossing them at the turtle ducks. The group was made up of a mother and four ducklings, and as her children circled around the bread, she quacked her thanks._

 _The bright morning sun shone down on the gardens as birds of all sizes and shapes chirped, the comforting warmth making me feel a little more at ease._

 _Our parents had told us that the sun brings new energy to Firebenders, and that our family line held some of the greatest Firebenders in history, other than the Avatars. That made me frown; Urzara was older than Iroh and me, and she was showing "great promise" in Firebending, and Iroh looked talented despite the fact that he wasn't getting any personal instruction. But when it came to me, there was something that made father ignore me: a single, unforgiveable failing._

 _I wasn't a Bender._

 _Mother had told me repeatedly that father still loved me; he just had his own way of showing it. But I knew she was wrong. Father loved Urzara most, because she was first-born and a Firebender. He even tolerated Iroh, who was a Firebender, but my brother was the youngest. He wouldn't become Fire Lord one day. Urzara would._

 _And then there was me: the middle child who'd been born a non-Bender. I was a disappointment in my father's eyes, and he barely even acknowledged my existence._

 _I tore off another piece of bread and tossed it into the water as Iroh got back on his feet. His thin, tiny little body was absolutely soaked, but he pressed on, trying his best to copy Urzara's movements._

 _As if the Spirits sensed that I was in a foul mood, I heard a familiar voice ask "Well, what have we here?" I turned my head and saw her standing over me, dressed in elaborate royal robes while her shoulder-length black hair ended in a top-knot. She looked down at me through the rims of her glasses, and the corner of her mouth was curled into a smirk._

 _I stood up and embraced her as best I could, pressing my face into the rich material of her robes._

 _My mother gently patted me on the back, and I relished the attention of a loved one. She then knelt down so that we were eye-level and asked "Zhang-Li, why do you look so glum?" She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, looking concerned for my wellbeing. It wasn't something that I was used to, these days._

 _I shrugged. "Everybody's doing something" I replied. "Father and Urzara are busy with Firebending, Iroh's busy…" as I spoke, my younger brother attempted to execute a spinning kick. He failed miserably, falling to the ground and rolling into the pond. Looking back at mother, I finished by saying "Everybody's doing something but me. I've got no Bending, so I just thought I'd sit here and feed the turtle ducks"._

" _Well that's no way to spend your birthday" she replied. Holding her chin in her hand, she made a show of thinking for several moments. "What could we do?" she asked, glancing up at the sky. "Oh! I have the perfect thing". She then reached into her robe and took out a scroll wrapped in a fancy bow. "Happy birthday, Zhang-Li"._

 _My mouth fell open in surprise, and I reverently took the scroll in hand, treating it like a sacred object._

" _Go ahead" mother urged, nodding down at it. "Open it"._

 _I untied the bow faster than I had ever done anything before, going on to unfurl the scroll. "The… The Greatest Swordfights of Master Piandao?" I asked, looking back up at mother._

" _I know how you were interested in his exploits, so I had your grandmother ask him to write the more exciting ones down. He is always happy to help out his best student"._

 _I threw my arms around my mother's neck, hugging her as hard as I could. "Can I read them now?" I asked after ending the embrace, looking at her with a pleading expression._

" _Later" she replied, standing up. "Your grandparents just arrived, so you'll have to wait to read through your present. Be sure to thank your grandmother for it"._

 _That caught father's attention._

" _My parents are here?" he asked, pausing in Urzara's instruction._

 _Mother nodded. "They arrived an hour ago". Looking down at Urzara, Iroh, and then me, she added "Now, you three better go and get cleaned up; it wouldn't do for you to be all wet and dirty when you see your grandparents, would it?"_

 _A short time later, after my siblings and I got all clean and dressed properly, our parents led us through the royal palace. Grampa Zuko was away on some diplomatic trip or other, so we'd be able to use the throne room to meet Grampa Shan We and Gramma Takara. Whenever they came to visit, father always made us wear our best clothes and be on our best behaviour._

" _Do you think Grampa Shan We will let us ride on his Dragon?" I asked as we walked._

" _Wow" Iroh said as he tried to keep up behind me. "That'd be cool!"_

 _After the hugs and kisses, we all sat down across from my grandparents. Grampa Shan We was dressed in his White Lotus robe, and his grey hair and sideburns made him look old. The skin on his face was wrinkled, but he looked very warm and loving. Gramma Takara's hair was also grey, but it was in a bun with two chopsticks holding it together. She also had matching sets of four scars on her cheeks from when great aunt Azula had tortured her. I inherited my odd green and blue eyes from her, which was something else that separated me from my brother and sister; their eyes were amber, like those of most people from the Fire Nation._

" _It's wonderful to see you both" father said with a rather uncharacteristic smile. He knelt on the far left, with mother kneeling to his right. Beside her, in order, was Urzara, Iroh, and then me. I noticed that we weren't arranged by age, and I knew why I was at the very end._

" _You too, son" Grampa Shan We said with a warm smile._

" _You should be pleased to know that Urzara has been diligently studying Fire Nation history" father said, sounding especially proud. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. "Go on, dear: tell your grandfather how Fire Lord Azulon won the Battle of Garsai"._

 _My sister looked down at the floor, her face scrunched up a little as she tried to remember that particular battle. "Fire Lord Azulon… he…"_

" _Fire Lord Azulon tricked the defending Earthbenders. After attacking during the night, he faked a retreat, and when most of the enemy army camped outside chased after him, his forces surrounded the Earthbenders at the precise moment the sun rose and…"_

" _I asked your sister, not you!" father suddenly snapped, and I flinched._

 _There was an awkward silence for a time, but eventually, the conversation continued. I didn't say anything else, looking down at the floor. Father urged Urzara to display her new Firebending techniques, and as she started, I finally looked up. She started punching and kicking in several different ways, casting brief spurts of crimson flames as she did so. I watched as she passably replicated the technique that father had shown her just yesterday, the flames dancing in front of my eyes._

* * *

I ducked beneath a fire blast, proceeding to jump off towards the Firebending player of the White Falls Wolfbats. Kicking with both of my feet, I struck the youth in the stomach and then the chest, knocking him onto his back. As I landed, I noticed Amon suddenly appearing at Tahno's side out of the corner of my eye, restraining him as the Earthbender had bolas suddenly wrap themselves around his hands and feet.

I placed a foot on the Firebender's chest, drawing one of my swords and aiming the sharpened point at his throat. The young man visibly shook from fear, and I hauled him to his feet.

Two Chi-Blockers brought Tahno to his knees as Amon came to tower over the arrogant Waterbender. I saw genuine terror in his eyes as he started begging. "Wait, please don't do this, I'll give you the Championship pot, I… I'll give you everything, just please don't take my Bending!" His cries fell on deaf ears, and as Amon brought his hand down on Tahno's forehead, I watched with distinct satisfaction as he was stripped of his Waterbending.

His teammates were quickly stripped of their Bending as well, and two Chi-Blockers aided me in kicking them into the water below. All around the arena, members of the strike force lowered Equalist banners, proudly displaying our insignia.

I bent down and picked up the nearby microphone and handed it to Amon. "I believe I have your attention, Benders of Republic City" he said, and the audience fell silent. As he spoke, Kara, still dressed in her disguise and wearing an electrified glove, crossed the gap and walked over to me. "So once again, the Wolfbats are your Pro-Bending Champions" Amon said, drawing my attention back to him. "It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory, because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow, non-Bending, citizens. Just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight".

I glanced down at the water and watched as the so-called "Champions" pathetically pulled themselves onto one of the platforms.

"Those men were supposedly the best in the Bending world. And yet, it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you Benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate". The audience let out a collective gasp of horror, and I smirked underneath my mask.

Good, I thought, let them be afraid.

"Now, to my followers: for years, the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows. But now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical Bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid. It's time to take back our city! For centuries, Benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field".

Beside me, Kara glanced at her electrified glove, and she and I exchanged pleased expressions.

"Now, anybody can hold the power of a Chi-Blocker in their hand" Amon confidently declared. "My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The Revolution has begun!" He raised his fist in the air triumphantly, and I looked up at the arena's elaborate, domed glass ceiling as our airship hovered overhead.

A large portion of the ceiling was shattered as the airship lowered five platforms large enough for two people to stand on. Once they reached us, we stepped onto them, holding onto the metal cables with one hand. Amon and the Lieutenant stepped on two platforms, each with a Chi-Blocker, the other four Chi-Blockers stepped on two, while Kara joined me on the fifth. I held onto the metal cable with one hand while I wrapped my other arm around her waist, holding her close as our platforms started rising.

The members of the strike force then slipped away as the Metalbender officers started coming to. We continued to rise, the arena laid out below us as we approached the hole in the ceiling. I looked over to Amon, who nodded at me.

I then took out a trigger from inside my armour, activating it a half second later. Directly beneath us, the Pro-Bending Ring exploded, causing the entire arena to shake as it was destroyed. Debris rained down into the water below as the insulting structure was destroyed.

I looked into Kara's blue eyes, smiling underneath my mask as she smiled underneath her face cloth. The assault was a complete success, and we had just declared war on all the non-Benders of Republic City. Soon enough, this world would be equalized, and we would finally achieve the equality we had all fought so hard for.

Suddenly, Kara looked down as our platforms emerged into the open air outside of the arena. "The Avatar".

I looked down as well, my eyes catching sight of Korra defiantly chasing after us on a water spout. "She's not going to make it" I observed. As if my words had affected reality, the young Avatar's water spout collapsed, and she screamed as she started falling down. Kara and I exchanged pleased glances; water spouts allowed a Waterbender to gain the advantage of high ground against their opponents in battle, but they—

My head snapped down as I heard the distinct sound of Metalbender cables being used. Lin, having regained consciousness, was swinging from the top of the arena as she caught the falling Avatar and launched her into the air after us.

At this point, we were almost inside the airship, but Korra's sudden boost allowed her to quickly catch up. She reached the Lieutenant, knocking him and the Chi-Blocker he was standing next to off of their platform. I narrowed my eyes at the headstrong teenager as she glared up at myself and Amon.

Our platforms then reached the airship, and we all barely stepped onto the floor as she launched a fireball at us. It burst through the opening, the sheer force of it knocking everyone but Amon and me off of their feet.

I stared down at the young Avatar, feeling the heat from her fireball envelop my body for a single moment. Looking back at Kara as she stood up, I said "Wait here". I then leaped down through the opening, seeking to aid my brother in arms against our enemies.

* * *

 _I sat cross-legged on my bed, totally engrossed in the scroll mother had given me for my birthday. It was incredible; I couldn't stop reading, and I wasn't even sure how long I had been sitting like this._

 _Right now, I was reading about Master Piandao's greatest battle: fighting 100 soldiers on his own, and winning. He had just finished talking about abandoning his post in the military. He wanted to go home and live in peace. Unfortunately, the Fire Nation wasn't about to just let him do that. They sent in 100 soldiers to bring him back to the front lines. The battle lasted for two days, but Piandao never faltered, his blade as fast and as light as the wind as it slashed through armour and weapons._

" _Wow" I said quietly, so as to not wake Iroh. My brother and I had been forced to share a room here in the palace for as long as I could remember. It could be really annoying at times, as Iroh always wanted to follow me around. I'd gotten used to it._

 _From what I'd read so far, Piandao was the greatest fighter in the world. And he didn't need Bending; he just used his natural skills, something I really related to. Father focused all of his attention on Urzara because she was the oldest as well as a Firebender. In that moment, I wished that Piandao was my father._

 _Rolling the scroll, I placed it on my nightstand and rested my head on a pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but it wouldn't come. I tried everything I could possibly think of, even remembering Grampa Shan We talking about tea; that always put me to sleep._

 _Despite all of that, I couldn't go to sleep. I growled in frustration, sitting up in bed and running a hand through my hair._

 _Suddenly, a thought came to me. Seeing as sleep wouldn't come, I decided to go through with it as I pulled away the covers and walked over to the door. Just as I started to open it, I heard Iroh asking from behind me "Hey, where are you going?"_

 _I flinched and turned around. My little brother was standing right in front of me, rubbing an eye as he looked up at me. "Go back to bed" I told him, turning to face the door._

" _Come on!" he protested, using that annoying tone he used to get mother to do things for him. "I want to come! I'll be quiet, I promise!"_

 _I sighed, looking back at him. Eventually, I said "Fine. Just stay quiet and keep up. If you get us caught, then I'm blaming you"._

" _Okay!" he said, smiling widely._

 _With that, we slowly made our way into the hallway outside our room. There was no one else in sight, and Iroh stayed close behind me as I silently crept along. There was very little light, but my annoying little brother actually made himself useful by creating a small flame at the end of his finger. Watching and copying our sister was finally paying off._

 _We managed to avoid being caught by the patrolling Imperial Firebenders. That was good, and we soon found ourselves at our parents' door. I carefully opened it just enough so that I could look inside, and as Iroh only reached my chest, he was able to look inside without crouching._

" _I don't want to discuss this right now" father's voice said. A moment later, he came into view, walking over to a window and looking out into the night sky._

" _You never do" mother replied, sounding frustrated._

" _And what is that supposed to mean?" father asked, turning to look over at the other side of the room. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his powerful muscles were on display as he crossed his arms._

" _You can't just give all your attention to Urzara" mother answered. "You have three children, and you are ignoring two of them"._

 _Father snorted. "Urzara needs me; one day, she will be Fire Lord, and she has to become a Firebending Master. Iroh won't have that responsibility, and Zhang-Li is not a Bender"._

 _Mother walked up to him, her glasses not on her face and her hair loose as it ran past her shoulders. "That is not the point! Zhang-Li needs your love and attention, and so does Iroh; whether or not they have Bending or are first-born should not mean that you deem them worthless!" Father turned to look back at the window, and mother added "It was Zhang-Li's birthday today, and you never even acknowledged him, except for when he answered your ridiculous question and you snapped at him"._

 _Father turned back to face her, looking angry. "I was showing my parents how far Urzara had progressed. Zhang-Li interrupted her and didn't give her enough time to remember her lessons"._

" _He has always been better at history lessons than his sister" mother reminded him, and I couldn't help but smile. "She is twelve years old, and you put enormous pressure on her shoulders. You aren't letting her be a child and have fun"._

" _She can't afford to waste her time with such useless things. She will have the burden of an entire nation on her shoulders one day, and I am preparing her for that. My father led soldiers into battle, and he now leads the White Lotus. He was only able to do those things after great hardship, and that is what forges leadership"._

 _Our parents were silent for a few moments, and I was just about to head back to my room when mother shook her head and said "Your father wouldn't treat them like this". That seemed to hit a nerve, as father scowled at her, but didn't say anything. "He loved you and your brothers equally" she reminded him. "Even though you were his natural-born son, he never favoured any one of you over the other two. Maybe you should keep that in mind"._

" _Come on" I whispered to Iroh, and with that, we turned around and made our way back to our beds._

* * *

I gripped the metal cable, controlling my descent as I twisted in circles. The brightly-lit Pro-Bending arena spun across my vision, and as I reached Avatar Korra, I delivered a powerful kick to her chest. She grunted as the blow knocked her off of the platform. As she crashed onto the glass ceiling, I quickly glanced to the left. The Lieutenant was now on his feet, as well as the Chi-Blocker with him. Lin had now entered the fray, and my two comrades moved to deal with the Metalbender.

I then returned my attention to Korra. She got on her feet and glared up at me. I smirked. Drawing my twin swords, I leaped off of the platform. I brought my weapons down in an overhead chop, but she managed to dodge in time.

As I landed, I heard the distinct sound of glass cracking beneath my feet. I made a mental note to keep moving; given my size and weight, it was very likely that I could fall through the arena's ceiling. Moving proved to be very easy, as I was forced to avoid the Firebending attacks of Korra. Luckily for me, her approach was straightforward and uninspired, which allowed me to mount an easy defense.

Spinning out of the way of some flames, I brought my swords down in consecutive diagonal slices, aiming at Korra's unprotected face. She barely managed to back away in time, the tip of one of my blades coming within an inch of her nose.

I never let up in my advance; one of the key lessons Master Piandao had taught me was that once you have the initiative, you never allowed your enemy to recover. You kept driving forward until they fell before your blades.

As my opponent dodged a stab that struck the air where her head used to be, I heard Lin crying out in pain as the Lieutenant most likely hit her with a shock from his kali sticks. I followed up by spinning in a circle and aiming a slice at Korra's midsection. She jumped up and spun over my blade, however, and chose to aid the Chief of Police.

I gave chase, hot on the young Avatar's heels as she attacked the Lieutenant. He was forced to abandon his attack on Lin, but that only meant that our roles were switched. While he dealt with Korra, I would deal with Lin. As flames danced in the corner of my eye, I charged the Chief of Police alongside the two Chi-Blockers she had just yanked from their platforms.

She fired her two cables, one aimed at a Chi-Blocker and one at me. It was not until the last second that I realized that the cable aimed at me was actually aimed at the sword in my right hand. As the Chi-Blocker was thrown across the glass ceiling, my blade was suddenly pulled from my grasp. Reacting on instinct, I jumped and sliced my other sword upwards, the black blade cleanly slicing through the metal cable.

I gripped my first sword once it was free. A moment later, I landed, once more hearing the glass crack beneath my feet.

Over near the edge, I saw the Lieutenant grappling with the hotheaded Avatar. She charged him, delivering a kick to his head. Her boot connected with his chin, and he was sent flying down towards the water. I narrowed my eyes at Korra, electing to leave Lin behind as I charged towards her. She turned and noticed me as I came close, her eyes widening before punching a fireball at me.

I leaped over the flaming projectile and Korra, making sure to land on a beam behind her like a poised tigerdillo. She whirled to face me, and I slowly stood up, my swords at the ready at my sides.

"You're never gonna win!" she defiantly declared, entering into a ready stance.

I smirked beneath my mask. "It is you who will lose, young Avatar, for a warrior must always be aware of their surroundings". Twirling my swords as I reversed my grip, I proceeded to stab them down into the glass at Korra's feet. Her eyes widened in fear as she fell through the hole, screaming as she plummeted back into the arena. Lin, who attempted to enter our airship with her metal cables, heard the young Avatar's cry and launched herself down through the hole.

With our enemies sufficiently dispatched, I turned around and, sheathing my swords, leaped off of the edge. Crossing my arms across my chest, I landed in the water. After boarding a boat piloted by the Lieutenant and several Chi-Blockers, I left the ruins of the Pro-Bending arena behind.

* * *

 _I leaned against the tree, the shade casted by the leaves covering me as I read from my scroll. Urzara was doing what she did best: ignoring Iroh and me while she constantly trained her Firebending. Iroh did what he did best: copying what our sister was doing and doing it despite repeated failures._

 _And I did what I did best: having absolutely nothing to do with Firebending, which meant staying on the other side of the pond from my brother and sister._

 _Doing my best to ignore the sounds of grunting and fire, I read from my scroll. Piandao once fought against several squads of Earthbenders; he stood alone, as his fellow soldiers had retreated, but he did not. Despite overwhelming odds, he managed to fight off thirty Earthbenders by himself; he quickly darted back and forth, causing many of his enemies to accidentally strike themselves with boulders._

" _Zhang-Li" a familiar voice said from nearby._

 _I flinched, and, recognizing who it was, hastily stood up. Father towered over me, and I thought that he was almost as tall as the tree. I couldn't quite bring myself to look directly into his eyes, and I settled on nervously glancing around as he looked down on me past his bushy black beard._

" _I… apologize for forgetting your birthday yesterday" he said, and I finally craned my neck in order to look up at him. I was a little confused; he was never this nice to me, and he seemed to realize how strange this was. It'd taken ten years, but we finally found something in common._

" _T-thank you" I stammered._

" _Ten years is a special occasion. Since you are not a Firebender, I thought it appropriate that your gift reflect that". I started to frown, but when he offered me my gift, my mouth fell open in shock. Father held two magnificent swords in his hands: the sheaths were of fine quality, portraying stylized flames, and the handles resembled open Dragon maws with red tassels at the end. He slid one out of its sheath a little, revealing the black blade._

 _He'd told us stories about Gramma Takara, how she used these very swords in countless battles ever since she'd forged them while under the tutelage of Master Piandao himself. I couldn't find the proper words, so I decided to reach out and wrap my hands around them. I tried to take them, but father kept his iron-strong grip, his piercing gaze making me look to the side._

" _These are my mother's swords" he explained. "She made these herself, from a meteor that fell while she travelled with my father and Avatar Aang. They are the finest weapons in the world, with only one equal. You will take care of them and never use them for anything dishonourable"._

 _I nodded my head._

" _Swear it"._

" _I swear to take care of them. I'll only use them for honourable pursuits". I looked up at father and saw the reluctance written on his face. I didn't realize until that moment how difficult this must have been for him. Eventually, he released his grip and walked away._

 _I held the swords in both hands, my lips curled into the biggest smile I could remember making. These truly were magnificent weapons, and the fact that father GAVE them to me was a sign that he really did love me._

 _My first instinct was to play with them and see what they could cut through. However, remembering the promise I just made, I decided against that. Instead, I moved closer to Iroh and Urzara, sitting cross-legged next to the turtle duck pond and admiring my new gifts._

 _It wasn't long before I looked over at my sister. She was in the middle of practicing a sequence of kicks and punches, casting some flames each time. Father always favoured her over Iroh and me, spending all his time with her and teaching her how to be a Master Firebender. For as long as I could remember, I'd been jealous of all the attention she got. But father had never given her a gift quite like mine, and that made me feel, for the first time, better than her._

 _With a mischievous smirk, I picked up a rock at the edge of the pond. Feeling its weight for a moment, I tossed it over at Urzara, wanting to mess up her routine._

 _The rock hit her on the shoulder just as she was punching to the right. The impact caught her by surprise, and her momentum carried through so that her punch was aimed directly at me. My vision was suddenly filled with fire, and I cried out as I fell onto my back, shivering in fear._

" _Zhang-Li!" father yelled from nearby, and I saw him running towards me. He checked on Urzara first, and when he turned to look at me, I was suddenly more afraid of him than the fire. "What were you thinking?" he said, his voice loud and booming as he came to tower over me. "You could have hurt your sister! Did you even think about the consequences?"_

" _I'm sorry!" I said, my eyes watering with tears._

" _It doesn't matter if you're sorry!" he snapped, and I flinched._

 _By now, mother had joined us, and she said "Katsumoto, that is enough! You're scaring him!"_

" _He should be scared! This boy has always been rebellious, never paying heed to what I tell him. He has no regard for his siblings and their training. He has always been a disappointment, and – Zhang-Li, get back here!" I did my best to drown him out as I ran, holding onto my grandmother's swords as tight as I could. "Get back here!"_

 _The sound of his voice only made me run faster as the tears ran down my face. I just wanted to get as far away from my father as I could._

* * *

As the boat made its way across the harbour, I sat cross-legged on the floor, my eyes closed and my heart thundering in my chest. The assault on the Pro-Bending arena had been a complete success; we had just declared war on the Benders of this city, and we Equalists would take our righteous crusade across the entire world.

Despite how well the operation had gone, I was on edge. Korra's exclusive use of Firebending during the duel on the arena's roof had dredged up old memories that I would rather purge from my system.

As I attempted to meditate, all I could see was my father's face scowling at me, and my hands clenched themselves into fists as we disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Wow, totally did not expect this chapter to be that long.**

 **So, this is one of my favourite episodes of Book One, as the entire thing just screams "Amon is a badass". He and the Equalists really show just how powerful they are by successfully pulling off such a ballsy move. Also, it reveals a little bit of Amon's plan. He says that they'll set up a "fair-minded Equalist government", but he never says that he, himself, will lead it. He is the symbol and leader of the movement as is, but I belong to the school of thought where he doesn't want ultimate power for himself. He wants to bring equality, and he's not doing it for selfish purposes.**

 **Now, on to Zhang-Li. The flashbacks gave this episode a "Zuko Alone" vibe, and that was on purpose. A Prince of the Fire Nation who joins the Equalists and fights the Avatar is going to have some personal issues, and I wanted to start exploring what those issues are.**

 **He is the middle child, which has its own problems from what I've been told, but he is also the only non-Bender. People have argued that Bending has a genetic root, and others will say it has a more spiritual root. I stand in the middle, and in this instance, Zhang-Li's lack of Bending is just random chance. That immediately made him separate from his siblings, and it meant that his father didn't pay as much attention to him. I'll get into that later on, but the short version is that Katsumoto saw Shan We as being "world's greatest dad" in a literal sense, and held his own children to an impossible standard.**

 **One of my beefs with LoK is that Izumi is barely featured in the show; she barely says two lines of dialogue, and then she's never heard from again. I want to prominently feature the Fire Nation in this story, and the royal family will be a major part of that. I see Izumi as being a lot like Zuko at the end of The Last Airbender: patient, kind, wanting to keep the peace, and loving family. Even though Zhang-Li takes issue with Bending and Benders in general, he is on good terms with his mother, as she is the only one besides Iroh who pays any significant attention to him.**

 **Things will only get more exciting from here, so please review and favourite!**


	6. Aftermath

"Although the Hundred Year War has long passed, we are not living in a time of peace. These revolutionists who call themselves 'Equalists' are not interested in equality at all. They just want to wage war against Benders. Chief Beifong was supposed to protect Republic City, but she was powerless to stop Amon's attack on the arena. She has failed us all. If we are to survive these dire times, our law enforcement needs new leadership".

I turned the radio off, having heard enough of Councilman Tarlok's voice for one day. "Arrogant prig" I muttered as I leaned back against Zhang-Li, feeling the prodigious muscles of his bare torso against my back. As he started massaging my scalp, I added "Still, it's nice to see that Chief Beifong will be gone soon".

Zhang-Li snorted. "Lin isn't one to back down from a fight. But, with her out of the way, Tarlok will have someone more… 'pliable' fill the position. We just need one more operation: something to shame Lin once and for all".

I groaned appreciatively as my lover's skilled fingers worked across my scalp, melting into his embrace. "Do… do you have something in mind?"

A moment, then "Hiroshi has something in mind. I'm willing to bet that it coincides with the new weapons he has been preparing".

"I always love testing new toys" I said with a smirk. The electrified gloves had done wonders against the Metalbender cops at the arena last night. Gazing out the window of the penthouse, I could see the smoke still rising in the distance. Last night had been such a rush, and I was eager to have a repeat experience. I turned over, gazing into Zhang-Li's mesmerizing blue and green eyes. I leaned close, pressing my lips against his as he wrapped a thick arm over my back.

* * *

I crouched by the corner, holding up a fist. The Chi-Blockers behind me stopped, crouching as well. Peering around the corner, I spotted the guards standing near the main entrance to the factory. It was the middle of the night, and security was thankfully light at the Cabbage Corp facility.

After yesterday's assault on the Pro-Bending Arena, Hiroshi had devised a plan that would simultaneously eliminate his chief business rival, lure the Avatar into a trap, and test out the powerful new weapon he had been perfecting.

The electrified gloves he designed had been in production for weeks preceding the destruction of the arena, and the industrialist had finished the design for them shortly before Korra had arrived in Republic City. He had been working on his latest innovation ever since, and he told me that they would be ready in the next few days.

Across the way, in an alley, stood Kara and a squad of Chi-Blockers. I gave the signal, and my love proceeded to take a piece of pipe and strike the wall she was standing beside. The sound shattered the relative silence, causing the guards to direct their attention that way.

"What was that?" one of them asked, sounding a little on edge.

"I don't know" the other one replied. "Let's go check it out".

The pair started walking towards Kara and her squad, who retreated further into the alley. With the way now clear, I ordered the Chi-Blockers behind me to move with a hand signal. I led them through the main entrance, and once we were inside, I silently directed them to spread out through the factory. They all carried crates full of electrified gloves and Equalist posters; the incriminating evidence would be planted throughout the building, making it appear as if the corporation was responsible for arming our organization.

When it was done, we silently slipped back into the night, disappearing like ghosts.

* * *

 _I stayed in my room for a week after father yelled at me. I didn't want to see anyone, but mother stayed with me a few times. She was the only one who did. She told me that while father was still instructing Urzara in Firebending, he had begun to teach Iroh as well. That only made me feel worse, but mother's presence meant that I had someone to talk to._

 _Unfortunately, she couldn't be with me all the time, and each time she left, the loneliness and sadness came back. Most nights, I cried myself to sleep, wishing with all my heart that I could be somewhere else with someone else._

 _After a week had passed, I heard someone knocking at my door. "Who is it?" I asked, not bothering to look. I was lying on my side, curled into a ball as I stared at a wall._

 _The door opened, and I heard footsteps as someone asked "Zhang-Li?" The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite remember who it was. Sitting up, I looked over at the door and saw her standing there, hands on her hips. She was tall, taller than me, and her thin lips were curled into an inviting smile. Her eyes were green, and her black hair framed her face, with one side looking like a hook pointing to her left eye._

 _"Su?" I asked, my mouth falling open in surprise._

 _"Hey, kiddo" she said. Before she could say anything else, I sprinted across my room and crashed into her, wrapping my arms around my cousin as tightly as I could. "Hey! Looks like you're happy to see me"._

 _I smiled for the first time in a week. "I'm really happy to see you, Su" I said, meaning every word. Suyin was the daughter of my uncle, Jin, and we had always gotten along. While my brother and sister were distant because of their Bending and how father treated them, Suyin was always warm and caring, and I looked forward to every one of her visits. She'd been traveling around the world for a few years now, so she also had some of the best stories._

 _"Your mother told me what happened" she said, getting down on one knee and ruffling my hair as she smiled supportively._

 _I looked down at the floor. "Oh"._

 _"Hey, it's okay" she said, holding my chin and tilting my head so that I looked directly into her green eyes. "That's why I'm here. I was in the neighbourhood, so I thought I'd come cheer you up"._

 _"Really?" I asked, feeling excited again. She nodded, and I held her hand as I led her over to my bed. "Here, check out my birthday present!" I took my grandmother's swords from under my bed, holding them in both arms as I showed them to Suyin._

 _"Wow" she said. "These are really cool"._

 _"They were grandmother's" I explained, putting them on my bed. "She made these herself"._

 _"My dad told me about that" Su said._

 _"Uncle Jin TOLD you?" I asked, looking up at her in shock._

 _"Well, not so much 'told' as 'wrote down'" she corrected with a smirk, and I felt stupid in that moment, remembering that Uncle Jin couldn't talk. "May I?" I nodded, and she took one of the swords out of its sheath. She pointed it at a wall, staring admiringly at the weapon. "This is a fine gift" she said, sliding it back into its sheath._

 _I hugged myself as I remembered the events of last week. "Father gave them to me"._

 _Su smiled warmly, sitting on the edge of my bed and patting a spot next to her. Once I was sitting on my bed, my legs dangling off the edge, she said "You know, I'm sure everything will be fine. Your mother will talk to your father, and everything will be back to the way it was"._

 _"I don't want things to be like they were!" I said. "I'm not happy anymore, Su. Urzara spends all her time Firebending, Iroh spends his time copying her, and I'm left behind! Father doesn't love me anymore"._

 _"Don't say that; I'm sure he does"._

 _"No he doesn't!" I said, my voice rising as my eyes watered with tears. I took a moment to wipe them away, then added "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to be somewhere else"._

 _Suyin was silent for several moments, looking like she was thinking about what I just said. Eventually, she looked down at me and, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, said "Look, kiddo: I had problems with my mom, just like you have problems with your dad. Back home in Republic City, I felt… trapped. My mom was Chief of Police, and because of how controlling her parents had been, she let my sister and I have all the freedom we wanted. We both wanted to please her, and we both did everything we could think of so she would just… notice us. Lin tried to make her happy by becoming a cop, and let's just say that I acted out"._

 _I looked up at my cousin, noticing how her relationship with her mother sounded just like my relationship with my father._

 _"Eventually, something happened, and I left Republic City" she said, crossing her arms. "It was the best thing I could have ever done; back home, I wasn't doing myself any favours, and it took me a few years to figure out that I just needed to leave and make my own life"._

 _"So, do you think I could do that? Leave and make my own life, like you?" I was suddenly feeling very hopeful, doing nothing but imagining leaving the royal palace and traveling around the world like my cousin._

 _Suyin chuckled. "Maybe someday, sure. I don't see why not"._

 _I looked down at my new twin meteor swords, imagining what kind of life I would make for myself away from my father._

* * *

I aimed a kick at my opponent's head.

She dodged out of the way, proceeding to push off with her feet and aim a spinning kick at my head. I ducked, feeling her foot pass through several strands of my hair. As she landed, I attempted to sweep her feet out from under her, but she was too quick, leaping over my leg and briefly somersaulting in the air before nimbly landing in front of me.

We then engaged in a furious back and forth, trying to land strikes with our fists while simultaneously blocking each other's attacks. She was far too quick for my slower, more powerful strikes, and while she managed to hit me a few times, I barely felt each blow.

"You're quick" I noted as I caught one of her arms. I then tried to follow up by attacking with my elbow, but to no avail. She tried to punch with her other arm, but I caught that one as well, twisting so that I looked directly into her beautiful blue eyes.

Kara then did something completely unexpected once she realized that my grip was too strong: she pressed her lips against mine and kissed me passionately.

My eyes widened with surprise, and it was too late once I realized that my surprise had caused me to loosen my grip just enough so that she could wrench her arms free. She then aimed a kick at my leg, and my previously sure footing was now crumbling. She then backed away for a few steps before launching herself at me. Her smaller, lithe frame wrapped around me like a spider trapping me in its web. I suddenly found myself tumbling backwards, crashing onto the carpeted floor with a grunt.

Kara's legs were clamped tightly around my neck, and as I reached up in an effort to pry myself free, she said "And you're very strong" with obvious satisfaction.

Suddenly, the phone on my desk started ringing, and I said "Alright, I think that's enough. You can let go now".

"Do you admit defeat?" she asked, maintaining her tight grip on my neck. It wasn't enough to choke me, by any stretch, but it was enough to keep me in place for as long as she wanted.

The phone continued to ring, and I said "Kara, that's enough sparring for now. Can I please stand up?"

"Admit that I won this round, and I'll let you go". Growling in frustration, I tapped my hand on her leg, indicating that I admitted defeat. The iron grip on my neck disappeared, and I groaned, panting from the physical exertion.

I stood up, feeling my neck as I said "By the Spirits, woman; that grip could bring down a Badgermole". She chuckled, and I answered the telephone, holding the microphone and speaker against my mouth and ear. "Yes?"

"I heard that Lau Gan-Lan was arrested for conspiring to equip the Equalists with illegal technology" Hiroshi's voice said from the other end of the line, sounding quite pleased.

"I heard that as well" I said, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"So, were there any complications last night?"

"None" I replied. A moment, then "I hope you know what you're doing, my friend. This plan of yours better work; otherwise, we're wasting valuable resources".

"No, no! No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned" he said, continuing to sound confident.

"Very well. With Korra and those Pro-Benders living in your estate, it's only a matter of time before they discover something". From the corner of my eye, I saw Kara wiping the sweat off her toned, olive-skinned body with a towel before tossing it over to me.

"Yes. Luckily, the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time" Hiroshi said, which was true enough: with the police investigating his chief rival, they would not even think to look into Future Industries. Even if they did, they wouldn't find anything. Hiroshi was far too careful to leave any possible evidence in a place where others could stumble upon it.

"Okay" I said. "I've trusted you this far; I just hope you've thought this through".

"Trust me", he assured, "by the end of the week… we'll be ready to strike!" With that, he hung up, and I did the same.

* * *

The following day, I was in Hiroshi's study, conversing with him over a pot of freshly-brewed tea. Chang and the others were standing guard outside, and I heard a commotion as they tried to prevent someone from entering. A moment later, the doors were opened, revealing Tenzin, Lin, and Korra being blocked by Chang and Mei.

"It's alright" I told the Imperial Firebenders. "Let them in".

They stood aside, and the trio approached. "What are you doing here?" Korra demanded.

"Hiroshi is a good friend" I replied, sipping my tea. "I am here quite often. And I would mind that disrespectful tone".

The teenager opened her mouth, surely to fire off a venomous retort, but Tenzin cut her off. "We were hoping to speak to Mr. Sato in private".

"Please", Hiroshi invited, leaning back in his chair, "Zhang-Li can be present for anything you have to say".

Lin pursed her lips, looking like she would rather kick me out. "Very well" she said after eyeing me for a moment. Looking at Hiroshi, she said "Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you".

Suddenly, Asami entered, looking rather angry as Mako followed her in. "My father is innocent" she declared, walking over to his side. "Just because we're not Benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists".

Hiroshi and I exchanged surprised glances before he said "Equalists!? Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals".

"You don't know what you're talking about, Korra" Mako told the Avatar.

My eyes narrowed as I looked down at the teenager. "So, now we know what this is really about. These accusations are nothing more than slander on the Avatar's part, and just because she's jealous of my good friend's only daughter does not mean that there is any grain of truth to her words".

"Jealous?" Korra demanded, her eyes wide with shock. "Why would I be jealous of Asami?"

"She is dating your friend, after all" I replied evenly. "A friend you have grown quite close to these past weeks. Perhaps you sought to eliminate a romantic rival by accusing Hiroshi of crimes that he did not commit".

"Why you—"

"Let's get back on track, shall we?" Lin asked, glaring at me.

Korra looked about ready to explode, and I smirked marginally at how successful my little manoeuvre had been. Master Piandao had taught me that a true warrior fights not only with his blade, but also with his mind.

The Avatar looked back at Hiroshi, pointing an accusatory finger. "I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time, and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that".

So, she had overheard the call Hiroshi had made to me yesterday.

The industrialist heartily chuckled, sounding amused. "This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's… overactive imagination". I smirked, sipping my tea as he explained "My number one competitor was knocked out of the game; it's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business. Nothing nefarious".

Lin and Tenzin exchanged a glance, and the Airbending Master said "In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look at your factories and warehouses?"

Asami huffed in annoyance, but Hiroshi held up a calming hand. "If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries".

* * *

"Is it possible the presidents of Cabbage Corp and Future Industries both have Equalist ties, or did Hiroshi Sato frame his long-time rival, Lau Gan-Lan?" the newscaster's voice came through the radio. "Or did Chief Beifong just plain arrest the wrong man? So far, the investigation has yielded no evidence to incriminate Sato, and earlier this afternoon, Zhang-Li, Prince of the Fire Nation and a family friend of the Sato's, had this to say".

"This investigation is a farce" Zhang-Li's voice declared. The press conference he'd held had been hours ago; it was late into the evening, and I stood alongside a number of Chi Blockers, Hiroshi Sato, and Zhang-Li, who was dressed in his black armour.

We all stood inside the industrialist's secret factory, where he had manufactured the electrified gloves and now stored his latest weapon for the Equalists. Zhang-Li wrapped an arm around my waist as the radio continued to play his words from earlier.

"Hiroshi Sato is innocent. He is a pillar of Republic City, a brilliant inventor who has advanced the face of technology across the world, and he is a dear friend. This entire investigation began based on the words of Avatar Korra, whose questionable decisions have done absolutely nothing to alleviate the problems in this city. Chief Beifong also shares in the blame: she is persecuting a decent man who suffered a devastating loss. That tragedy is now being used as an excuse to find a scapegoat who Chief Beifong can blame for her incompetence in failing to protect the Pro-Bending arena from Amon and his followers. I am calling on the people of this city, a city that I call home, and the city council, to force Lin Beifong to resign as Chief of Police".

I smiled, exchanging a pleased glance with my love. After today, Lin's career would be finished, and a dangerous adversary would be taken out of play.

"Alright everyone, gather around" Hiroshi Sato called. The other Chi-Blockers and I formed a circle around Amon's left hand as he stood in front of his latest and most powerful weapon: the mecha tanks.

They towered over us, their extensive armour plating and appendages with three digits making them rather intimidating. They were plated with platinum, a metal so pure that Metalbenders couldn't Bend it. They moved on three tank treads, ensuring that they couldn't easily be toppled over. The cockpits were currently open, revealing the pilot's chair and controls inside. Hiroshi Sato stood in front of a tank as he addressed us.

"When they enter the factory, we wait until they're all inside before we spring the trap" he said, looking almost giddy in anticipation of the coming battle. That excitement was infectious, as I was feeling the familiar pre-battle rush in my body. I'd hated Benders for as long as I could remember, and the Equalists had given me the opportunity to vent years of pent-up hatred. I also enjoyed using the latest weapons Hiroshi Sato invented, as they were always designed with maximum efficiency.

"If the battle does not go our way, then I will engage whomever is left standing" Zhang-Li said, his filtered voice coming through as a savage growl amidst the ambient noise of the underground factory.

"That won't be necessary" the industrialist assured. "My mecha tanks will crush Chief Beifong and her Metalbenders". Suddenly, we heard the whirring of the lift leading down from the workshop entrance, meaning that we would be having company. "Everyone get in your tanks! We will know victory tonight".

With that, my fellow Chi-Blockers made their way to their mecha tanks. Zhang-Li paused, pressing his forehead against my helmet. I placed my hand over his heart, and he proceeded to climb up a steel girder. With that, I stepped into my mecha tank. As I strapped myself in, I flipped a switch on the control console that caused the glass windows covering the torso to seal in place. I gripped the twin sticks, forcing myself to take deep, measured breaths, meditating just like Zhang-Li had taught me.

A few moments later, I heard the doors at the factory's main entrance opening. From inside my tank, I managed to make out several clanking footsteps, which were most likely Metalbender cops. Chief Beifong was probably among them, and I looked forward to smashing that ever-present scowl from her face.

"Not your average backyard workshop" the Chief's voice said from nearby.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons" Avatar Korra said a moment later. My lips curled into a wide, satisfied grin at the prospect of beating her, as well.

"Hiroshi was lying alright, but where is he?" Tenzin's voice asked. I furrowed my brow at the fact that he was present, as well, but I reminded myself that I had a mission. I had every intention of completing it.

The trap was then sprung.

A four-foot thick wall slammed shut behind the Metalbenders and Tenzin, trapping them inside. From where my tank was sitting, I could see the cantankerous chief trying to Bend the metal, but nothing happened. Hiroshi Sato's voice then came over the factory's intercom system. "I'm afraid you won't be able to Metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong. It's solid platinum".

The others then activated their tanks, and I did the same, remembering the starting sequence. I felt the vibrations of the machinery through my seat as I pushed the sticks. I rolled forward, surrounding the Benders along with the other tanks. We towered over our enemies; they looked like insects, or helpless children about to face the wrath of an angry parent.

"My mecha tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could Bend a metal so pure". I could detect the distinct satisfaction in his voice, and I smirked.

"Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying, no-good Equalist!" Korra growled, pointing an accusing finger at the industrialist's tank. "Come out here and—"

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your Bending?" he demanded. "No. I think I'll fight from inside here, where my odds are a little more… equal".

"That source was a setup" Chief Beifong surmised. "You lured us down here".

"Guilty as charged". We advanced just a little more, backing them up against the platinum wall, and Hiroshi shot a two-pronged claw at them, starting the fight. I rushed into battle, pushing my right stick down, which caused my tank's right appendage to come crashing down on a group of Metalbenders, who barely managed to avoid the attack as it gouged a hole in the floor.

They flipped backwards, and after landing, the three of them launched their metal cables, which wrapped around both of my tank's arms. I pulled back on the sticks, tightly clenching my teeth as we engaged in a tug-of-war. I glanced to my left, and saw Chief Beifong relentlessly attacking one of my fellow Chi-Blockers by stabbing through their cockpit windows with swords made of metal plates from her armour.

Turning my attention back to the Metalbenders pulling at my tank's arms, I cracked my neck before saying "Alright boys, you want to play rough? Let's play rough". I pressed two buttons on either side of my control console. My tank's arms were then electrified, and the current traveled through the Metalbender cops' cables, electrocuting them. They cried out in pain before falling on their backs, their armour smoking.

Re-orienting my tank so that I was facing the rest of the battle, I saw Chief Beifong being thrown across the factory like a ragdoll as Avatar Korra and Tenzin hammered Hiroshi Sato's mecha tank with Firebending and Airbending attacks, respectively.

Narrowing my eyes as I focused on my target, I pressed the button at the end of the right stick, and a two-pronged claw shot from my tank's right appendage. As the young Avatar dodged a claw shot from the industrialist's tank, mine struck her square in the back, throwing her against a large pipe and knocking her unconscious.

* * *

I watched the battle from atop my perch, minding every move and every combatant. Hiroshi's new mecha tanks were certainly formidable, and they were making short work of Lin and her Metalbenders. Korra was, of course, taken out in no time at all; that was no great challenge, but it still proved how valuable these weapons would be in the days to come.

Tenzin was soon the last one standing, and as he avoided two claws shot at him, he mounted a wheel of air, dodging several strikes before he leaped into the air. Realizing that he had to be dealt with, I drew my twin meteor swords and leaped from my perch. I soared through the air before crashing into a wall, stabbing my blades into it. I then slid down, carving lines in the metal before my feet touched the floor.

As I turned to face the battle, I saw one of the mecha tanks fire an electrified disk at the Airbending Master, but he spun as he leaped through the air, brushing it aside like a leaf in the wind. Cracking my neck, I charged towards him.

He soon took notice of me, re-forming his wheel of air and riding it as we charged each other. Just as we would have made contact, I pushed off with my feet, leaping over the wheel of air and somersaulting. I landed in a crouch, proceeding to whirl around and hurl one of my swords at the Airbender. The wheel disappeared as he turned to face me. His eyes widened noticeably upon seeing my sword, and he instantly dodged.

The black blade of the weapon missed his face by mere inches, slicing off a few beard hairs. Not wanting to give him too much time to recover, I charged him once again. This time, he remained stationary, thrusting his fist forward and shooting an air blast at me. I dodged to the side, feeling the force of the attack on the edge of my arm. Never breaking my stride, I continued my advance as he aimed a spinning kick at me, casting a horizontal arc of air.

Reacting on instinct, I dropped down to the floor and slid, letting the air fly harmlessly over me. Standing back up, I lunged with my remaining sword. Tenzin easily proved to be one of the most difficult opponents I had ever faced, as his Airbending allowed him to nimbly dodge my lethal attacks, while attacking with blasts of air at the same time. I aimed a slice at his head, but he ducked, following up by striking me in the chest with a stream of compressed air.

I felt like I was being punched in the gut by a boulder, which was saying something, as I had actually been struck by boulders before. The force was enough to knock me off of my feet and throw me against a wall. I grunted from the impact, using my training in order to push past the pain as I pushed against the wall with my feet, leaping down towards my foe. I stabbed my sword down, but Tenzin slid aside just in time. My weapon sank down into the floor all the way to the hilt, and I was forced to abandon it for the moment.

Dodging another blast of air, I managed to land a kick to the older man's chest. He grunted as he crashed into a nearby girder, and I followed up by striking him in the head with a spinning kick that knocked him several feet away. One of the nearby mecha tanks fired an electrified disk, and it wrapped around the Airbender with its three coils, electrocuting him. He collapsed onto the factory floor, smoking and unconscious.

Mere minutes after it had begun, the battle was over.

Hiroshi and several of the Chi-Blockers stepped out of their tanks, joined by the Lieutenant, who had also been watching from the shadows. After retrieving my twin swords, I sheathed them before joining my comrades. "Well, I'd say that was a near-flawless test run" the industrialist triumphantly declared. Turning to some of the Chi-Blockers, he said "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon".

"Well done, Hiroshi" I said, crossing my arms. "This new weapon was everything you promised".

"I told you to trust me" he said with a satisfied smirk. I snorted, overseeing the Chi-Blockers restraining and loading the Metalbenders into two trucks that would take them to our secret base in the underground tunnels. As the last of the officers were loaded, I heard noises from where Korra, Tenzin, and Lin were lying. Looking in that direction, I spotted the Bending brothers, Mako and Bolin, attempting to rescue the three wounded Benders. I drew my twin swords as Hiroshi said "Not so fast boys".

The Lieutenant was at his side, his kali sticks drawn, while I moved to the other side of the Pro-Benders along with Kara and another Chi-Blocker.

Bolin, who carried an unconscious Tenzin on his back, awkwardly smiled and said "Hello, Mr. Sato! Wow, what a really swell… scary factory you have here under your giant mansion".

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar; it was all just a big cover" Mako deduced, glaring at Hiroshi.

"Yes" he replied. "And the most difficult part? Watching my daughter traipse around with a Firebending street rat like you!" He then electrified his gloves as he, the Lieutenant, and I slowly started advancing towards the brothers.

Just as we were about to strike, a voice called out "Dad!"

I whirled around, and saw Hiroshi's daughter standing next to a hole in the floor. "Asami" he said warmly. "Come, join us. Do you see what we've done here? This is proof that non-Benders can finally take a stand against those who've oppressed them for generations!"

The young woman slowly started walking towards us, and I eased my stance. Mako, carrying a somewhat-conscious Korra on his back, asked "Asami? You… you're an Equalist?"

I turned to regard the young man. "She has been giving us information for weeks. Your entire relationship was a fabrication, a lie that she used in order to get close to you and the Avatar".

The Firebender pursed his lips, glaring at the young woman as her father said "Asami, never forget why we fight for the Equalists! These people… these Benders… they took away your mother, the love of my life. They ruined the world! But with Amon, we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us everywhere". He then took off one glove and held it out to her. "Join me, sweetie; take your rightful place by my side".

Asami looked down at the glove before glancing at the sight of the battle, letting her gaze fall on all the Benders that were present. For a long moment, she didn't speak, and I kept my firm grip on my twin swords, ready for anything. Finally, she reached out and took the glove, slipping it over her right hand. "No" Mako said despondently, and I saw from the corner of my eye that Avatar Korra was starting to regain her bearings.

A tear ran down Asami's cheek as she said "I love you, dad". She then turned to look at Mako before she drove the glove into his chest, electrifying him.

The Firebender cried out in agony before slumping onto the floor. I sheathed my swords, but before I could do anything else, Tenzin took us by surprise as he released a powerful gust of air that spread out in all directions. I was thrown back like a child's plaything, slamming into a wall with a grunt, while Hiroshi, the Lieutenant, and the Chi-Blockers were all thrown back.

"Let's get out of here!" Bolin cried as he, Korra, and Tenzin escaped, carrying their fellows with them. One of the mecha tanks fired three electrified disks at them, but the Earthbender sealed the hole behind him. I looked over at Hiroshi, who scowled at the fact that our most high-value targets had escaped.

That faded as he embraced his daughter, and she did the same. She had finally stepped into her role as an Equalist, and she would stand by her father's side as we equalized Republic City, and then the world.

* * *

 **So, here's why I chose to have the flashback with Suyin: As we all know, Su is far more easy-going and likable than Lin. She has a rather liberal mindset, and her time traveling and making a life away from home in her youth would make a very large impression on Zhang-Li as a boy.**

 **Also, yes: Suyin is Jin's daughter, meaning that he and Toph had a relationship at some point. I do not want to sound insensitive when I say that it really didn't matter whether Jin or Li died before the events of this story; either way, one of them was going to father Su, and it just so happened that Li died. Both of the twins were immediately taken in by the blind Earthbender: she represented the pinnacle of what Earthbenders could achieve, and she was such a strong personality that there was an instant fascination which soon developed into affection and then love. Toph's personality and free spirit would most likely mean that any kind of long-term relationship wouldn't be possible, even with a fellow talented Earthbender and the father of one of her children.**

 **So, what does all this mean? It means that Su was the 'cool cousin I want to hang out with'. Zhang-Li always enjoyed seeing her because she was very approachable and sympathetic to his domestic troubles. Also, since she traveled all over the world in her youth, she was the inspiration and idol to a boy who wanted to get away from home. She is the initial spark that eventually led to Zhang-Li moving away from home, and she can relate to having troubles with family. Suyin is probably, in addition to his mother, the only member of Zhang-Li's family who he can be totally comfortable around; there isn't any of the other baggage left over from his father or his siblings.**

 **Now, on to Asami. I had her betray Team Avatar because, like my decision to make her an Equalist spy, it just made more sense. In the show, perhaps it's more understandable that she turns on her father because she really didn't know he was an Equalist, but here, it makes more sense for her to remain loyal to him and not to a group of Benders who she barely knows. Rest assured, she will rejoin Team Avatar, but at a later date, which will make it that much more meaningful and logical.**

 **Please keep reviewing! I love to read all your comments and thoughts!**


	7. When Extremes Meet

I pushed off with my feet, aiming a kick and hearing the sickening crunch as my foot connected with a Metalbender's face. The man was knocked unconscious, and I saw that his nose had been broken. All around me, my fellow Chi-Blockers dispatched Metalbender cops as we pushed through to the cells of Police Headquarters. Ahead, Asami Sato was charging into the fray, dodging punches, kicks, and metal cables as she used her twin gloves to electrocute every cop who crossed her path.

I had to admit: the woman was talented. She combined a natural agility with advanced technology in order to get the edge in combat, and it probably didn't hurt that her father had had her trained in hand-to-hand combat for several years now.

Eventually, we arrived at the holding cells, where many of our brothers and sisters in arms were currently being held after having been defeated by the likes of Avatar Korra and Councilman Tarlok. With the elder and younger Sato having been revealed as high-ranking members of the Equalists, Amon had wanted Asami to start going out into the field and leading the charge against our Bending enemies. With Zhang-Li being Amon's right hand, and thus in charge of all combat operations, he was responsible for overseeing her. This little jailbreak had been his idea.

I retrieved the keys from a fallen Metalbender before walking over to a cell and opening it. "Congratulations, boys and girls", I said, my helmet distorting my voice just enough, "you're being paroled". I then tossed the keys over to another Chi-Blocker, and a few minutes later, all of our imprisoned comrades were free. Once they got in the truck, the rest of us, including Asami, mounted our motorcycles and sped away from Police Headquarters.

Back at the Pro-Bending arena, Amon had said that our time in the shadows was over. We would openly war against our Bending oppressors in the night and in the day, no longer willing to hide like common criminals. With the electrified gloves and mecha tanks at our disposal, neither the Metalbenders nor Avatar Korra and her friends had any hope of stopping the Anti-Bending Revolution.

All of a sudden, I noticed movement in one of my mirrors. Turning my head, I was shocked to see none other than Avatar Korra and her two lovesick Pro-Benders quickly catching up to our convoy. They were riding what looked like one of the Sato family's very expensive, luxury Satomobiles, and that's when I remembered that Asami had given one to Mako as a present when they had been 'dating'.

Asami noticed them, too. She looked back at our pursuers, and I couldn't quite figure out the expression on her face before she looked over at me and said "We need to lose them!"

I nodded and, using the built-in communicator in my helmet, told the two Chi-Blockers riding behind us "You two, take care of them". They responded by slowing down, causing them to rapidly approach Korra and the other two Benders. Unfortunately, they didn't have the chance to do anything, as the Firebender struck one of their bikes with a bolt of lightning, while the Earthbender struck the other one with a hailstorm of small rocks. "Perfect" I muttered under my breath. "I have to do everything myself".

Flipping a switch on my console, I released a cloud of black smoke that trailed behind me, obscuring our pursuers' vision. Asami did the same, and the convoy proceeded to turn the next corner. Smoke continued to cover our trail, and I was beginning to think that we were in the clear. "We lost them!" Asami said, echoing my sentiments just as something slammed into our bikes, launching us into the air.

Letting my instincts kick in on their own, I flipped before landing on my feet on the hood of the Satomobile that had crashed into us. The younger Sato did the same, landing to my right, and we turned our attention to the Satomobile's occupants: Korra, Mako, and Bolin.

The Firebender made the first move, shooting flames at me. I leaned to the right, avoiding them as I wrapped a bola around his wrist. He proceeded to attack with his left hand, but I wrapped a bola around that wrist as well. While I tangled with the elder brother, Asami hopped over to the backseat, where Korra sat, and the two younger women engaged in a heated hand-to-hand match. As Asami managed to land a light jab to the Avatar's side, jolting her with electricity, Mako sucked in a deep breath before blowing it back out as flame. I barely dodged in time before my helmet would have melted onto my face.

In the backseat, Korra managed to get the upper hand on Asami, kicking her back onto the hood. As she got back on her feet, I pulled at my bolas, forcing Mako's chest to press against the windshield. Hiroshi's daughter moved to strike, but at the last second, she stopped. I was just about to shout something when a chunk of pavement suddenly slammed into my fellow Equalist, causing her to crash into me as well as throwing us onto the street.

We crashed onto the ground, rolling for a moment before stopping. I could see the rest of the convoy driving away, with the Avatar and her Pro-Bending boy-toys in hot pursuit. A moment later, the truck was brought to a screeching halt as it was knocked onto its side. Asami was currently laying on my back, and I quickly rectified that by shoving her off of me. I stood up, and as she did the same, I said "What happened? You were about to shock that annoying little Firebender, but you stopped. Why?"

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, we heard sirens fast approaching. We hastily retreated into a nearby alley, hiding in the shadows as we pressed against a wall. We watched the street as police vehicles rushed past, their sirens wailing away. Once they were out of sight, we waited until the sirens were gone. Asami finally broke her silence and said "Come on; let's get out of here". As we stealthily retreated, I pursed my lips in frustration.

This night had started out so well.

* * *

"So, the police have recaptured our imprisoned brothers and sisters?" Amon asked, his tone neutral as his hands were clasped behind his back.

I stood to his right, my hands also clasped behind my back as I watched Kara and Asami giving their report. Hiroshi's daughter gave a single nod, and judging by her stance, she knew that she had failed. Kara held her helmet in the crook of her elbow, occasionally looking my way. A moment passed, and I asked "What happened?"

"We were ambushed" my love replied, speaking before Asami could. "The convoy was making its way from police headquarters to the rendezvous when the Avatar and her two friends showed up. In a luxury Satomobile". Though she didn't outwardly say anything, her tone made it clear that she held Asami responsible for the botched operation. "Asa… Ms. Sato and I tried to fight the Avatar and her friends, and we were holding our own, until she flinched when she was about to attack Mako".

While she had been speaking, Amon had turned around and looked over our map of the city, but when she finished, he turned around. "Is that so?" he asked, focusing his gaze on Asami. "Is that true, Ms. Sato?"

She suddenly looked nervous. "He… I… I was caught by surprise, that's all. It won't happen again".

"Be sure that it doesn't" I cautioned, my filtered voice effectively conveying the warning in my tone. "Your father wants you out in the field, but if you keep slipping, then I will be forced to think of alternative roles you could be filling". Hiroshi wasn't here; he was currently away at one of our other bases, planning for our fast-approaching endgame. He would not be pleased when I told him of last night's events.

Amon nodded. "I hope that your relationship with young Mako did not extend beyond a simple cover, my dear". Asami shook her head, knowing that there was nothing to say in her current position. Our masked leader then turned around, silently giving her leave to go. She walked away, and my blue and green eyes followed her before I accompanied Kara out of the room.

"I think she has feelings for the Firebender" Kara said, nodding over to Asami as the young woman made her way to another room.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "She could have just been surprised at his presence. After all, she did get close to him for several weeks".

"You weren't there" my love reminded me. "She was about to strike, and then froze at the last moment. I saw it in her eyes: she feels something for him, and it affected her judgment last night". The two of us proceeded to mount a motorcycle and drive over to the secret elevator that led to our penthouse. As we ascended up the elevator shaft, I pondered Kara's words: if Asami really did care for Mako, then that presented a clear danger to any field operation she was involved with; if the Avatar and the Bending brothers were taking it upon themselves to take the fight to the streets, then I would have to be very careful in choosing her assignments in the future. That could wait; for now, I allowed myself to take a break from such matters.

After leaving our respective outfits in the secret room in our penthouse, Kara and I allowed ourselves to relax. We found ourselves in Quong's Cuisine a few hours later, sitting in a private booth at the back of the restaurant. I stared blankly at the rest of the tables, where people were enjoying their meals, taking sips from my tea cup every now and then.

My reverie was broken when Kara gently placed her hand over mine. I looked at her and smiled as she asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I replied, glancing down at my food. "I was just… thinking".

"About your uncle's death?"

I nodded. "He died before I was born, so I never knew him. All I had were Uncle Jin's stories of him: how the two of them started out as orphans in Ba Sing Se before my grandfather adopted them and how they eventually joined with Avatar Aang and helped end the Great War. They were twins, so naturally, they did everything together; they even tailored their Bending styles to work in sync with one another. Uncle Jin did his best to cover it up, but as I got older, I knew that he carried a great sadness in him. They were inseparable, two halves of a whole, and Uncle Li's death left Uncle Jin shattered. I don't think he ever fully recovered".

Kara smiled sympathetically, and I brought her hand up to my lips, kissing it as thanks for her support. Ever since I had moved to Republic City, which coincided with when our relationship began, I had been having dinner at Quong's Cuisine on the anniversary of his death. Forty two years ago, he had died after helping to arrest the dangerous criminal kingpin Yakone in this very restaurant, and even though I never had the chance to get to know him, it was my way of honouring his memory.

* * *

 _Jin and Li walked in step with one another, accompanying Toph as she led them and over a dozen Metalbending police officers through the street. As the brothers marched along, Jin reflected on the fact that the two of them had been following Toph for almost thirty years now. Whether they were ten year old troublemakers or almost forty year old Police Captains, they would always follow the blind Earthbender._

 _They had clearly grown up since they had helped Aang and the others end the 100 Year War almost thirty years ago: always mirror images of each other, their black hair was arranged in ponytails while they both had matching thick sideburns and chin strips. Were it not for their green eyes, people would have thought they hailed from the Fire Nation._

 _While the brothers were Earthbenders, and had been born in the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se, they had been raised in the traditions of the Fire Nation by their father. They had only spent a few years in the Fire Nation itself after the war ended. Once their father had helped Aang and Zuko to establish the United Republic, they had moved to Republic City, doing their part as they, along with Toph, created the Metalbending Police Force, teaching the Bending art they had discovered to others. The decision had been made for the blind woman to become the first Chief of Police; while Jin and Li were equally as capable and qualified for the job, their natural tendency had always been to let Toph take the lead._

 _Now, they were following her towards the single largest police operation to date._

 _The group rounded a corner on their way to Quong's Cuisine, and the twins were pleasantly surprised to see Aang awaiting them across the street from the restaurant. As opposed to the goofy little boy they had befriended all those years ago, the Airbender presented the image of a fully realized and all-powerful Avatar with his bald head, full beard, Air Nomad robes, and staff._

 _"What are you doing here, Aang?" Toph demanded in her usual gruff, unapologetic tone. "I told you, I have this under control"._

 _"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said is true, we're not dealing with normal criminals"._

 _"Fine. Follow me, airhead" the blind Earthbender said after a moment's consideration, pointing at the front door of Quong's Cuisine as she walked towards it._

 _"Toph, I'm forty years old" Aang protested. "Do you think you could stop with the nicknames? And besides, where did you come up with 'airhead'?"_

 _"The twins thought of that one" she replied, pointing a thumb at Jin and Li. The brothers smiled conspiratorially to each other, pounding fists in silent victory. With that, the Avatar followed the Earthbenders into the restaurant; the twins' muscles' tensed as they walked through the doors, ready for just about anything. The most dangerous criminals greeted them when they stepped inside: every table was full, and not a single patron would ever be called 'refined'. While they were enjoying fine dining, every single man had a hard look in his eye, as well as possessing some number of tattoos and/or scars._

 _The bustling restaurant environment gave way to crushing silence in the blink of an eye; every pair of eyes turned to look at them, and the twins exchanged surreptitious glances. Under the permanent stares of the city's most dangerous criminals, Toph led the group over to one of the booths towards the back. On the far side sat a well-dressed man with thin sideburns and a fur lining around his collar. Three men sat around him, but only one stood out: he wore an expensive-looking, lime-coloured suit, and half of his head was shaved, leaving the other half to hang down the right side._

 _"It's over! You're under arrest, Yakone!" Toph said, pointing a finger at the man with sideburns. Jin kept his gaze forward, while Li casually glanced around at the other gang members._

 _Yakone chuckled, leaning back as he asked "What is Republic City coming to? Used to be, a man could enjoy his lunch in peace"._

 _"Not today" Toph countered. "You're under arrest for what'll probably go down as the longest list of charges in this city's history"._

 _Yakone looked like he thought the matter over for a moment before shaking his head. "You know what? No. I'm gonna stay right here and enjoy my soup. You are going to walk out of here… and never come back". The man in the lime suit then stood up, prompting every other man in the restaurant to do the same. The Metalbenders slowly formed a circle around Yakone's booth, and Jin and Li cracked their knuckles in anticipation of what was surely to come._

 _"We're not going anywhere, Yakone" Aang said. "You are going to answer for all the crimes you've committed, and we are not leaving here until you are in handcuffs"._

 _The crime lord sneered at the bald-headed Avatar. He then lashed out with an arm, causing the soup to rise up from the several bowls and merge into a single stream that struck Jin in the face. The Earthbender's vision burned as his face felt like it was on fire, and it was all he could do in order to stay on his feet. The restaurant exploded with activity as every criminal present attacked the Metalbenders and the Avatar._

 _Jin clenched his teeth as he covered his face, not quite able to see after being struck by hot soup. Luckily, he didn't need his eyes to see; by sensing the vibrations happening around him, the Earthbender could get an accurate picture of events._

 _Stamping his bare foot on the floor, Jin got a sense of the chaos happening around him: the sixteen Metalbenders were holding their own against most of Yakone's gang using their training, Toph was making short work of four Firebenders, Aang dispatched another three men with an Airbending slice, and Li was engaged in a vicious duel with the man in the lime-coloured suit, who astonishingly created pools of lava from which streams were thrown. Yakone merely stood at the far end of his table, content to let his men handle everything._

 _Letting his lifetime of experience guide him, Jin shot an arm forward, firing a metal cable at the man they had been sent to arrest. Yakone probably never expected to be attacked by a man who had just been struck by hot soup; he started to dodge, but too late, and the cable struck him in the cheek, slicing along the skin. He cried out in pain, instinctively grabbing his face as Jin fired his other cable. It wrapped around Yakone's wrist, and the Earthbender pulled as hard as he could. The crime lord was lifted off of his feet, grunting in surprise, and he flew through the air before crashing into his bodyguard in the lime-coloured suit._

 _A few minutes; that was all it took. With the Metalbending police officers joined by the three greatest Earthbenders in the world and the Avatar, Yakone and his men stood no chance. The burning in his face and eyes lessened a little, but Jin still found it hard to see normally. Even still, he could practically feel Yakone glaring his way as he stood next to Li. "I'll get you for messing up my face. Just wait and see"._

 _Li placed a comforting hand Jin's shoulder, but the latter could only stare after the city's most notorious gangster, his hands clenched into fists._

* * *

I held Zhang-Li's arm as we made our way out of Quong's Cuisine. The four Imperial Firebenders opened the doors, escorting us as we stepped out into the chilly night air. Winter was fast approaching, and the days were getting shorter while snow was starting to fall. "Well, dinner was great, but I am stuffed" I said as we made our way to our luxury Satomobile.

"You ate half of what I ate" Zhang-Li said with a smirk.

"You're a little over a hundred pounds heavier than I am" I reminded him, looking up at those mesmerizing green and blue eyes of his. He chuckled, and just as Chang opened the back door for us, a pair of Metalbending cops approached us. I felt my hackles rising at the sight of them; normally, I got really angry at the sight of any Bender, but there was something more to these two, and I didn't like it.

We stopped walking, and Chang and Lee stopped the cops just as they came close. They both looked directly at me, and one of them asked "Ma'am, are you a non-Bender?"

I slipped my arm free of Zhang-Li's and scowled. "That's none of your business".

"Please answer the question" the other one said, sounding irritated by the fact that I was irritated. Metalbending prig.

Realizing that they wouldn't leave until I answered the question, I said with as much scorn as I could muster "Yes, I am a non-Bender. I could easily take you two on, though".

The cops glanced at each other before the first one said "Under the new law, all non-Benders are subject to a curfew. If they are not in their homes after nightfall, then they are breaking the law. You're under arrest".

"What?!"

"Officers, please: there has been a misunderstanding" Zhang-Li said, and we both exchanged worried glances. The cops didn't listen, though, and the first one placed a hand on my shoulder. The physical contact activated my finely-honed instincts, and my body went on autopilot as I wrenched the man's hand away and pinned him to the nearest wall by stretching my leg and pressing my boot against his neck.

"Just try and touch me again. See what happens" I growled, feeling the hatred starting to swell inside of me. Just as suddenly as I had pinned the first cop to the wall, I felt a metal cable wrapping around my midsection half a second before I was yanked off my feet and sent crashing onto the snow-covered concrete. I then felt the second cop's armoured knee pressing down on my back as he tied handcuffs around my wrists. "Let go of me!"

"You're under arrest for violating the non-Bender curfew and for assaulting a police officer" the man said as he hoisted me to my feet. I struggled to free myself, but I had to admit that these were good cuffs. That, combined with his Metalbending, meant that my hands were literally tied. There wasn't a damn thing I could do.

"Unhand her at once!" Zhang-Li commanded, looking just about ready to break these two in half. He started walking towards me and the second cop when the first one tried to lay a hand on my lover's shoulder, likely intending on arresting him, as well. However, Mei, one of the Imperial Firebenders, caught his wrist before he could do that. Zhang-Li glared at the man, his voice barely audible as he said "Touch me, and you create an international incident: my parents will bring the full force of the Fire Nation to secure my release, and you would be extraordinarily lucky to only lose your job. I suggest you let her go. Now".

The two cops looked at each other, probably unsure as to what they should do now. They were nowhere even close to being capable enough to take on Zhang-Li and his bodyguards, and they must have realized that. The second one, who firmly gripped my shoulder and arm, finally said "If you have a problem with the new law, then I suggest you take up the matter with Councilman Tarlok".

As they started escorting me away, I glanced back at Zhang-Li, whose knuckles were white from how hard his fists were clenched. "I intend to".

* * *

 _"Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years. Yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach. Until now" the prosecutor said as she calmly paced before the City Council. Jin stood next to Toph, who stood next to Li, observing the proceedings full of optimism. He and his brother had been running the Yakone investigation ever since the criminal kingpin had begun his iron-fisted rule over the city's underworld. They had to win this time; after several trials and arrests, Yakone had always managed to slip away from the charges like a slimy little eel._

 _Not this time._

 _Jin casually stroked his chin strip. It had been several months since the arrest at Quong's Cuisine, and his face had finally healed from the scarring Yakone had given him. Li had never let him have any peace, constantly asserting that he was now the better-looking brother; for a man who couldn't talk, he sure did mouth off a lot._

 _Throughout the trial, the Earthbender had felt the gangster staring at him the whole time. A long, narrow scar had developed where he had been struck by the metal cable, and Jin couldn't help but feel that the other man was taking it rather personally._

 _"You will hear testimonies from dozens of his victims, and they will tell you Yakone has maintained his grip on the underground world by using an ability that has been illegal for decades" the prosecutor continued, and Jin forced himself to pay attention. "Bloodbending"._

 _Jin glanced over at Sokka, who sat at the centre of the council, as befitting his position as Chairman. They had encountered an old woman, Hama, in their travels. She had been captured by the Fire Nation during the raids on the Southern Water Tribe and was held in a prison designed to hold Waterbenders, meaning absolutely no moisture. Hama, however, had discovered how to Bend the blood of living creatures, thus creating the terrible power of Bloodbending. Yakone had somehow developed the ability, and it had been key for his control over the criminal underworld._

 _Yakone's lawyer was quick to leap to the occasion. "The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to Bloodbend at will, at any time on any day. I remind the council that Bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill, and it can only be performed during a full moon. Yet, the witnesses will claim that my client used Bloodbending at every other time except during a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit"._

 _Jin felt his jaw hurting from how hard he was clenching it. He knew that Sokka would do the right thing. Yakone's highly-expensive lawyer spoke with a silver tongue; hopefully, the rest of the council wouldn't be swayed._

 _After a brief recess, the five members of City Council returned. "Councilman Sokka will now read the verdict"._

 _The Southern Water Tribe chief then stood up. After a moment, he said "In my years, I've encountered people born with rare and unique Bending abilities. I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to Firebend with his mind. Why, even Metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police Toph Beifong and Captains Jin and Li developed the skill"._

 _Jin smirked, and he and his brother both bumped shoulders with the blind Earthbender._

 _"The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique Benders, and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison"._

 _Finally, Jin thought to himself, this monster will pay._

 _He allowed himself to smile as he and his brother embraced in a triumphant hug. Toph settled for lightly punching their armoured shoulders and quick pecks on the cheek. They both blushed furiously, and Jin glanced over at Yakone, who stood up. For a man just sentenced to spend the rest of his life in prison, he appeared remarkably calm. Suddenly, his eyes bulged unnaturally, and the Earthbender saw something from the corner of his eye. Looking over at the City Council, he saw Sokka's body moving very awkwardly, like a doll being played with by a demented child._

 _Yakone._

 _Jin looked back at Yakone, instinctively firing a metal cable. The crime lord turned his freakish stare to him, and the Earthbender's cable fell short as he lost all control over his body. He gritted his teeth as his arms and legs twisted and bent at awkward angles. His muscles pulsed with pain, protesting against the abuse, but it didn't stop. Yakone then looked at Toph, who slid over to him with the keys to his handcuffs._

 _Once his hands were free, everyone in City Hall was under his power, groaning and writhing in pain._

 _The crime lord turned around and looked at Aang. Jin had hoped that the Airbender would have stopped him, but even he was immobilized by the Bloodbending. Yakone turned back to look in his direction, and he extended a hand. Beside Jin, Li was lifted into the air, his face red from trying to regain control of his body._

 _"You're gonna pay for messing up my face" Yakone said, his tone ice-cold. Jin's eyes shot open, his heart suddenly thundering in his chest as he realized that the gangster had mistaken which twin had scarred him. Jin redoubled his efforts to break free, to save his brother's life, but he couldn't. He was completely helpless, and he could only watch in terror. Yakone clenched his hand into a fist, and Li was suddenly bent backwards as his back was broken._

 _Jin felt the hot, wet tears run down his face as his brother's lifeless body fell to the floor. With one, final look around, Yakone ran out the doors, and the Earthbender felt the other man's control over his body end. Aang charged after him, blasting through the doors on his signature air scooter._

 _Jin got down on his knees and held his brother in his arms. He gently ran a hand over Li's face, closing his eyelids, before he pressed their foreheads together. The tears continued to flow, and he felt Toph's armoured arms wrapping around his chest as they mourned together._

* * *

I briskly marched forward, my bodyguards struggling to keep in step as I approached the double doors. The Council Page, a small and rather weak-looking man, attempted to stop us, but Mei held him back as he said "Wait, you can't go in there!"

Chang and Lee threw the doors open, and I entered Tarlok's office. My rage was scorching my innards, and twenty years of training under Master Piandao struggled to contain it. The Councilman glanced up at me from whatever business he was currently attending to, looking slightly irritated at my intrusion. "Prince Zhang-Li, to what do I owe this… unexpected visit?"

"You're the one responsible!" I shouted, slamming my hands onto his desk.

He appeared calm in the face of my wrath, resting his elbows on the desk as he said "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. You'll have to be more specific".

"You sent those officers to arrest Kara" I said, not even blinking as I stared into the other man's eyes.

"Ah yes, now I remember" he said, his lips curled into a cocky smirk. "Well, she was a non-Bender out past curfew; under the new law, the officers were entirely justified in arresting her. I imagine that will cause a few problems: her father will be most surprised to learn who she has been spending her time with".

My eyes narrowed at the pompous Waterbender, who only appeared to be more amused.

"Really, did you think that I wouldn't find out who your little girlfriend was? I've known for some time that you had a special someone you liked to keep out of the spotlight, but it was only recently that her identity came to light".

"You're playing a dangerous game, Tarlok" I warned, my voice barely more than a whisper. "Don't test me any more than you already have".

"I could say the same to you. Try not to provoke any more police, and make sure to stay out of my way" the Councilman replied, standing up. Even though I was hunched over slightly, he was still shorter than me, so his threat wasn't as intimidating as it would be to someone else. Still, Tarlok was an ambitious politician; he was a dangerous adversary.

"You may be king of the castle right now", I said, standing up straight and crossing my arms, "but that will not last. Your time will end, and I can only hope to be there when you tumble down from your perch".

I then turned around and made my way out of Tarlok's office, my guards in tow. Once we got into my luxury Satomobile, I had the driver take us straight to Police Headquarters. A short time later, we were pulling in. As I stepped outside, I glanced to my left, at the metal statues of Toph and my uncles. I silently apologized to my father's brothers for what I had to do, knowing that they, just like the rest of my family, would disapprove of my actions. With my bodyguards shoving people out of the way, I entered the station. The officer standing at the front desk tensed upon noticing me.

"Can… Can I help you, Your Highness?" he asked, sweating a little.

I reached into my royal robes and produced a thick stack of Yuans which I tossed onto the desk. "You now have two options to choose from". Pointing at the Yuans, I said "Option one: you take this money and release Kara immediately. Option two: you do not take this money, in which case I will break every bone in your body and carve my way through to the cells and release Kara myself. Now, I would very much like to avoid making a scene, and I should warn you: I am very angry right now. I suggest you lessen that anger by taking option one. Now, what is your decision?"

The man looked terrified, practically quaking in his armour as his eyes jumped from me to each of my bodyguards until they finally settled on me. He audibly swallowed before stammering "Um… I… I'll take… option one".

I nodded. "Good man". He quickly took the stack of Yuans, proceeding to lead me to the cells. A veritable assortment of criminals met my gaze, and I recognized many as being imprisoned Equalists. Finally, the officer took me to a cell filled with almost a dozen Triad members. These men were scarred, tattooed, and generally savage-looking, and yet they were pressed against the far wall of the cell, quivering in fear from the sight of a relatively tiny woman with long, black hair, dark skin, and blue eyes. "Kara".

She turned around and gripped at the bars of the cell. "Zhang-Li! Oh, thank the Spirits you came!"

"Did you think I would do anything else?" I asked with a smirk. The officer then opened the door, and I took her into my arms, holding her close as she tried to wrap her arms around my chest. "Don't worry; I'm here now".

"I'm so glad that you are" she said. "Although, spending time with these Triad thugs has really let me vent my anger". I glanced back at the cell, and it was only then that I noticed the three men lying unconscious on the floor.

I chuckled. "You'd better take care of that, officer". We then made our way out of Police Headquarters into the cold, snowy night. "Let's go home".

"Not yet" Kara said. "Tarlok's responsible for this, right?" I nodded. "Then I'm going to watch him. A slippery little Bender like him has to have a secret or two, and I'm not going to rest until I find them out".

I pursed my lips, glancing at the three statues as I sighed. Eventually, I said "Alright. Just be careful".

She reached up and kissed me on the lips. "Always". I stood there, watching the woman I love walk away into the darkness.

* * *

I stared at City Hall through the green lenses of my helmet, having equipped my Chi-Blocker uniform before coming here. I rubbed my arms as I sat and watched; it had been nearly two hours since Zhang-Li had freed me, and so far, nothing had happened.

The only thing I could picture in my head was the sight of Tarlok beaten to a bloody pulp, preferably by me. The Equalists' endgame was fast approaching, so that was a distinct possibility. The arrogant Waterbender deserved to have everything taken from him, to be truly equalized and dragged down to level ground with the rest of us.

Suddenly, I saw someone approaching. Even though it was dark, and the snow continued to gently fall to the ground, I knew that it was Avatar Korra. After she went inside, I continued to watch and wait. It wasn't until several minutes later that a truck emerged from City Hall, driven by none other than Tarlok himself.

Making my decision, I revved up my motorcycle before driving onto the street from the dark alley as I followed Tarlok through the night's cold.

* * *

 **So, now we know how Li sadly perished. His death was an opportunity to display Yakone's cruel and vengeful personality, and the fact that he kills the wrong twin only compounds the tragedy.**

 **This is also where the more AU-aspect of the story comes in: Asami is a capable hand-to-hand fighter, and as we all know, she is skilled with using the electrified gloves. Now that she has fully committed to the Equalists, her skills are being put to use. The jailbreak was a kind of 'test run' in order to see what she could do. Unfortunately for her, the mission failed, and both Zhang-Li and Kara are wary of what kinds of mistakes she might make in the future.**

 **Please review!**


	8. Birth of a Revolutionary

I trudged through the snow, the biting chill feeling like 1, 000 tiny little needles were piercing my skin. I had followed Tarlok deep into the mountains to a cabin that was as remote as anything I had ever come across. I left my motorcycle a ways behind me so as not to draw attention with the noise of its engine.

I came to stop just inside the forest of trees beside the cabin, crouching as I watched Tarlok getting out of his truck. He walked around to the back before opening the doors. A brief spout of flame emerged, but the Councilman held out his arms and it stopped.

He slowly stepped back, and Avatar Korra came floating out into the cold.

She looked like she was struggling and in pain, which was one benefit of Tarlok kidnapping her. He guided her around the truck and inside the cabin. For several minutes, I kept my eyes on the wooden structure, my breath coming out as wispy white clouds of air.

Eventually, Tarlok stepped outside. He was alone, which meant that Korra was secured somewhere inside. He then drove off, and I looked back at the cabin. While the reckless teenager was currently as helpless as she'd ever been, I wasn't entirely sure that I could take her on by myself. Besides, Amon and Zhang-Li would want to know.

With that in mind, I turned around and made my way back to my motorcycle.

* * *

 _Noatak slowly walked along the path, staring down at the ground as a light breeze blew across the land. The strap of his pack slid down his shoulder, but he fixed it as he kept his constant pace._

 _So much had changed in the last decade, and the Bloodbender barely recognized himself._

 _His hair, which had once been long enough to be tied into a ponytail, was now close-cut, while his skin was a shade or two lighter than it had been. Noatak had long ago disposed of his blue Water Tribe clothing in favour of simple green rags. Already well into adulthood, he was also sporting a light stubble on his face._

 _The Bloodbender did not particularly care about what he looked like, so long as he was never again reminded of his family back in the Northern Water tribe._

 _He hated his father. Yakone had tried to mold his sons into instruments of revenge out of spite for losing his Bending at the hands of the Avatar. Never-ending days of training in the art of Bloodbending had slowly chipped away whatever love Noatak had ever had for his father. He and his brother were expected to master their powers in the hope that, one day, the Avatar and people of Republic City would pay for Yakone's humiliating defeat._

 _Eventually, enough had been enough. After a particularly grueling day of constant training with Bloodbending, their father had ordered Noatak and Tarlok to Bloodbend each other. Noatak had done it without hesitation, but his little brother had not been as willing. His unwillingness caused Yakone to attack, but the elder son had finally lost any affection for his father. After subduing his father, revealing the man's weakness, he had turned to his brother; at long last, they could be free from their miserable lives._

 _Tarlok, however, was far too much of a coward to leave their home. Noatak had run off into the frozen tundra and never looked back._

 _That was many years ago. The angry teenager had grown into a man, a man who was tired of feeling angry and wanted to move on and start a new life._

 _For several days, the Bloodbender walked through the arid plains, never staying in any one place for too long. He preferred to be alone, and the empty landscape was a rather fitting setting. Noatak wanted to be as far away from the Northern Water tribe as he could, and the southern Earth Kingdom was a natural choice._

 _As the Bloodbender continued walking, he spotted a small settlement off in the distance, which was fortunate. His supplies were running low, necessitating a resupply._

 _As he reached the village, he could instantly tell that it was a poor community. The people dressed in barely functional clothing, while the ground was hard and dry and the buildings old and weary. Despite this, the villagers appeared to be happy. Children played out in the open while the adults all went about their business, walking and talking with a smile. There was a sense of tranquility, a peaceful harmony that these people had achieved with their existence. They were poor, but their demeanors did not convey that._

 _Noatak envied them their happy lives._

 _He walked over to a stall offering various fruits and food that made his stomach rumble in desire. The man standing behind it was middle-aged, with a scraggly beard and muscles earned from a lifetime of labour. Most likely a farmer judging by what he was selling._

 _The Bloodbender gave the man several coins and took what he wanted without a word. As he loaded his pack, the man asked "You're not from around here, are you?"_

 _"No" Noatak replied._

 _"Hope you don't mind me asking. We don't get many strangers around here. Last one showed up when my father was just a boy. Made quite an impression, let me tell you". Noatak responded by nodding, then started walking away. "Say, where're you headed?"_

 _The Bloodbender stopped and looked up at the sky. "Nowhere"._

 _"Well, I'm sure there's a story behind that, but whatever it is, it's your business. My father always said 'It's not our place to ask about strangers' personal lives'. You planning on staying anywhere?"_

 _"I'll make do"._

 _"Now, I can't let you just walk off without offering you a place to stay. At least for the night"._

 _"Thank you, but I should be going"._

 _"Please, you can stay with my family tonight. Our farm is just outside of town"._

 _Noatak turned to look back at the man. It had been a long, long time since he had slept in a proper bed, or enjoyed someone's hospitality. This man was offering his home to a complete stranger for no personal gain, and his sheer kindness caught him off-guard. Eventually, after some internal deliberation, he said "Very well"._

 _"Alright. Let me just—"_

 _He was interrupted just as a group of men rode into the village on motorcycles. Many of the villagers hurriedly entered their homes and shut their windows, and judging from their behaviour, this was a regular occurrence. Noatak watched the men park their bulky mounts along the main road before dismounting. They proceeded to spread out, knocking down doors and forcefully taking food and other materials from people._

 _One of them, a muscular man with jagged scars running across his face and a thick, white beard started approaching the stall, and the farmer quietly said "Now don't be causing trouble; they'll be on their way soon enough"._

 _"Well, well" the scarred man said as he came to stand in front of the stall. "Sensu, my old friend. How's life on that little dirt patch of a farm?"_

 _"Just fine, Kachi" the farmer replied, looking down at the ground. The old man looked down at the food and grabbed a head of cabbage before taking a bite out of it. Noatak scowled at the disgusting display; these men were nothing but bullies who took what they wanted and beat down those who didn't comply._

 _Off to the side, he could see one of the men lighting a crimson flame from his palm with Firebending, which made an old woman cower in fear. The man entered her house and emerged a few moments later with several items in hand._

 _The apparent leader of the group, Kachi, noticed that Noatak was scowling at him and tossed the piece of cabbage on the ground after only three bites. "You're not from around here, are you?"_

 _"He's just a passing traveler" Sensu offered in explanation. "I'm letting him stay with us tonight"._

 _The scarred man chuckled. "How kind of you" he said sardonically before poking Noatak in the chest. "Listen here, friend. You might not have noticed, but there's a toll for passing through this town. If you're gonna be staying here for the night, then you'll have to pay. Let's see what you've got here". He reached for Noatak's bag, but the Bloodbender grabbed the man's wrist, earning a deadly glare. Some of the Firebenders stopped what they were doing and glared at him, lighting flames in their palms._

 _Noatak quickly glanced over at Sensu, who shook his head in silent protest. If he used his Bloodbending, then he would be exactly the kind of brute that his father was, and some of the innocent villagers might be killed in the process._

 _With a defeated sigh, he released the other man's wrist._

 _Kachi grabbed his bag and rustled around. He took out some of the food and proceeded to dump the rest onto the ground. "Thanks for your contribution". The old man gave a hearty chuckle before giving a sharp whistle. He and his men mounted their motorcycles and drove off, leaving a trail of dust behind them._

 _Noatak crouched and put everything back into his pack, doing his best to wipe off the dirt. As he stood up, Sensu gave a sigh and said "I'm sorry you had to be here for that. Here, I'll just pack up and I'll show you to my farm"._

 _A few minutes later, the two men were walking down a path that led away from the village. As Sensu pulled a cart with the rest of his fruit behind him, Noatak asked "How long have those men been coming to your village?"_

 _"Oh, it started about two years ago" the other man replied. "They come by every week or so. Once they take what they want, they leave"._

 _"That's horrible" the Bloodbender said, shaking his head._

 _"Well, it's just something we've gotten used to. You see, back when my father was just a boy, a group of Earthbending soldiers were stationed here. The war was still going on, and they were here for our 'security'. They wound up extorting us just like Kachi and his men. That stranger I was telling you about earlier came to town one day, and he fought them and beat them. But, as it turned out, he was a Firebender! After he left, we thought our troubles were over, except for when my uncle was captured in battle. After the war ended, we never saw him again. He never came home. Seems to me that Benders only use their power to take what they want from simple folk like us. I'm sure that's not true everywhere, but that's what our lives have been like"._

 _Noatak pondered Sensu's words. The actions of his father certainly matched with the farmer's assessment, and the Bloodbender had made similar observations in his travels. The vast majority of people were non-Benders who only wished to live their lives in peace, and Benders, more often than not, took their unnatural advantage and used it for personal gain. Bending, in his opinion, had only brought misery to the world._

 _The two men soon came upon Sensu's farm. It was modest in size, but the fields looked healthy, and there were also large groups of hybrid pigs that, upon noticing them, began to oink loudly. "Well, at least no one can sneak up on you" Noatak noted._

 _"Yeah, that's for sure!" Sensu agreed with a smile._

 _They were met by a middle-aged woman standing outside the door, sweeping the porch. "There you are. I was waiting for you"._

 _"Oh, I was held up by Kachi and his gang" the farmer explained. He took the woman, most likely his wife, in his arms and kissed her on the lips._

 _"And who might this be?" she asked, looking over at Noatak._

 _The Bloodbender opened his mouth, but hesitated. Fortunately, Sensu came to his rescue and said "That's alright, Jin. He doesn't have to say his name if he doesn't want to. This nice man is passing through, and I offered to let him stay here for the night"._

 _"Fine by me" Jin said with a bright smile. "Come inside; I was just about to cook dinner"._

 _"I can't" the Bloodbender replied apologetically. "I really must be—"_

 _"Now, now" she said, cutting him off with a waging finger. "I must insist you have dinner with us. I can't very well let a guest pass up a home-cooked meal"._

 _Noatak smiled a little. "Very well. I'd be delighted to join you"._

 _The dinner was one of the finest that he had ever had. The food was delicious, and it was only enhanced by the fact that it was made with tender, loving care by two people who took pride in what little they had._

 _"That was delicious. Thank you"._

 _"Oh, it was our pleasure" Jin said as she collected the empty dishes._

 _"My wife is arguably the best cook in town" Sensu boasted, leaning back in his chair. "Our son couldn't get enough of it while he was growing up here. I'm sure he'll be fine off in the big city"._

 _"Which city, if you don't mind my asking?"_

 _"Senjin went off to live in Republic City" Jin answered. "We always wanted him to go out in the world and make his own life"._

 _"But not you" Noatak guessed._

 _Sensu shook his head. "This is our home. I've spent my entire life on this farm, and Jin grew up in town. Our lives are here, but we wanted more for our son, which is why we encouraged him to travel". A few minutes later, he said "Come on, I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping tonight". The two men made their way out of the house, and the farmer led the way over to the barn. "We don't get many guests, so I'm afraid this is the best we can do"._

 _"It's fine" the Bloodbender assured him. "Really. Thank you for your hospitality. I only wish I could show my appreciation"._

 _"Well, I could always use a helping hand out in the fields in the morning. Have a good night"._

 _Noatak nodded, proceeding to enter the barn as Sensu walked back to the house. Dropping his bag on the ground, he lied down on a large pile of hay and closed his eyes as he let the world of dreams envelop him._

* * *

I flipped a switch on my motorcycle console, signaling the gate. It began to ponderously raise itself, but I didn't slow down. I passed under a bridge, my eyes on the gate as it opened at the pace of a rat snail. I continued to drive ahead, my heart pumping in my chest as I passed under the gate. The very top of my helmet grazed the edge of the gate as I entered the tunnel.

Flipping the switch in order to close the gate, I turned on my motorcycle's headlight as I drove through the black underground passage.

Riding back to the hideout from Tarlok's hidden cabin up in the mountains had taken several hours, and I was quite anxious to deliver the news to Amon. Tarlok had not only made Korra extremely vulnerable, but he'd also revealed himself to be a Bloodbender, making him both unique and highly dangerous. Not that he wasn't already, but this changed things.

Several minutes later, I drove into the motor pool, almost running over another Chi-Blocker in the process.

Parking at the end of a row of motorcycles, I dismounted and practically ran through the facility towards the command centre. Several minutes, and near-collisions, later, and I found myself arriving at a tram junction. I wasn't the only one.

"Ms. Sato" I said with a nod as I came to stand beside the beautiful young woman.

"Hmm?" she asked, seeming like my presence had interrupted some personal musings. "Oh, hi. Do you have something important to do?"

"I have some information that I have to deliver to Amon" I replied, my voice slightly distorted by my helmet. The young woman obviously recognized me, despite my uniform, and she treated me as more or less an equal. Everyone in the movement knew that I was close with Zhang-Li, the second-in-command as well as one of the Equalists' founders. They were all careful to treat me with respect, but I liked to think that by this point I had earned their true respect through my abilities and devotion to our cause.

"What might that be?" Asami asked.

"Sorry, what?"

"What information are you delivering to Amon?" she clarified.

I paused. While Hiroshi Sato's daughter had chosen to break with the Avatar and the Pro-Bending brothers, I had been doubting her commitment for some time now. She obviously still had feelings for that Mako, and it was not outside the realm of possibility that her loyalties might shift in the coming days.

I had to be careful about what information I shared with her.

"I'll let him decide if it's worth sharing with everyone" I eventually replied, choosing to be as diplomatic as I could.

"Alright, then" Asami said, appearing to be satisfied with my answer. In all honesty, she appeared very distracted. Maybe my suspicions about her were truer than I thought.

I shook my head after a moment; whatever issues she was dealing with, they weren't my problem. Right now, my focus was delivering the information to Amon, and I suddenly became just a little more anxious than I had been a few moments ago.

"What is taking them so long?" I asked no one in particular. The tram should have been back here by now. Whatever it was being used for should not be taking as long as it was. I stepped over to the nearest wall and pressed the button that would signal whomever was at the other end of the tunnel that we needed the tram.

Two more minutes passed by, and nothing happened.

"Okay, something is going on over there" I said, my voice filled with frustration.

"Well, we might as well go check it out" Asami added. "It'll be faster than waiting here forever".

I nodded in agreement, and we proceeded to jog down the tunnel. It took us several minutes, twice as long as normal as we were on foot, and I could only imagine what I would do to the idiots who were slacking off. Eventually, as we came closer and closer to the end of the tunnel, I could almost hear someone speaking. The voice was a loud whisper, and I started to get the sense that something was wrong.

Asami and I came to a stop just in front of the tram, and we noticed a certain Earthbender with his hands cupped around his mouth as he quietly called out "Guys, I really think we should be going before we're…" He turned and looked at us, his eyes widened in shock. "Discovered".

"Sound the alarm!" I told the other woman as I charged one of Avatar Korra's boy-toys. He responded by aiming a one-two punch at me, launching two blocks of earth from the ground. I easily dodged them before taking out a bola and hurling it at the teenager. He fired another earthen block, which took out my bola, and I switched tactics. I ran up the side of the tunnel before pushing off with my feet, landing on the railing of the tram. I wasted no time before leaping off of that and landing directly in front of the Earthbender.

Just as my feet touched the ground, the alarm was sounded. The high-pitched sound screeched away as I nimbly got close enough to deliver several light punches to my opponent's left side, rendering his left arm limp and useless. Just as I was about to strike again, I was cut off by a spurt of crimson flames.

"Bolin!" a familiar voice called from above, and I looked up to see the Firebending brother, along with Korra, Lin, the Metalbenders we'd captured at Hiroshi's secret factory, and Tenzin standing at the top of some stairs.

From somewhere off to my right, I heard Asami gasp, and I was about to reprimand her when Korra launched a fireball at me with her feet. It slammed into me, knocking me onto the ground as the others joined the fray. Tenzin shot a blast of air at me, but I managed to roll out of the way just in time. Getting back on my feet, I began to grapple with the former Chief of Police just as several Chi-Blockers emerged.

"Come one, we need to get out of here!" the young Avatar told her friends. Just as my comrades closed in, the Benders piled into the tram and sped away.

"After them!" I told the others, pointing at the escaping Benders. "Do not let them leave this base!" As the other Chi-Blockers charged into the tunnel after our enemies, I looked over at Asami. She had been conspicuously absent from the fight, and her gaze was fixed on the shrinking tram. "Hey!" I said, snapping my fingers in order to draw her attention. "Come on".

Unfortunately, by the time we managed to traverse the tunnel on foot, Korra and her friends had escaped by Earthbending the tram through the roof. Zhang-Li, Amon, the Lieutenant, and a large number of Chi-Blockers and mecha tanks were gathered at the opposite end of the tunnel, and we moved to join them.

"Find them!" the Lieutenant ordered. "Sweep the entire base if you have to; we can't let them escape".

"They already have" Amon calmly stated, drawing our gazes. "We must begin to move our operations to the airfield at once".

"Amon" I said, stepping over to our leader and bowing in respect. "I have urgent news".

He turned to regard me, and I shivered from the intensity of his presence.

At his unspoken question, I answered "Last night, I spied on Councilman Tarlok. Avatar Korra went inside, and a few minutes later Tarlok drove out of there in a truck. I followed him to a cabin up in the mountains, and that's when I saw…"

"Go on" our masked leader told me, and I could feel everyone's gazes on me.

"That's when I saw Tarlok Bloodbend Korra out of the truck and into the cabin". The others started murmuring and talking amongst themselves at this revelation, and I added "He came back out by himself, then drove back to the city. I came straight here to tell you".

Zhang-Li and the Lieutenant shifted their gazes over to Amon, who looked down at the floor in thought. My hands involuntarily clenched and unclenched into fists, my anxiousness only changing focus. Eventually, he looked over at the Lieutenant and said "Begin preparations to move our operations from this base. Once they are underway, bring a squad of Chi-Blockers and a truck to accompany us". Looking at Zhang-Li, he added "You will join us as well, my friend". My love nodded, and Amon looked back at me. "Lead the way to this cabin. I am most anxious for another meeting with the young Avatar".

I smiled within my helmet. "Gladly".

* * *

 _Noatak stepped out of the barn, stretching his muscles as he bathed in the warmth of the sun. He had slept better the previous night than he had in months, and he owed it all to Sensu and his selfless generosity._

 _Jin was standing next to the herd of hybrid pigs, dumping feed into their pen. Upon seeing him, she smiled and said "You look well-rested. I take it the barn was to your liking?"_

 _"Indeed it was" the Bloodbender replied, smiling in turn. "I wanted to thank you for your generous hospitality. Not many people would have offered a stranger their home for the night"._

 _"Well, the way I see it, too many people think that they're better than everyone else. The world would be such a better place if we all thought of ourselves as being equal. So many problems would be fixed if everyone were on level ground"._

 _"I agree wholeheartedly" Noatak said. "Do you know where Sensu is? He mentioned wanting some help, and I want to repay him for offering your barn"._

 _"He's just in the fields, that way" Jin replied, pointing the way. The Bloodbender gave his thanks and then walked off. The least he could do was offer some assistance for the morning._

 _He found the middle-aged man tilling a field, occasionally wiping the sweat from his brow. "Ah, good morning" he greeted, standing straight. "Sleep well?"_

 _"Very well, thank you. I just wanted to offer my help as thanks for letting me stay here"._

 _"Alright. I'm sure I can think of a few things"._

 _Noatak spent the morning hard at work feeding the animals, tending to the crops, and assisting with household repairs. The farm had been in Sensu's family for generations, and thus required some degree of maintenance. There was a simplistic harmony in the work; Noatak found it to be quite rewarding in its own way, and he found hammering nails into wood was more fulfilling than anything he had done back in the Northern Water tribe._

 _Just as he finished fixing the roof, he could hear a strange, yet familiar noise. Wiping his brow, he made his way over to the front of the house. The noise came closer and closer, until it was practically right on top of them. The hybrid pigs began oinking in unison, signaling the noise's approach._

 _Sensu and Jin ran over to Noatak, and the Bloodbender said "Get inside the house. Go!"_

 _The couple did as he said, and just as they closed the door, the motorcycles rode past the hybrid pigs. Noatak took a deep breath, preparing to use his Bloodbending. It had been over ten years since he had used it, but it was the only way to protect Sensu and Jin from the thugs._

 _Unfortunately, just as he was gathering his concentration, Kachi struck him in the face with the haft of a halberd, knocking him onto the ground._

 _Noatak's vision instantly became blurred, and he groaned as the motorcycles came to a stop. Kachi sauntered over to him, stepping on his chest and pinning him down. "Hey, Sensu, come on out here!" he called, keeping his eyes on the Bloodbender._

 _The door to the house opened, and the farmer took a few steps outside. "Yes, Kachi?" he asked, sounding concerned yet strong._

 _The old man removed his foot and walked over to the other man. "That food you gave us yesterday went bad. Two of my men were sick from eating it!"_

 _"Well, there's nothing I can do about that" Sensu protested. "We're a poor community. It takes hard work to make our food, and it's harder still when you keep taking what rightfully belongs to us!"_

 _Kachi did not look amused. "Making excuses. Just what I'd expect from Earth Kingdom peasants like you. Now, since the product you gave us was of poor quality, we'll just be taking your farm"._

 _"What?" Sensu asked incredulously. "That's ridiculous! Now look, I'm fine with giving you some of my food every week, but this is going too far!"_

 _The old man backhanded the farmer, knocking him onto his back. "You don't show me any respect, Earth scum! No one disrespects me! I'll have to make an example of you". Noatak's vision slowly became more and more blurry, and he found it difficult to keep his eyes open. He saw Kachi lighting a crimson flame, and as he closed his eyes, he heard Sensu screaming. Noatak forced his eyes open as the old man turned to his men and pointed at the house. "Burn it down!" Just as he heard Jin screaming as well, Kachi's boot pressed back down on his chest. "I think I'll let you live. You can tell everyone what you saw here today, but I think I'll leave you with a little reminder, too". He then sliced his hand downwards, casting a line of flames._

 _Noatak screamed as his face was burned._

* * *

I stepped out of the truck, instantly feeling a biting chill on my skin through my armour. We were deep into the mountains, and everything was covered in snow. If not for the fact that Kara had been following Tarlok last night, we never would have found this place.

Kara shut off her motorcycle and walked over to me, rubbing her arms. "You think we got here in time?"

"I believe so" I said in my modulated voice. "Tarlok's truck is still parked here, so he should be inside with the Avatar". I looked to my left as Amon entered my field of vision. Our masked leader began walking towards the cabin, and I motioned for the others to follow. Along with myself and Kara, the Lieutenant, Asami, and two more Chi-Blockers had come here in the hopes of finally dealing with the nuisance Korra had become.

Kara had voiced her concerns about the younger Sato. She believed that the young woman's feelings for the Firebender, Mako, were making her true loyalties suspect. I was making sure to keep an eye on her during this mission. Her actions would tell me all I needed to know.

The seven of us stepped inside, feeling warmer as we got out of the cold. The main room was empty, but there were a set of stairs that led down into a basement. As we came closer, we could hear two distinct voices, and they did not sound happy.

"… you are coming as my hostage" the male voice, Tarlok, said as we heard footsteps.

"Tarlok! You're not gonna get away with this!" the female voice, Korra, defiantly shouted in response. It sounded a little muffled, which probably meant that she was restrained in some kind of cell.

The footsteps came closer, and the now-disgraced Councilman Tarlok stepped into the main room. His eyes widened with shock upon seeing us. "Amon!"

"It is time for you to be Equalized" our leader coolly stated as we all drew our weapons, ready for battle.

Tarlok, surprisingly, smiled as he raised his arms. "You fool! You've never faced Bending like mine". All of us except Amon started advancing on him, but as he thrust his arms forward, I suddenly felt my entire body freezing. It was as if some kind of giant were slowly pushing me down with its massive hand. Kara, the other Chi-Blockers, Asami, and the Lieutenant all collapsed to the floor, while I fell to my knees. I held myself up with one of my swords, resisting with all my might.

Amon slowly approached Tarlok, and the ambitious politician growled in annoyance before thrusting his arms forward again, using more of his Bloodbending power. Our masked leader stopped walking, and he was visibly resisting as I was finally forced onto the floor while the others groaned in pain.

Amon, miraculously, continued walking, and I could only watch as Tarlok took a step back. "What…" he said breathlessly, his expression horrified. "What are you?"

"I am the solution". With that, Amon rushed forward, bent the other man's arm back before forcing him onto his knees, and then summarily removed his Bending. Tarlok screamed before collapsing onto the floor. The grip on my body was gone, and I took a deep breath as we all gingerly stood up. "I'll take care of him" our leader said as he hoisted Tarlok over his shoulders. "You six retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her; electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it".

"My pleasure" the Lieutenant said as he picked up his kali sticks. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Asami was looking down at the floor, her lips pursed in frustration. My eyes narrowed, and with that, we filed down into the basement, where a solid metal box stood in the centre of the floor. As we formed up around it, the Lieutenant said "It's payback time".

He then jammed his sticks onto the box, electrocuting it. Through the electric crackling, we could hear Korra screaming, and my friend waited almost a full minute before stepping back.

"Open the box" he told the Chi-Blockers, while he and I stood back. Amon had told us not to underestimate the Avatar, and that was exactly what we were going to do.

* * *

Just outside the cabin, Amon carried the unconscious form of Tarlok over to the truck. Opening the back doors, the masked leader of the Equalists tossed the other man inside. The disgraced city Councilman groaned as his eyes opened about halfway.

"Wait… you… Noatak" he half-mumbled, barely conscious.

"Noatak died a long time ago" Amon countered. "That doesn't matter now. With you and the Avatar out of the way, my plans will soon be accomplished. Despite your efforts, and those of your pathetic father, the people of Republic City will finally know peace as I usher in true equality".

With that, he closed the doors and headed back into the cabin.

* * *

One of the Chi-Blockers opened the box, and all hell broke loose.

Korra appeared to be unconscious, but that façade lasted for barely half a second before she launched a massive spurt of flames, knocking Kara and the Chi-Blockers aside. She followed up by getting out of the box and striking her foot against the floor, creating a rolling wave of earth. My finely honed instincts allowed me to leap over it, while the Lieutenant was thrown back by it. He struck the wall, but he pushed off with his feet, landing beside me with his weapons drawn.

The two of us then charged the young Avatar, while Asami held back.

The Lieutenant struck first, thrusting his kali sticks forward. Korra managed to dodge his strikes, responding by swiping her arm to the left. A small boulder was ripped from the floor, and my comrade was struck in the side, grunting from the impact.

I immediately started attacking, not allowing my opponent to mount a sufficient counter-assault. I aimed a long series of slashes and stabs, my muscles falling back into familiar patterns. I had spent twenty years training under Master Piandao, mastering hundreds and hundreds of patterns and techniques with the sword until I could perform them in my sleep. My body was a finely honed weapon, and my swords were only extensions of myself as I slowly backed my opponent against a wall.

Korra, realizing what I was doing, launched herself backwards with an earthen pillar, a move that my uncles had used extensively with their Bending. Her feet touched the wall several feet up before she pushed off, flipping through the air. She landed on the stairs, and I reacted on pure instinct as I hurled one of my swords at her.

The black-bladed weapon spun as it sliced through the air, imbedding itself into the wall mere inches in front of Korra's face.

She gasped in surprise as she stopped, the move catching her off-guard. The momentary pause was enough for the Lieutenant to strike her from behind, jamming his kali sticks into her back. The young Avatar cried out in actual pain as she was electrocuted for a full minute. When it ceased, she collapsed and slid down the stairs back onto the floor. Asami merely looked down at the fallen teenager with a pained expression on her face.

Kara and the Chi-Blockers stood back up, and I held out a hand for the woman I loved just as Amon returned. Sheathing my swords, I grabbed Korra before dragging her to the centre of the room. I then wrapped an arm around her throat as our masked leader clasped his hands behind his back.

"I allowed you to keep your Bending at our last meeting, Avatar" he said evenly, and I could feel her heart rate rising as she feebly attempted to pry my arm loose. "At the time, it was not wise; the entire Bending world would have rallied behind your demise, and the Equalists would not have survived. Now, however, things have changed. My plans are too far along for even you to stop, and with Councilman Tarlok out of the way, all I have to do is remove you from the board".

He started walking towards us, and Korra said "No, please don't!"

"The time of reckoning has come" I whispered into her ear. "You have interfered in our plans for too long".

"Wait" Hiroshi's daughter said, drawing our gazes. "We can't do this. Let's just take her back to the city. We can keep her locked up; we don't have to take her Bending". Amon continued walking, and she took two steps towards him. I motioned to two of the Chi-Blockers, who grabbed her arms and held her back. "No! You can't do this! This isn't right!"

Amon placed one hand over Korra's heart, and just as his other hand moved to touch her face, she said "No, please!" But her cries fell on deaf ears, and our leader placed his thumb on her forehead, removing her Bending.

When it was done, I released my grip and stepped back as she collapsed onto the floor. Amon looked down at her, his eyes cold but piercing. "I told you I would destroy you. The Avatar is no more".

I smiled underneath my half-mask, but suddenly, powerful winds came out of nowhere, whipping fiercely at our clothing as they threatened to throw us about like dolls. I held my arms in front of my face, my blue and green eyes squinting as I looked over at Kara. Her feet started to leave the ground, but she grabbed onto a nearby pipe in order to steady herself.

A bright light shone from the floor, and I looked down to see a pair of brightly glowing eyes through the gale-force winds. The Avatar calmly stood up, and she almost seemed to be… taller than normal. The winds cleared up just enough for me to clearly see, and my eyes widened in shock as I beheld the bald, bearded face of Avatar Aang!

Beside me, Kara gasped in horror, and I could tell that the others were shocked as well.

Avatar Aang turned to look at me, and the expression on his face made me very, very afraid for the first time in decades. He flourished his arms in a manner similar to a move I had seen Tenzin perform, and a sudden blast of wind threw all of us against the walls. I grunted as the air was knocked out of my lungs, falling to my hands and knees from the force of the impact. The Avatar then thrust his arm upwards, and a pillar of all-powerful air blasted a massive hole all the way through the cabin's ceiling.

With that, the Avatar leaped a hundred feet above the ground before disappearing from view.

* * *

 _Noatak covered his face as the freezing winds continued to mercilessly batter him. The scarred man had been wandering across the frozen tundra for some time, and he was not about to quit after coming so far._

 _All that mattered was getting vengeance for Sensu and Jin. Vengeance for every non-Bender who was ground into the dirt by those given an unnatural advantage. Noatak pushed through the biting chill on his face, which was felt more keenly on the disfigured, scarred tissue that ran diagonally from his right temple down to his left cheek._

 _For what seemed like forever, he trudged through the snow while battling the harsh winds, using his Waterbending abilities to help clear the way through massive snow drifts and walls of ice. He had no clear idea of where he was going, but ever since Sensu and Jin had been… taken, there had been a feeling, a sort of call that had been drawing him forward._

 _Eventually, he found it._

 _He emerged through the blizzard into a somewhat-isolated forest surrounded by snow-capped mountains. The forest itself was entirely clear, and Noatak could already feel himself warming as he walked through it. Behind him, the blizzard still raged, but it ended at the forest's border, as if something were keeping it away. The young man looked around, marveling at how any plant life could survive this deep into the South Pole._

 _In the very heart of the forest was a shimmering orb of energy that shifted between every colour imaginable. Noatak stood merely a foot away, feeling the spiritual energy radiating from it. Placing a hand flat on it, he discovered that it was completely solid. Since he couldn't pass through it, he did the only thing he could and sat down cross-legged._

 _For several minutes, he sat still, enjoying the chance to recover from his arduous journey. He was far removed from the southern Earth Kingdom, and the Southern Water tribe, thought rebuilt after the war's end, was smaller than the Northern tribe. No one was likely to find him, and no one knew where he was, let alone if he were alive._

 _"Come to me" a voice whispered, causing Noatak to stand up. He looked around, but he was the only person in the forest._

 _"Who's there?" he demanded._

 _"Find me in the Spirit World" the voice replied._

 _"Who are you?" This time, no one answered, leaving Noatak to ponder the words. He couldn't see how he was supposed to enter the Spirit World, as only the Avatar was supposed to be able to do that. He had heard of people's spirits crossing the veil through meditation, especially during a solstice like this one, so he eventually decided to try that._

 _Sitting back down, he crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He began to centre his mind, letting the spiritual energy wash over him like a great wave. As the Bloodbender took deep breaths, he slowly felt a great change happening._

 _He opened his eyes, revealing the Spirit World._

 _Noatak stood up, craning his neck as he marveled at the unnatural sky. A kaleidoscope of colours danced across the horizon, twinkling like a thousand shooting stars. The ground at his feet was rocky and somewhat uneven. It was then that he noticed that his body was glowing, as well as transparent. His body must still be back in the physical world, he decided. Glancing behind him, he noticed the same orb of glowing energy as before. A quick scan of his surroundings revealed that a similar orb was situated at the opposite end of the enclosure._

 _What really drew his attention, though, was the tree in the very centre between the two orbs. It was massive, standing many times taller than Noatak, as well as appearing to be ancient. He had no idea of just how old it was, but he could tell that this tree was very special._

 _"You have come. Good" the voice from before said._

 _Noatak looked around, but just like back at the enclosed forest in the North Pole, he couldn't see anyone. "Who are you?"_

 _"I am… a friend" the voice replied._

 _Noatak turned, thinking that the voice was coming from the tree. He slowly made his way over to it, and as he came close, he could see something buried deep in the trunk of the mighty tree. A shimmering orb, different from the other two, contained something inside, something the Bloodbender couldn't quite see. "It was you. You were the one who called me here"._

 _"Yes. I guided you here so that we might speak"._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I have been watching you for some time, Noatak" the voice replied. "You have the potential for greatness. That is why I called you"._

 _"But what can I do? I am only one person. What could I do by myself?"_

 _"The Avatar has failed this world. Chaos and disorder have ran unchecked, and you must be the one to balance the scales. For too long, the Benders of this world have used their power for nothing but selfish gain. You have seen what that looks like with your own father and the Firebenders who maimed you"._

 _Noatak sneered in disgust. "My father was weak. He used his Bending to hurt people, and even after it was taken away, he tried to use my brother and me for his own petty revenge. And those Firebenders were scum who took advantage of innocent people trying to live their lives in peace!"_

 _"You understand the problem that plagues this world. I can grant you a special power, one that will let you return this world to the balance it was meant to be: the power to remove a person's Bending… permanently"._

 _The Bloodbender's eyes widened in shock. Was such a thing even possible?_

 _"I thought that the Avatar was the only one who could do something like that"._

 _"The Avatar takes power from the Spirits, and we can grant power to those who possess the ability to affect great change. With this gift, you can fulfil your destiny and make everyone… equal. No one will have to suffer once Bending is gone from the world. Humanity can finally know peace"._

 _Noatak looked down at the ground. Since he could remember, he had wanted everyone to be treated the same. His upbringing at the hands of his father had taught him that Benders were already different from everyone else, and they used that power to hurt others. If this Spirit could truly give him the power to remove someone's Bending, then he could finally make everyone the same. True equality might not be so impossible, after all._

 _"Alright" he said, looking back at the shimmering orb. "I'll do it"._

 _"Very good" the Spirit said, sounding pleased. "Now, reach out with your hand"._

 _The Bloodbender extended his arm, reaching towards the shimmering orb. His hand touched the cool surface. This close, he noticed that there were several cracks, and the orb itself was dimmer than it appeared to be from afar. Through the darkness inside, a crimson tentacle appeared. Its tip made contact with the orb where Noatak's hand was touching it, and he suddenly felt a surge going through his body._

 _It was an incredible rush, and while it only lasted a few seconds, it felt much longer. Once it was over, he took a few steps back, shaking his head._

 _"I have given you the power" the Spirit said. "Go now, and fulfil the fate destiny has in store for you"._

 _"I will. You have my promise". The Bloodbender proceeded to make his way over to the spot where he had been meditating. He got down cross-legged and, a few moments later, disappeared from the enclosure._

 _From within his prison, Vaatu chuckled. "Only a matter of time" he said, knowing that his escape was now assured._

* * *

Korra suddenly became aware of her surroundings as if emerging from a dream state. The teenager found herself practically flying down a mountainside. The cold air whipped at her body as she shot past trees and snow banks, and she was not in control.

She shifted her weight downwards, causing her feet to touch the ground. Her first instinct was to use her Waterbending in order to create some kind of landing from the snow, but when she moved her arms, nothing happened.

The image of Amon flashed in her mind, and the last thing she remembered was when he put his hands on her…

Korra felt a gaping void in her gut, a severe absence that left her feeling empty. Just as she started to cry, her foot caught on a tree root. She crashed onto the ground and slid for several feet before crashing into a tree. A clump of snow fell on her, and her entire body was pulsing with pain, but she barely noticed any of that. At the limits of her endurance, she openly wept, feeling the hot tears running down her face as the realization of what had happened struck her harder than the tree.

Suddenly, she saw someone standing over her, someone who looked very familiar. It took her a few moments, but she eventually recognized him. "Aang?" she asked, thinking that she might have hit the tree really hard.

The bald, bearded man in Air Nomad robes smiled down at her. "Hello, Korra. Don't worry; we'll speak soon. For now, find comfort with your friends and those who care about you".

"They don't even know where I am!" the teenager countered, feeling the despair of her situation crushing her soul.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Aang said with a smirk. Korra was just about to ask what he meant when he disappeared like a puff of smoke as Naga trudged over to where she was lying. The polar bear dog bent its head down and sniffed at her, whimpering in concern.

"Naga, you found me girl". Korra's life-long companion nudged her shoulder, and she groaned from the effort of getting on her feet. She was unsteady, but Naga helped out by getting down on the ground. Once the teenager was slung over the animal's back, it let out a single bark before bounding across the snow-capped mountains towards the bright lights of Republic City.

* * *

 **Aaand, I'm back!**

 **I apologize for the wait, folks. I was forced to take a break because school was winding down (thus increasing my work-load) and I was busy working for a while in May. Now, I find myself burning with that familiar writing energy!**

 **So, several big things going on here. I hope that everything is logical enough to be believed, but if you have any questions, please do not be afraid to ask!**

 **One of the things I felt that Book One lacked was a meaningful backstory for Amon between running away from home and leading the Equalists. We needed to see what galvanized him to start the movement, and this is my take on how those events played out. At first, he wanted to forget everything about who he was because he hated his father and he hated the fact that he had been born with this terrible power. He wanted to live in peace, but the universe screwed him over, which caused him to become a revolutionary figure.**

 **Another complaint about this book is how Korra loses her Bending. As we know, she loses it in the finale, only to discover her Airbending and subsequently regain it all at the end. This happened because Bryke didn't know that they were getting a second season, hence the deus ex machina ending. For me, it would have been better had she lost her Bending here. It would have forced her to deal with being a non-Bender (like those she was fighting), and I also believe that it would be a significant enough trauma to trigger the Avatar state. I wish that Korra actually communicated with her past lives like Aang did in A:tLA, so I am including it in this story.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I want to thank you all for your patience and support! Please review and favourite, and stay tuned for the next installment!**


	9. Revolution

Korra slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was no longer in the mountains; soft sheets covered her, and a gentle breeze caressed her face as it blew in through a window.

As she emerged from the haze of sleep, the young Avatar realized that she was currently in her room on Air Temple Island. She placed a hand on her head, recalling the events of the past few days. Everything came rushing back, and the gaping void in her gut returned. Korra sat up in her bed, hugging herself as she once again fully realized what Amon had taken from her.

Bending was everything to her. For her entire life, she had been defined by it, and her role as the Avatar meant that she was the most powerful Bender in the world because she had access to all four elements. When she had first seen Amon remove someone's Bending at the Revelation Rally, it had given her nightmares for days. At the time, she'd thought that facing him head-on was the way to overcome those fears, but it only brought them to the surface. When he had shown up at Tarlok's cabin, she thought that she would get away and fight another day.

Instead, she had lost everything.

Korra noticed something at the edge of her vision, and she turned to look at it. Mako was sitting in a chair beside her bed, asleep. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him staying by her side. It was such a sweet gesture, and she was glad to have a friend like him.

The young Avatar noticed something else: standing at the foot of her bed was Aang.

"Aang" she said, still slightly shocked to see him. "This isn't a dream, right?"

The bald man smiled at her words. "Who's to say that life isn't just one big dream? But, in this case, you are very much awake".

"Well, that's a relief" Korra sardonically stated. "So, why did you choose now to show yourself all of a sudden?"

"Korra, I have always been around. I'm a part of you, just like all the past Avatars are a part of you" Aang reminded her. "It just took a while for you to… open up".

"Then you know that Amon took my Bending" the young woman said, clenching her eyes as she tried to keep from crying. "I tried to get away, but I couldn't. They were too strong, and… I lost everything!"

The bald man nodded solemnly. "Yes, I felt it when it happened".

She looked up to him with a sudden surge of hope. "Is there anything you can do? Can you restore my Bending?"

"Truthfully, this is something I haven't come across before. In the past, only the Avatars possessed the ability to remove someone's Bending, apart from the lion turtles. How Amon was able to acquire this ability is a mystery. For now, at least, there's nothing I can do".

Korra breathed a heavy sigh. She pulled back the covers and got out of bed, stepping over to the window. The bright, morning sun shone down on Republic City, and Air Temple Island offered a spectacular view of the metropolis. A few minutes later, she heard Mako waking up from where he sat. Turning around, she saw him looking at her bed before noticing that she was standing in front of the window. "Hey, you're up!" he said as he stood up. The two embraced in a tight hug, and the Firebender asked "How are you feeling? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay" she assured him with a smile. She was feeling just the opposite, but as the Avatar, she had to stay strong for her friends.

"I'll get the others. I'm sure you're starving".

Korra soon found herself sitting at the table with Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, and Lin. In front of her was a wonderful spread of food that Tenzin's wife had prepared, but she wasn't feeling that hungry at the moment. The others clued into her melancholy, and Mako was the first one to speak. "Come on, Korra, you've gotta get your strength back".

Bolin nodded in agreement. "Yeah. The way things are going, you're gonna need to be in tip-top fighting shape!"

With a sigh, the young Avatar started eating, realizing with the first bite that she was, in fact, starving. After swallowing a mouthful of food, she said "The food tastes amazing, Pema. Thank you".

"We're so thankful you're home safe" Tenzin's wife said with a bright smile. A few minutes later, she stood up and began clearing dishes away.

"Korra, I realize you've been through a lot", Tenzin said, "but I need to know everything that happened. When Naga brought you back, you were barely conscious, and you looked like you'd been in a fight".

The young Avatar crossed her arms. "Well, first off, Tarlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son".

Her words had no impact on the others except for Tenzin and Lin, who exchanged a glance. "It all makes sense now" the former Chief of Police said. "That's how Tarlok was able to Bloodbend us without a full moon".

"But how did you escape?" Tenzin asked. "And where's Tarlok?"

"Amon captured him and took his Bending" Korra replied.

"What?" her Airbending teacher asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere, along with that creep dressed in black with the swords, the guy with the kali sticks, some Chi-Blockers, and… Asami".

Mako visibly tensed, pounding a fist on the table. Korra couldn't blame him.

Her stomach twisted into knots as she added "Then, they came for me. I tried to get away by fighting as hard as I could, but it wasn't enough. The guy dressed in black held me down, and Amon, he… he…". She clenched her eyes shut as she tightened her hand into a fist. "He took my Bending away!"

Everyone gasped, and Pema even dropped a bowl in shock. "No!" Mako said in disbelief.

"You mean that he just took away all of your Bending?" Bolin asked. "Like, like permanently?"

Korra could only nod.

For a long moment, everyone was silent as the full realization of her words was absorbed. Mako suddenly stood up and started pacing. "I can't believe that Asami would just stand by and watch Amon do that to you!"

"Actually, she didn't" Korra clarified, drawing his gaze. "When Amon was walking towards me, she tried to convince him not to do it. I think she might not be as bad as the others, but there was nothing she could do".

"This is very disturbing news" Tenzin said ominously. "Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a Councilman, removing the Avatar's Bending… I fear Amon is entering his endgame".

* * *

"So you don't believe that the Equalists have a point, Councilman?" I asked as I sat across from the Earth Kingdom representative on the United Republic Council.

"Hardly" the older man replied as he ate his food. It was still fairly early in the morning, and the restaurant was less than half occupied with people. "Every nation in history has had its share of malcontents, and the United Republic is no different. These Equalists are mere anarchists with no respect for order and stability. All they want is to overthrow the legitimate government and demolish our society, and they are doing so under the guise of 'wanting equality'".

I sipped from my bowl of soup with the spoon in my right hand; my left hand was under the table, clenched into a tight fist. It took every ounce of control for me not to smash the table in half. Maintaining my calm composure, I asked "But don't you think that they have legitimate grievances? After all, non-Benders have been at the whims of Benders for centuries, especially so in this city. Councilman Tarlok's task force was certainly proof enough".

The older man nodded as he chewed his food. After swallowing, he said "Tarlok's methods were a little heavy-handed, I'll give you that, but I believe that they were ultimately necessary. If you do not show strength, then your enemies will never cease to bow down".

"How true" I agreed, allowing myself a small smile at the irony of his words. The time had finally come for us to 'show our strength', and he, along with all the other Benders in this city, would learn to bow down.

Once we were finished with our breakfast, my bodyguards escorted us out onto the sidewalk. "Well, that was a fine meal, Your Highness, and I thank you for inviting me here this morning. But, duty calls".

"Are you meeting with the rest of the Council?" I asked.

"Yes, indeed. It's likely to be a very dull affair. I'm not sure if I'll be able to stay awake long enough to form an opinion!" I gave a forced chuckle at his joke, wanting our conversation to come to a swift and sudden end.

Fortunately, the Spirits granted my request.

A squad of Chi-Blockers suddenly emerged from around the corner on motorcycles, and the Imperial Firebenders instantly closed ranks around myself and the Councilman. Just then, another squad came at us from the opposite end of the street, rapidly closing in.

"Get to the Satomobile!" Chang gruffly ordered, and just as the Earth Kingdom man and I took two steps forward, the Chi-Blockers swarmed all around us.

Chang, Mei, Lee, and Lihua proved themselves to be formidable warriors; despite being outnumbered 3:1, the Chi-Blockers were unable to breach their impressive defenses. Deciding to help matters along, I deliberately took a step too far ahead. My foot stepped on the bottom edge of my robes, causing me to stumble and bump into Lee. The man's battle reflexes were so on alert that he instinctively shoved me away from him. I wound up falling to the ground with a grunt, and I noticed a pair of Chi-Blockers in the corner of my eye gunning for me.

Chang, noticing this, instantly moved in front of me. The move cost him, however, for a pair of bolas wrapped around his arms and legs, immobilizing him as they electrocuted him. He collapsed just as I stood up, and the sudden opening allowed another Chi-Blocker to drive an electrified glove into Mei's side, taking her out of the fight.

I opened the back door of the luxury Satomobile, and Lihua roughly ushered me inside a moment before she did the same for the Councilman. The Imperial Firebender slammed the door shut, and I could see through the window as she resorted to Firebending in order to fend off the unrelenting assault. Unfortunately for her, it was not enough, and she was electrocuted just as we sped away from the restaurant.

I felt a twinge of regret for the four Imperial Firebenders. I had grown up with them back in the Fire Nation, and they had served me and my family faithfully their entire lives. But it had to be this way.

"I can't believe we got away!" the Earth Kingdom Councilman exclaimed as he looked through the rear window.

"Do you still believe that the Equalists are nothing to be worried about?"

"Clearly, they are far more audacious than I realized". As he spoke, I silently reached under my seat and slid an electrified glove onto my right hand. "Once we reach Police Headquarters, I'll send a wire to the United Forces. They'll be able to take care of these miserable anarchists".

"Don't worry" I told the older man just as I electrocuted him with the glove. He cried out in pain before he was knocked out, and I proceeded to remove the glove. "Everything is well in hand".

Just then, the privacy screen separating the front of the Satomobile from the luxurious back slid down, revealing Kara dressed in the driver's uniform. As we drove through the city streets, I retrieved a bottle from the bar next to my seat and poured myself a drink. "Well, I'd say that that went off as planned".

I took a sip of my drink, savouring the taste. "Yes. With the entire Council and the Avatar out of the picture, this city will finally be ours".

"It's about time" my love said as she turned a corner, and I found myself agreeing with her.

* * *

Asami Sato looked down at the locket she always wore around her neck. It contained a picture of her mother from before she was born, and the young woman could only smile. Her mother had been beautiful and, with the exception of shorter hair, the two of them looked exactly the same.

Asami then closed the locket and shoved it underneath her Chi-Blocker uniform. Its owner was currently lying gagged and bound on the floor of her room in the Equalists' Airfield.

Her mother's murder at the hands of the Agni Kai Triad had changed her life forever. Hers and her father's. The two of them had become filled with so much grief and loss, and that fed the anger that they had both felt. She had joined the Equalists because she believed Benders to be the worst thing that had ever happened to humanity. In her mind, every Bender was the Firebender who had taken her mother.

She wanted to help, to make the world a better place. The young woman had spent years of her life wanting to make everyone equal so that the distinction between Bender and non-Bender didn't matter anymore.

Lately, however, things had changed.

Her relationship with Mako had given her insight that she previously didn't have. He and his brother were living proof that not every Bender was evil, and the actions of the Equalists over the past few months had changed her opinion of the movement.

She had learned that, given the chance, non-Benders could bully and oppress people just as much as any Bender, and she was sick of it all. Asami had done many things that she regretted, things that she now saw as wrong and evil.

As she slid the Chi-Blocker helmet over her head, she decided that it was time to make up for her past mistakes.

* * *

I drove my knee into the stomach of a Metalbender, finishing him off by striking him in the face with my elbow. All around me, Metalbender cops were being dispatched just outside of Police Headquarters, where the resistance against our revolution was being coordinated.

Overhead, our airship fleet flew over the city, proudly displaying our symbol as it slowly dismantled the police airships.

Kara and her Chi-Blockers had just finished sabotaging the police river rescue boats, and they were most likely preparing for the planned attack on Air Temple Island. Together with the Lieutenant and almost thirty Chi-Blockers, I had no doubt that Tenzin's family would be captured. Along with capturing this city and ridding its Benders of their power, we would wipe out Airbending from the world completely.

"Cut the phone lines and the power" I told a group of Chi-Blockers. As they ran off, I waved a hand forward, and a half dozen mecha tanks rolled forward. They formed a semi-circle in front of the main entrance, and once they were in place, I took out my radio and spoke into it "Use the gas".

The Chi-Blockers positioned on the roof proceeded to vent gas into the building, and I clasped my hands behind my back. Like smoking out vermin, it wouldn't take long for what Metalbenders that were still conscious to come out through the door.

A few minutes later, the doors burst open as Chief Saikhan led a half dozen Metalbenders out into the open… along with Tenzin.

In retrospect, I shouldn't have been surprised. As the only Airbending Master in the world, I should have expected that Aang's youngest child would have escaped our little trap. The group collectively gasped at the sight of us, and Tenzin said "Not these mecha tanks again!"

Each of the half dozen tanks raised the large magnet attachment on their right arms, and the Metalbending police officers went flying as their armour was affected by the powerful magnetic pull. Tenzin attempted to save one of them by using his Airbending, but he was just not up to the task. The Metalbenders were promptly loaded into a truck, and I jerked my thumb towards the street, ordering the driver to take them to the Airfield where we had a large prison.

One of the mecha tanks shot a two-pronged claw at the Airbender, which was promptly deflected. As two more were summarily thrown back with Airbending, I drew my swords and charged.

Lunging with my black blades, I relentlessly maintained the offensive as I dictated the momentum of the duel. As with our previous encounter, his Airbending provided him with unparalleled agility and reflexes. I would slash horizontally, but he would already be flipping over me. I would thrust with my other blade, but he would already be spinning out of the way.

When my right sword slashed through nothing but air as my opponent once again leaped out of the way, I spun backwards, making some distance between us. I entered into an opening stance, holding my blades at the ready. Just then, a mecha tank charged Tenzin from the side, bringing its three-pronged digit down on him. He leaped out of the way just as it smashed a hole through the concrete, and I had my opening.

Charging forward, I slammed into him with my entire bulk, which threw him against the wall. He grunted from the impact, and I stepped back as he collapsed onto the ground.

I sheathed my swords before bending down and hoisting the Airbender over my shoulders just as another truck arrived, depositing a group of Chi-Blockers who dispatched the remaining police officers with a mixture of bolas and Chi-Blocking. I dumped Tenzin into the back of the truck as a police airship went down in flames over the west side of the city.

Just then, a loud engine drew my attention, and I spun around in time to see the Avatar and the Pro-Bending brothers charging towards us on the Satomobile Asami had given to Mako during their time together. An earthen ramp emerged from the ground, and I shouted "Take cover!" just as the Benders leaped from the Satomobile. It flew off the ramp, slamming into a mecha tank with enough force to drive it back into another one, taking out two at once.

The Avatar and her friends began fighting with the remaining mecha tanks. I started to draw my swords, but I was suddenly overwhelmed as an electrified glove was jammed into my back. I growled in pain as my body was flooded with electricity, and I eventually fell face-first onto the ground.

For the moment, I was frozen, and I heard several Chi-Blockers being electrocuted in less than a minute. The Benders proved to be quite resourceful, as they dispatched the mecha tanks with creative applications of Firebending and Earthbending.

From behind me, I heard Tenzin groaning before saying "Thank you". He then joined the battle, which did not last much longer.

As the Benders gathered together, I attempted to regain control of my extremities. Master Piandao had taught me years ago that a warrior could overcome any obstacle, any opponent, through force of will and through the righteousness of their cause. My will was much stronger than any of them, and my cause was more righteous than any in the last generation: I was fighting so that people could finally stand on equal footing with one another and not be judged on whether or not they were Benders.

My intense concentration and willpower eventually won out, as my fingers slowly curled into tight fists. From several feet away, I heard Korra ask "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Tenzin replied. "Thanks to her". With some effort, I craned my neck in order to get a better view, and my eyes widened with shock as I beheld the face of Asami Sato dressed in a Chi-Blocker uniform. The young woman had removed her helmet, and she was standing away from the others, her stance indicating her nervousness.

I felt a twinge of regret in my heart. Hiroshi was a dear friend, and it would shatter him to know that his daughter had chosen a Bender over him.

"Asami?" the Firebender, Mako, asked incredulously. "What… why? Why now, all of a sudden, do you choose to turn sides? Did you think we'd trust you again?"

"Look", the young woman started to reply, her tone weary, "I know that I've… made mistakes. I thought I was doing the right thing by being an Equalist. You have to understand: I was six years old when my mother was murdered. She was everything to me, and one day, she was just gone. My father and I were never the same after that. We felt so much grief and loss that we started drifting apart. Then, he helped found the Equalists with Amon, and we were a family again. I've only ever wanted to make things better for non-Benders like me, but lately, I've realized that Amon doesn't want equality. All he wants is control and power, and you don't have to be a Bender to want those things".

As she spoke, I managed to wiggle my toes. More and more feeling returned, and I was confident that I could take them by surprise. I also came to realize that Asami had lost her way; her feelings for Mako and the others were clouding her loyalties, and she felt that the revolution was about self-service and a lust for power.

She couldn't be farther from the truth. Amon wanted equality, and it was a goal that the rest of us were willing to fight, and die, for.

"Korra, I'm so, so sorry that Amon took your Bending. I wanted to stop him, but there was nothing I could do" Asami added, sounding like she truly regretted what had happened that night at the cabin.

"Though it is difficult to trust you, I believe you speak the truth. If not for you, I would've been on my way to Amon" Tenzin said thoughtfully.

As he spoke, I noticed someone, Bolin, most likely, slowly walking towards me. I kept my breathing steady as my muscles tensed. I kept my eyes closed as the Earthbender bent down and looked at my face. "Hmm, I wonder what this guy looks like under that mask" he said as he reached a hand towards my half-mask.

"Bolin, get back!" Mako called out.

Quicker than a single heartbeat, my right hand lunged for his wrist, gripping it tightly.

He shrieked in surprise, drawing the others' attention as I stood up. I wrapped my left arm around the Earthbender's neck while drawing one of my swords with my right. "Bolin!" Korra cried, the concern evident in her eyes as she and the others entered into ready stances.

"I am most disappointed, Ms. Sato" I said, looking over at the young woman. "As will your father when he finds out that you spat on your mother's memory by choosing these… Benders". She looked down at the ground, probably feeling ashamed. Looking at Tenzin, I said "You now have a choice: either face me, or try to save your family". The group of Benders turned around and saw the airship that was closing in on Air Temple Island.

"Oh, no" the Airbender gasped. "Pema".

Just then, a shadow passed over all of us as another airship came to hover overhead. "Ask yourself: what is more important? Defeating an enemy, or saving your loved ones?" The airship fired a harpooned-cable into the ground near us, and as a squad of Chi-Blockers zip-lined down, the Benders made their decision. I released my grip on Bolin, shoving him forward.

Without another word, they turned around and ran away.

With the area secured, I made my way into Police Headquarters. The gas had been filtered out, and the remaining police officers were taken away. By the time I reached the communications room, the power was fully restored. Another few minutes, and the equipment was fully functional once more. I turned around as I heard the doors opening, and I saw Amon stepping into the room, accompanied by a pair of Chi-Blockers.

"Everything is ready" I told him, my pleasure at how events were unfolding seeping through my modulated voice.

"Excellent. You've done well, my friend" our masked leader told me, which made me smile underneath my mask. This room was capable of broadcasting emergency announcements across the entire city, and it was about to spread our message to every man, woman, and child in Republic City.

I handed Amon the microphone and took a step back.

"Citizens of Republic City, my brothers and sisters", he began, his voice as hypnotic as ever, "this is Amon. The day of our oppression at the hands of Benders has finally arrived. We will no longer have to live in fear. Even now, our brave brothers and sisters are taking the fight to our enemy, but now, I turn to you: the people. The Council is no more, the police are in disarray, and the Equalists are poised to finally deliver Republic City into the hands of those it was meant to serve. Even the Avatar is powerless against our righteous crusade. I call on every man and woman who wishes to fight back against our oppressors to rise up. The time has come to take back your city! Step forward and claim your rightful destinies, and we will have begun on the journey to equalize the entire world!"

* * *

The ramp lowered, offering me a view of Air Temple Island as the airship slowly advanced on it. Back in the city, Zhang-Li should have been in the process of capturing Police Headquarters. I knew in my heart that he would succeed, just as we would succeed here; without any kind of centralized coordination, the police had no hope of resisting our revolution. They would fall, just like the Bending Triads and Tenzin's family.

When assignments for today had been planned, I had volunteered to help lead the attack on Air Temple Island. Out of all the others, it had to be me that captured Pema and her children. After today, Airbending would cease to exist.

The Lieutenant stood beside me. I was certain that, with both of us working together, we would succeed. Eventually, the airship came to hover over the edge of Air Temple Island, and the harpooned-cable was fired into a landing about halfway up the stone stairs that led to the temple itself.

Once I and the other Chi-Blockers were set up, the Lieutenant nodded. I led the way, running off the ramp as I zip-lined all the way down to the ground. It gave me quite a rush, and by the time I landed, I felt ready to take on the entire Order of the White Lotus all by myself.

There were about fifteen of us in total, and once we were all on the ground, the White Lotus sentries lined up at the top of the stairs. I waved my hand forward, and we all charged.

Our enemies unleashed a barrage of small boulders, fireballs, and streams of water, but we were not deterred. Only a token number of my group was taken out, while the rest rapidly closed in on the members of the White Lotus. Just as we launched our own attack, the ground behind us shook as another harpooned-cable was fired. The second airship had just arrived, and as the other fifteen members of the strike force zip-lined down towards us, the Lieutenant quickly followed.

With our added reinforcements, the sentries were easily, laughably, dispatched. With them out of the way, we maintained momentum and charged towards the temple itself.

Soon enough, we came upon none other than Lin Beifong herself standing guard at the front entrance. I was looking forward to taking her down once and for all. The Lieutenant drew his kali sticks, and the fight began.

Lin struck first, grabbing two Chi-Blockers with her metal wires and throwing them clear across the temple. I flipped horizontally through the air, landing within two feet of the pompous Metalbender before landing a kick to her gut. Her armour absorbed most of the blow, however, and I was forced to retreat as she threw a block of earth at me. Several Chi-Blockers attempted to rush her at once, but the woman just didn't know when to give up. As three of my comrades were thrown into the air simultaneously with rectangular earthen pillars, I rushed her once again.

The two of us grappled for a moment, and I managed to land a punch to her side with one of my electric gloves, eliciting a cry of pain. My success was short-lived, as the Metalbender caught me off-guard with a block of earth that slammed into me and threw me against a wall.

I grunted from the impact, my abdomen feeling bruised and sore. Now I understood how Zhang-Li had felt back at the Revelation Rally.

Lin then fired her metal cables at the Lieutenant, but he caught them with his kali sticks, promptly electrocuting them and, by extension, her. She cried out in agony and collapsed onto the ground, shivering from the pain. The Lieutenant and I started to advance on her, ready to finish her off just as someone called out "Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!"

I turned around and, to my complete and utter shock, saw Jinora descending on us with her glider. Tenzin's oldest child touched down and retracted the folds of her glider before swiping it at us, casting an arc of air. I just barely ducked below it, but the Lieutenant was struck full-bore and thrown up onto the roof.

As I stood back up, Lin said "Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!"

Movement caught my attention, and I turned to see Ikki barreling towards us on an air scooter. "Get off our island!" she defiantly shouted as she slammed into several Chi-Blockers.

I back flipped away from them, creating some distance as Lin got back up. "Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!"

Just then, a squeaky voice bellowed "Taste my fury!" I turned around just in time to see Meelo flying towards me. At the last second, he turned around and pressed his butt against my helmet before unleashing a weaponized fart that blew me off of my feet. I could only choke and gag at the noxious smell, my helmet barely protecting my nose and my lungs.

"Meelo, be careful!"

The warning was unnecessary, as the combined Airbending and farting noises meant that Tenzin's youngest was a formidable fighter.

The White Lotus sentries soon showed up, and we were all restrained and lined up. I was still sore, in more ways than one, after being taken down by a single Metalbender and a trio of kids. "Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement" Lin told the sentries. "Nice work, kids".

As we were hauled onto our feet, I heard a familiar growl and saw Tenzin's sky bison, Oogi, landing several feet away. The Airbender was at the reins, meaning that he had slipped through the rest of our people in the city. On the bison's back was Korra, her boy-toys Mako and Bolin, and…

It couldn't be!

Seated beside the Earthbender was Asami, dressed in a Chi-Blocker uniform. That miserable, spoiled, pompous little rich-girl had betrayed us!

"Dad!" Jinora said happily as the kids ran over to their father.

He hopped down onto the ground and wrapped his arms around them in a tight embrace. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright".

"We caught the bad guys" Meelo boasted from atop the Airbender's back.

"You let them fight?! Do you realize what could've happened?"

One of the White Lotus sentries shoved me and said "Come on. Get moving". With a dirty look thrown at the man, I complied with his order.

* * *

"Shall we split up to follow them?" the airship pilot asked me.

I stood at the centre of the bridge, my hands clasped behind my back. We were closing in on Air Temple Island, where the other two airships Kara and the Lieutenant had taken were still hovering. They had not reported in for some time, which led me to take three airships from the city in order to investigate. Just as we approached the island, however, several sky bison flew away. Two went off in one direction, while one went in another.

"No" I replied. "Capturing the Airbenders is paramount. Have the third airship divert to the temple and secure it. We will pursue Tenzin and his family".

"Yes, sir" the pilot said, relaying my orders through a radio. To my right, I saw the third airship stopping overtop the temple, deploying its complement of Chi-Blockers. With any luck, they would be able to rendezvous with Kara and the members of her strike force.

We chased after Tenzin's bison for several minutes. Our prey was proving to be rather elusive, but I was confident that they would be ours soon enough. "Have the other airship attempt capture" I told the pilot. The man relayed my order, and the other ship proceeded to fire a large net at the bison. At the last moment, a cable shot from the bison's back, slicing the net into pieces. "Lin" I muttered to myself. Despite our successes, that woman was continuing to prove herself a nuisance.

A half second later, the cable wrapped around the cord tying the net to the airship, and I saw a tiny figure, Lin, most likely, pulling herself across the gap and onto the other ship.

Realizing what she was doing, I stepped over to the radio and said "Deploy Chi-Blockers at once! Get her off of there!" It was too late, however. I watched as a piece of the other airship's hull was ripped open before peeling back across the ship's length. The exposed area exploded once, twice, three times before the airship started falling down into the water. With my keen eyesight, I noticed a small shape leaping across the gap and onto my airship. Knowing what would happen if I did not act, I turned to the two Chi-Blockers standing guard and said "You two, come with me".

We ran through the corridors before arriving at the ladder that led to the roof. I climbed it first, opening the hatch and stepping outside just as Lin was about to Metalbend the hull. I took out a pair of bolas and threw them at her. Her arms and legs became pinned before she could do any lasting damage, and they electrocuted her into unconsciousness.

"Reckless" I said as I came to stand over her. Turning to one of the Chi-Blockers, I said "Have the pilot take us back to Air Temple Island, and send another airship to rescue the other crew". We then turned around, and I stared after Tenzin's sky bison. "Enjoy your freedom" I said to myself. "While it lasts".

* * *

By the time our conquest of Republic City had concluded, night had fallen. The clouds opened up, releasing a torrential downpour of rain. I stood next to several Chi-Blockers as Zhang-Li shoved Lin Beifong onto her knees. Standing across from us were the Lieutenant, half a dozen more Chi-Blockers, and Amon.

"Tell me where the Avatar is", our masked leader said, his tone cool with an understated menace, "and I'll let you keep your Bending".

"I won't tell you anything, you monster!" the Metalbender defiantly replied. Zhang-Li and I exchanged a glance.

"Very well" Amon simply said. He stepped behind her and, without a word, placed his hand on her face. Lin Beifong then collapsed onto the ground, a Metalbender no longer.

* * *

The petty officer finally arrived at his destination. Stepping beside his commanding officer, he held up a piece of paper and said "General, I just received a wire from the Avatar. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?"

The General, with his crisp crimson uniform, square jaw, and short-cut black hair, replied "Tell her we will be arriving in three days' time, and that I look forward to winning back Republic City. Together".

The petty officer saluted. "As you wish, General Iroh". He then walked away, leaving Iroh to his thoughts once more.

The Firebender reached into his pocket and retrieved the family photograph that he always carried with him. It depicted his family, all dressed up and positioned so that his parents were sitting on chairs while he and his siblings knelt in front of them. His mother's hand was on his five-year old shoulder, while his father's hand was on his older sister, Urzara's, shoulder. In between he and his older sister knelt Zhang-Li, his hair done up in a ponytail. His eight year-old smile was forced, Iroh could tell. His brother had never been really happy before running off to study with Master Piandao.

Iroh smiled at the photograph before slipping it back into his pocket and looking at the horizon. "Don't worry, big brother" he said to himself. "I'm coming".

* * *

 **Alright, so that was the Revolution in full swing. A terrifically exciting chapter and episode of the show, don't you think? I certainly thought so.**

 **Everything's pretty much the same as in the show, with a few minor (or rather, major) differences.**

 **First, I didn't have Amon and the Equalists randomly bombing the city. That just seemed like a dumb idea, in my opinion. I mean, why bomb the city where you're expecting popular support and hoping to establish a new, legitimate government? I took that part out for this.**

 **Second, this is where I had Asami betray her father and side with Korra. In terms of what she does in the fight, that's the same as in the show, but the circumstances around that are far different, with much more impactful emotions. By this point, she's feeling guilty about betraying people she believes to be decent, and by correcting that, she betrayed her father, her whole world since the death of her mother. I feel that this is a (somewhat) realistic interpretation of events, but let me know if you disagree.**

 **Third is just the fallout from the previous chapter in regards to Korra's Bending. She'll have to adjust to living without something that meant everything to her, and losing it will be a humbling experience for her. Also, she is finally communicating with her past lives, something I wish the show had done.**

 **Please feel free to review and let your thoughts be heard! Seriously, if you disagree with a change to the show that I make, let me know. I want to try to correct the show's mistakes without offending anyone.**


	10. Endgame (Part 1)

**Previously on Destiny's End…**

 _I then turned to look at the second man, whose back was to me as his hands were clasped behind his back. He was dressed in a darker grey uniform with a drawn hood, and he wore leather vambraces as well as black boots. I clasped my own hands behind my back and said "Amon". The special filter built into my half mask changed my voice into a low, threatening growl, befitting my intimidating appearance._

 _He turned to look at me, and I saw his stylized mask, which was white, and had eyeholes, a slit for his mouth, and a crimson circle on the forehead. "Welcome, my friend" he greeted in his cool, carefully-modulated voice._

" _Amon, how do you want to handle this?" the Lieutenant asked._

" _So, the Avatar has arrived early" our leader said as he turned back to look at a map of the city. "It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans"._

 _I nodded in agreement, knowing that the world was about to be shaken to its core._

* * *

" _I'm a non-Bender myself" I told him. "How did the Triads even come to be? I thought that Republic City was supposed to be a place where people could come and live in peace, no matter what nation they came from or whether they were Benders"._

 _"You haven't been here that long, have you?" the old man asked, arching an eyebrow._

 _I shook my head. "I only arrived a few days ago"._

 _"I thought as much. When the United Republic was founded, people from all over came to live here; it was a symbol of the cooperation that came out of the war, a symbol of equality and a new, better beginning. Unfortunately, less scrupulous individuals also saw the United Republic as an opportunity, only for them, it was an opportunity to stake their claim in a new land where no other criminals had yet chosen to operate. They soon organized, and the Triads cropped up, growing fat and rich on bullying and robbing us non-Benders. My wife and I quickly realized that Republic City wasn't the paradise it was advertised as"._

* * *

" _Now, to my followers: for years, the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows. But now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical Bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid. It's time to take back our city! For centuries, Benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field"._

 _Beside me, Kara glanced at her electrified glove, and she and I exchanged pleased expressions._

" _Now, anybody can hold the power of a Chi-Blocker in their hand" Amon confidently declared. "My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The Revolution has begun!"_

* * *

" _The time of reckoning has come" I whispered into her ear. "You have interfered in our plans for too long"._

 _"Wait" Hiroshi's daughter said, drawing our gazes. "We can't do this. Let's just take her back to the city. We can keep her locked up; we don't have to take her Bending". Amon continued walking, and she took two steps towards him. I motioned to two of the Chi-Blockers, who grabbed her arms and held her back. "No! You can't do this! This isn't right!"_

 _Amon placed one hand over Korra's heart, and just as his other hand moved to touch her face, she said "No, please!" But her cries fell on deaf ears, and our leader placed his thumb on her forehead, removing her Bending._

 _When it was done, I released my grip and stepped back as she collapsed onto the floor. Amon looked down at her, his eyes cold but piercing. "I told you I would destroy you. The Avatar is no more"._

* * *

 _The petty officer saluted. "As you wish, General Iroh". He then walked away, leaving Iroh to his thoughts once more._

 _The Firebender reached into his pocket and retrieved the family photograph that he always carried with him. It depicted his family, all dressed up and positioned so that his parents were sitting on chairs while he and his siblings knelt in front of them. His mother's hand was on his five-year old shoulder, while his father's hand was on his older sister, Urzara's, shoulder. In between he and his older sister knelt Zhang-Li, his hair done up in a ponytail. His eight year-old smile was forced, Iroh could tell. His brother had never been really happy before running off to study with Master Piandao._

 _Iroh smiled at the photograph before slipping it back into his pocket and looking at the horizon. "Don't worry, big brother" he said to himself. "I'm coming"._

* * *

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters!" Hiroshi proudly declared as he stood in front of City Hall.

I stood behind and just to the right of him, my hands clasped behind my back as I beheld the massive crowd that had gathered to hear my friend speak. Mecha tanks and Chi-Blockers were stationed all along the perimeter for security; the Avatar and her friends, along with Tenzin and his family, were still at large, and they were most likely plotting to overthrow us. I had Chi-Blockers across the city searching for them, but their efforts were thus far fruitless.

As our airship fleet hovered overhead, Hiroshi spoke into the microphone "Amon has torn down the tyrannical Bending government! He has declared Bending illegal, and he has the Avatar on the run".

Large Equalist banners were displayed behind us, and from where I stood, I could see the statue of Avatar Aang out in the harbour wearing a giant version of Amon's mask as well as displaying our banner on his staff. The Pro-Bending arena was similarly adorned with banners, and it would never again host that disgusting sport.

"Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, Bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal!"

The crowd gave an enthusiastic shout of approval, and I smiled underneath my mask.

"The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream, but we will prevail!" The crowd gave another shout, collectively raising their fists in a show of unity.

* * *

At the very rear of the crowd, two Chi-Blockers saw the industrialist giving his impassioned speech. As the crowd shouted their approval, the pair silently slipped away.

They made their way through the streets, which were constantly being patrolled by squads of Chi-Blockers riding motorcycles and mecha tanks. The dozen or so airships flying through the city gave the Equalists total air superiority, which would make any planned attack fail before it even started.

The two Chi-Blockers eventually arrived at an empty street at the very edge of city centre. There, they bent down and pulled back a manhole, revealing the ladder that went down into the underground tunnel system. Once they were inside, the manhole was replaced, leaving no trace.

Korra removed her Chi-Blocker helmet as she and Mako walked through the underground tunnels, snorting in disgust. "Can you believe Hiroshi?" she asked as the Firebender removed his own helmet. "'The Avatar's on the run'? I'm not running from anyone! Let's go back up there and knock some heads!" She emphasized her point by pounding a fist into her palm. "They'll never know what hit 'em".

Just as she started to turn around, Mako placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait. You can't just go up there and start a fight. With your Bending gone, you're vulnerable, and the last thing we need is for you to get captured. Or worse". Korra scowled instinctively, and the expression softened into resigned defeat. "Don't worry. General Iroh's coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running".

The pair then resumed walking towards their destination. "I hate being patient" she muttered under her breath, and the Firebender smirked.

Eventually, they came to where they had set up shop: a large terminus that connected several different tunnels. There were many tents propped up against the far wall, and people of all appearances were milling about. It had been home to many of the city's homeless long before the revolution had taken place, and at the moment, it was a safe haven from Amon's forces.

Korra spotted Bolin playing a game with Pabu in front of a modest-sized tent, and just as they waved to each other, the homeless man who she'd met her first day in the city suddenly appeared. "Welcome back!" he said genially, and the surprise made the young Avatar gasp. "Hope you worked up an appetite, 'cause dinner is served!"

They all gathered around a table that Bolin had created with Earthbending on seats that had been similarly raised. The homeless man, Gommu, used a spoon in order to stir a pot full of food. "Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days" Korra told him.

As he filled several bowls and passed them around, he replied "Honoured to oblige. My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so-called "Equalist" policies. We got Benders and non-Benders down here, but do you see us fighting? No, siree. We figured out how to harmoniously co-exist".

"You are a wise and noble hobo" Bolin stated. The Earthbender then took a sip from his bowl, moaning his approval. "Mmm. This is the best-tasting street gruel I've ever had. Seriously!"

"I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer" Gommu explained.

Korra took a sniff of her gruel. The smell was so pungent that her face almost puckered out of existence. She set the bowl down on the ground, which Pabu promptly proceeded to drink from, and looked around. This was certainly a sorry bunch, but it was all they had. For now, at least, the city belonged to Amon and the Equalists. She ground her teeth together in frustration before noticing Asami sitting cross-legged on the ground away from everyone else.

She simply stared down at the ground, and Korra couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Asami had betrayed the only family she'd ever known in order to rescue them from the Equalists, and now she was an outcast. Korra had wanted to hate her, at first, but that feeling had passed over the last two days.

Breathing a sigh, the young Avatar stood up and walked over to her former friend.

"Hey" she said, drawing the other's attention. "Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, hey Korra" Asami said neutrally. "Sure, make yourself at home. It's not like I have any other options". Korra sat across from the other woman and crossed her legs. For a long moment, a heavy silence hung over them, but eventually, the former Equalist asked "So, I'm guessing you saw my father?"

"Yeah" Korra replied. "Him and that creep with the swords. What's that guy's deal, anyway? The only one more intense than him is Amon".

"He's known as The Black Warrior" Asami replied, crossing her arms. "At least, that's what everyone calls him. He showed up a few months after Amon did, and after they met my father, the three of them founded the Equalists. He was the one who taught the others Chi-Blocking".

Korra frowned at her words. "Do you know where he learned it, or anything about his past?"

Asami shook her head. "None of us knew who he was under that mask. I got the sense that Amon and my father know his true identity, but I never found out. All we knew was that he is one of the most dangerous men in the United Republic. He's certainly the finest swordsmen I've ever seen".

"Yeah, I know from experience".

"Back when…" Asami started to say, glancing back at Mako and his brother. "Back when I was assigned to get close to Mako to get to you, he was the one who gave me the mission. I thought about not going through with it, but the thought of crossing him terrified me. As Amon's right hand, he's responsible for planning all of the major missions, including the attack on the Pro-Bending arena. I wouldn't be surprised if the takeover of Republic City was his brainchild. The Equalists are just as loyal to him as they are to Amon".

Korra looked down at the ground, thinking about the mysterious man. "I wonder how we're gonna beat him. Do you remember anything else about him? Anything we can use?"

Asami furrowed her brow as she scanned through her memories. "Well, he was close with a particular Chi-Blocker. I never got her name, or even know what she looks like, but I got the sense that their relationship was pretty serious".

* * *

"Patrol 34, this is Central" he dispatcher's voice said through my helmet's radio.

"This is Patrol 34. Go ahead, Central" I replied. Ever since we had taken control of Republic City, we were the new law-enforcement. All Benders were to be reported, and it was up to patrols like mine to hunt them down. Currently, I rode at the head of my group as we navigated the city streets, anxious for some action.

"We've got some Metalbenders hiding out in an apartment building over on the west side" the dispatcher explained. "A neighbour called it in".

I sneered underneath my helmet. Not all of the Metalbenders had been captured; many were still unaccounted for, and every now and then a few would pop up. "Copy that. Just give me the address, and we'll take care of it". Once I had the address, I revved my motorcycle and led the others to the apartment building.

As we turned onto the street where the apartment building was, I spotted two men casually making their way out the front entrance. They were dressed in civilian clothes, but as soon as they saw us, they started running.

Someone must have tipped them off, I thought to myself as I held up two fingers before waving my hand forward. Two of my patrol proceeded to ride ahead as the Metalbenders fired their metal cables onto a nearby street light. They pulled themselves off the ground, but the two Chi-Blockers threw bolas at one of them. The man's arms and legs were pinned, and he fell onto the ground. The other one came to stand on top of the street light, and I brought my motorcycle to a stop before leaping onto it as well.

He fired a metal cable at me, but I somersaulted over him. I landed at his back and proceeded to land several light jabs to his left side before tripping him. His back landed hard on the street light, eliciting a grunt as he fell onto the ground below. A minute later, the both of them were tied up and slung over two motorcycles. We then rode away, towards the harbour district.

As our boat traversed the bay over to Air Temple Island, I looked up at the commemorative statue of Avatar Aang. His face was covered by a giant version of Amon's mask, and Equalist banners were displayed on his staff. I wondered what he would have to say about all this. He had believed that everyone deserved a second chance, and he'd believed it so strongly that he had spared Fire Lord Ozai's life at the end of the Great War.

Surely he would understand why we had to do all this.

By the time we arrived at Air Temple Island, night had fallen. A pair of airships flew overhead, illuminating the blackness with pairs of spotlights. The entire island was crawling with Chi-Blockers; right now, it was an impenetrable stronghold. Once my patrol and I brought the two Metalbenders we'd caught to the end of the line, I made my way to the front, where the Lieutenant brought one of Zhang-Li's Imperial Firebenders before Amon. I recognized her as Mei, the oldest of the four. Her hair ran into a braid that reached to the centre of her back, and she had a defiant expression on her face.

Our masked leader slowly walked up to her. "You will now be cleansed of your impurity" he stated coolly. Then, without any preamble, he placed his hand on her face and removed her Bending. She collapsed onto the ground, and as a pair of Chi-Blockers dragged her away, Amon turned to the Lieutenant and simply said "Next".

* * *

General Iroh stood on the balcony overlooking his ship. Three days had passed, and the fleet had finally reached Republic City. A thick fog obscured his vision, and it wasn't until his ships entered the bay that he began to make out the tops of the buildings.

The Firebender looked back and forth, on the lookout for the inevitable counter-attack the Equalists would make. However, he saw nothing. In fact, the entire bay was eerily silent.

"Amon had to know we were coming" he said to himself. "So why aren't we meeting any resistance?" His ships continued to advance closer to the city, and still there was no response from the Equalist airships or mecha tanks. "Something's not right" Iroh said as his instincts warned him of impending danger.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, and he looked over to his left, where something rocked one of the ships as it threw up a plume of water.

"It's a trick!" he growled as explosions started going off all over the place. His fleet had wandered into a hidden minefield. Entering the bridge, he got on the ship's intercom and said "Water and Earthbenders, detonate those mines!" As the mines continued to go off, Iroh could hear something else in the distance. "What's that sound?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as he walked back outside.

* * *

Korra gritted her teeth as she saw the United Forces fleet being battered by mines. "I have to help!" she said at last, starting to walk towards the edge.

"Korra, wait!" Mako said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have your Bending anymore. You'd be a sitting duck out there".

"You think I don't know that?" the young Avatar shot back. "I can't just stand here and watch our reinforcements get blown to bits!"

For a moment, no one said anything, and just as Korra was about to go anyway, Asami spoke up. "I'll go with you. The harbour isn't far; we can steal a boat and make our way over to the fleet".

Suddenly, the sounds of the distant explosions were joined by another sound. It began as a low hum, but it slowly increased in its intensity until the noise was almost on top of them. The group turned around and gasped at what they beheld.

* * *

I tightly gripped the control yoke as I veered to the right. The buildings of Republic City's downtown district zoomed past me as I soared through the air on Hiroshi's latest invention: a tri-engine biplane capable of flying at incredible speeds as well as deliver explosive payloads with amazing precision.

The United Forces First Division was finally in sight, and I approached like a predatory tiger eagle about to descend onto its helpless prey.

I flew at the very front, leading a squadron of twelve biplanes, while Hiroshi led a second squadron right behind me. With our combined firepower and unparalleled manoeuvrability, the United Forces didn't stand a chance against us.

Once I flew over one of the lead ships, I dropped a payload of three high-explosive bombs. Two of them landed in the water, but the third struck the battleship directly in the middle of its deck, violently rocking it with a massive explosion. I then began evasive manoeuvres as the Firebenders manning the ship cannons returned fire. The sky became a storm of chaos, with our biplanes flying in the air like a swarm of angry buzzard wasps amidst a reverse hailstorm of Firebending-powered munitions.

I swung back around, flying low to the water as I released a pair of torpedoes. I pulled back on the control yoke, pulling up as the torpedoes struck the side of a battleship, exploding brilliantly. Another battleship to my left was struck with almost half a dozen bombs which cracked the vessel in half. It began to sink into the water, and I could only watch.

Somewhere down there, amidst all the destruction and battle, was my brother. Iroh had always been stubborn, even when we were children; he had relentlessly trained with Firebending before father had taught him, and from what I had been hearing, he was now one of the finest Firebenders in the United Republic. His natural stubbornness had driven him to move to Republic City in the first place, something I admired him for. As the youngest sibling, he would never become Fire Lord, and he had made the choice to join the military in order to prove himself a capable leader.

If anyone could survive this battle, it was my brother. Still, that gave me little comfort as I veered to the right.

Another biplane was flying towards me, and it was suddenly struck by several earthen disks which shredded one of its wings. The pilot parachuted out of his doomed vehicle as it crashed into the water. A fair distance to my right, another biplane was shot down by a Firebending cannon. As much of an edge we possessed in this battle, our enemies were fighting to the bitter end, as true warriors should.

With my keen vision, I noticed several fireballs being shot from the crow's nest of the sole surviving battleship. Whoever was up there was fighting with the skill of ten men, as three more biplanes were struck down. Even if that was the work of Iroh, I had to put a stop to it. A pair of biplanes formed up on me, and together, we came to fly straight at the talented Firebender.

We were almost immediately bombarded with fireballs, and I veered from side to side in an effort to avoid being hit. The other two biplanes were doing the same, but the one to my right was suddenly struck in the wing, and the one to my left was similarly taken out, leaving me.

I swerved to the left, then right, then left before I released my final torpedo. I yanked the control yoke to the right, just barely avoiding the crow's nest as I climbed to a higher altitude. I swung back around just in time to see an explosion where the Firebender had been. There might have been a body thrown into the water, but at this height, I couldn't be sure.

Wet, hot tears ran down my face as I silently prayed to the Spirits for forgiveness.

* * *

Korra watched as the final battleship's crow's nest exploded. She shielded her eyes for a moment before seeing that the Firebender who had taken down three of the Equalist aircraft was thrown into the water. Without a second thought, she dived into the water after him.

Despite the fact that Amon had taken her Bending away, she was still a capable swimmer. That was one of the few things Shan We and the White Lotus had taken her outside the compound to learn. The young Avatar swam further and further down, the vibrations from the battle on the surface sending ripples into the deep. Eventually, she reached the Firebender, wrapping an arm around him as she swam back upwards.

The two of them reached the surface, and Korra took in a deep breath of air. The man suddenly gasped as he became conscious before looking at her. "Avatar Korra" he rasped. "You saved my life. Thank you".

Once they were all back on the boat, they headed back to the harbour.

Sometime later, after the battle had finished, they all returned to the underground hideout. "I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks and airships, but not these new high-speed aircraft" the man, who Korra learned was none other than General Iroh, said. As he spoke, one of his surviving men was bandaging his scarred left arm.

"I know" the young Avatar agreed. "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us".

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one" Bolin added.

General Iroh looked down at the ground in thought. "Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet".

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin said enthusiastically. After a moment, he asked "So, how are we not out of the fight?"

General Iroh looked at Korra and asked "How many of my men escaped?"

She took a moment to look around the hideout. A few dozen Earthbenders, Waterbenders, and Firebenders had managed to find their way after their ships were destroyed, but it wasn't a particularly large number. "Not many. The rest were captured and taken away. There was nothing we could do".

The Firebending prince nodded gravely. He then stood, groaning from the effort. "That's better than nothing, at least. A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

"I know just the man for the job" Korra replied.

A few minutes later, they were all standing around a wooden table with radio equipment set up on it. Gommu sat there, and once he had plugged everything in, he asked "And who is the recipient of this top-secret message?"

"Commander Bumi" General Iroh replied. "Second Division of the United Forces".

Gommu cracked his knuckles, and Korra asked "Tenzin's older brother?"

The Firebender nodded. "Yes. A bit of a wild man, but the bravest Commander you'll ever meet".

"Ready sir!" Gommu announced.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft" General Iroh began as the homeless man began relaying the message with Morse code. "Do not approach Republic City by sea. Retreat to Red Sand Island and find alternate means to deploy your reinforcements". Once that was done, the group gathered around a map of the city. "Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircraft. With them, the Equalists have total air superiority".

Mako pointed to the northwest of the city. "They flew in from this direction, so that must be where their base is".

"There's an airfield somewhere over this mountain range" Asami explained. "I've never been there, but it was where the Equalists were storing their airships, so it must be where those aircraft launched from".

"That has to be our primary target" General Iroh said. "But I'm concerned that we don't have the numbers. Right now, the city is crawling with Equalist forces. I'd recommend that we wait until Bumi and his reinforcements arrive before we commit to any action".

Korra held her chin in thought. "Well, it would be nice to have more people on our side. I think we should also focus on taking down Amon. He is the reason why the Equalists have gotten this far. If we take him down, then the entire movement should go down with him".

"I agree that it's a good idea, but how would we do that?" Mako asked. "He's taken down some of the best Benders in the city, and he's always protected by a whole lot of Chi-Blockers".

"I don't know, but we have to try" Korra said. Turning to look at General Iroh, she asked "How long before Bumi and his men get here?"

"One, maybe two days" the Firebender replied.

"Alright. Then we'd better get some sleep. We're gonna need all our strength to take these guys down for good".

* * *

I stood with my hands clasped behind my back, gazing at the city below. The airship I was aboard was currently patrolling Republic City's eastern districts for signs of dissident activity. In the two days since we had destroyed my brother's fleet, our enemies had been keeping quiet. Thus far, there was no sign of Korra and her friends, but I knew that they would be making their move soon enough.

As I gazed at the passing buildings, my mind flashed back over twenty years ago to the most fateful decision of my life.

* * *

 _I sat up in my bed, having stayed awake for a few hours after the setting sun. Iroh was fast asleep on his bed, snoring loudly as I silently got out of bed. I then reached underneath my bed and pulled out my grandmother's swords as well as a bag of supplies I had packed earlier in the evening while Urzara and Iroh had been practicing their Firebending._

 _Though my tenth birthday was more than two months ago, it was still fresh in my memory. Father had never loved me as much as my sister, and him yelling at me was the last straw. I wasn't happy here anymore, and I had to leave if I wanted to live my own life._

 _Su's story was proof enough that you could leave home and be happy, and now was the time for me to be happy._

 _I slung my grandmother's swords over my shoulders and, with my bag in hand, I gingerly opened the door, closing it on my way out. I then crept through the halls of the palace, on the lookout for patrolling Imperial Firebenders. Whenever I spotted a pair, I would duck behind nearby painting and wait for them to pass by._

 _Eventually, I neared the throne room. To my left were the large set of double doors that led into the massive space, but my eyes were on the hallway that led to a single metal door. It led down into the maze of catacombs and hidden bunkers that were in place for the royal family's protection in the event of a siege. My great grandfather Ozai had hidden in one of the bunkers when Grampa Shan We and the Avatar had led the invasion on the Day of Black Sun._

 _The tunnels also led to a number of secret exits which would normally be used in order to usher the royal family to safety if the palace were to ever be breached._

 _Thankfully, the metal door was unlocked, as no one was expecting danger. Once I found myself in the catacombs, I allowed myself to relax a little. There were no Imperial Firebenders down here, as their primary duty was to protect my family, and everyone else were still asleep in their beds. As I walked through the rocky tunnels, I remembered a visit to the royal library last year. Mother had shown me a map of the underground, and I had been amazed at how confusing it would have been for someone to travel down there without knowing where to go._

 _Just last night I had gone over that same map, and I proceeded to walk down the path I had memorized._

 _After what seemed like forever, I finally emerged from the dark tunnels. Even though it was the middle of the night, the moon was almost full, which gave me enough light to find my way. Now, all I had to do was make my way to the docks and find a ship that would take me to the other end of the Fire Nation._

 _The city was quiet tonight, with only the odd person walking about the streets. Mother and father had taken us outside the palace a few times, mostly for boring official stuff, and it was always a shock to see just how much it had changed in the last few years._

 _The Fire Nation had always been the most advanced nation in the world, and with the founding of the United Republic and the dawn of new advanced technologies, my people's natural drive and ambition had made our nation into a modern marvel._

 _After riding a trolley through the streets, I found myself at the docks. At this hour, there were only a handful of ships that looked like they were leaving, and after overhearing some of the crew, I found out that one was about to leave for the city of Mu Dao, a coastal city on one of the eastern islands._

 _With all the stealth I could muster, and the fact that several of the ship's crew were asleep on the job, I snuck into the cargo hold. After I found a space behind several crates, it wasn't long before the ship departed. I sat down against a crate and took out an apple from my bag. I took a bite and stared at the wall, feeling like my life was about to change for the better._

 _It took the ship four days to reach the island where Mu Dao was located. As it turned out, hiding inside a crate full of radishes was a good way to get off the ship without being discovered. The crate was loaded onto a delivery cart and pulled through the city before reaching its destination._

 _My eyes were suddenly flooded with sunlight as the crate was opened, and an older man with a scraggly beard cried out in surprise. I took the opportunity to climb out and run away as fast as I could._

 _Sometime later, after I found my bearings, I traveled further inland, towards the island's centre. A small but well-off village called Shu Jing was my final stop before I reached my destination: the castle of Piandao._

 _I had heard stories of the legendary swordfighter's home, but they didn't give it proper credit. The castle was amazing, and it looked almost as large as the royal palace back in Capitol City. The front gate was coloured gold, and the Fire Nation insignia was emblazoned within a White Lotus. Grampa Shan We had told us that Piandao, while a high-ranking and well-respected member of the secretive Order of the White Lotus, had never involved himself in its day-to-day matters. He preferred to spend his time in relative solitude, and with any luck, he would be imparting his wisdom to me._

 _Once I was finally standing before the gate, I banged on it three times with one of the door knockers. I waited for a long, long time, but there was no answer. I knocked again, but still nothing. Starting to feel frustrated, I grabbed both door knockers and began hammering away at the gate repeatedly with all the force I could muster._

 _Suddenly, the gate opened._

 _I recoiled a little, grunting in surprise, before my eyes widened with shock. Standing before me was none other than Master Piandao, member of the Order of the White Lotus, liberator of Ba Sing Se, and the greatest sword master in the world. The man I had been reading about for the last two months was finally in front of me._

 _He certainly looked old enough. His dark skin was wrinkled, and his goatee and hair were white, but when I looked into his eyes, I could see an inner fire and determination that led me to believe that he was still every bit as nimble as any man half his age._

 _Piandao looked down at me and snorted in amusement. "Most people don't have the patience to wait after the first knock"._

 _"After traveling all this way, patience isn't an issue, Master" I replied, bowing in respect to a man very much deserving of it._

 _"So, you've traveled far, have you?" he asked. "Why did you come here?"_

 _"I—" I started to say._

 _"Let me guess" Piandao said, cutting me off. "You've come all this way because you hope to learn the art of the sword from the Master?"_

 _Clearing my throat, I replied "Uh, yes"._

 _"Well, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed. I no longer take on any students. Go find another master who will teach you". My hopeful smile instantly transformed into a frown as his words fully sunk in. He couldn't just turn me away! Not after all the effort it had taken to come here in the first place._

 _He began to close the gate, and I started to panic. Fortunately for me, an idea popped into my head. I slid my grandmother's swords from my shoulders and held them up as I said "Wait! I have these"._

 _He stopped, seemingly recognizing the weapons I held in my hand. "Where did you get those?" he asked, re-opening the gate._

 _"These belonged to my grandmother" I explained as he took them in hand. "You trained her during the last year of the Great War"._

 _Piandao slid one of the swords a little out of its sheath, revealing the black blade. "These are Takara's weapons" he muttered before looking back down at me. "How do I know that you simply didn't steal these?"_

 _"Uh…" I said, trying to think of something. "Oh! I also have this". After rummaging through my bag for a moment, I took out the scroll mother had given to me on my birthday. "My tenth birthday was two months ago. My grandmother asked you to write these down for me"._

 _That seemed to convince him. It only took a moment for him to recognize the scroll, and he looked back down at me with a look of recognition. "So, you must be Zhang-Li. Takara's grandson"._

 _I nodded. "Yes, I am"._

 _He looked at the path leading down to the village. "Where is the rest of your family? And why did you come here?"_

 _I bowed before him again, holding that position as I replied "Master Piandao, I wish to learn the art of the sword from you. I'm a middle child, and I'm a non-Bender. I'll never become Fire Lord, and as I'm not a Firebender, I wish to become the best that I can possibly be. Only you can teach me how to master the sword"._

 _For a long time, he didn't say anything, and I was beginning to worry that he would still turn me away. This was my only hope to live a fulfilling life, and that hope was quickly shrinking._

 _Before he could speak, however, I heard an all-too familiar noise coming from the distance. I turned around and, sure enough, saw an airship approaching Piandao's castle. A few minutes later, it landed further down the path. My parents got out and walked over to us, and I knew that I was dead meat._

 _Mother reached me first, and instead of reprimanding me, she crouched down and tightly wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, Zhang-Li, thank the Spirits we found you. We were so worried!"_

 _"What were you thinking?" father demanded, his tone less concerned than mother's was. "The entire palace was in chaos! Your grandfather had the Imperial Firebenders searching Capitol City for two days before we found out you came here!"_

 _I could only look down at the ground in shame as mother stood and said "Master Piandao, please forgive us for this intrusion"._

 _"It's no trouble, really" he assured her._

 _"Zhang-Li, come with us this instant" father ordered, holding his hand out expectantly. "We can discuss your punishment on the way home"._

 _I looked back at Master Piandao, silently begging him to give me a chance. It had always been my dream to learn from someone as great as him. If I didn't, then I would spend the rest of my life regretting this lost opportunity._

 _I began to think that he wouldn't say anything, but to my amazement, he did. "If I may interject, Admiral". Father looked over at the old man, who added "While I recognize the severity of your son's actions, I also recognize what it must have taken for him to get here: a ten year-old boy managed to leave the royal palace and make his way to the other side of the nation without being caught. He displayed a certain degree of skill and cunning"._

 _"Master Piandao, we all respect your discerning eye, but I'm afraid we must insist. He's only a boy!"_

 _"A very rebellious boy who is coming home. Now" father added._

 _"I understand that you are concerned for your son" Piandao said. "But he came all this way in order to learn the art of the sword… and he has convinced me to take him on as my student"._

 _I was sure that, in that moment, my parents and I looked at him in complete shock. "But", mother said in disbelief, "I was under the impression that you no longer took any students. Katsumoto's father has told us as much"._

 _"That may be true" the old man agreed. "But your son has displayed a rare ability and drive that I haven't seen in many years. He has the heart of a great warrior beating in his chest, and I am certain that he will one day become a great swordsman"._

 _Mother and father could only look at each other, probably trying to come up with an answer to the old man's words._

 _That was the day that I began my tutelage under the great Master Piandao._

* * *

"Sir!" the airship pilot said, breaking me out of the waking dream I was having. The memory of how I had left home to become Master Piandao's student was incredibly vivid, and I shook my head in order to clear it and come back to the present.

"What is it?" I asked, looking over at the man.

He responded by turning up the volume on the radio. "Alert! Benders have attacked Supply Warehouse 26! Requesting assistance! The Avatar is here!"

I smiled grimly underneath my mask. "That warehouse isn't far from here" I said. "Take us there now, and send for another airship. We need to seal off their avenues of escape".

"Yes sir" the pilot said, turning the wheel as he brought us towards the factory in question. Ever since our takeover of the city, we had established several different warehouses and factories for the sole purpose of keeping our forces supplied. They contained uniforms, electrified gloves, motorcycles, and mecha tanks. If Korra intended to use our own equipment against us, then she was sorely mistaken.

It did not take us long to reach the warehouse, and even from up here I could see the signs of Bending. Crimson flames flared in between flying boulders that created small dust clouds when they struck the ground. Through the chaotic scene below, I saw a group of Chi-Blockers engaging the Pro-Bending brothers, Mako and Bolin, as well as the Avatar.

The teenager was certainly determined; even without her Bending, she was putting up quite a fight, and the Chi-Blockers were having a tough time dealing with the three Benders.

"They're empty-handed" I said to myself, noting that they did not possess any of our technology. By the time we arrived after the attack had been reported, they should have been able to acquire as much as they could carry. That could only mean one thing. I looked up as the second airship I had called neared our location. "Tell the second airship to begin searching for more Benders" I told the pilot. "These three are only a distraction". Movement at the other end of the street caught my eye as a number of Chi-Blockers on motorcycles rode towards the teenagers. "And lower a platform. I'm going down there".

I quickly made my way through the airship's corridors before reaching the underside of the gondola. The entry hatch opened as I entered, and I proceeded to step onto one of the platforms.

Once the hatch was fully open, my platform began lowering towards the skirmish below. I looked down and saw the new group of Chi-Blockers surrounding the Avatar and her friends. Their superior numbers allowed them to force the Benders against a wall, and by the time my feet touched the ground, they were trapped. "Stop" I ordered, drawing everyone's gazes. "The Avatar is mine. Restrain the others".

The semi-circle parted to allow me entrance, and as it reformed, the Bending brothers were secured with bolas before being dragged off to the side.

"Avatar Korra" I greeted neutrally.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded, having lost none of her defiant edge.

I responded by drawing my twin meteor swords, and she tensed in expectation of a battle. Instead of attacking, however, I tossed one of my swords over to her. The weapon landed with a clang and scraped along the ground before stopping at her feet. "Pick it up" I said, pointing to the weapon with the one in my hand.

Korra looked down at the sword, then over at her friends as pairs of Chi-Blockers held them down. Eventually, she must have decided that her only option was to go along with what I wanted. She picked up the sword, and I could easily see that it was unfamiliar in her hands. She then assumed a stance that was flawed in at least a half dozen ways. "Humbling, isn't it?" I asked as a gentle breeze blew through the street. "To stand across from your enemy with equal footing. No unfair advantages, nothing that separates you from him. Only your will to succeed pitted against his".

"You've got me at a pretty big disadvantage" Korra countered, her gaze falling on the Chi-Blockers and her friends.

"Right now, the only ones that matter are you and I" I told her. "One warrior against another. Now, attack. Prove that you are more than your unlamented Bending".

The young Avatar narrowed her eyes at me, and she shouted as she charged, aiming her sword at my abdomen. Countering such an obvious move was laughably easy: I stepped to the side, tapping her blade with my own from beneath, and her momentum caused her to stumble as I held my blade against her throat.

"You overcommit" I said, taking two steps away as she regained her balance. She came at me again, this time with a series of wild slashes and thrusts. My superior reflexes allowed me to dodge each attack, and with a discerning eye, I could tell that she was tiring. After I dodged a sloppy overhead chop, I attacked with my own series of attacks. Compared to hers, mine were flawless, and I delivered enough strength with each blow to force her back. As she blocked my overhead chop, my overwhelming strength forced her onto her knees. "Conserve your strength".

My opponent growled in annoyance, but she apparently managed to channel her anger effectively. Beginning by using her sword in order to shove mine aside, she proceeded to kick me in the shin. I grunted, more out of surprise than anything, as the blow forced me to get down on one knee.

Clearly, Korra was cleverer than I gave her credit for.

She attempted to land another strike, but I responded by falling onto my back and grabbing her shirt with my hands before using my feet to throw her backwards. The move bought me some time, and I used it to get back on my feet. For now, Korra had learned the lesson that I was trying to teach her, so now all that was left was to bring her to Amon.

I stabbed the tip of my sword into the ground, leaving it there as my opponent turned to face me once more. She shouted as she thrust her weapon at my face. I turned around, dodging the black blade, and grabbed her wrist with one hand. I then struck her in the face with my left elbow, stunning her enough so that I could wrench my second sword from her grasp. I struck her in the back of the head with the pommel of my sword, knocking her to the ground.

"Korra!" Mako cried in distress as I retrieved my other weapon.

"You performed better than I expected" I told the young Avatar as she rolled onto her back, groaning from all the blows she had received. "Perhaps there is still hope for you yet. Regardless, your freedom ends here. Even with your Bending gone, I'm certain that Amon will be pleased to see you again".

Just as I was about to pick her up, however, chaos erupted.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a group of a dozen men in plain clothes appeared from the other end of the street. As soon as they were close, they unleashed a barrage of flames, water, and earth, revealing their status as Benders. The Chi-Blockers reacted instantly, even as several of them were knocked out in the initial volley. I joined them, lunging for the closest Bender and drawing from my vast well of knowledge in the art of swordfighting.

The Benders were all well-muscled, with hard-set eyes and a coordination that could only be military in nature, which meant that we were dealing with the United Forces. Even still, with all their training, our forces were evenly matched. I was the greatest swordsman in the world, and I had personally trained the Equalists in arts that would counter the advantages that Bending offered. When one of our own was taken out, one of theirs was taken out in turn.

I brought my swords down in two successive overhead diagonal chops, but my opponent managed to dodge them both. Never pausing for even a moment, I aimed two horizontal slashes at the Firebender before me. Even as he dodged, I was on the move, and I finally landed a blow as I struck him in the face with my knee.

Through the chaos of battle, I belatedly noticed that there were now more Benders fighting alongside the first group, and one of their number stood out.

He was an older man, most likely in his late fifties or early sixties, with a mane of wild black hair on his head as well as a thick, pointed beard. He was very well-muscled for a man of his age, and as I glanced over at him, he handily dispatched a pair of Chi-Blockers. In that moment, I knew who my next target was.

He saw me coming before I attacked, which allowed him to dodge my opening attacks. I spun around and attempted to horizontally slash with my left sword, but my opponent blocked my arm with his before punching me in the face. The move caught me off-guard, and I took a step back before attacking again, slashing with both of my weapons. The older man took one step back, avoiding my blades, then suddenly took a step forward while my arms were still stretched to the sides and hit my face with several light jabs.

He followed up with an uppercut to my jaw, throwing me onto my back. I quickly flipped back onto my feet. My attention was drawn by a Waterbender who believed she could take advantage of her leader's attack. I easily dispatched the woman, returning my focus to the older man.

As my gaze fell on him, I attempted to bring my weapons to bear, but he surprised me, yet again, by producing a pair of knives from his sleeves and throwing them at me. The small weapons pierced my right sleeve and pinned my arm to a nearby wall.

"Commander Bumi!" a voice called through the din. Of course it had to be Bumi, I thought to myself bitterly. "We have the Avatar and her friends!"

"Alright, people, it's time to fall back!" Bumi ordered, and as his soldiers started retreating, he shouted "It's Slime-Time!" As I used my immense strength in order to rip the knives from the wall, thus freeing my arm, I wondered what 'Slime-Time' could possibly mean.

My question was soon answered.

Bumi and several of his Bending soldiers took out small, round objects. They threw them at us, and they exploded in an orange, viscous substance that formed around our feet. I started to pursue them, but the slime covering my boots was very thick, and it effectively kept me in place. As I stared after the escaping Benders, my nostrils detected a secondary aspect of the slime in the form of a noxious stench that made my eyes water.

With that, they disappeared around a corner as the airship hovering overhead deployed several more Chi-Blockers.

* * *

Korra and Mako piloted their boat across the bay to Air Temple Island. They made sure to leave it hidden so it wouldn't be accidentally discovered. If that happened, then their avenue of escape would be cut off.

They were dressed in Chi-Blocker uniforms that they had taken from the warehouse just a few hours earlier. Their plan was to defeat Amon once and for all while Iroh led his men, Bolin, and Asami in taking out the Equalist airfield. Meanwhile, Bumi and the soldiers he'd brought into the city would do their best to sabotage the remaining defenses so the fleet could come in and retake the city. It was a sound plan, but any number of things could go wrong, and Korra was hoping that nothing would.

She looked up at the temple and saw an Equalist airship hovering by the very tip of the temple's main tower. Amon was just getting onboard.

"There's Amon!" she said, pointing.

The airship's entry hatch was sealed, and then it began to fly over to the city. "We need to get inside" Mako suggested. "Then, when he returns…"

"We ambush him" Korra finished.

The pair proceeded to make their way towards the temple. The island was mostly deserted, which was good for them, and the teenager was starting to think that things would be going smoothly from now on just as a familiar voice asked "What are you two doing here?"

They stiffened in mild shock before turning around and finding the very familiar face of the Lieutenant looking down at them. Mako awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Uh, we were just transferred".

"Well, you're getting transferred again" the mustached man said. "Amon wants extra security at the arena today now that we've got more Benders in the city".

"The arena?" the Firebender asked. "For what?"

"The rally" the other man replied. "You should have been briefed about this".

Korra bowed to him and said "We'll be there, sir!" That seemed to satisfy the Lieutenant, and he turned to leave. Once he was out of earshot, she whispered to Mako "I know another way in". A few minutes later, after having entered the temple through a secret entrance, Korra said "Let's hide in the attic".

The pair proceeded to climb the ladder into the attic, and Mako suddenly said "Uh, we're not alone up here".

"Tarlok?" the young Avatar asked incredulously as she and Mako removed their helmets. She couldn't believe it, but sitting behind bars was none other than the former Councilman and Bloodbender: Tarlok.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. His hair was loose and shaggy, and he looked like he hadn't showered in days.

"We had no idea you were here" Korra explained. "Are there other prisoners on the island?"

"No. I'm the only one" Tarlok replied.

"And what makes you so special?"

The former Bloodbender looked her straight in the eye and said "I'm Amon's brother". Korra and Mako gasped in shock, and they couldn't form the proper words in response to his statement. "Amon is from the Northern Water tribe. He's a Waterbender and a Bloodbender, just like I was".

"What?!"

"Did you know this all along?" Mako asked.

"No, not until after he captured me" Tarlok replied.

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?"

"It all began with my father, Yakone" he explained. "With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity and settled down in the Northern Water tribe. That's where he met my mother, a warm, caring woman. Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the firstborn under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me". Tarlok's lips curled into a slight smile. "Those were the good years… before my brother and I discovered we were Waterbenders. At first, we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father".

"I take it he wasn't the greatest teacher" Korra surmised.

Tarlok nodded. "He was exacting, always demanding perfection from both of us. I was a lot slower than my brother, but Noatak always stood up for me. Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone: Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a Bloodbender of rare skill".

"Did he ever tell you how he got the ability in the first place?"

"He told us that, after it was declared illegal by Katara, he found out everything he could about its inventor, Hama. After hearing stories of how she escaped her prison in the Fire Nation by Bending the water in people's bodies, he began to replicate its effects under a full moon. Eventually, he found that he could perform it any time, and that's when he became a crime lord. He said that, as his sons, we had inherited his ability, and that our purpose in life was to avenge his defeat at the hands of the Avatar".

Korra looked back to the vision Aang had shown her of when he had defeated Yakone before taking the man's Bending away. The crime lord seemed like the kind of person who would want revenge, but this was just twisted.

"The good days were behind us" Tarlok said somberly. "Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed 'hunting trip' where he secretly trained us in Bloodbending. We kept the truth from our mother. A few years later, our father taught us to Bloodbend at any time without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly, and I hated every minute of it".

His hands clenched into fists, and Korra could tell that these memories were dredging up long-buried emotions.

"I had no stomach for manipulating defenseless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in his newfound power. He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic Bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen. Even though Noatak was my father's favourite, it wasn't any easier for him; he carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years: the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us Bloodbend each other".

Korra sneered in disgust, despising the kind of person who would do that to his own sons. Beside her, Mako asked "What happened?"

"My brother used his Bloodbending on me, and it felt horrible. When I refused to do the same, my father threatened to attack. Noatak saved me by using his Bloodbending. He called our father weak for losing his Bending at the hands of the Avatar. Then he asked me to run away with him and be free of his control. I was scared at the idea of leaving home, and he called me weak as well before running off into a blizzard. My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother".

Korra's eyes became misty at the tragic tale, and Tarlok breathed a heavy sigh as he stared down at the floor.

"My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered, and he passed away a few years later".

"That's… one of the saddest stories I've ever heard".

"Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge just like he wanted me to be, and so did my brother. The Revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes Bending is the source of all evil in the world".

"How did you figure out that Amon is your brother?" Mako asked.

"When he took my Bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's Bloodbending grip".

"So he somehow uses Bloodbending to take people's Bending?"

"I don't know how he does it, but then again I've never encountered a Bender as strong as Noatak. There was also something… different, something that wasn't Bloodbending. Somehow, my brother gained this ability after he ran away".

"How in the world do we beat him?" Korra asked, a difficult task now sounding to be impossible.

"We can't" Mako replied. "Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any Bender".

"So much for our ambush. If we stay here, we're toast". She paced back and forth for a minute until she was struck with inspiration. "But there's another way to beat him".

"How?"

"This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us. But now, we finally have the advantage: we know the truth about him, and if we expose him as a Bender in front of all his supporters…"

"At the rally…" Mako guessed, some of her optimism rubbing off.

"We could take away his true power!"

"And undermine the whole Revolution!"

Korra looked down at Tarlok, her smile fading somewhat. "Thank you for your help". He nodded, and she added "We can't just leave you here".

"Go" he said, standing and wrapping his fingers around the bars. "Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story".

Korra nodded, and she and Mako proceeded to exit the attic, leaving Tarlok to dwell on the past and what might have been.

* * *

I stood on the bridge of another airship, continuing to oversee our forces in the city. With the United Forces reinforcing Korra and her friends, there was no doubt in my mind that they would be making their move soon.

"Sir" the pilot said, drawing my gaze. "We're receiving a transmission".

Good, I thought as I stepped over to the radio. "Leave me" I told the man. He bowed, and once he stepped outside, I spoke into the radio "I was starting to get worried".

"About little old me?" Kara's voice responded. "Aw, you're sweet".

I smiled underneath my mask, looking forward to when my love would be back in my arms. "Tenzin and his family?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"We got them".

* * *

 **Wow, that ended up being a long chapter.**

 **So, we are nearing the final chapter of Book One. Our protagonists will come to battle Team Avatar, and the fate of the Equalists will be decided.**

 **I really, really love Amon as a villain and as a character. His backstory is tragic, and we can see that a good-natured kid was twisted into a weapon by an utterly soulless man. I believe that, deep down, Amon despises what he is, but at this point, he has accepted that it is a necessary evil if he wants to make the world a better place. He wants people to be treated the same, as he knows all too well what Bending can do to people. Yakone was at the Ozai end of the Bending personality spectrum, and Amon's upbringing coloured his entire outlook on life.**

 **Also, welcome to the team, Bumi! One of my more minor complaints about Book One is that he wasn't in Book One until the VERY END. So, I corrected that by bringing him in here.**

 **Please review and favourite/follow! Part 2 is on the horizon!**


	11. Endgame (Part 2)

**Previously on Destiny's End…**

" _Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, Bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal!"_

 _The crowd gave an enthusiastic shout of approval, and I smiled underneath my mask._

" _The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream, but we will prevail!" The crowd gave another shout, collectively raising their fists in a show of unity._

* * *

" _He's known as The Black Warrior" Asami replied, crossing her arms. "At least, that's what everyone calls him. He showed up a few months after Amon did, and after they met my father, the three of them founded the Equalists. He was the one who taught the others Chi-Blocking"._

 _Korra frowned at her words. "Do you know where he learned it, or anything about his past?"_

 _Asami shook her head. "None of us knew who he was under that mask. I got the sense that Amon and my father know his true identity, but I never found out. All we knew was that he is one of the most dangerous men in the United Republic. He's certainly the finest swordsmen I've ever seen"._

" _Yeah, I know from experience"._

" _Back when…" Asami started to say, glancing back at Mako and his brother. "Back when I was assigned to get close to Mako to get to you, he was the one who gave me the mission. I thought about not going through with it, but the thought of crossing him terrified me. As Amon's right hand, he's responsible for planning all of the major missions, including the attack on the Pro-Bending arena. I wouldn't be surprised if the takeover of Republic City was his brainchild. The Equalists are just as loyal to him as they are to Amon"._

* * *

 _Korra looked down at Tarlok, her smile fading somewhat. "Thank you for your help". He nodded, and she added "We can't just leave you here"._

" _Go" he said, standing and wrapping his fingers around the bars. "Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story"._

 _Korra nodded, and she and Mako proceeded to exit the attic, leaving Tarlok to dwell on the past and what might have been._

* * *

 _I smiled underneath my mask, looking forward to when my love would be back in my arms. "Tenzin and his family?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

" _We got them"._

* * *

Asami looked up as a pair of Equalist biplanes flew overhead. She and Bolin, together with General Iroh and his remaining soldiers, were on their way to the Equalists' airfield, where the biplanes were launched from. Naga carried her, Bolin, and General Iroh on her back as she ran across the snow-covered landscape.

Eventually, they stopped at a cliff overlooking the airfield. It was massive, with five separate runways for the biplanes as well as platforms for Equalist airships. Some of the latter were occupied, which meant that they could deal Amon and his followers a crippling blow.

"I think we found our secret airfield" General Iroh commented. "Bolin, once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircraft take off".

The Earthbender saluted. "Aye-aye, Captain. Oh! General, general".

"The rest of you", the Firebender said, turning to look at his men, "eliminate those airships. The less there are in the city, the better chance Commander Bumi will have". The Waterbenders, Earthbenders, and Firebenders saluted before heading off in order to complete their mission.

Bolin turned to Naga and Pabu, the latter of which was sitting on top of the former's head, and said "Alright, you guys wait here until we get back, okay?" The polar bear dog started to move, but he held up a hand and said "Uh uh! Stay".

With that, they were on the move.

Asami slipped on her electrified gloves as they slid down a hill, preparing for the inevitable confrontation with her father. The three of them soon approached a series of fence posts that ran along the perimeter of the airfield, which made the young woman furrow her brow. "Why would there be fence posts, but no fence?"

She soon got her answer.

As they stepped in between the fence posts, they were instantly electrocuted. Asami felt her entire body radiating with pain, and then everything became black.

* * *

I moved forward at a brisk walk, my eyes focused on the Pro-Bending arena ahead. The building had been repaired and refurbished since we had taken control of the city, and it now sported Equalist banners.

Hundreds upon hundreds of people were making their way inside in order to attend the victory rally that Amon was hosting. Nearly the entire city was going to be in attendance, and it would be the final affirmation of our righteous cause before we began to make this city a home to be proud of.

A pair of Chi-Blockers tried to keep up behind me as I moved towards the front entrance. As people noticed me, they promptly stepped to the side. By now, I had acquired quite a fearsome reputation, and while they knew that I championed their cause, they still feared me in some measure.

A half dozen mecha tanks stood guard on either side of the main entrance, and a number of Chi-Blockers were confirming people's identities before permitting them entrance.

None of them stopped me as I walked past them.

Eventually, as I made my way through the hallways, I saw Kara. Even though she wore a Chi-Blocker uniform, which made her indistinguishable from all the others, I knew it was her due to our strong bond. "Leave us" I told the other two Chi-Blockers, who bowed before walking away. Once they were gone, Kara practically ran over to me, and I picked her up in my arms, spinning her around. It felt so good to have her in my arms again; every time we separated, my heart broke a little, only to be mended upon her return.

I set her down, and we pressed our foreheads together. "I'm so glad that you're back" I told her, my modulated voice so soft that only she could hear it.

"You and me both" she replied, and I proceeded to take her hands in mine.

"I assume there was no trouble on your end?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Tenzin and the others put up quite a fight, but I managed to surprise him". She electrified her glove for a moment as a demonstration, and I smirked. "After that, it was a simple matter of overwhelming numbers".

"Are you feeling alright?"

Kara looked to the side for a moment. Eventually, she replied "Yes, I am. After today, Airbending will be gone forever, and that'll be a major win for us".

She certainly sounded like she was handling this well, but I could still tell that all this was hard for her. With that in mind, I wrapped an arm around her waist, holding it there as we both made our way through the arena. We could hear the collective murmurings and discussions of the massive crowd gathering in the stands, which I was wary of. While I was reasonably certain that security would be able to snuff out any potential Benders among the crowds, large gatherings such as this were ideal opportunities for enemy agents to sneak in.

My concerns were still at the forefront of my mind as Kara and I finally reached the platform Amon was standing on. The noise of the crowd filtered in from the opening above, and our masked leader stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Amon" I said, bowing in respect.

"Welcome, my friend" he greeted warmly. "Come, stand beside me; this victory belongs to you, as well".

I stepped over to his right side as Kara joined the Lieutenant and several Chi-Blockers. "I… still have concerns about this rally" I told the other man. "With the United Forces still in the city, I believe that the best course of action is to postpone. At least until we root out all the Benders who still oppose us".

Amon looked over at me, and I had a hard time reading his expression. He reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Our enemies will fall, my friend. You have my promise. Right now, we must focus on solidifying our hold over the United Republic. In time, Hiroshi will lead the people of this city into a new age of peace and equality".

"So you will not be assuming leadership of the new government" I surmised. I had suspected as much for a long time, and his words only confirmed my suspicions.

"No" Amon replied. "That is not my destiny. My destiny is to guide the people into overthrowing their Bending oppressors… just as it is your destiny to guide the people of the Fire Nation, once our Revolution spreads to the rest of the world".

I looked down at the floor as the platform began to rise, ruminating on my leader's words. As we approached the stage at the head of the arena, smoke was sprayed as spotlights shone down on us in order to facilitate a dramatic entrance.

As we reached the top, the gathered crowd gave an enthusiastic shout of approval. Before us was most of the city populace; the non-Benders who had been trivialized and oppressed ever since this city's founding now celebrated their long-awaited day of glorious freedom.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion" Amon said, eliciting another shout from the crowd. "When I was a boy, a Firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world".

"That's a lie, Amon!" a familiar voice suddenly announced over the arena's speakers. My eyes widened, wondering how in the blazes Korra could have bypassed our security. "Or should I call you 'Noatak'?" she asked, her voice echoing through the massive space.

I looked over at the announcer's booth across from the referee platform. Pulling out a radio from my pocket, I said "Get her out of there. Now".

The crowd began getting nervous, and Amon held up a calming hand. "Everyone calm down. We have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say".

I looked over at Kara, and I could tell that she was getting agitated, a sentiment we shared in that moment.

"Amon has been lying to you" Korra's voice boomed. "The Spirits didn't give him the power to take people's Bending away. He uses Bloodbending to do it. Amon is a Waterbender".

The statement caused the crowd to gasp and murmur, and I furrowed my brows in confusion. What sort of game was Korra playing at? Did she really think that throwing around wild accusations in front of everyone would stop our revolution?

"What is this nonsense?" the Lieutenant asked me, and I could only shake my head in response.

Amon took her words in stride. "You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort".

"Your family wasn't killed by a Firebender" Korra countered. His father was Yakone, and his brother is Councilman Tarlok. He told us himself that he and Amon were trained in Bloodbending by their father when they were boys. That is how he's gained his ability to remove someone's Bending".

The crowd gasped again, and they were getting animated enough to cause me worry. If Korra continued ranting on like this, then we might have a riot on our hands.

Amon, however, continued to act like he wasn't worried at all. He chuckled and said "An amusing tale. But I will show you the truth". He proceeded to pull his hood back, something I had never seen him do. He then untied the string holding his mask to his face, and I stared at him intently, as did everyone else present, as he removed it. The face that was revealed was horribly disfigured: pink, leathery skin ran from the top right of his temple down to his left cheek, leaving most of his face scarred. The left side of his mouth was disfigured, resulting in a permanent half-snarl.

Everyone gathered was stunned silent, and my mouth was agape under my half-mask. "This is what a Firebender did to me after murdering my parents" Amon said, pointing to his disfigurement.

The crowd began to boo the Avatar as Amon replaced his mask and hood. Suddenly, the Chi-Blockers trying to gain access to the announcer's booth were blasted back with crimson flames, and Mako escorted Korra as they made their way to the nearest exit, pursued by more Chi-Blockers.

"I wouldn't leave just yet, Avatar" Amon said, drawing their gazes. "You'll miss the main event". Behind us, a section of the stage was raised, revealing Tenzin and his three Airbending children tied to posts and gagged. Korra looked horrified to see them, and the corners of my lips curled into a grim smile.

* * *

Asami began to regain consciousness, groaning as her vision began to fill up with light. She opened her eyes and, after a few seconds, realized that she, together with Bolin and General Iroh, were tied up inside a cell. They were likely still at the Equalist Airfield, but that left little comfort. There was nothing they could do.

"Asami" a familiar voice gently called from nearby. The young woman's breath caught in her chest, and she sat up, beholding her father standing by one of the cell walls. "Asami, I know I have had to do… questionable things since your mother died, and I am sorry you have had to see me like this for so long. This is all for the greater good, and I hope that you will come back to your senses. We can be a family again".

"Are you insane?" Asami asked with a touch of venom in her voice. "How can we be a family after everything we've done? After how corrupt you've let yourself become? Mom would hate us if she could see us now".

"How dare you!" her father spat, gripping the cell's bars. "I am avenging her death! You were, too, before you betrayed her memory for that worthless Firebender. It was a Firebender who took her from us in the first place! Or have you simply forgotten her and all the good work you threw away?"

"The airplanes are ready for takeoff, sir" a Chi-Blocker announced, bowing to her father.

"Good" he replied. "Annihilate the fleet".

The three of them gasped in shock, and Asami's father smirked down at them. "That's right, General. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding". With that, and a final glare at Asami, he turned around and walked away.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" she asked the others.

"I don't suppose you know how to Metalbend?" General Iroh asked Bolin.

"That is a negative, sir" the Earthbender replied.

It wasn't long before they heard the biplanes preparing to take off, and Asami silently cursed herself for not being able to stop them. The young woman asked the spirit of her mother to forgive her for all she had done over the last few years. She had tried to make up for it by joining Korra and Team Avatar, but now she was helpless to do anything to redeem herself.

Suddenly, as another biplane's engine came to life, the doors burst open as Naga, carrying Pabu on her head, came to their rescue.

"Naga, over here" Bolin called. The polar bear dog came over to the cell, reared back on her hind legs, and broke the bars open with her front paws. "Who needs a Metalbender?" Bolin asked as Pabu chewed through their ropes. "We got NAGA! Yeah!" Less than a minute later, the three of them ran outside just as the biplanes began to take off on the runways. They ran toward the main facility at full speed, hoping that they weren't out of time.

"I'm going after those airplanes!" General Iroh said, running off to the right. Bolin was swept onto Naga's back, and as they rode off, Asami looked to her left.

A row of mecha tanks were lined up against one wall, their cockpits wide open. Growing up, her father had taught her how to operate Future Industries' forklifts as part of an effort to get her more involved in the company. He had based the mecha tanks' design on those forklifts, which made the prospect of piloting one very easy.

She hopped inside the nearest one and strapped herself in. As she sealed the cockpit, she said to herself "Yep. Just like a Future Industries forklift". Through the cockpit window, she could see General Iroh propelling himself into the air with crimson flames, which allowed him to board one of the Equalist biplanes. He was soon out of sight, and Asami rolled her mecha tank forward.

* * *

"Tonight, I rid the world of Airbending… forever" Amon declared, eliciting a shout from the gathered crowd.

"Amon, let them go" Korra demanded.

"You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me" Amon invited. She argued with Mako, and our masked leader said "The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess" as he slowly advanced towards Tenzin and his children.

Noticing movement off in the distance, I saw Mako thrusting an arm at us. I barely managed to leap out of the way before the bolt of blue lightning struck the spot where I had been standing, creating a sizeable explosion.

I drew my twin meteor swords as Mako used his Firebending in order to propel him over to the stage. Korra, on the other hand, chose to leap down onto the main floor as the crowd began to flee the arena in a panic. She ran over to the stage and leaped onto it just in time to take out a Chi-Blocker with a stolen electrified glove. Looking to my left, I noticed that Mako was burning through Tenzin's chains with his Firebending, and I began to charge them.

I was too late.

The Airbending Master was suddenly freed, and he immediately joined the fray, throwing a blast of air that knocked Kara and the other Chi-Blockers off of the stage. A second blast threw the Lieutenant off as well, leaving only Amon and me. The two of us flipped over a stream of fire, but just as our feet touched the floor, Tenzin swept his leg, casting an arc of air that slammed into me like a wall of stone as it hurled me off the stage like a child's discarded plaything.

As we got back on our feet, I saw the Benders making their escape through a nearby door. Turning to a Chi-Blocker, I pointed at him with one of my swords and said "Lock down the building. Do not let them escape!" As the man ran off, I followed after Amon alongside Kara and the Lieutenant as we gave chase.

The four of us burst through the door just in time to see the Airbenders running down one hallway and Korra and Mako running down another hallway.

"You three go after the Airbenders" Amon ordered. "I'll handle the Avatar and her friend".

"Are you sure?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Go".

With that, we ran after Tenzin and his children, leaving Amon to pursue the ever-meddlesome Korra.

The three of us sped through the hallways at a dead run, moving to catch up with our prey before they escaped our grasp. I was in the lead, and as I rounded a corner, I finally caught sight of the orange and yellow robes. Acting on instinct, I utilized all my strength as I hurled one of my swords at them. The weapon spun through the air, quickly crossing the span between our groups. At the last possible moment, however, Tenzin's oldest, Jinora, turned and saw the incoming weapon.

She made a sweeping motion with her arm, and a wave of air threw the sword back. It clattered onto the floor, and we charged our enemies as Tenzin turned and saw us. He thrust his arms forward, shooting a powerful stream of air at us.

I reacted instantly, sliding across the floor and letting the stream pass over me. From what I heard, it managed to strike Kara and the Lieutenant, who grunted from the impact. I stood back up, switching to a reverse grip on the sword in my hand, and I prepared to attack.

Suddenly, the arena's speakers came on, and I heard Korra say "Let's hope this works".

"We're gonna find out soon enough" Mako said. We all paused, looking up at the ceiling in response to this latest development.

Unfortunately for me, Tenzin was the one to take advantage of the distraction. With another stream of air aimed squarely at my chest, I was thrown back, landing on the floor with a grunt. I craned my neck, but the Airbenders were already gone. With a slight groan, I gingerly stood back up, retrieving my weapons as the speakers were still in use.

"Sounds like they're in the announcer's booth" the Lieutenant surmised.

"Come on" I said, sheathing my swords. "We can at least end the Avatar once and for all". The others nodded, and with that, we proceeded to run back the way we had come.

* * *

Asami saw Bolin using his Earthbending in order to tear up the runways, preventing more biplanes from taking off. Off in the distance, the Equalist airships still parked at the airfield were slowly but surely exploding from sabotage.

They were doing it. They were taking back the city.

The young woman pushed the two sticks forward, and her mecha tank rolled into one of the airfield's hangars. A few biplanes were parked without any pilots, and Asami did not want to leave anything to chance. She approached the closest one and, using the controls, brought one of her mecha tank's appendages down on the aircraft, destroying it. She smashed it two more times, just to be sure, and as she prepared to strike for a third time, she heard a voice being projected from behind her.

"Asami! What do you think you're doing?" Asami turned around and saw her father rolling up in his own mecha tank, looking furious. "You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!"

"I used to think that way, too" she said somberly. "I thought that every Bender was the Firebender who killed mom, but I was wrong. There are good Benders in the world, just as there are good non-Benders. You don't feel love for mom anymore; you're too full of hatred. If she were here, she would hate you for the things you've done!"

There was a moment of silence between them, then "You ungrateful, insolent child!" He then charged forward, and Asami did the same.

She fired both of her tank's two-pronged claws, but her father dodged them before landing a solid strike that threw her across the hangar and into another biplane. He wasted no time in rolling over to her before smashing her cockpit window.

She grunted from the shattered glass that landed on her, and her father, with tears in his eyes, shouted "I now see there is no chance to save you!" He brought his tank's arm up for a final blow, but he was suddenly struck by a large boulder which forced him back a few feet. Several more boulders came in quick succession, battering his mecha tank mercilessly.

"Mr. Sato, you are a horrible father!" Bolin shouted, and Asami breathed a short sigh of relief.

Taking advantage of the distraction, she brought her own mecha tank back up before grabbing her father's tank and hurling it over to the other side of the hangar, ripping one of its arms off in the process. He crashed onto the floor, and Asami rolled over to him. She used one of her tank's appendages in order to rip open the cockpit of his tank. She stared down at him with hatred in her eyes, and he stared back defiantly, but the young woman's expression softened into one of weary regret.

Her father pressed the trigger on one of his sticks, firing a claw at Asami. She managed to dodge it as he got out of his tank and ran towards the main doors. "You really are a horrible father" she choked as she fired an electrified disk at him. Its coils wrapped around his body, electrocuting him into unconsciousness.

Asami clenched her eyes shut and began to sob.

* * *

While running down the hallways, I looked over at Kara and the Lieutenant as we heard the sound of a door being kicked in over the speakers. Korra and Mako gasped in surprise as Amon's voice said "You are persistent, Avatar. I can see now how my father was defeated by your predecessor".

My eyes widened, and the three of us shared a glance. Korra's earlier statements couldn't have been true, could they?

We then heard a click, most likely a switch being turned off, but the speakers were still on. "So, you admit it, then?" Korra asked. "Yakone was your father?"

A heavy sigh, then "Tarlok should never have told you. And Yakone was never much of a father". The three of us came to a dead stop, and I felt a deep, stabbing pain in my chest: betrayal. Kara gripped both sides of her helmet and fell to her knees, muttering a series of denials, while the Lieutenant dropped his kali sticks onto the floor. I could see that his eyes became misty with tears, and I knew the reason.

"So, Tarlok was right" Mako said over the speakers. "You're a Bloodbender!" He then grunted, seemingly in pain. It sounded like he was struggling to free himself… from a Bloodbending grip.

"What I am is an abomination" Amon countered. "But I decided long ago that I would use my impurity to rid the world of Bending forever and help all those who were oppressed at the hands of people like my father. My only regret is that I cannot use my ability on myself".

My breaths were long and heavy at this point. The last four years of my life, years I had dedicated in service to Amon and the cause of equality, had been a lie. Our leader, the man who had promised to deliver us from the oppression of Benders, was, himself, a Bloodbender. My whole world came crashing down around me; all the battles, all the planning, all the effort, all the sacrifices were for nothing! And from the ashes of my hopes and dreams for the world came a single, overriding emotion. An emotion that I felt coursing through my veins.

Anger.

Gritting my teeth, I drew my twin meteor swords, drawing Kara's and the Lieutenant's gazes. "He dies" I growled. "If all of this is going to mean anything, then Amon dies today".

That seemed to snap them out of their stupor. They both got back on their feet, drawing their respective weapons, and the three of us continued running towards the announcer's booth. It didn't take us long, and when we finally arrived, my blood was boiling to the point that I only saw crimson. With a grunt, I kicked the door in, ripping it from its hinges. The scene that greeted us was just what I was expecting: Amon extending his arms forward and Korra and Mako shaking as they were trapped.

Our false prophet whirled around in surprise, and I could see his eyes widening with terror. "Amon!" I growled, gripping my swords so tight that my knuckles were turning white. "We heard everything". The masked man glanced behind him, probably at the speaker controls, before looking back at us.

The Lieutenant stepped forward. "Everything the Avatar said is true! We just saw you Bloodbend her!" He then removed his hood and goggles before stepping on them. "You traitor!" he spat. "We dedicated our lives to you!"

The three of us charged, but we were suddenly stopped as my entire body was wracked with pain. We were suspended above the floor as Amon held out his hand, and I dropped my swords as my arms and legs bent back and forth. "You served me well. All of you" Amon said coolly before we were thrown back against the wall.

I grunted from the impact, and I watched as he returned his attention to Korra and Mako. The Avatar, however, took advantage of the distraction we had unintentionally provided and aimed a punch at Amon. Miraculously, an air blast struck him square in the chest, throwing him back into the wall with a grunt. With that, she and the Firebender ran out the nearest door, and Amon chased after them.

A few moments later, Kara, the Lieutenant, and I gingerly stood back up, and every muscle in my body was on fire from being abused like that. After retrieving my swords, Kara said "Come on. We need to get out of here".

She handed me my weapons, and the Lieutenant and I gave weary nods. We proceeded to make our way to the front entrance of the arena, where a massive crowd greeted us. Given their angry shouts and chaotic nature, they must have also heard Amon's confession over the speakers. Korra and Mako had most likely changed the wiring in the announcer's booth before revealing themselves, and Amon had unintentionally told them, and us, everything, thinking his secret was safe.

I sheathed my swords as the Chi-Blockers and civilians standing all around us looked around, trying to figure out what to do next. In truth, I was wondering the same thing. My entire purpose in life had evaporated in an instant, and I was left holding the pieces, wondering what to do next.

Suddenly, a window smashed, and I looked up to see Amon being blasted out into the open. The crowd let out a collective gasp as he landed in the water and sunk down below. For a moment, I could not see anything beneath the surface as everyone pressed against the railings. Then, Amon's mask emerged, floating on the surface. I looked up at the hole where the window used to be and saw Korra standing beside Mako. I stared up at them, unsure as to whether I should go after them, when a large splash of water drew my attention.

I turned around and beheld Amon, founder and leader of the Equalists, on top of a swirling water spout for all to see. He gasped for air, and then his disfigured face realized that we could all see him for what he was.

The crowd began shouting angrily and cursing the false prophet. Realizing that he had lost everything, 'Amon' dived into the water below as Mako fired several fireballs at him. I watched as the Bloodbender swam away, sheathing my swords.

"Come on" Kara said as she placed a hand on mine and the Lieutenant's shoulders. "We need to get out of here". I nodded somberly, and with that, we who had once been leaders of the righteous Equalist movement melted into the crowd and disappeared.

* * *

Noatak climbed the ladder up to the Air Temple attic, where he had left Tarlok imprisoned. Everything was gone now, everything he'd worked so hard to build, and the only thing he had left… was his brother.

The former Equalist leader entered the attic and stepped over to Tarlok's cell, lowering his hood. "Noatak" the former City Councilman said neutrally.

"It's over, brother" the elder sibling explained. "I'm… sorry for what I had to do to you".

Tarlok breathed a heavy sigh. "Our father set us on this path. Fate caused us to collide. I should have left with you when we were boys".

Noatak unlocked the cell and opened the door. "Leave with me now" he invited. "We have a second chance; we can start over together. Please. You're all I have left in the world".

* * *

Back at the Southern Water tribe compound, everyone waited for word on whether Korra could regain her lost Bending. While she had finally unlocked her Airbending, her access to the other elements was still in doubt.

Asami, Mako, and Bolin sat together on a couch inside the healing hut, staring down at the floor as they keenly felt the heavy weight of the last six months. Tenzin and Pema sat with their children around a table, and Lin sat alone in a chair. Like Korra, the newly restored Chief of Police had also lost her Bending to Amon, and odds were that she wouldn't be getting it back. Korra's parents were also present, holding each other close as they awaited word on their daughter.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and Katara stepped into the front area. Everyone stood up, hoping for good news, but Aang's widow did not have any for them. "I've tried everything in my power, but I cannot restore Korra's Bending".

"But you're the best healer in the world" Lin said. "You have to keep trying!"

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do. Korra can still Airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed.

Just then, Korra stepped through the door. She stood straight and pursed her lips as she looked at her friends and family. The brass, overconfident teenager who had run away to Republic City six months ago had been forged in the flames of conflict and loss and tempered by humility.

"It's going to be alright, Korra" Tenzin assured her as he held Meelo in his arms.

"No it's not" the young Avatar countered evenly. She then grabbed her coat and stepped outside, leaving the others behind. She walked over towards Naga, but she could hear someone approaching.

"Korra, wait!" Mako called, jogging over to her.

"I need to be alone right now, Mako" she told him. "I'll see you later". With that, she hopped onto Naga's back and rode off into the frozen tundra. She eventually stopped by a nearby cliff that overlooked the ocean, dismounting her oldest friend and walking to its edge. She then sat down and crossed her legs, staring at the water for what seemed like forever. The young Avatar heard footsteps, and she saw orange and yellow robes in the corner of her eye. "Not now, Tenzin. I just want to be left alone".

"But you called me here" a familiar voice countered.

Korra's eyes widened in surprise, and she hastily stood up as she looked at the bearded face of her previous incarnation. "Aang".

The monk smiled at her. "You have finally connected with your spiritual self. You are on the way to becoming a fully-realized Avatar".

"How?" she asked.

"When Amon attacked you and took away your Bending, the trauma was enough to trigger the Avatar State. I was able to help you escape, and since I am your immediate predecessor, it was the strength of our connection that allowed you to access your Airbending. When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change". Just then, dozens upon dozens of people with clothing from all the nations appeared behind Aang, and Korra belatedly recognized them as all the past Avatars.

"You have taken a great step" Roku told her with a smile.

"But your journey has only just begun" Kyoshi added.

"Avatar Korra" all her past lives said in unison, and the teenager could only smile.

* * *

Noatak felt the wind whipping at his scarred face as he piloted the speedboat across the sea, leaving Republic City behind. He smiled for the first time since childhood because he was now reunited with his brother, and they would never part again.

"The two of us together again" he joyously declared. "There's nothing we can't do".

"Yes, Noatak" Tarlok agreed as he leaned against his seat.

The former Equalist leader's smile lessened. "Noatak…" he said wistfully. "I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name".

Tarlok glanced around the boat, noting the various pieces of Equalist equipment lying around. Looking at his brother for a moment, he grabbed one of the electrified gloves and slipped it onto his right hand. He then opened the fuel tank and held the palm of the glove over it. "It will be just like the good old days" he said, his words causing Noatak to shed a tear as the younger sibling activated the glove, putting an end to their sad story.


	12. Epilogue

Kara and I sat in silence, staring down at our table. The United Forces, led by Commander Bumi and General Iroh, had successfully retaken Republic City, not that they faced much resistance. The revelation about Amon's true nature had broken the spirit of the Equalists, and the majority of them had surrendered without a fight. The rest had either scattered or returned to their lives as ordinary people.

The city was only now beginning to bounce back from the Revolution, and as such, there were only a handful of other people in the restaurant. My love and I both had bowls of soup in front of us, but they had long since cooled, and we were not in the mood to eat.

I noticed someone familiar entering the restaurant, and upon noticing us, he silently walked over and joined us in our booth.

The Lieutenant stared down at the table as well, in as much of a melancholy as the two of us. Ever since I had met him, the man's eyes had burned with a fire of righteous wrath, and the heart of a warrior had beaten in his chest. Now, he was a broken man, his cause and leader having been taken away from him in the worst possible ways.

Eventually, after glancing at me and the Lieutenant, Kara asked "So… what now?" For a long moment, I had no answer for her. But, as I sat there, contemplating how the direction of my life had twisted and turned, I recalled a lesson Master Piandao had once taught me as I lied on the ground, bruised and defeated after a sparring match.

" _Not every battle can be won"_ he had said. _"There will be times where strength and skill are not enough. In that case, you must be willing to walk away. However, if you are fighting for something truly noble, something worth fighting and dying for, then you must come back to that fight. If you are defeated, and it seems that all your efforts were pointless, then you keep fighting with every breath you have. All we can do in this life is fight for what we believe, and that is what it is to be a warrior"._

Idly tapping my fingers on the table, I said "I am not going to let this defeat stand". Kara and the Lieutenant looked at me like I was losing my sanity. "Yes, Amon was a traitor and a liar, but he was telling the truth about non-Benders. We have been ground into the dirt for too long; the people need someone to guide them into a world where Bending does not make someone inherently better. Amon tried to be that guide, but he was unfit. We need someone who knows this fight, knows the score, to keep fighting for that ideal".

"That sounds insane" Kara said. She snorted, and the corner of her lip curled into a smirk as she added "Then again, it sounded just as insane the first time around". The woman I loved took my hand and looked into my blue and green eyes. "Whatever you do, wherever you go, I'll be right there, by your side".

I smiled at her, and we shared a tender kiss.

We then looked over at the Lieutenant, who watched us with a blank expression on his face. "And what about you, my friend?" I asked. "I could always use your help".

He shook his head, breathing a heavy sigh. "No. I'm done fighting".

"What'll you do, then?" Kara asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was thinking about returning to my village and rebuilding my parents' farm".

Kara and I shared a glance. "Are you certain? It burned down years ago".

"I think it's time" he said, a new note of certainty in his voice. "My family lived there for generations, and I was born there. The thugs who killed my parents disappeared after it all burned down. They've never been back. Figures, considering how my grandfather met Prince Zuko seventy years ago. Besides, I need to get as far away from this miserable city as I can". I nodded, understanding where he was coming from. Kara stood up from the booth and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace once he did the same. She then kissed him on the cheek and stepped back as he and I embraced each other, one warrior to another.

"I wish you luck, Zhang-Li" he said to me.

"Farewell… Senjin" I said in turn, saying goodbye to an Earth Kingdom farmer who had forever earned my respect.

* * *

 **Well, that's that: the end of Book One.**

 **While the ending is flawed, particularly with Korra regaining her Bending at the end of the episode, the entire last episode is quite well-written. The confrontation between Asami and Hiroshi is very moving because this girl has just lost her only family, and when Korra speaks with Aang (BEFORE she magically regains her Bending), there's a sense of happy nostalgia. And finally, the scene on the boat with Noatak and Tarlok is one of the saddest moments in the franchise. The brothers' tale is tragic, as their father turned them both into monsters, and they finally share one last moment together before Tarlok ends it all. All of that is powerful story-telling.**

 **The biggest problem with Book One (and Book Two, I would argue) was that Bryke didn't know they were getting another season, so everything is hastily wrapped up in a deus ex machina ending. Since I already know what happens, I can fix that. Zhang-Li's declaration to continue fighting for the non-Benders of the world is a seed that will bloom in the following Book and beyond, along with Korra having grown up a little over the course of her conflict with the Equalists.**

 **As to the Lieutenant's origins, that just poofed into existence. I wasn't planning on it, and it just occurred to me as I was writing it.**

 **Well, I'll be taking a little break before I start posting for Book Two. Nothing too ridiculous, just a few weeks while I take some time to work on my novel. I want to thank you all for taking time out of your day to read my fanfic, and stay tuned for new chapters in the future!**


	13. President of the United Republic

"In the four months since Amon and the Equalists were defeated, Republic City has gone through some major changes" the voice said over the radio. "The United Republic Council has been disbanded in the face of public outcry. Most of the city's majority non-Bending populace have expressed their belief that the Council was an outmoded body put in place by other nations in order to exert control.

"Though Amon is long gone, Equalist sentiments are running strong throughout the city, and just one week ago, in a stunning turn of events, Zhang-Li, Prince of the Fire Nation and son of Fire Lord Izumi, was sworn in as the first elected President of the United Republic. I have the good fortune to be sitting with him now. Mr. President, congratulations on your election".

"Thank you" Zhang-Li said, and I smiled upon hearing his voice.

"You have certainly been making your mark on this city" the other man said. "In the four years since you came to live here, you have been championing the rights of non-Benders such as yourself, and now, the people you chose to represent have elected you to be their leader".

"Yes. It is a position that I do not take lightly, and I am eternally grateful to the people of this republic for choosing me to guide us into the future".

"Mr. President, as I said, you have long been a supporter of non-Bending rights. Your election platform certainly reflected this. While you enjoy popular support, there are those who do not exactly agree with your opinions. What would your response be to those who say that your views are exactly the same as the Equalists, with some going so far as to suggest that you are the Black Warrior, the only one of Amon's inner circle who is still at large?"

My eyes widened with surprise, and I leaned forward in my seat a little.

"I would say that my opponents have yet to overcome their inherent bigotry and ignorance on the matter".

"So you're saying that you had no involvement with the Equalists?"

"The Equalists arose as a movement in order to give the non-Benders of this city a voice. For centuries, non-Benders have been at the whims of a Bending minority. When this city was founded by Avatar Aang and my grandfather, Fire Lord Zuko, it was to be a symbol of the brighter future that awaited the world after the Great War.

"Unfortunately, that dream was muddled by the actions of the Triads and the old Council, a select number of Benders who used their abilities to hoard power to themselves while non-Benders were treated as second-class citizens.

"The Equalists became frustrated by the old, repressive order of the URN, and I can certainly understand their frustration. They wished for non-Benders to finally be on equal footing with Benders, something that I, myself, have strived for. Where we differ is in our methodologies".

"So you're saying that the Equalists were doing good when they began the Anti-Bending Revolution?"

I sneered at the radio. The man was obviously trying to bait Zhang-Li into saying something that would vindicate our Bending oppressors, but the man I loved was too clever for that kind of trick.

"The Revolution was a mistake, but they did it for the right reasons. Let us examine a few of the positive influences. The Equalists developed several new, modern technologies that made it possible for non-Benders to counter the inherent advantages that Benders are born with: motorcycles, as well as a more efficient model of airship which are now in use by the Police, and Future Industries is currently developing a commercial brand of the Equalist biplane".

"But those technologies were invented by Hiroshi Sato, Amon's left hand as well as a convicted criminal".

"Hiroshi was my friend, and he is a good man at heart. He suffered a terrible tragedy, and his grief and anger made him do some terrible things. Now, I'm not saying that that excuses him from his crimes, but his inventions are now being used for good works across the city".

"Well, I'm sure the people of this city feel safer already" the other man said, making me want to punch him in the face. "Mr. President, one of the key points of your platform was the increase of employment for non-Benders. Do you still intend to carry through with that?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, we have already started with the Police Department. The Anti-Bending Revolution left almost half of the Metalbenders in this city without their Bending, and I believe that, with these new technologies, non-Benders can make a difference alongside the remaining Benders. I also intend to begin creating more jobs for non-Benders in the United Forces and in the city's industrial sectors".

"Well, you've heard it here, folks. Zhang-Li, first President of the United Republic and champion for non-Benders".

I turned off the radio, leaning back in my chair and sighing. Four months ago, I thought I'd lost everything.

The revelation of Amon's true nature threatened to shatter everything we had worked so hard to achieve. But now, Zhang-Li was picking up the pieces, guiding us in a new direction.

If anyone could do it, then he could.

The small mass of fur and muscle on my lap began to move, and I looked down at the Pygmy Puma as she looked up at me with her bright green eyes. I ran my hand across her back, and she purred in satisfaction. I smiled, spending the next few minutes watching my latest pet stretch its feline body as it moved around my chair.

Eventually, the ferry arrived at Air Temple Island, and I stepped onto the pier with the Puma cub in my arms.

The temple was just as I remembered it, minus the Equalist banners and airships flying overhead. As I climbed the stone stairs that led to the temple itself, I looked over at the Avatar Aang Memorial Statue.

There he stood: a benevolent guardian watching over the city he'd helped found. I looked away, knowing in my heart that he would be ashamed of my actions.

I couldn't see anyone in front of the temple, but there were voices coming from one of the nearby balconies. As I came closer, I started to make out what they were saying. "I have mastered Airbending!" an indignant voice declared. That could only Korra.

It was quickly followed by three blasts of air that rustled several leaves. I remembered from the Victory Rally four months ago that the young Avatar had somehow gained her Airbending.

Had she regained the other elements, as well?

"See? Mastered" Korra added, causing me to roll my eyes as they finally came into view. The Pygmy Puma then hopped down onto the ground.

"Looks pretty good to me" another voice replied, and this one made me smile.

I heard Tenzin audibly sigh in annoyance. "Is it too late for you to un-retire from the United Forces?"

"The paperwork's gone through, little brother" the older man said as he wrapped an arm around the Airbender's shoulders. With his other hand, he pinched the bald man's cheek. "From now on, it's 24/7 BUMI TIME!"

"Where can I get in on that action?" I asked, drawing everyone's gaze as I placed my hands on my hips.

The older man, with his wild mane of hair and thick beard, smiled. "There she is!" he said excitedly. "There's my little girl!" He then rushed over to me and crushed me in a bear hug. I laughed as I returned the hug.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, dad" I said, taking a step back.

"Oh, you'll always be that tiny little girl in pigtails who braided my hair as I regaled her with my many heroic exploits!"

"I do love your stories" I said, smiling more than I had in a long time.

"KARA!" a chorus of squeaky voices shouted as I was suddenly tackled by three little kids in Airbending robes. I kissed Jinora and Ikki on the head, but when I looked at Meelo and saw the snot bubble, I set my cousins down and rubbed his bald head.

"It's great to see you guys!" I said, placing my hands on my knees as I looked down at them. "It's been so long".

"Tell us about your adventures!" Ikki eagerly prompted. "What's the Earth Kingdom like? How many places have you been? What kinds of people have you met? Can we go there someday? Is Ba Sing Se smelly? What's the Earth Queen like? How many people live there?"

"Easy, there. Calm down" I said, stopping her unending number of questions. "I'll tell you all about it soon. But I didn't come back from the Earth Kingdom alone; I brought a friend". I then stepped aside so that everyone could see my latest pet. The Puma mewed before walking over to my little cousins, rubbing against them and purring. "This is Foo Foo Cuddlypoops VII".

Dad snorted in amusement. "Oh, yes. You were always bringing home stray, fuzzy creatures and keeping them as pets".

I then stood straight and looked over at my father's brother. "Uncle Tenzin!" I said as I embraced him in a warm hug, thinking of how his impure Airbending was almost taken before everything was ruined.

"Kara, it's wonderful to see you" he said. "Bumi, you should have told us she was coming".

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" my father explained. "And look! You're surprised".

I smiled, but that smile quickly disappeared as I turned to look at Korra. The arrogant teenager looked exactly the same as I remembered, and it took everything I had for my hatred of her not to show.

"Korra, this is Bumi's daughter, Kara. Kara, this is Korra".

"Hi" the young Avatar greeted, extending a hand to me. "It's nice to meet you".

Instead of shaking her hand, I crossed my arms. "Avatar Korra" I said evenly. Though I didn't sound angry or threatening, she apparently got the message as she retracted her hand. "So, I trust that you've mastered all four elements by now?"

My words made her look away in slight shame, which made me feel a little better.

Tenzin walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sadly, Korra lost her access to three of the elements at the hands of Amon. Right now, she can only Airbend, and with limited success, I might add".

"Limited success?" she demanded, swatting his hand away. "I can Airbend just fine!"

"Yes, but you have only begun on your journey" the Airbending Master reminded her. "It takes years of study to master any one element, and you must begin to master real Airbending. Hopefully, our visit to all the Air Temples will give you the inspiration you need to delve more deeply into your studies".

"Can we see where Grampa Aang was buried?" Jinora asked.

"How many lemurs can I have?" Meelo asked.

"I want to get tattoos, but instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts!" Ikki said excitedly, and I couldn't help but chuckle at how pumped up for the trip they were.

"You can't get lightning bolts" Jinora chided. "That doesn't make any sense".

"You don't make any sense!"

Meelo thrust his arms into the air and said "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"No one's fighting!" Tenzin cut in, separating the quarreling sisters. "We're going to have a wonderful time!" He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now that the President is in office and I'm not needed on the Council, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra the attention she needs".

Korra huffed, clearly resenting the idea.

"Hah!" I said, resting an arm on Tenzin's shoulder. "You, relax?"

"I'd pay money to see that" my father added, resting an arm on the Airbender's other shoulder. "Maybe we'll tag along just to see 'Vacation Tenzin'".

"You're not invited" Tenzin grumbled.

"Before we go on your dad's study trip, we're going to have some real fun in my hometown at the Glacier Spirits Festival" Korra told my cousins. "They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks!"

They shouted their approval before running around the three of us in circles. Tenzin brooded, and I said "Yep. There's 'Vacation Tenzin'".

"And you can't stop us from going to the festival" my father added. "Mom already invited us".

Just then, a large shadow passed over the island, and we all looked up to see a fancy new airship hovering overhead. "What's this about?" Tenzin asked, still annoyed.

I smiled and replied "What, this? This is MY surprise".

The airship's entry hatch slid open, and a platform descended, carrying only one passenger. Instead of wearing royal robes, he now wore a dark blue suit that couldn't help but display his prodigious muscles. His black hair was now tied into a ponytail, and he still sported a triangular patch of facial hair on his chin. He still had the same green and blue eyes that he'd inherited from his grandmother, and as he stepped off the platform, he smiled.

"Hello, everyone" Zhang-Li greeted warmly as the platform was raised back into the airship. "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

Dad was the first to react as he instantly saluted. "Mr. President, sir!"

Zhang-Li patted the air in a placating gesture. "Please, no need to be so formal". After they shook hands, my love turned to look at Tenzin. "Tenzin, I hope there are no hard feelings between us".

After the Anti-Bending Revolution had been quashed, he had led the charge to have the United Republic Council dismantled in light of the fact that they had been helpless against Amon as well as citing the need to eliminate a political body put in place by foreign powers. He'd argued that the time had come for the people of Republic City to govern their own affairs.

"None at all, Mr. President" the Airbender assured, maintaining a dignified stance. "Actually, I should be thanking you for the time I get to spend with my family".

Zhang-Li nodded, and then he turned to Korra. "Avatar Korra, I know you and I have had… disagreements in the past, but I'm hoping we can put that behind us. The future is ours to shape, and it is my wish that we work together to make this world a better place".

I looked over at the teenager and saw that she was at least a little conflicted. If she had known the things that Zhang-Li and I had done in the name of equality, then she would have been much less conflicted. Part of me wanted her to know so I could have the chance to beat the Airbending out of her.

Eventually, she breathed a sigh and shook his hand. Zhang-Li then turned to face me, and I couldn't help but smile as we took each other's hand.

Everyone looked questioningly at us, and I tried really hard to keep a straight face. "So, dad, remember the guy I told you about in my letters?"

"Yeah, and?" he asked, causing the others to roll their eyes. His mouth fell open in shock. "You mean… you, and… and you?"

I nodded, my lips curled in a wide smile.

While they processed that information, I added "And there's more. We've decided to get married!"

This time, everyone was shocked into silence. For what seemed like forever, they all stood there, not moving a muscle. Then, at all once, they broke into congratulatory shouts and warm embraces. I couldn't help but laugh as my dad wrapped me in a crushing bear-hug, followed quickly by my cousins. Korra tried to shake my hand, but I pointedly ignored her.

"Congratulations, you two!" Tenzin said with a smile. "But I must admit, I'm quite shocked."

I giggled, glancing over at Zhang-Li. "Well, we've been keeping things secret until now because we were worried about the press getting wind. But now that Zhang-Li's the President, it'll be impossible for people not to find out. And, hey, I've always wanted to be a princess, and now I get to."

"No fair!" Ikki shouted. "I want to be a princess, too!"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"We thought that now was the right time" he added. He looked down at dad and said "Sir, it would honour me greatly if you gave your blessing to our union."

"My blessing? Well sure, you've got it! It's not every day that the new President of the United Republic will become your son-in-law. Come on inside and let's celebrate!"

As everyone started to head towards the temple, Zhang-Li, still with a smile, leaned down beside me and quietly asked "What are these letters?"

Keeping my own smile, I replied "There's nothing to worry about. My dad thinks that I've been traveling the Earth Kingdom for the last eight months, and not just one. I needed him to think that I wasn't in Republic City, especially after the Revolution."

My love nodded, and I took his arm as we followed everyone into the temple.

* * *

I stirred in bed, waking up to the sight of Kara sleeping next to me peacefully. I smiled, lightly moving a stray lock of her hair aside. For several minutes, I stayed there, watching her sleep peacefully with her long, black hair splayed on the pillow.

Eventually, I got out of bed, being careful to not make too much noise. Despite my size, my training allowed me to move with a certain degree of stealth.

Putting on a pair of pants, I stepped out of our room, making my way outside.

I was greeted by the sight of the ocean, the surface of the water lit by the waxing moon high in the sky. The calm night was almost completely silent, and I relished the stillness as I leaned against the railing.

The ship was currently on its way to the Fire Nation for the wedding. From there, it would take us to the Southern Water Tribe for the Glacier Spirits Festival, my first official foreign visit as the President of the United Republic. The idea of me being President was still completely new to me; when I began my crusade for the rights of non-Benders by helping found the Equalists, I had only ever wanted to make things right.

Amon had started the revolution in Republic City, and from there, it would have spread to the rest of the world. I was supposed to lead my people to freedom, but that would never happen now.

As I stood there, a lone figure in the silent night, I recalled my tutelage under Master Piandao. Those twenty years I spent under him had forged me into the man I was today.

* * *

 _I stared down at the piece of parchment, a brush in my hand._

 _It had been two days since I'd first come to live with Master Piandao. The old master had stayed true to his word, beginning my training the very next day. I knew that it would be hard, but it was so much better than being at home. Here, I felt like I was useful, like I was being shaped into someone who could make his own destiny._

 _Master Piandao stood over me, watching carefully as I held the brush. The tip was black with ink, and the blank parchment stared up at me._

 _Eventually, I sighed. "Master, why do I have to do this? Why can't I start training with swords?"_

 _The old man clasped his hands behind his back and started to slowly pace around the table where I knelt. I thought that I had done something wrong._

" _Being a warrior is not just about being able to fight. It's about honing yourself to a razor-sharp edge, training not just your body, but also your mind and your spirit. The art of calligraphy sharpens your mind, allowing you to stamp the page with your identity, just as the warrior stamps the battlefield with his sword. Write who you are."_

 _I looked down at the parchment. I took a deep breath, but as I held the brush, a single drop of ink fell on it, staining the corner._

 _Crinkling my forehead, I flipped the page, writing down my name as perfectly as I could._

 _My hand started cramping up from how tense and slow I worked. Eventually, I finished, and it read_

 _ **I am your student.**_

 _Presenting the parchment to Master Piandao, I knelt in silence, anxiously waiting for what he might say. He flipped the page, saw the spilled ink, and said "You wrote this so that every letter was almost perfect. You thought that that's what I wanted."_

 _I nodded._

 _He tore the page into several pieces and placed them on the table. "A true warrior always forges his own path. When you came to me, did you do so at anyone's request?"_

 _I shook my head._

" _Did you think that the decision would make anyone happy?"_

" _No."_

" _Exactly. You made a choice because you are the architect of your own fate. Don't make choices because you think it's what others want, but rather make your own destiny. You are not a reflection of others." He laid out another blank piece of parchment in front of me and pointed to it. "Now, tell me: who are you?"_

 _Dipping the brush in the inkwell, I wrote on the page, not caring if I made a mistake or spilled. Setting the brush down, I showed Master Piandao what I had written, and he smiled._

 _ **I am Zhang-Li**_ _._

* * *

After three days of travel, the ship docked in the harbour of Capital City. It had always been a centre of trade, but ever since my Grandfather Zuko had reigned as Fire Lord, the city was now a modern metropolis, receiving merchants and goods and people from across the world.

A formation of Imperial Firebenders awaited us at the pier, along with a sizeable crowd of commoners and foreigners who clambered to get a view.

I had dressed in royal Fire Nation attire for the occasion, and as we stepped down the ramp, I recognized a few faces among the Imperial Firebenders. Chang, Mei, Lihua, and Lee were not among them, as they had lost their positions when they had lost their Bending during the Revolution.

I felt a pang of guilt over that, as I had grown up with them, but it soon passed.

Their leader stepped forward and bowed, his golden Dragon helm glinting in the sunlight. "Prince Zhang-Li, we are honoured by your presence. Fire Lord Izumi sent us to escort you to the palace."

I inclined my head to the man. "My thanks."

He proceeded to usher all of us into three luxury Satomobiles, and I felt another pang of guilt over the imprisonment of my close friend, Hiroshi.

So much had changed in the last four months.

The ride through Capital City was relatively quick, as it became apparent that the roads had been cleared for us. We drove past throngs of people who gathered along the walkways, waving and taking pictures of us. Members of the Domestic Forces lined the streets, making sure that order was maintained.

A trolley passed us by, its passengers staring in awe. Brightly lit signs pointed to shops of all kinds, and power lines crisscrossed the city. Ahead, a cluster of people crossed the street in modern clothes, many of whom were reading from the newspaper.

Republic City may have been the most modern city in the world, but my people were nothing if not driven. Even as far back as the 100 Year War, we had been the most technologically advanced nation in the world, and our drive ensured that that continued in the post-war years.

We drove over the steep incline of the dormant volcano, noting the newly built city districts and greatly expanded size of the capital.

Eventually, we drove into the Caldera, the inner city which resided within the volcano's crater. The homes and structures here were far more ornate, as this was the residence of the Fire Nation elite. At its centre was the Royal Palace, the centre of government for my people and the residence of the royal family. My family.

The main gates parted before us, and we drove into the courtyard.

At its centre was a golden fountain shaped into the likenesses of two mighty Dragons, their serpentine bodies intertwined as their heads pointed upwards to spray crystal clear water.

The Satomobiles pulled up to the main entrance of the palace, and I saw two rows of Imperial Firebenders assembled on either side of my family, who were all gathered to greet us at the foot of the palace steps. Everyone was there, dressed in their royal attire. Even Grandfather Shane We was there, dressed in his White Lotus robes.

I started to open the door, then paused. This was the first time I had seen my family in four years, and that had been after twenty years of study with Master Piandao.

Was I truly ready to face my father again?

Kara leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here."

I smiled. "I love you."

"I know" she replied with a smirk.

I snorted, then opened the door. We stepped out onto the stone courtyard, and the flames lighting the braziers on the edges of the steps danced in my peripheral vision as we walked over to my family.

Mother smiled at me, and we embraced each other in a loving hug. "Hello, my son." She wore her usual pair of glasses, and she wore the Fire Lord headpiece in her grey hair.

"Hello, mother" I said. "It's so good to see you."

Mother then turned to Kara and embraced her as well. "It's so lovely to see you, Kara. I can't tell you how happy I am that you'll be joining the family."

"Thank you" my love said gratefully.

"Kara, you remember my sister, Urzara, and my little brother, Iroh?"

Iroh was dressed in his crisp United Forces uniform, looking every bit the soldier with his clean-shaven face and close-cropped hair. Urzara, on the other hand, was far more regal and dignified, dressed in flowing crimson royal robes. Her black hair ran past her shoulders, and her topknot was encircled by a two-pronged headpiece as befitting her role as Heir to the Fire Lord.

My older sibling held her chin up and looked at us with her amber eyes, maintaining a cold, detached aura, as if she was never allowed to smile or otherwise break her composure. In short, she was everything our father wanted her to be.

"Kara" Urzara said, inclining her head a little.

Given the friendship and brotherhood of our respective grandfathers, Kara and I had known each other since childhood, and our families were quite accustomed to spending time with each other during friendly visits and diplomatic ventures.

I then turned to my father.

He was still as I remembered him: tall and strong, dressed in an Admiral's uniform with his grey hair in a topknot and his bushy beard well-trimmed. We were more or less equal in height, but I was more muscular than him. Still, standing in his presence dredged up a lot of unpleasant childhood memories.

Before him, I felt like a ten year-old child again, helpless before his gaze.

I bowed to him in formal fashion, with a flat hand atop my other, fisted, one. It was traditional to bow before an elder or superior in such a way. Since Grandfather Zuko's reign as Fire Lord, my family had grown accustomed to forego such formal concerns among each other.

Nonetheless, I preferred the bow to any sort of familiar greeting.

"Father."

For a moment, he said nothing, then, after a glance from mother, he inclined his head and said "Zhang-Li. It is good to see you again."

"Likewise, father."

Neither of us really meant it, but we both had the decency to keep up appearances in front of our family.

"Please, come in everyone" mother said, gesturing to the palace doors.

She proceeded to lead us inside, and everyone was given lodgings. Weddings were highly ceremonial in Fire Nation culture, and since I was the first child of the Fire Lord getting married, mine was going to be a week-long affair, complete with all the ceremony the royal family and Fire Sages could offer.

That first night, I found that I couldn't sleep. After a few minutes of pointless effort trying to not be awake, I silently got out of bed. Kara and I had been given my parents' old room, something which I would never be used to.

Putting on a loose, casual robe, I walked out the door and started wandering through the palace.

I could remember sneaking through these corridors as a child, with Iroh by my side as we got into all sorts of trouble. Those days seemed like the memories of someone else, someone who would have grown up with a happy childhood and two parents who loved him completely.

The Imperial Firebenders I encountered inclined their heads as they passed, showing me respect as a Prince of the Fire Nation.

Eventually, I found myself in the Royal Gallery.

The massive corridor housed the portraits of every Fire Lord, depicted with symbols of their rule and their traditional status as the most powerful Firebenders in the world.

Every one of my ancestors were depicted in floor-to-ceiling portraits, bathed in pale orange light from the burning flames and the dimmed electric lights that hung from the ceiling.

Fire Lord Sozin, who started the 100 Year War and nearly exterminated the Airbenders forever, stood imperiously underneath the Great Comet which bore his name. His son, Fire Lord Azulon, stared defiantly at any who would look upon him, a warrior and general of unparalleled ability. My great-grandfather, Ozai, stood with black flames in his hands and gears surrounding him. Of every Fire Lord in history, his reign had been the shortest.

Those men, my forefathers, had slaughtered countless thousands and plunged the world into a never-ending war for nothing more than personal gain.

They represented everything that I had worked so hard to eliminate: wanton oppression of the masses with an unfair power that only brought misery.

I came to stand in front of Grandfather Zuko's portrait. As with the others, he was dressed in ornate crimson robes. His scar, which had come to define him, was prominently displayed, with no hint of shame or regret. He bore a crimson flame in one hand and a scroll in the other, while a golden Dragon stretched over his head, breathing flames. At his feet were the symbols of the other three nations, and the crimson sun behind his head was stylized as yin and yang.

My maternal grandfather was a great man. He had broken free of the shackles that had held him down his entire life, free of his psychotic sister and power-obsessed father, and brought the world out of darkness and misery.

Despite our differences, I felt that I had the same goal. In many ways, I was facing great adversity, the same kind that he had faced in the wake of the Great War.

"Can't sleep?"

I turned and saw Iroh walking over to me. He was dressed in casual clothes, but they were no less crisp. Even when off-duty, he was still a soldier at heart. My brother and father were more alike than the latter would admit.

"Neither can you" I replied, crossing my arms.

He shrugged. We both looked up at Grandfather Zuko's portrait, craning our necks in order to see all the way to the top.

"Remember when we were little, and couldn't see the top of these things?" he asked.

I snorted. "Still, they are very tall."

Iroh nodded. "I never got the chance to congratulate you and Kara before. I'm really happy for you. You two seem happy together."

I looked down at my little brother, the pang of guilt for attacking his ship during the Revolution swelling in my gut. Taking a deep breath, I forced it out of my system. Guilt was merely the past trying to weigh me down, and I had to focus on the present.

"Thanks. Master Piandao used to say that 'you are the architect of your fate. Happiness can be yours if you are willing to strive for it'."

"Yeah." My little brother looked at me with a curious expression. "You never talk about your time with him. Your training."

It was my turn to shrug. "Honestly, I never thought there was much to tell. I trained with him, and that was that."

"Sure, but most of us never trained for twenty years with the greatest swordsman in the world."

I nodded, then glanced at him as he stood practically at attention. "It was hard. From sunrise to sunset, he had me exercising, studying, practicing, doing chores. I often went to bed at night with bloodied knuckles and a sore… everything. Despite that, I value those years more than anything. They taught me how to forge my own destiny, to train myself to such a degree that I could achieve anything I wanted. I owe Master Piandao everything; he gave me the tools I needed to become the best version of myself."

"Yeah, sure."

I looked over at Iroh, and saw him staring into thin air. For the first time I could remember, I saw things from his perspective. He had idolized our sister and me when we were children, copying everything we did and following us around. Iroh was the youngest of us, and seeing the man he had become, I now realized that he came to define himself by what others thought of him.

He had probably been devastated when I chose to leave home and live with Master Piandao. I was his big brother, his role model, and I had left.

What he, I, and Urzara shared was the desire to please our father. Iroh had gone off to join the United Forces to show that he could be independent like me while proving that he could be a soldier like our father.

I wrapped a well-muscled arm around his shoulders and said "I love you, Iroh. I want you to know that."

He smiled at me. "I love you too, big brother."

"And what might this be?" a familiar voice asked from the shadows. We saw Grandfather Zuko approaching, a smile on his wrinkled, scarred face. "Could this be my two grandsons conversing late at night, in the shadow of our ancestors?"

"Actually, I was just going back to bed" Iroh explained. "Good night."

Grandfather Zuko clapped him on the shoulder as he left, then came to stand next to me. "I've always been embarrassed by this portrait. Too ornate for my tastes."

I snorted. "I know how you feel. After training for twenty years with Master Piandao, I've never been comfortable with ostentation."

"I trained with him when I was younger, you know. He taught me to fight with dao swords."

"He told me" I said. "He said that he'd never had a student as driven as you."

"Really?"

"His exact words were 'I've never known two people as driven to succeed as you and your grandfather'. I was proud at the comparison."

Grandfather Zuko chuckled. We both looked up at the face of his younger self. "I made a lot of mistakes in my life. I did things I regret just to earn my father's affection. I'm just glad that I had the chance to make up for those mistakes. Thanks to Aang and Shan We, I found a better path for myself and my people."

"We can only ever hope to correct our mistakes" I said.

He looked at me for a moment. "I know it wasn't easy for you, but I want you to know that I'm happy you found your own way. Instead of doing things the way others wanted, you made your own decisions. And look at you now: about to marry a wonderful woman and the first President of the United Republic."

"Any advice you can give?"

He smiled. "Just be yourself, Zhang-Li. I know you have a good heart, just like your mother."

I looked over at mother's portrait, the most recent. She was dressed in royal robes and her small pair of glasses. In one hand was a flame surrounded by bolts of electricity and in the other was a leather-bound book. A trio of modern airships hovered over her head, and a metal Dragon coiled around her feet. All of these things symbolized the era of peace and technological advancement we lived in, and I knew that her reign represented everything Grandfather Zuko, Avatar Aang, and Grandfather Shan We had worked so hard to achieve.

My grandfather placed a hand on my back. "Why don't you get some sleep? These royal weddings can be quite laborious affairs. I know from experience."

I chuckled. "Thank you, grandfather, for everything."

The two of us embraced, and then went our separate ways.

* * *

After a week of ceremonies and celebrations and planning, the wedding was finally underway. While Zhang-Li's male relatives were helping him get ready, I was essentially moved around and worked on like a doll by the women in our lives.

Pema worked with the royal servants who painted my nails, arranged my hair, and got me dressed. Zhang-Li's sister stood off to the side, and I got the sense that she either didn't want to join in or didn't know how to. From what he'd told me about his upbringing, I knew that their father had placed enormous weight on her shoulders.

Having grown up in a happy home, I had trouble imagining what that would be like.

Dad was the son of the Avatar, and he lived in the cultural melting pot of the United Republic, and mom originally came from the Southern Water Tribe, which explained why my dark skin was of a lighter shade than most water tribe descendants.

One of the servants pulled just a little too hard on a comb, and I grimaced at the slight jolt of pain.

Being attended to by servants in the Royal Palace wasn't something I was used to.

Given my mixed heritage, I really didn't have any roots to speak of; I simply chose to live in Republic City because that's where Zhang-Li lived. He'd had so many bad memories of this place from his childhood, and I wanted to give him a good one.

Eventually, when I was ready, everyone else left to take their places as Urzara led me to the expansive pavilion where the wedding was taking place.

A pair of Imperial Firebenders opened the doors for us, and my mouth fell open in shock.

It was an impressive gathering, consisting of our families as well as a number of Fire Nation nobles and foreign dignitaries. They all sat around tables draped with crimson cloths, and Imperial Firebenders stood at attention on either side of the aisle. The sun was just about to rise, and the gathering was lit by beautiful, handcrafted paper lanterns hanging overhead.

We started walking down the aisle, and everyone stood.

I was dressed in a flowing, red-white gown, and my hair had been loosely braided with a star-shaped headpiece in front. I looked over at my dad, and he was absolutely brimming as I walked down the aisle.

I smiled at him.

I came to the raised platform at the end, where Zhang-Li stood in his royal robes. He now wore a topknot and a flame-shaped headpiece, completing the Fire Nation royal look.

Standing next to him was his brother, Iroh, who he had picked to be his best man, and standing before them was the High Sage, Shyu, the most senior Fire Sage in the Fire Nation. Zhang-Li had told me that the old man had helped Grampa Aang during the last year of the war.

Urzara stood off to the side as I took my place beside Zhang-Li. We both smiled at each other, and everyone in the crowd sat down.

The High Sage began to officiate, and I could only stare at my love. This was it; this was a corner that we were both turning. From the beginning, neither of us had required any sort of high lifestyle or grand gestures. All we ever needed was each other, whether it was at dinner or on the battlefield.

We were becoming joined to each other, forever.

The High Sage finished speaking, and then Iroh gave his speech as the best man. Once that was done, Zhang-Li and I faced each other, kneeling in respect. He then pulled back my veil and kissed me. Every ounce of love we had for each other went into that kiss.

The two of us turned to face the crowd, and the High Sage held up his hands. "By the light of the eternal flame, I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

A royal photographer snapped a photograph, preserving this moment forever.

* * *

 **Aaand, I'm back!**

 **I am so sorry for the long hiatus, folks. I started writing a new novel, and that really took off, and then I was busy with school and such…**

 **Real life just gets in the way, doesn't it?**

 **Anyway, I'm back, and I present to you the beginning of Book Two: Spirits!**

 **This part of the show is proving to be the most difficult in terms of the changes I'm making to the overall plot. With Book One, I really only had to alter the ending and add to existing character motivations, but with this one, I'm having to re-assemble the entire plot of the season like a jig-saw puzzle.**

 **So, now we know who Kara's father is! Shocking, isn't it? I, of course, knew, being the author, but it was nevertheless a cool reveal. I knew from the beginning that I wanted my female lead to be the child of one of Aang's other two kids, and it made sense to have that kid be Bumi. It gives me a chance to add to his character, as I feel that the writers often used him as comedic relief.**

 **Previously, we only saw Kara as the angry revolutionary, and this part will allow me to explore her lighter side. We'll see how she interacts with her Bending family and the relationship she has with her dad, as well as getting into her reasons for joining the Equalists.**

 **As for Zhang-Li, him becoming President of the United Republic was another big change, for the character and the story. I set him up as very much a champion of the people, and he has such a charisma about him that making him the newly elected President felt like the most logical choice. Raiko still exists, but for now he's just the Vice-President.**

 **Apart from my OCs, the biggest difference from the show that I have here is the fact that Korra only has Airbending. I know that Bryke didn't know they were getting a second season, and that's why we have the deus ex machina ending where she gets it all back, but that is one of my biggest beefs with the show. Here, she only has Airbending, which she unlocked as part of the trauma of losing the rest as well as going full Avatar State on Amon. She'll have to get used to that as time goes on.**

 **There's also a little preview of the Fire Nation in the LoK world. Don't worry, I fully intend to explore it later. We also get to see Zuko and Izumi's portraits in the Royal Gallery, and I hope I did those particular portrayals justice.**

 **If any of you lovely readers have suggestions for possible changes to the story to make it better, please, let me know. This part of the show is difficult to re-arrange.**

 **Please review and favourite!**


	14. Imbalance

The ship pulled into the harbour, and we started to disembark. I'd only been to the Southern Water Tribe a few times; exploring the world had allowed me to visit just about every climate in the world. I had visited jungles, deserts, mountains, lakes, cities, and even a few volcanoes.

Of all those, I hated the cold the most.

As we stepped down the boarding ramp, I rubbed my arms in an effort to warm them up. "Ugh, I hate the cold! 'Glacier Spirits Festival'; can't believe I agreed to come for that."

Zhang-Li chuckled as he walked beside me. "It's not that bad, actually. I look at it as another extreme of temperature, like certain places in the Fire Nation."

"At least your birthplace is warm!" I retorted.

My new husband smiled as he wrapped a thick arm around me, and I tried to absorb as much of his heat as I could. We weren't even on the ice yet, and I was already freezing. This trip was not going to be as fun as advertised.

As we stepped onto the pier, I recognized a familiar face in the crowd. Beside me, my three cousins happily shouted "GRAN-GRAN!" as they hugged her all at once.

"Oh, you've all gotten so big" Gran-Gran said with a smile.

Beside her stood another familiar face. I smiled at her and said "Aunt Kya, it's so good to see you!" She was dressed in blue water tribe clothes, with her grey hair wrapped in a ponytail.

We both embraced in a tight hug. "You too, Kara. And what's this I hear about a new husband?"

Zhang-Li walked over and gave her a hug, practically smothering her with his size.

"We're sorry you had to miss the wedding" I said.

"Me, too" she replied. "But, we couldn't really make it out to the Fire Nation in time. And since you were coming here anyway, we decided to wait for you to come to us."

I stepped over to Gran-Gran and gave her a warm, tight hug. "Come here, my sweet girl. Do I get to meet the latest addition to our family?" Zhang-Li smiled at her, and she said "Zhang-Li. Who knew that two children, forced to play together because of their grandparents, would come to love each other so much?"

I chuckled as my love leaned down and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

I felt genuinely happy to be visiting with my family. Their status as Benders irritated me to no end, and I would have preferred it if the Revolution had succeeded and their Bending removed, but they were still my family. Even if they did have that impurity.

"We missed you, Aunt Kya" Jinora said as she wrapped her arms around our aunt's waist.

"Oh, I missed you too. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough." As she spoke, Tenzin, Pema, and dad came down from the ramp. "He's probably scared I'll beat him up like when we were kids." She emphasized her point by playfully punching the Airbender in the shoulder.

Tenzin looked irritated. "I'm not scared of you…" he said defiantly. "Anymore."

Standing close to where we were, Korra and her two boy-toys greeted her parents. Bolin, the Earthbender who now led the Fire Ferrets in the disgusting, so-called 'sport' of Pro-Bending, said "Wow, look at all these people that came out to greet us!"

"Uh, no. They came to greet them" the young Avatar corrected.

A horn blew, drawing everyone's attention to the ship pulling into the next pier. It was large and ornate, with the prow shaped into intricate patterns and the water tribe symbol on the side of the hull.

The gathered crowd applauded as a boarding ramp was lowered. Korra's father, sounding quite annoyed, said "The great Chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. Hooray."

Korra's mother placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Just relax, Tonraq. He'll be gone soon enough."

Three individuals stepped off the ship with an escort. Two of them were identical twins, both with long, flat hair and matching blue coats, while the third was around the same age as Korra's father. His fur-lined coat and general aura made him feel like someone highly dignified, no doubt the Chief that Korra's father was grumbling about.

The older man walked over to Zhang-Li and shook his hand. "President Zhang-Li, it is a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to speaking with you soon."

"As do I, Chief Unalaq" my love replied, standing aside and allowing the other man to approach Korra and her family.

"Good to see you again, Avatar Korra" he greeted, bowing in respect.

"Good to see you too" she said, returning the gesture.

Unalaq then turned to her father, and his smile disappeared. "Tonraq."

"Brother."

Zhang-Li and I exchanged surprised looks, neither of us knowing that the Avatar's father was related to the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. And judging by the barely concealed bitter tones the two of them spoke with, I gathered that there was quite a lot of tension between them. It was always fun to see Benders at each other's throats.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad, after all.

With that, we all started making our way into the main settlement. The festival was well under way, with carnival games galore and booths stretched across several city blocks. We walked by a ring toss as a pair of water tribe boys excitedly took possession of a prize further ahead.

As the sun started to set, Zhang-Li said "You'll have to accept our apologies, everyone, but Ms. Sato and I have an appointment to keep."

Zhang-Li leaned down and gave me a loving kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye" I said, my lips curled in a wide, satisfied smile. He then departed, leaving the rest of us to keep walking through the festival grounds. My smile persisted as we walked along, and I stared absently at the darkening sky overhead.

"Looks like someone's walking on sunshine" dad said with a knowing smirk as he gently poked me with an elbow.

"Yeah. I honestly never expected to be this happy, but everything just… worked."

"Well, you two are perfect for each other. You made me the proudest father in the world, sweety."

We wrapped an arm around each other as we walked.

Chief Unalaq looked around at the festivities with some distaste. "It's a shame the southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits, even during the most hallowed times."

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival" Korra said. "It's fun."

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire Arctic Hen in his mouth."

Nearby, a water tribe teenager, egged on by his friends, tried to stick an entire arctic hen into his mouth.

"At least in the north, we remember the traditions of our ancestors."

"Traditions change" Korra's father countered. "It's not the end of the world."

Unalaq turned to look at him, his brow furrowed in irritation. "Tell that to the people of this tribe suffering from bandit attacks, or the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in southern waters. Some traditions have purpose."

"Wait, spirits and bandits?" Korra asked. Clearly, she was surprised by the news. "I had no idea there was this kind of trouble."

"Those problems are under control. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that. Apparently you haven't been given all the information you need. Of course, it would be my honour to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the water tribe, to help you become the Avatar you were meant to be."

"I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits" Korra said. "Airbending is getting pretty boring." I rolled my eyes at the comment.

Her father took a step over to his brother and said "Tenzin is Korra's instructor. He can give her all the training she needs."

"So you've said."

With that, he turned and walked away.

I looked at him for a moment, then walked past Korra. "Not so perfect, are you?" I asked as I brushed past her, not bothering to look back.

I started to explore the festival grounds, seeing the wide variety of games and sights there were to see. Just as I was about to walk over to a ring toss, I felt something tugging at my pants. I turned around and saw a little water tribe boy, no older than five, holding onto his mother's hand.

"Well hello" I said, smiling as I crouched. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bakka" he replied, his cute little voice making my heart melt. "I think you're very pretty."

I blushed. "Thank you. That's very sweet."

"My… my mom said that you're Gramp-Gramp was Avatar Aang?"

"He was" I replied.

"Wow" Bakka said, staring at me in wonder. "That's so cool! So you must be an Airbender!"

My smile lessened a little. "Nope. I'm not an Airbender."

"Oh. How about a Firebender? Or a Waterbender, like me!"

Feeling the familiar knot in my chest, I said "Actually, I'm not a Bender at all." The adorable little boy looked crestfallen, and I tried to console him by adding "But I can do lots of other cool stuff."

"That's okay" he said, sounding disappointed. "It would have been cooler if you were a Bender."

With that, he and his mother walked off, leaving me to stare at the snow. A single tear ran down my cheek, but I promptly wiped it off before standing, pursing my lips as I kept walking through the festival grounds.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us" Asami said with a smile. She huffed, then said "No, that's not right. 'It's a pleasure to meet with you'. What do you think, Zhang-Li? Does that sound good?"

"It sounds fine" I assured her. We were making our way back to the docks, the snow crunching beneath our feet as we walked. "Just relax. I know you can do this."

Ever since the Revolution had failed and Hiroshi had been arrested, I had made an effort to stay in touch with his daughter. She and her father were like family to me, and I know he would want me looking out for her. Before the Revolution, I had taken it upon myself to assign her missions and deploy her in the field. She had no idea that I was the Black Warrior, but nevertheless, I endeavoured to keep her safe.

"Thanks" she said, exhaling. "I'm just so nervous; the future of my company is at stake. If I fail to get Varrick on board, then it's over. Future Industries is all I have."

In the wake of Hiroshi's arrest as a founder of the Equalists, Future Industries had become a pariah among the business community in the United Republic. No one wanted to work with a company formerly led by a 'criminal', and Asami was struggling to keep it afloat.

"Don't worry. Between the two of us, I know we can convince him. You are your father's daughter, and I've been told that I can be persuasive. I'm confident that Varrick can revitalize your company and bring a lot of business to Republic City."

"Hey, what should I do?" Bolin asked. "Should I try to sweet-talk this guy, put in a good word?"

She and I exchanged a glance, and she replied "Why don't you let us take the lead?"

"And try not to say… anything" I added.

We finally reached the private pier where Varrick's ship was docked. It was a large vessel, equal in size to Chief Unalaq's ship. It appeared to be constructed from the finest materials, with several balconies and a deck that looked cleaner than a hospital.

"I'm really glad you came with me to this meeting" Asami said as we came to the boarding ramp. "It means a lot. Varrick is one of the richest men in the world, and he controls the entire global shipping business. Remember Bolin, you're my assistant, so just stand there and don't say anything."

"Got it" he said as his pet Fire Ferret chattered on his shoulder. "Pabu and I are natural assistants." We started to walk up the ramp, and he stared in wonder. "Wow, this is nice. I gotta get into this whole 'business' thing."

As we came to the door that led into Varrick's state room, I said "Now, I've heard that Varrick can be a little eccentric, so be prepared for…"

We stepped inside, and were greeted by the sight of Varrick, with a thin mustache and dressed in a blue business suit with a purple cloak draped over it, sitting cross-legged on a pillow. He appeared to be intensely concentrating on something with his eyes closed, and a woman with glasses dutifully wrote something on a pad beside him. Everyone else in attendance, dressed in fancy, expensive-looking clothes, watched silently.

"Anything" I finished.

Suddenly, Varrick excitedly opened his eyes and said "Did you see that? Levitation! I was a foot off the ground!" Everyone in the room dutifully applauded. "Is that incredible, or what?"

Asami and I exchanged confused glances before awkwardly clapping.

"It looked like you were just sitting on a pillow" Bolin said.

I closed my eyes and sighed, while everyone in the room gasped in shock. Varrick walked over to Bolin, their faces practically touching as he leaned in. "Are you saying I wasn't levitating?"

The Earthbender gulped nervously. "Uh… no?"

Varrick turned to face the group. "Well why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot! Swami, you're fired!"

An old man in a red cap and blue robes glared at Bolin before skulking off.

We watching him leave, and Varrick wrapped an arm around Bolin's shoulders. "I like you kid, you're a real straight shooter, just like me. Ms. Sato? He's with you?"

Asami nodded.

"Brought your Tiger Shark with you to do business, eh? Now that's moxie!" He then turned to me and said "And you must be the newly elected President I've been hearing so much about."

I smiled and held out my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you—"

He shook my hand, then said "Zhu Li, take a picture!" The woman with glasses quickly grabbed a camera and snapped a photo. As I blinked away the residual flash, he said "Now that's the first time I've shaken hands with a President before. You've got a firm handshake, very presidential. Get over here and pop a squat."

Varrick's assistant ushered three people off of their pillows, allowing Bolin, Asami, and me to sit down.

"Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests."

"Thank you for meeting with us" Asami said. "As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping."

"And Republic City could use your business to revamp our economy" I added.

"Sure" Varrick interjected as he held up a finger. "But first, you gotta check out my new venture: moving pictures. Zhu Li, do the thing!"

The assistant, who was handing Bolin some hors d'oeuvres, shoved the tray in his hands, then bolted over to a projector and turned it on.

"You're gonna love this!" Varrick said as we all looked at the screen. The moving picture started, and we were shown an Ostrich Horse as it ran over a field. Asami looked over at me with a questioning expression, but I merely shrugged, not quite sure what to say. Varrick stood up and said "Ming-blowing, right?"

After an awkward silence, Bolin said "Yeah."

"Now forget that! That's the past! Shut it off, Zhu Li!" The assistant shut off the projector, and he added "Imagine watching this. Ginger, come over here and do your poses."

A gorgeous red-headed woman in a slinky dress that hugged all of her curves stepped into view, flipping her hair to the side before striking several dramatic poses. The three of us were stunned silent, staring in appreciation at the beautiful creature before us.

I silently thanked the spirits that Kara had not come along.

"Spectacular" Varrick said. "And we tell a story. There's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever. Thanks, Ginger, go rest your gams. How about that, Tiger Shark? We're gonna do big business with these 'movers', as I call 'em."

"Okay", Asami said, "but I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal—"

"Stop. Look me in the eye" Varrick suddenly leaned in, touching foreheads with Asami as he stared intensely at her. For a long moment, there was nothing but silence, and I counted the seconds until he bolted upright and shouted "We got a deal!"

The suddenness caught Asami off guard, and she fell back in surprise.

Everyone applauded as I helped her stand.

He shook my hand and said "We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight. Now who wants a rocket-boat ride?"

The sycophants all shouted in unison as they followed him outside.

"Is that how business usually goes?" Bolin asked.

Asami and I embraced, laughing at how successful this meeting had been. She then embraced Bolin, ruffling his hair and saying "You are a natural assistant."

"But… I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly" I said.

* * *

The royal feast was quite the affair, with several different courses of water tribe food offered underneath lantern light. The hall was lavishly decorated, with banners hanging from the ceiling and immaculate tablecloths.

I sat with my family, next to dad, while Zhang-Li sat to my right. Gran-Gran was holding Rohan in her lap, feeding him tiny bits of meat. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops sat on my lap, purring as I fed her a piece of Blubbered Seal Jerky.

Dad was tearing into a piece of Seal meat, wolfing it down like it was his last meal on earth. Aunt Kya made a disgusted noise and said "Bumi, would it be too much to ask you to show some manners?"

Dad swallowed the last piece of meat. "What? I was just enjoying myself. Here, how's this?"

He took two small pieces of bone from the meat and put them in his upper lip so they resembled tusks, making Walrus Yak noises and clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Kara, would you please—" Aunt Kya started to say.

She cut herself off as she saw me equally devouring my meal. After tearing off a piece of Seal Jerky, I loudly slurped down my sea prune stew. I then grabbed a pickled fish and turned to face dad. "Do you want the fish, boy?"

Dad nodded his head, making more animal noises.

"Here's the fish!" I said, tossing it in the air. He grabbed it with his teeth, and once he ate it, we both nearly cried from laughing.

Aunt Kya leaned back in her seat. "Right. I forgot you two both have Uncle Sokka's sense of humour."

"And his appetite" Tenzin added.

I looked over at where Korra sat at the end of the hall next to her parents as well as Chief Unalaq and his children. The Northern Chief appeared to be making another argument to be the Avatar's teacher, and judging by her father's angry expression, it wasn't going over well. "Looks like there's some tension there."

Everyone else looked over at them, and saw the argument. Korra crossed her arms indignantly and glared over at Tenzin.

Dad poked him in the ribs and said "Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor."

"Bumi, don't pick on Tenzin. You know he's always been sensitive."

"I'm not sensitive!" the Airbender objected, crossing his arms and looking down at the table.

"Yeah, that's real mature, Uncle Tenzin" I said, the three of us laughing as we teased him.

A few minutes later, Unalaq stood to address the crowd. "As your Chief, it is my honour to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. I feel that such things have become more necessary after 100 years of war. Those atrocities scarred our world, and it is up to us and the Avatar to restore balance."

There was a general murmur of agreement from everyone.

"And yet, I am saddened to see what this festival has become: a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I fear the time is fast approaching when the state of the world becomes too far gone for us to do anything about it. Bandits and malcontents are causing chaos, and because of that, angry spirits are attacking ships in your waters."

Zhang-Li and I exchanged a glance.

"And so, I will be giving this my personal attention. I have already sent word for soldiers to come here from the north. I swear to you that we will aid our southern brethren in repelling those who would do you harm, and help to restore balance to our tribes and the world."

Everyone applauded at his words, clearly inspired. Unalaq wasn't Chief for nothing, it seemed.

Varrick, the man Zhang-Li and Asami had met with, stood up and faced the crowd. "Chief Unalaq, everybody. Always great to have him in town. Now let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's Dancing Otter Penguins!"

* * *

After the feast, and some time spent at the festival grounds, everyone retired to bed. Korra and her family graciously let all of us stay in the houses next to theirs.

Having wished everyone a good night, Kara and I settled into bed, holding each other close for warmth.

Sometime later, I suddenly awoke as I heard something outside.

Master Piandao had not only trained me to fight with swords, but also to hone my body and mind. Under his tutelage, my senses had become razor-sharp; I could recall entire days spent blindfolded or with my ears covered. I had learned how to function without one of my senses in the event of blinding or temporary deafness in battle.

That is why I could hear footsteps in the midst of heavy snowfall in my sleep.

I sat upright, now on alert as I heard the sounds of feet crunching the snow. From what I could tell, there were at least twenty people moving outside, and something in my gut told me that they were not friendly.

"Kara, Kara, wake up" I said, gently shaking my love awake.

She groaned as she awoke. "What is it?"

"Danger."

That caused her to bolt up, looking to and fro. I held a finger to my lips, indicating silence, and slipped out of the covers. We both got dressed and made our way to the door. Even though I did not have my swords, nor Kara any of her Equalist weapons, we were still a force to be reckoned with.

I gently opened the door, feeling the blast of cold air on my skin as I peered outside. The heavy snowfall and nighttime dark made it difficult to distinctly see anything, but there were several shapes flitting about.

Nodding to Kara, I ran outside and leaped into the air, bringing my fist down on one of the strangers. I could feel the crunch of bone as my fist connected with their face.

They were knocked down by the force of the blow, and my love took down another with a spinning kick.

Realizing that they had been discovered, a number of them converged on us.

One of them rushed me with a sword in hand, and I let my instincts guide me as I grabbed his weapon hand, wrenched it back, struck him in the back of the head with my elbow, and took his weapon. Another tried to come in high with a spear, but I sidestepped the attack and spun as I crouched, tripping him with the flat end of the blade.

I heard movement coming from behind, and turned just as one of the strangers would have struck me with a club. Fortunately, Kara appeared in mid-leap, kicking the man in the face.

I handily disabled another attacker. Holding her arm painfully behind her back, I crouched and asked "What do you want with us?"

I added some pressure to her arm for motivation, and she grunted and said "Not… here for you. Here… for the Benders." In response to her words, I rolled her over. She appeared to be wearing traditional water tribe wolf armour, but it was painted red, and the most astounding feature was the Equalist symbol painted in black on the chest piece.

Just as I absorbed that information, I heard a crash from somewhere behind.

I turned and saw Korra's pet Polar Bear Dog emerging through the splintered remains of her door, swatting aside a pair of the crimson-armoured attackers.

The Avatar herself emerged a moment later, swiping upwards with her hand. This caused a column of air to launch one of the strangers upwards. They came crashing down onto her house, shattering several planks and creating considerable noise.

This was enough to rouse the others from sleep, and the skirmish quickly escalated as the Benders joined the fray.

Korra's parents emerged from the house next to ours, her mother armed with a boomerang and a spear. Her father threw himself into the fight, sliding on a ramp of ice before coming to touch the ground. He swiped his hands to the right, and the ice melted into a wave that slammed into a group of attackers.

The Avatar's mother, Senna, hurled her boomerang at a nearby foe, and it struck them in the head. A pair of them rushed her, and she blocked their attacks with her spear. I thought she was being pushed back, but just as I moved to help her, her boomerang returned and struck one of them in the head. She then quickly dispatched the other.

I realized that she had deliberately manoeuvred them into the path of her boomerang, showing a degree of tactical thinking.

All of the warriors we were facing were non-Benders, as evidenced by their exclusive use of weapons and the Equalist logo they sported. Their targets were the Benders, and the rest of us were simply in the way.

Evidently, they considered us non-Benders a threat to their mission, as more of them came our way.

Kara launched herself at one of them, using her superior agility to wrap around his neck like a Hog Monkey and throw him against the ground. Seeing one of them rushing Senna from behind, I hurled my captured sword at the man. It spun through the air and sliced through the haft of his spear, cutting it in half.

Senna turned around and tripped him.

A woman with an axe tried to attack me with an overhead chop. I blocked her attack with my forearm, then drove my knee into her gut. She grunted, and I followed up by turning and throwing her to the ground, knocking her out with a kick to the face.

I felt a sudden lance of pain in my shoulder as a thrown spear grazed it. I turned around and saw a trio of crimson-armoured men charging me.

From between the houses, Katara rose high into the air on a massive water spout.

She surveyed the battle like a hawk searching for prey. Spotting the three coming at me, she aimed three quick jabs at them, and streams of water shot from the spout. Just as they struck the attackers, they froze, trapping them in place.

Katara lowered herself to the ground and, without missing a beat, spun in a circle. As she did, a swath of snow around her feet was melted into water, revealing the soggy earth. The old woman, maintaining her momentum, formed the water into a thick stream that threw an attacker clear out of sight.

Just as the last of the crimson-armoured warriors were being mopped up, Korra's Polar Bear Dog started howling into the cold air.

I noticed something strange not too far away.

It was a glowing, purple cloud that shaped itself into a large creature with two arms and two legs. A pair of long tentacles protruded from its rippling skin, and four bright yellow orbs served as eyes.

"What is that?" I asked.

As if hearing my words, the entity snapped its head to the side, looking straight at me. It then bolted towards me, almost appearing to phase out of existence. "Zhang-Li, look out!" Kara cried. I tried leaping backwards, but the entity suddenly emerged in front of me, and before I knew it, I was snatched in the air by a tentacle.

It then hurled me into the air.

* * *

I watched in horror as the glowing thing before me hurled Zhang-Li like a toy. He flew through the air, and my breath caught in my chest. Just as he was about to crash, however, Tenzin caught him in a cushion of air.

I breathed a sigh of relief, returning my attention to the creature.

Letting my instincts guide me, I shouted as I tried to strike it with a spinning kick, but I somehow passed right through it and landed in the snow. I turned around, and it swatted me aside with a clawed hand. I struck the side of a house, grunting from the impact.

Groaning as I stood, I saw Korra's boy-toys attacking it with their Firebending and Earthbending.

Bolin said "Got it!" as he punched an earthen ramp at the creature. It seemed to phase out of existence as it dodged to the side, and the Earthbender shouted "Don't got it!" as it slammed into the two of them, throwing them back.

Korra then entered the fray, trying to blast it with her blunt, direct application of Airbending. Her air blasts weren't doing anything to it.

"Korra!" her father shouted. He came sliding on an ice ramp, creating a ring around the creature as he used his Bending to seal it in an icy trap. For a moment, there was silence, and I thought that we'd finally beaten it. Unfortunately, its twin tentacles pierced the ice, grabbing Korra and her father and throwing them in opposite directions.

It then burst through the ice, its glowing yellow eyes searching for its next target.

Tenzin ran up to it and said "Spirit, why are you angry with us? What can we do to set things right?" It looked down at him for a moment, then threw him back before bolting after the young Avatar.

I ran over to my love, who was just standing, and threw my arms around him. "Zhang-Li, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine" he assured me, holding me close. A crash came from down below, and we saw Korra trying to fight the angry spirit. She was clearly losing, being thrown around like a doll and smashed into booths and tents. I smiled at seeing her so throttled. Everyone else ran over to help her.

I noticed movement to my right, and saw several of our attackers getting up.

Zhang-Li and I approached them, and he asked "Who are you? Why did you attack us?"

One of them stepped forward and replied "We have no quarrel with you, Zhang-Li of Republic City. You are a champion for non-Benders. We only wanted the Avatar and the other Benders."

My love and I glanced at each other. "What about the symbols on your chest? Are you Equalists?"

The warrior shook his head. "We were inspired by the example of our brave brothers and sisters in Republic City. The Revolution may have been quashed, but there will always be others who are willing to fight. We wish to see leaders like you installed in our tribes, and hope that our righteous cause will be taken up by others."

Zhang-Li and I glanced at the festival grounds, and saw that everyone was busy with the spirit. There was no one around but us and these water tribe Equalists.

"How did you get past the city guards?" I asked.

They glanced nervously at each other, and eventually, the leader replied "We have sympathizers among our people. Varrick bribed some of the guards to let us through."

My eyes widened at his words. "Wasn't Varrick the business man you met with?"

Zhang-Li pursed his lips, just as surprised at the revelation. "I suspect his motives are far from honest. Still, I can't afford to end our deal, especially with circumstantial evidence" he said quietly.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, careful to keep my voice low.

"I will deal with him." My love then walked over and shook their leader's hand. "I would be proud to call you my brother. Now go, and know that equality is within our reach." The other man inclined his head, and he and his comrades promptly left, carrying those who were still unconscious. I smiled a little, happy in the knowledge that not everything we did back in the United Republic was for nothing. Zhang-Li turned to me and said "We need to make it convincing."

I nodded, then, after a long moment to prepare, struck him in the face with a spinning kick. With that done, I grabbed a nearby fallen sword and cut my arm, wincing at the cold sting of the blade.

Freshly bruised and cut, we ran down towards the fair grounds.

By this point, they were half ruined, with almost every structure in sight crumpled and broken. Just as we joined everyone else, we saw something truly surprising.

The angry spirit loomed over a battered Korra, but before it could attack, a thin stream of water started spiraling around it. Unalaq moved his hands about in an intricate pattern, maintaining the stream as the spirit's rippling, purple skin became smooth as its hunched form straightened. The stream and the spirit then began to glow brightly, and its purple skin turned to yellow, and its yellow eyes blue.

The rest of us could only stare as the spirit, now docile, turned and walked away, as if none of this had ever happened. Unalaq stood, with his arms at his sides, and said "Go in peace."

The spirit then dissipated into the air.

The Avatar, just as amazed as us, walked over to Unalaq. We all ran over to her, and her father said "Korra. Are you all right?"

She ignored him and asked Unalaq "How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?"

"As your father could tell you, I have spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the south, but I could teach you everything I know."

Tenzin stepped in and said "Chief Unalaq, clearly, you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about Airbending, and I hope that going to the Air Temples will help her connect with the past Avatars. Maybe even help restore her access to the other three elements."

She groaned in annoyance, and Unalaq said "The Air Temples will teach her nothing. Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar. She is the bridge between our world and the spirit world, and she cannot fully accept that without learning the spiritual ways."

Her father pointed a finger at him and said "I've told you that will not happen."

"Hey! I'm right here! Anyone want to ask me what I think?"

 _No one cares what you think_ , I thought to myself.

"Korra, please, listen…" Tenzin started to say.

"I'm tired of listening to you; both of you. You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best, but that only left me unprepared to face the world. Maybe if I'd had all the tools I needed, then Amon wouldn't have taken away my Bending!"

Zhang-Li and I shared a glance. Clearly, she still bore the scars of what Amon had done. Even though he was a miserable, good-for-nothing Bender, he'd done at least one thing right.

Korra's eyes started to get misty, but she ground her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. "Both of you were powerless against the spirit attack. I think it's time I had a new teacher." Her father started to protest, but she cut him off. "Unalaq has proven he's the only one who knows what I need to learn. I have to go with him. I'll never be unprepared ever again."

"Please, I know you're angry, but we've come so far together. I know we can restore your access to the other elements."

"I'm sorry, Tenzin. This is as far as we go."

Tenzin closed his eyes for a moment, then bowed to her. "It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra."

In that moment, I felt bad for my uncle. Even though he was a Bender, he was still my family, and I hated Korra even more for hurting him.

Dad turned to look at us and, seeing our injuries, said "Sweetheart, what happened?"

Holding a hand over my cut, I jerked my head back and said "Those guys back there got the drop on us. They got away." Everyone started running back to the houses, and dad held my arm.

"How bad is it? Does it hurt too much?"

"I'm fi—"

"Here, let me" he said, proceeding to tear off a sleeve and wrap it around my cut. "That should help."

I smiled. "Thanks, dad."

We then rejoined the others as they inspected the weapons and armour left over from the battle. Whatever footprints had been present were now gone thanks to the constant snowfall. "Who are these guys?" Korra asked, picking up a crimson wolf helmet.

"They call themselves the 'Warriors of Equality'" her father replied. "They're nothing but a band of outlaws who have been attacking our villages for little over a month."

"They're certainly bold if they chose to attack us" Korra's mother said, pulling one of their spears from the ground.

"It appears that the problem is not properly handled, brother" Unalaq said smugly, sounding like he took great pleasure in the face that his brother had been wrong. "These criminals are clearly a threat to our southern brethren. Hopefully the soldiers I called for will help rid us of them."

Zhang-Li and I shared a glance, knowing that that was the last thing we wanted.

* * *

A few days later, as Tenzin was finishing packing, Gran-Gran led me, dad, and Aunt Kya over to where he and his family were preparing to leave. We were all dressed for travel, and dad was sporting a pair of fuzzy pink ear muffs that I thought looked good on him. "I think you forgot a couple of things" she said, gesturing to us.

Tenzin, still depressed after being let go as the Avatar's teacher, said "Mother, I think I need some time alone with my family right now."

"This is your family, Tenzin" Gran-Gran said. "When you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you had with your siblings and loved ones. Besides, I think it's important that you all visit your father's home together."

"Come on, it'll be fun" dad said, lightly punching Tenzin in the shoulder before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Aunt Kya and I walked over to them, and she said "I'm dying to see that laid-back 'Vacation Tenzin' I've heard so much about."

I crossed my arms and said "How long has it been since we've taken a family vacation?"

Sighing with defeat, the Airbender said "All right. Hop on."

As dad and Aunt Kya climbed on top of Oogi, and Tenzin said goodbye to Gran-Gran, I walked over to Zhang-Li. He wrapped his strong arms around me and we shared a warm, loving kiss. "I want you to know that I could have never asked for anything as special as the time we've shared."

"Me, too" I replied, meaning every word. "I love you, Zhang-Li, don't ever forget that. Always remember what we fight for."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know how you feel about your family."

I glanced over at them as they prepared to leave. "After everything ended four months ago, it felt like my whole word collapsed. Everything I had fought for seemed to be nothing but a lie. I needed time to sort out my feelings, and while I was exploring the Earth Kingdom, I came to realize that, while they're Benders, they're my family. They are good people, and I came to realize that it's time for me to reconnect with them."

"Alright." He smiled, and after one more kiss, I made my way over to Tenzin's Sky Bison. Dad was having trouble climbing on, and just as I went to help him, Tenzin used his Airbending to launch him onto the saddle.

Once we were loaded and ready to go, we took off. I looked down and saw Varrick's expensive yacht leaving the harbour. He, Asami, and the Firebender, Mako, were accompanying Zhang-Li back to the United Republic.

Meanwhile, I was on my way to visit the home of my grandfather, whose connection to me had brought me nothing but pain.

* * *

I stood on the deck of Varrick's luxury yacht, watching Tenzin's Sky Bison fly off into the distance. Every time Kara and I separated, my heart ached for her presence, her touch, but I knew that I would hold her in my arms again.

Our love was unbreakable, and nothing would tear us apart forever.

Behind me, Asami and Mako were playing some sort of game. He would use a machine to throw an earthen disk into the air, and she would shoot it with a bow and arrow.

"Pull!" Asami cried. The Firebender threw a disk into the air, and she took careful aim before she loosed an arrow.

The disk shattered as the arrow pierced it.

The two of them laughed and cheered. I smiled, happy in the knowledge that my friend's daughter was finding some measure of happiness in the wake of the Revolution. For four months now, she had been barely keeping it together as she tried to save her father's company, and I was grateful that she could have even a moment of happiness.

Nearby, Varrick was sun tanning, smiling in contentment as Zhu Li, his assistant, stood dutifully by his side.

I knew that I had to deal with him somehow. His bribing of the guards and secret aid to the Warriors of Equality likely meant that he had something to gain from the potential chaos an organized rebellion might create. He controlled the global shipping business, and he had just partnered with a company that had originally manufactured Equalist weapons.

If there was an increased demand for weapons technology, on both sides, than Varrick, and anyone who was allied with him, would stand to gain a considerable amount of money. Any potential deal with a man like that was risky, but I was accustomed to taking risks.

Master Piandao had once told me that " _A warrior is adaptable in the face of adversity. Above all, he must not afford to doubt himself, for doubt is the first step to ruin._ "

I walked over to Varrick and said "Hey there, Mr. President! Care to try some lychee nuts? Zhu Li, grab some—"

"I'm fine, thank you" I said, holding up a hand. "I was hoping to have a word with you. In private."

He dipped his sunglasses, looking at me with an arched brow. "Sure, why not? Follow me to my study." He proceeded to stand up and tie his robe, doing some unusual stretches before heading below decks. I stopped by my quarters to grab a bottle I had brought along and then joined him. Varrick's study was vast, and the walls were covered with bookshelves, blueprints, and priceless works of art, all gathered into one place.

Once he saw the bottle I carried, he took out a pair of drinking glasses. I poured us both a glass, then set the bottle down.

Varrick took a sip, and groaned appreciatively. "Oh, now that's good stuff. Is it a 153 vintage?"

"150, actually" I corrected, taking a sip. "It was a gift from a friend."

"Well, that friend's got excellent taste" Varrick said, taking a seat behind his desk. He propped his feet on the mahogany and asked "So, what did you want to talk about?"

I took a moment to admire a mounted painting depicting the famous Battle of Gar Sai, then said "You appreciate a certain… directness in your partners. That is a quality that I admire, as well." I turned and looked down at him, my gaze unflinching. "How much do you know about the Equalists?"

The corners of his lips slowly curled into a smile.

* * *

 **Well, that was interesting.**

 **This is where the story starts to get more AU. The biggest thing is the introduction of a new faction: the Warriors of Equality. As we all know, Bryke wanted to continue with the Equalists in Book Two, but that didn't pan out.**

 **This new faction, and Zhang-Li's arc for this season, will fulfil that, and hopefully I'll do enough of a good job to show that the Anti-Bending Revolution started a global movement. The Warriors of Equality are an Equalist group, but their motivations are also closely tied to the Southern Water Tribe history and customs.**

 **We also start exploring Kara's background and her reasons for joining the Equalists. We'll see more of that as this part progresses, but needless to say, her relationship (past, present, and future) with her family is… complicated. They're her family, but she also hates their Bending.**

 **As for Unalaq, he is the second biggest change I'm making. In the show, he was pretty much a cookie-cutter villain with a few token lines trying to add character. Rather than having him be maniacally evil from the beginning, I'm having him appear like a Chief the people can get behind. Since he's always been jealous of his brother, he'd want to take every opportunity to one-up Tonraq. Hopefully, I can flesh him out enough so that he'll be interesting.**

 **Vyseryx: Hey, no worries. I'm always looking for constructive criticism, and your points were valid and well-said. When I write fanfiction, I do it in such a way that my ideas and characters are added into the narrative so that they could potentially be in the show/game/etc. That's why I, generally speaking, maintain most of the stuff from the source material. My intention with OCs and other changes is to fill in any gaps or correct what I believe to be mistakes, such as Asami's arc, like you pointed out.**

 **As much as I harp on the early seasons and certain character stuff, I highly enjoy LoK. Otherwise, I wouldn't be putting in the effort to make this fanfic.**

 **Zhang-Li is an extremist, I won't deny that. His motivations for creating the Equalists were, originally, based on his treatment as a child by his father. He saw his father only giving a damn about his sister and ignoring him as a non-Bender. However, as time passed, he learned more and more about Fire Nation history and the history of the world. He became ashamed of the actions of his forefathers and nation during the 100 Year War, and he wants to eliminate what he sees as a serious problem in the world.**

 **As for the President thing: yes, he's a Prince of the Fire Nation, but he's been living in Republic City for several years now. The people, especially the non-Benders he's chosen to represent, see him as one of their own. I'm trying to portray this as the 'former member of the elite choosing to live among the people and earn their trust' narrative that we've seen elsewhere.**

 **And since Korra is the protagonist/hero of LoK, Zhang-Li is an antagonist/villain.**

 **As for the swords: they became famous as Takara's weapons, and there is only one other sword like them in the world. However, Takara eventually retired from being a fighter and left the weapons with her son, who gave them to Zhang-Li for his tenth birthday. The swords were kept with him at Piandao's castle for those twenty years he trained, and by the time he came to Republic City, no one had seen them in several decades. Also, stay tuned on that front. ;)**

 **I'm going to explore Kara as a character a lot more in this part of the story, so hopefully I can address your concerns about her.**

 **As for the first person/two character point of view, I'm doing the same thing I did for Fire and Earth. I always try my best to identify which character it is in the first paragraph or so, but like anything else, I'm not perfect.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to say your peace. It's always valuable for me, as the storyteller, to hear what works and what doesn't work from my readers. No matter how hard I try, I'm never going to please everyone, so all I can do is my best to execute the vision I have for the story. Like I said, my goal is to include my ideas into the source material, so while I alter some things, I leave others the way they are.**


	15. The Southern Lights

The clouds slowly parted before us, and I knew that we'd finally reached the Southern Air Temple.

"There it is" Tenzin said. "The Southern Air Temple. Isn't it magnificent?"

It was a magnificent structure, built on top of a mountain with spires that pointed at the heavens. It was a place that only Airbenders could reach, and for thousands of years, Airbenders had lived and trained within its walls. This was the place where my grandfather had lived before encasing himself in ice for 100 years, and we would be staying here for a while.

Of course, all the Airbenders who once lived there were gone, slaughtered almost two centuries ago by bloodthirsty Firebenders who had gone on to start the most devastating war in history. Now, it was tended to by Air Acolytes, men and women who lived by the Airbender way of life and maintained the temples.

It felt strange, looking at the temple. On the one hand, it was a sacred place that represented the history and way of life for an entire culture, a place that held meaning for so many people.

On the other, it was yet another place that celebrated the impure tool of oppression that was Bending.

Foo Foo Cuddlypoops woke up from her nap, stretching her feline body and yawning, showing off her needle-sharp teeth. The Pygmy Puma then walked over to me and, after sniffing my face, started licking my cheek.

Dad bumped my shoulder and said "Would you look at that? Absolutely magnificent!"

Keeping up appearances, I smiled and said "Yeah."

He closed one eye and formed a rectangle with both thumbs and index fingers. "Y'know, that balcony on the eastern face of the temple would be a great spot for a catapult."

That got me excited. "And instead of just throwing stuff, we launch ourselves, and get Oogi to catch us!"

"Brilliant!" dad exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "We can call it WBTAC: What's Better Than A Catapult? The correct answer: nothing!"

Sitting in front and holding the Bison's reins, Tenzin said "For the hundredth time, no catapults!"

Both dad and I said "Aww", slouching in defeat.

"Maybe next time" Aunt Kya suggested with a laugh.

We then came in for a landing on a large platform, where a few of the acolytes were at work sweeping the flat stone or feeding the Lemurs. Once Oogi touched down, Tenzin and his family were the first to disembark, while I decided to help dad and Aunt Kya move our luggage. A trio of Air Acolytes came out to greet the Airbenders.

"Master Tenzin, welcome" the leader said.

"Good to see you again, Abbot Shung" the Airbender said in greeting.

I flipped over the side of the Bison's saddle, spinning before landing on my feet like a cat. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops hopped down from the saddle onto Oogi's lowered head, then onto the ground.

"Is there anything you need?" the abbot asked. "Water? Dandelion Greens? Ah, perhaps you'd like to re-centre yourself by meditating in the gardens."

I snorted, thinking that the acolyte was a little too interested in being hospitable.

"No, thank you" Tenzin said. "I'm fine."

Dad tried climbing over the side of the saddle like I had, but he slipped and came crashing down on top of me. I felt the wind knocked out of me, and said "Couldn't you have… laid off the snacks… since your retirement?"

As we struggled to stand, Abbot Shung said "And you must be the honourable Pema. Please, accept these gifts." As Aunt Kya tossed down the first bit of luggage, I turned and saw the acolyte taking things out of a chest the other two held. "This is an ancient Airbender head shaver we've refurbished just for you."

I arched an eyebrow, and Tenzin said "Oh… okay."

Dad wobbled back and forth as he nearly dropped a suitcase, and the abbot turned to face my other aunt. "And Pema, these flowers once filled the mountainside. Now they can brighten up your room." The flowers were in a bouquet the size of a Bison pup, and she couldn't even see as she struggled to stay upright.

"Coming at ya" Aunt Kya called, and I looked up just in time to catch a burlap sack that weighed a ton, nearly knocked over by it.

"That's… sweet?" Pema said, just as unsure of her gift as Tenzin. "You didn't have to."

"Nonsense!" the abbot countered. "Whatever you need is yours. Anything for the mother of the next generation of Airbenders."

As if on cue, Ikki shouted in her shrill voice "No! That gift is mine!"

"You don't even like to read" Jinora pointed out as her sister snatched the book.

"Naah!"

"Yep, those are the world's next generation of Airbenders" Pema agreed somewhat despondently. I loved my cousins, but I thanked the spirits that I didn't have to live with them all the time. Trying to overthrow the tyrannical Bending establishment as an Equalist was far less stressful than dealing with three hyper, annoying Airbenders.

Aunt Kya tossed down another sack, and I grunted as the combined weight felt more than a bag of large rocks.

"Mommy, daddy, look!" Meelo cried excitedly. I turned ponderously and saw him standing on Abbot Shung's head, holding a Lemur in his tiny arms. "I finally got a Lemur! I'm gonna name him Poki." The Lemur slipped from his grasp and flew away. "Poki, come back!" Meelo cried, giving chase on an Air Scooter.

Aunt Kya then tossed down the last of the luggage, which dad managed to catch in both his arms and his face. He turned to a nearby acolyte and, rather irritably, said "Excuse me, a little help here!"

The short-haired woman paused in her sweeping and turned to face us, looking apologetic. "Sorry, I thought you were the servants."

"What?!" Dad and I shared a wide-eyed expression, and I threw down the sacks I was holding. I angrily pointed a finger at her face. "Now listen here, lady, just because we don't wear yellow and orange and don't blast wind from our hands doesn't mean that we're the servants!"

The acolyte quivered slightly. "Then… who might you be?"

Dad said "We're Tenzin's brother and sister, and this is my daughter!"

"Avatar Aang had other children?" she asked incredulously. "And one of those other children has a child? The world is filled with more Airbenders?"

I pursed my lips in annoyance, and Aunt Kya replied "We're not Airbenders."

The woman, realizing her mistake, bowed and said "Oh. I'm so sorry."

Dad, Aunt Kya, and I shared annoyed glances, and proceeded to bring our luggage inside. The Air Acolytes inside, upon seeing my angry expression, steered clear of us as we walked to our rooms. "Still glad you came, Kara?" Aunt Kya asked.

"Oh sure" I replied sardonically. "Absolutely thrilled."

"At least we're spending time with each other, like mom wanted. Oh! If there's a bunk bed, I call top!"

* * *

Battleships, sporting water tribe colours, pulled into the harbour. A large crowd had gathered, and most of them cheered as the soldiers of the north disembarked and marched into the city.

Standing beside her cousins, uncle, and parents, Korra watched the soldiers as they marched. Unalaq had brought them here to protect the south against the Warriors of Equality and the angry spirits. As the Avatar, her job was to protect the world and maintain balance, and as far as she was concerned, she was failing at it.

Korra rubbed an arm, reflecting on a dream she'd had the night before.

In it, she had been back in Republic City, fighting the Equalists. All of the elements were open to her, except for air. She could Firebend and destroy trucks and motorcycles, destroy tunnels and bases with Earthbending, and freeze Chi-Blockers in blocks of ice with Waterbending.

It had been great, but the dream had quickly morphed into a nightmare.

The Lieutenant had suddenly appeared, shocking her with his electrified kali sticks. Then, The Black Warrior had come from the shadows, swinging his swords and effortlessly beating her, giving her bruises and broken bones. Then, worst of all, Amon had come. The other two held her in place, and he had taken her Bending.

She could still feel the cold feeling in her gut, the absence within leaving her feeling hollow. If not for her Airbending, she would have lost everything. She swore to herself that she would never be weak ever again, and having Unalaq as her teacher would help with that.

As if sensing her distress, Naga leaned down and licked Korra's face, and she smiled at her oldest friend's attention.

She was glad to have friends like Naga, Asami, and Bolin and Mako.

Eager to start getting things done, Korra went to talk with Unalaq after he had finished speaking with the army commander. "When can we get started on my training? I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting."

"I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits" her uncle told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here to help you begin your spiritual training. We're going to one of the most remote places in the world. The long-neglected spiritual centre of your tribe: the South Pole."

"You're gonna train me at the South Pole?"

"We will do more than just train. By neglecting the spirits, the people of the south have brought darkness upon themselves, and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you."

Korra felt more excited for training than ever before. Now they were actually going to get things done! "A dangerous trip to the south pole? Count me in."

Later that day, she, Unalaq, and her weird cousins were preparing to leave for the South Pole. Korra had always been creeped out by Desna and Eska; those two never showed anything resembling normal, human emotions. They always talked like machines rather than people, and the few times they'd talked felt like she was banging her head against a rock, which would have actually been preferable to talking to them.

Once she secured Naga's saddle, the Avatar turned and looked back at the city. Bolin said he'd be coming, but there was no sign of him. Just as she decided to go looking for him, someone came riding up in a snowmobile.

It was her father.

The two of them hadn't spoken to each other since the night of the attack. She was still processing her anger at the fact that he and Tenzin had basically kept her prisoner her entire life.

Shan We had told her, repeatedly, that Aang's final wish was for the White Lotus to guide and protect his successor. Now she knew that the decision to keep her in an isolated compound in the south wasn't what he'd had in mind.

Unalaq, looking just as irritated as her, walked over to her father. "Tonraq, what do you want?"

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole" he replied, crossing his arms. "I'm coming."

"Absolutely not. You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done."

"My daughter is not going without me. She needs someone to watch after her."

Korra mounted Naga and rode over to where they stood. "Dad, why do you always think you know what's best for me?"

"Because he's misguided" Unalaq spat. "The sad truth is it's men like your father who have put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since."

"This has nothing to do with the past, Unalaq."

"What happened in the past?" Korra asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that the Warriors of Equality camp themselves outside the city limits. They're sure to attack us if we go out there. That, and the Everstorm, a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades. I'm coming, unless you think you can stop me." Her father took a step towards Unalaq, staring him down.

For his part, the Chief clenched his hands into fists as if he wanted a fight.

Before either of them could do or say anything, Bolin came riding up and shouted "Guys! Hey, wait for me!" Everyone turned to look at him as he rode up in a fancy snowmobile with a passenger compartment. He wore a snowsuit with the logo of Varrick's company on it. "Check it out; I'm traveling in style." The Earthbender leaned on the throttle, and it suddenly moved a foot. "Whoa! Okay, I'm sorry. Still getting used to that throttle."

"Where did you get that?" Korra asked, looking it over.

"Varrick. He's awesome! He also gave me this fancy snowsuit. It's inflatable, with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouch. I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like, like, a month." He reached inside and took out some food. "Who wants some freeze-dried cucumberquats?"

No one was interested, staring at him in silence.

"Nobody? Did I interrupt a conversation?" Pabu came out of the suit and snatched the food out of his hand.

"No, the conversation is over" Korra replied. "Dad, come if you want. Just don't interfere with my training." She started to ride away, and Eska walked over to Bolin's fancy new ride.

"Does this sidecar have the capacity for two passengers?" she asked in her neutral tone.

"Sure does" Bolin replied with a confidant smirk.

Korra looked back at the Earthbender with confused feelings. When she had first come to Republic City and met him and his brother, they'd gotten along really well. They liked the same food, the same silly jokes, the same hangouts, and it wasn't long before they had been dating. It was fun, for a while, but after the end of the Anti-Bending Revolution, they'd agreed to just be friends.

She was glad to see him happy, but seeing him move on caused her to feel conflicted.

"But, uh, who's gonna drive?" Bolin asked.

As it turned out, the 'two passengers' were Desna and Eska, leaving an obviously deflated Bolin to drive the snowmobile.

The group made their way out of the city, entering the barren landscape and leaving behind civilization. With the exception of the loveable Earthbender, all of them had grown up in the North and South Poles, their water tribe heritage and status as Waterbenders allowing them to effortlessly navigate the frozen tundra.

Riding next to Unalaq as they crested a hill, Korra asked "So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?"

"You will open an ancient Spirit Portal."

Korra blinked. "I'm sorry. What now?"

"At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World. In ancient times, spiritual energy would flow from it, helping to maintain balance in our world. But it has long been closed."

"And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?" Korra asked.

"There are no evil spirits" he corrected as lightning cracked off in the distance. "There is light and dark in them all. But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over. If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored."

"What do you mean 'in time'?"

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the Winter Solstice. That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal."

"The Winter Solstice is tomorrow" Korra pointed out, suddenly realizing that they were operating under a sense of urgency.

"Exactly. And we can't afford to wait another year."

As they stared out at the Everstorm, which loomed off in the distance, Naga turned and started growling at something. "Easy, girl" Korra said, patting the Polar Bear Dog's neck. She looked to where her friend was looking, and saw several shapes hidden within the snowy wind. There were five of them, looking roughly like people with wolf-like features and holding spears.

"Warriors of Equality" Tonraq said. "They've probably been watching us for some time now. Let's keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp."

He rode on ahead, and when Korra turned to look at the anti-Bending water tribe warriors, they were gone, as if they'd never been there in the first place.

Eventually, they came to make camp at the mouth of an ice cave. The young Avatar tried to light the fire with her Firebending, but then remembered that she'd lost it. Her father had lighted it, and the six of them sat around its warm, comforting heat. It cast a wave of light, almost like a shield that protected them from their cold, dark surroundings.

"I wonder how the Warriors of Equality got started" Korra said as she sipped from her bowl of soup.

"They're new, I can tell you that much" Tonraq explained. "Bending has always been an important part of our culture, just like the other nations. But, there have always been those who haven't looked on it so favourably. When word spread of the Anti-Bending Revolution in the United Republic, many in our tribe took up arms. They see themselves as the true protectors of our people, and seek to remove all traces of Bending from our way of life."

"Which is an absurd and idiotic goal" Unalaq said, his tone derisive. "Not only are these malcontents causing political discord, but also spiritual discord. Spirits are corrupted when exposed to negative human emotions, such as hate and jealousy. Conflict creates chaos, and thus sunders their natural harmony."

"Is that why you think the dark spirits are attacking, uncle?" Korra asked.

Bolin nervously hugged himself, glancing this way and that. "Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?"

He huddled against Eska, who said "Don't worry. I will protect you, my feeble Turtle Duck."

"Thank you."

"The spirits are also angry because he's here" Unalaq said, gesturing to Korra's father. "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the north?"

Her father scowled at him. "Unalaq, this is not the time."

"You're right. You should have told her a long time ago."

"Told me what?" the young Avatar asked.

He sighed in defeat. "I left the North Pole because… I was banished."

Korra's eyes widened in shock. "You were banished from the north? Why?"

"Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe. 20 years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people. One day, barbarians attacked the city, kidnapping people and setting homes ablaze. I drove them out of the city and deep into the frozen tundra. We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed this forest was the home to spirits, and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack on such hallowed grounds. They thought wrong."

Korra and Bolin exchanged shocked looks, hardly believing the tale.

"We captured the barbarians, but in the process, we destroyed the forest. I didn't realize the consequences of what I had done. By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits. They threatened to destroy everything. The entire city. Just when all seemed lost, Avatar Aang appeared. He was able to pacify the spirits, and guide them back to the forest. But by then, the damage had been done. For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That's when I came to the south and started a new life."

For a long moment, no one said anything. The only sounds came from the icy cold wind and the crackling fire. Eventually, Bolin said "Whoa. So you were supposed to be Chief, then he became Chief. No wonder you guys don't like each other."

Korra stood up, staring at him with anger and disappointment. "I can't believe you kept this from me."

"I was protecting you from the same I brought on the family."

The young Avatar clenched her hands into fists. "Why do you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you protecting me. I can handle myself, dad." She turned around and walked away, having the sudden urge to be far away from her father.

"Korra" he called, but she didn't turn around.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone. Thank you all for coming out for this occasion" I said, the microphone projecting my voice across the square.

The sun was shining high in the sky, and I stood in the shadow of Toph and my uncles before Police Headquarters. Last year, I had led an assault on this place during the height of the Revolution, and it was ironic that I was presiding over this event. Behind me stood Raiko, my Vice President, and Lin.

Standing beside the platform on which we stood were a number of young men and women in police armour, and a large crowd had assembled before us.

A pack of reporters were standing up front, snapping photographs and writing on their notepads.

"The police are what separate us from lawlessness" I continued. "Their tireless efforts ensure that the people of this city can sleep safely in their beds at night and walk through the streets unmolested. This institution, founded seventy-one years ago by Toph Beifong and my uncles, Jin and Li, is an integral component of the United Republic. Unfortunately, the Anti-Bending Revolution removed a large portion of the Metalbenders within the police force, and thus lessened their effectiveness."

I could practically feel Lin's embittered feelings radiating from behind me. The headstrong Beifong, like every other Bender in existence, valued her so-called 'gift' above all else.

It had been taken from her and many others, and there was a great deal of resentment within the few Metalbenders who remained, and especially in those who could no longer count themselves Benders.

"But, starting today, that will change." I gestured to Varrick and Asami, who stood to my right. "Thanks to the technological developments of Future Industries and the generous financial donations of Iknik Blackstone Varrick, non-Benders can now maintain the peace alongside Metalbenders. The tools once used to terrorize this city will now be used to enforce law and order, and I am proud to introduce the first non-Bending graduating class of the Police Academy!"

I gestured to the young men and women in armour, and the audience started applauding as the first of them stepped onto the platform.

Bombarded by camera flashes, the red-headed woman walked over to Lin, who pinned a badge on her chest plate. After a few words were spoken, she and I shook hands, smiling at the crowd as the reporters continued to take photographs. With a smile, I gently ushered her on, receiving the next graduate.

One of my flagship programs as President was to introduce Equalist-built technology into the United Republic, simultaneously allowing non-Benders to serve in the police and United Forces as well as helping to revitalize Asami's company with government contracts.

Associating with an essentially blacklisted company was my most controversial decision, but I would never abandon my friend's daughter in her time of need.

Combined with the revenue brought in by Varrick, non-Benders, armed with electrified gauntlets, bolas, and mechs, would serve to enforce the law and defend our borders. Under my presidency, the Bending elite would no longer enjoy privileged positions in society.

I intended to completely level the playing field.

I shook the hand of another graduate, smiling at him and then the crowd.

In fact, I had integrated a great many men and women who had once fought as Equalists during the Revolution, ensuring that those who fought for equality were given equal opportunities.

Where Amon had sought to equalize from the bottom up, I would equalize from the top down, using legitimate means to ultimately accomplish the same goal.

Later, once the ceremony was concluded, I returned to my office along with Raiko and Lin. Given that the position of President was newly created, my office had only been recently built in a high-rise building downtown.

I kept it fairly simple, in accordance with the style of living I had become accustomed to under Maser Piandao.

The office as shaped like a horizontal L, with a number of couches and chairs in front for casual meetings. My desk was situated against the far side, in front of a window that spanned the entire far side and offered an unparalleled view of Republic City. There were a number of bookshelves lining the walls to the right, and the wall to the left, beside my desk, featured paintings of Master Piandao, Grandmother Takara, and the Kyoshi Warriors, all of whom were non-Benders who showed that training and discipline trumped in-born impurities.

I sat down at one end of a couch, while Raiko sat at the other end. Lin sat across from us.

"Well, I'd say that went very well" the other man said.

I nodded. "I agree."

Raiko was a good man; I had chosen him as my running mate because he was just as passionate about the rights of non-Benders as I was. Once my term ended, I knew he would be a great leader of the United Republic.

Lin didn't speak, and stared down at the table between us. "Something you want to say, Lin?" I asked, arching my brow.

"I'm still not entirely comfortable with these new measures of yours, Zhang-Li" she replied. "And neither are my Metalbenders. Several of them are threatening to quit."

"If they want to leave, then they are welcome to" I said. "Thanks to these new measures, non-Benders will be able to enforce the law just as well as any Bender. You yourself said that there weren't enough Metalbenders to properly keep order."

"Besides, it would be irresponsible of them to shirk their duties over wounded pride" Raiko added.

"I just think that you're showing too much of a preference for non-Benders" Lin explained. "Metalbenders have always been the largest portion of the police, and I think that's the way it should be done."

"Well, as you know, non-Benders form the majority of our population" I reminded her. "Republic City was supposed to be a haven for Benders and non-Benders so that they might live in peace and harmony. For decades, that dream was mishandled, and I am simply ensuring that we have true equality. And if you want more Metalbenders, I can always give Suyin a call; I know she has no shortage in Zaofu."

Lin glared at me, knowing full well that I understood how tense her relationship with her sister was. I shared something similar with my sister.

"We can't afford to allow petty rivalries to fester" Raiko said. "We need to focus on guiding the United Republic into prosperity and equality."

"Precisely" I agreed. "History is on the move, Lin. None of us can afford to be trapped in the past. Equality is a dream that we should all share."

* * *

Korra stared ahead at the white, snowy expanse before her. They had been traveling for several hours, and it wouldn't be much longer before they reached the Spirit Portal at the South Pole.

Her father rode up beside her. "Korra, you have every right to be mad at me, but I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should have never gone into that forest, and we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate; it's the way things have been for thousands of years, and it should stay that way."

Korra rode in front of him, and he stopped. "Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical world, and I finally have a chance to live up to my potential. I spent my entire life cooped up in that compound, and I never learned what being the Avatar truly means. Unalaq is giving me the tools I need."

"You don't even know if what Unalaq says is true" Tonraq countered.

"You want proof?" Unalaq asked as he rode beside them. "Look to the sky. Where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up the dark."

Korra perked up and said "The Northern Lights."

"Yes. There used to be lights in the south as well. But during the 100 Year War, the south was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the war ended, the north helped to rebuild you physically as a nation. But we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm."

Korra looked up and stared at the raging maelstrom that had lasted since before she had been born. It throbbed and pulsed like a living organism, with lightning flashing like twinkling lights and thunder rumbling like the steps of a gargantuan beast.

"Nature wants to heal itself" Unalaq said. "If that Spirit Portal were open, then the energy coming through it would calm the spirits and begin to reconstitute the spiritual balance in the south. We must help to restore balance."

"We're here" Bolin said, drawing everyone's attention.

They all rode to the edge of an icy cliff, and saw that the centre of the storm was not far away.

As they made their way towards their goal, the weather continued to get worse. They could barely see a few feet in front of them, and the chill was getting to be much even for the Waterbenders. They heard a strange sound coming from not far away, and Korra likened it to an animalistic roar. "Is that what I think it is?" Bolin asked in fear. As if in answer, a pair of roars came from either of the hills that flanked them. "Oh, man. I really don't like this."

"Just stay calm, Bolin" Korra told her friend. "There's no reason to—"

Suddenly, a dark spirit burst from the snow, climbing on top of her.

"Panic!"

A pack of similar dark spirits then burst from the snow, falling on the group like hungry predators. Naga reared back, trying to claw a vicious dark spirit. Korra was thrown from her saddle, landing with a grunt on the ground. Seeing one of them charging her, she stood up and tried to blast it with Airbending.

The dark spirit slid back a little from the attack, but was otherwise unfazed. It kept coming, and no matter how many attacks she made, Korra couldn't take it out.

"Korra!" her father cried, throwing her out of the way with an ice column before attacking with a large stream of water. The dark spirit was knocked off its feet, but he was then tackled by another.

The young Avatar saw another dark spirit climbing into Bolin's fancy snowmobile, and he cried "Oh, it's in the engine!" It sputtered and caught fire, proceeding to race away.

"Bolin!" Korra cried, starting to give chase. She was interrupted as a much larger dark spirit with club-like arms swatted her aside. She grunted, flying through the air like a toy. Fortunately, she was able to use her Airbending to cushion her fall. The young Avatar punched the ground in anger. "If only I had my Firebending!"

Suddenly, the dark spirit was on top of her, roaring in her face. She could see the glowing yellow teeth that filled its wide maw.

Just as it tried to bite her, it began glowing yellow.

Korra saw Unalaq moving his arms, applying his unique Spiritbending technique to pacify the spirit. It morphed into a bird-like creature and flew away. As she stood up, Korra saw that the others had been taken care of as well. "Is everyone okay?"

She heard a scream, and saw, off in the distance, Bolin being lifted to safety by Desna and Eska as his snowmobile crashed into the side of an ice cliff.

His snowsuit inflated as he slid down the side of a hill, while her cousins effortlessly slid down on ice boots. They came to a stop, and Bolin soon followed them as Korra stopped him with her boot. "Uh, can someone please deflate me?" he asked.

Eska thrust an arm forward, and ice spikes punctured and deflated the snowsuit.

"Thank you."

Korra turned to look at their mounts and said "Oh no!"

Everyone then saw that most of their equipment and supplies were gone. Off in the distance, several Warriors of Equality were running away, the stolen supplies in hand. "They took our stuff while we were distracted!" Bolin said angrily, pointing at them.

"Eska, Desna, take care of them" Unalaq ordered.

The twins glanced at each other, and Desna started to say "Father, wouldn't it be more prudent to—"

"Now!" he barked. They then nodded their heads and launched themselves forward in pursuit of the anti-Bending water tribe members. "We have to press on."

"Unalaq, we have to turn back" Tonraq protested.

"No. The solstice is tonight. We're so close."

"It's too dangerous out here. Between the dark spirits and the Warriors of Equality, we'll be lucky to survive another night out here. We're leaving, and that's that."

"No, dad" Korra said. "You're leaving."

Her father opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to. He bowed his head in defeat, then mounted his snowmobile and rode off into the cold night. Korra watched him go, knowing that she could finish this mission.

"Let's open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction" Unalaq said. "We don't have much time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked, urging Naga forward.

* * *

The buzzer sounded, and the door slid open. I stepped through and provided the tea pot and two cups to the guard behind the desk. As he inspected them, I glanced around.

Republic City Prison was a fully modern institution, located within the mountains away from the city itself. At Lin's insistence, it was staffed almost entirely with many of the remaining Metalbending Police, as the facility held many of the captured Chi-Blockers and Equalist sympathizers from the Revolution.

Ironically, several Equalist inventions, such as electrified fences and doors, were employed to keep them bound.

Having thoroughly inspected the tea pot and cups, the guard handed them back to me. He then used his Bending to open the other door, allowing me to step into the visitor's area of the prison. Several Metalbenders stood guard along the room's periphery, standing as still as statues.

I sat down at an empty table, waiting for my friend to join me.

A few minutes later, Hiroshi was brought out. He was dressed in a grey jumpsuit, and his hair and beard were unkempt. I could spot several more grey hairs than before. He smiled upon seeing me, and sat down at the table.

"It's good to see you" I said.

He nodded. "Likewise. It's always good to see a friendly face in a pit such as this."

I smiled sadly, then gestured to a guard. "Might we have a burner for my pot? Tea is never meant to be served cold."

The Metalbender nervously glanced at Hiroshi. "Sir, it's not exactly protocol to—"

"Just get it."

He snapped to attention. "Of course, Mr. President!"

As he promptly walked away, Hiroshi watched him go. He then turned to me and said "Ah yes, I almost forgot. The first non-Bending President of the United Republic. I'm glad the people chose you, my friend."

I chuckled, somewhat embarrassed. "I know it's not what we planned, but I've tried to make the best of it. It was supposed to be you in this position, not me."

He stared down at the table, scowling. "I'm just sorry that I got thrown in this hole."

"I'm sorry, too. Things were definitely easier, before. I always had a direction, a mission that I could undertake. I was a weapon that would strike down our enemies, and I always had someone to rely on, like you or Amon. I've had to chart my own course since everything fell apart. I can only hope I'm forging the dream we had for the United Republic."

The guard then re-appeared with the burner in hand.

He set it down on the table, and I set the tea pot on top of it. As we waited for the water to boil, Hiroshi looked up at me. "How is she? How is Asami?"

"Your daughter is a survivor" I told him. Steam started spewing from the mouth of the pot, and I removed it before pouring the water into the cups. "She's struggled to keep the company afloat, and I've done what I can to help her with government contracts. She and I actually made a deal with Varrick."

"Varrick?" Hiroshi asked, arching an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose that's the most financially viable deal she could have made." He clenched his hands into fists. "I just wish I could be out there, helping her."

"I'm sure she does, too" I assured him. "But you both made choices, and you're facing the consequences."

Hiroshi growled, knowing that I was right.

We both picked up our tea cups and started drinking. "You know, Zhang-Li, this is actually quite good."

I smirked. "I never inherited my grandfather's aptitude for tea brewing, and it took me the better part of a decade to perfect my skills."

Hiroshi smiled. "We both know that it takes time and hard work to forge diamonds."

I took another sip.

* * *

"We've arrived" Unalaq said as they came upon a dead forest in the eye of the storm. This area was almost untouched by the storm, and yet everything within sight was dead.

"Trees frozen in ice" Korra noted with mixed wonder and sadness.

The forest made her feel sad as she looked at it. The trees almost seemed locked in place, entombed forever at the heart of a never-ending blizzard.

Unalaq dismounted and said "It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the north."

"So what do I do?" Korra asked, looking to him for guidance.

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant Spirit Portal lies. From here, you're on your own."

Bolin stood beside her and said "Wherever she goes, I go."

"The Avatar must go alone" the Chief explained.

"But I don't have any connection with the spirits. In fact, it seems like they hate me. Besides, I can't Waterbend, so I can't even try your Spiritbending technique."

Her uncle smiled at her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You have to believe in yourself like I believe in you." Korra looked down at the ground, appearing deep in thought. "What is it?"

"I guess I'm just so used to people telling me how to do things that I forgot what it was like to have someone trust in me."

Unalaq smiled a little more. "Korra, the White Lotus and your parents kept you locked up because they were misguided. They tried to impose their kind of order on you, but that goes against the true nature of the world. You are the embodiment of the elements, the bridge between the physical world and the Spirit World. All the past Avatars live on inside of you; let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark."

Korra smiled, feeling for the first time in her life the wonderful feeling of someone actually believing in her. Her uncle was right; her sheltered life had done her no favours, and had actually hampered her ability to be the Avatar.

Now was the time to start acting like one.

With a deep breath, she made her way into the frozen forest, squeezing through a crack in the ice. The air within was perfectly still, and there was an unnatural quality about it, something otherworldly. The young Avatar navigated her way through ice tunnels, noting the tree branches protruding here and there.

Suddenly, there was a hiss echoing through the tunnel.

Korra turned around, her muscles tensing as she readied herself for a fight. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then, a pair of serpentine dark spirits shot at her from the other side of the tunnel.

She aimed a punch at them, shooting a blast of air which threw them back a little. The young Avatar turned and ran, hoping to find some way to escape from them.

Just as she reached a steep incline, one of them wrapped around her like rope, and she rolled down the smooth surface of the ice. It constricted tightly around her, squeezing the breath from her lungs. Gathering all her strength, Korra unleashed a gust of air that pulled the dark spirit off of her, and she flipped onto her feet.

The second one hissed as it lunged, but at the last second, she grabbed its long body and threw it against an ice wall.

Korra then leaped through a hole in the ice nearby. She looked back, and saw the dark spirits pausing. They hissed menacingly at her, but seemed almost reluctant to come after her. After a few moments, they slithered out of sight.

She exhaled, allowing herself to relax as she took a look at the chamber she was in.

It was large and cavernous, with a high ceiling and several tree branches and roots protruding through the ice. The floor was perfectly smooth, and buried beneath it was a glowing sphere of energy. It bathed the chamber in white light, and it almost seemed to thrum with power.

"The Spirit Portal" Korra said. "Amazing." She walked up to it, staring in wonder. "The light in the dark."

Taking a deep breath, she punched the ice directly above it, blasting it with Airbending. Apart from ruffling her clothes, it didn't do anything. Pursing her lips, she thrust her fists at it, shooting a large gust of air at the Spirit Portal. Again, nothing happened; the ice was unbreakable, and she got the feeling that it would take more than Airbending to unlock it.

"What can I do?" she asked herself, pacing back and forth. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Unalaq said that the Winter Solstice is when the physical world and Spirit World are closest together. And if all the past Avatars are a part of me…"

She proceeded to sit down, crossing her legs. Closing her eyes and touching her fists together, she tried to open herself to the spiritual energy, to let it flow through her.

After several minutes of trying, Korra felt a gentle breeze caressing her cheek.

She opened her eyes and found that she was walking on clouds. Beneath her was an endless ocean that stretched as far as she could see, and the sky shone brightly with stars of every possible colour. Korra couldn't even make sense of it all as a familiar voice said "Hello, Korra." She turned around and saw an older, bald man in Airbending robes holding a staff.

"Aang!"

Her past self smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Aang, you've got to help me out here. I need to open the Spirit Portal, but I don't know how" Korra said, walking over to him. If anyone could help her, then he could.

"I can help you open the portal", the Airbender said, "but there is more that you need to know."

"Like what?" she asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Once every 10, 000 years, the planets align in an event known as Harmonic Convergence. During this time, the world becomes awash in spiritual energy, and a great many things become possible."

"But what do the Spirit Portals have to do with it?"

"If both portals are closed, there is no danger. If they are open, however, then there is the possibility of great chaos. If that happens, then you will face a threat that no Avatar has faced since the beginning of the cycle."

"How can I do that?" Korra asked. "Amon took away my Bending; I can only Airbend. Besides, I'm not like you, Aang. I'm no good with all this spiritual stuff."

The Airbender smiled. "That is not the point."

"Then what is?"

"The Avatar is an instrument of order and balance" he explained. "When that balance is threatened, then we must step in and make things right. We face different threats in our lifetimes; just as the Avatar is born into one of the four nations, each one of us is different because the times we live in are different. Being an instrument of order means that you have to adapt to changing circumstances."

Korra looked down at the endless ocean. "I guess that makes sense. It's just… I feel like I'm lost at sea. My entire life, people have been telling me what to do, and I need to figure out what being the Avatar means on my own."

Aang nodded. "It is something that you have to discover for yourself" he agreed. "But that doesn't mean that you should turn away the advice of your friends and loved ones. The Avatar does not lord over the world from on high, but lives among the people so that they might understand them. We can never fully detach ourselves from the world because we have to protect the world."

She stayed silent for a minute. "Can the Spirit Portals calm the dark spirits, like Unalaq says?"

"They can. But remember: if they are open during Harmonic Convergence, then the door is open for unimaginable chaos and destruction. If you choose to face that threat, then you'll have to figure out a way. I can't tell you what to do, but I am always at your side, because I am a part of you."

Korra smiled. "Thanks, Aang."

He nodded, then closed his eyes. "There is danger coming. I can help you face it, but after that, you're on your own… Avatar Korra."

The young woman closed her eyes as well. When she opened them, her eyes and mouth were glowing with white energy as the strength of all the past Avatars filled her essence. "I'm ready" she said, her voice echoing with those of all her past lives.

Their spiritual conversation having been finished, Korra opened her eyes in the real world, aglow with ancient power. A horde of serpentine dark spirits slithered along the walls of the portal cavern, waiting for the chance to strike.

All across the world, every statue of every Avatar began to glow with white energy.

Korra held her arms to the side and lifted herself above the ground in a pillar of swirling air, surveying all before her. The dark spirits, after pausing at the display, lunged for her all at once, opening their glowing yellow maws as they did so.

The young Avatar began moving her arms in complex patterns, and each of the dark spirits were surrounded by a spiral of spiritual energy.

The spirals began to glow, and the spirits glowed, as well, their fangs and rippling purple skin disappearing as they morphed into yellow, bird-like creatures before dissipating like piles of dust in the wind.

Once that was done, Korra looked down at the frozen, closed Spirit Portal. "It's my duty to restore balance to this world. And that is what I will do."

She floated down and pressed her hand against the ice. A ring of orange spread from the point of contact, and the ice began to crack until it exploded as a beam of energy lanced upwards into the sky. As it did so, the Everstorm evaporated, and when the beam touched the sky, it burst into a dazzling array of colours that lit up the night.

"The spirits dancing in the sky" Korra said. All around her, the ice encasing the forest cracked and melted, and the dead trees sprouted leaves and grew tall again.

Standing next to the others outside, Bolin stared up at the lights. "They're beautiful."

Unalaq was completely silent, unable to form words as he beheld the majesty of the Southern Lights. A single tear ran down his cheek as he felt such pure joy. It was everything he could have hoped for, and the clearing of the Everstorm was only the beginning.

A fair distance away, riding solemnly on his snowmobile, Tonraq stopped and turned around. He saw the lights dancing in the sky and smiled. "She did it."

Korra made her way back to the others, walking through the steam from the melting ice. Seeing her approach, Bolin smiled in excitement and started running over to her. "Hey, Korra, you're back! Hey, Korra's back!" He practically tackled her and embraced her in a warm hug.

Suddenly, a sheet of ice sprouted between them, locking his head in place.

"Wha—huh?" he asked, feeling confused as the sheet slid over to face the angry scowl of his new girlfriend, Eska.

"Why are you initiating physical contact with another woman?" she demanded.

Bolin gulped, knowing he was in deep trouble.

"Everything you said was true" Korra told Unalaq as she walked over to him.

He beamed at her. "Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the south, and soon, the whole world. I know you can do it."

"Thank you, for believing in me" she said.

They proceeded to mount up, and their supplies were back. Apparently, Desna and Eska had done a good job of taking down the Warriors of Equality who had stolen them. As they started to make their way back, past a group of ice pillars that held the hostile water tribe members, one of them said "You're never going to stop us!"

"Oh, really?" Korra said, arching an eyebrow. "Because from up here, it doesn't look like you're much of a threat."

The other woman chuckled. "We were only supposed to stall you, leave you stranded out here in the frozen wasteland. If you never came back, then that was just a bonus."

Korra and Unalaq shared a glance. "What do you mean, 'stall us'?" she asked.

The scarred woman didn't say anything else, smirking arrogantly at them.

With as much speed they could muster, the group rode back to the Southern Water Tribe. The journey took half as long as before, but Korra couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

When they finally got back, she knew why.

Several fires had broken out in the city, throwing up smoke clouds high into the early morning sky. Even one of the northern battleships was on fire. Everything pointed to a recent battle, and the young Avatar could think of only one group who might have been responsible.

The Warriors of Equality.

* * *

 **Caught that A;tLA reference, did ya? ;)**

 **One thing I wish the show did more was feature Aang and the other past Avatars. In Avatar, we met Roku several times, spoke with him, and saw his life unfold. In LoK, Aang only shows up a couple of times, and that's one of the things I'm correcting with this fanfic.**

 **Vyseryx: No problem! Like I said, I'm always looking for constructive criticism. It helps me, as the writer, to tell a better story.**

 **Kara has borne the weight of being Aang's granddaughter for her entire life. That has placed an enormous amount of pressure on her shoulders, and she grew up seeing people only seeming to care about Bending and its effects on society.**

 **Even though her father was in the military, and thus absent for weeks or months at a time, they enjoy a very close relationship. They both know what it's like to be under the pressure of being related to the Avatar and one of the world's greatest Waterbending Masters, and it's one of the things that has made them close.**

 **That, and their inheritance of Sokka/King Bumi's personality quirks.**

 **With the rest of her family being Benders, it became a kind of 'us vs them' mentality in her mind. She sees Tenzin, especially, as being arrogant and placing too much of an emphasis on what she believes to be an impurity. Kara ultimately wants to live in a world where Bending is no more, a world where everyone is equal and no one will have to bear the weight of everyone's expectations the way she has.**

 **The format of this part of the story is going to be split in the middle: the first half will almost entirely be composed of Equalist/Civil War storylines, while the second half will focus on Raava/Vaatu/Spiritual storylines. Beginnings will be the dividing line.**

 **Hope that helps!**

 **Please review and favourite! Let me know how I'm doing.**


	16. The Fight for Equality (Part 1)

Northern Water Tribe soldiers marched through the streets, trying to maintain order in the wake of the attack. Korra saw several of them dousing a fire with their Waterbending, while others held back nervous crowds of people.

"Everyone, please, return to your homes" one of them said.

The young Avatar and Unalaq rounded a corner, and saw several northern troops escorting a group of southerners in chains. Their leader walked over them and saluted.

"Commander, what happened here?"

"Chief Unalaq, the Warriors of Equality attacked us" the other man replied. "They ambushed our patrols and tried to destroy a battleship. We managed to stop them, but as you can see, they did a fair amount of damage."

"First the Glacier Spirits Festival, and now this?" Korra asked. "They're stepping up their game."

"Indeed" Unalaq agreed. "Though I am curious as to what made them so bold."

The northern commander said "From what we've learned from the locals, they've mainly used water tribe weapons: spears, and such. This time, they possessed explosives that we've never seen before. That's how they caused all this damage."

"Bending tyrants!" one of the captive southerners shouted.

He was promptly cuffed on the head, but another added "We will never bow before power-hungry Benders! The north is invading our home, and we are fighting back!"

"Quiet!" the commander barked.

Korra and Unalaq shared a glance, and the latter said "Commander, I want you to deal with the situation."

"Of course, sir. I've already called for reinforcements from the north. They'll be here in a week."

Unalaq nodded. "Good. Until then, increase security around the harbour and the city walls. I also want a detachment sent to the Spirit Portal at the South Pole. As for these", he said, glaring at the prisoners, "throw them in prison, and arrest their friends and families. We must stamp this rebellion out."

The commander saluted, then went about following his orders.

Korra turned to Unalaq, looking slightly worried. "Uncle, isn't arresting their families going too far?"

"This is exactly the sort thing we are trying to cure" he told her. "Conflict like this is what creates dark spirits, and we cannot allow this to bloom into all-out rebellion. These so-called 'Warriors of Equality' rely on the compliance of their fellows to slip under our noses. We cannot allow that to hamper our efforts."

"I guess so" Korra said, glancing around the city as the soldiers slowly restored order.

"Korra", Unalaq said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now that you've opened the southern portal, we need to protect it from those who would do the spirits harm."

"I can protect it" she stated.

He shook his head. "I need you for something more important. There is another portal in the north. Once you open it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the north and south in a matter of seconds."

"But the solstice is over. How am I going to open it?"

"The spiritual energy is much stronger in the north. And now that you've opened the southern portal, your energy is stronger as well. Who knows? Maybe with both portals open, your Bending will be fully restored."

Korra smiled at the thought, staring up at the sky. "With both portals open, our tribes will be united again."

"The world will be united again" he corrected her.

While she was hopeful for the future, Korra was still worried. She remembered Aang's words about opening both portals when this… Harmonic Convergence would happen. The young Avatar was still unsure as to whether she could face the threat he'd spoken of, but with Unalaq at her side, she was confident that she could succeed.

There were also the Warriors of Equality to think of. They were definitely getting bolder, and she could only wonder at who'd given them the explosives.

It was going to be a long road ahead.

* * *

 _I strapped on my helmet, then grabbed a training sword._

 _The sun was slowly cresting over the horizon, bathing the sky in brilliant orange light. There was hardly a cloud in sight and no breeze to speak of. The morning air was calm, still, leaving me alone with my thoughts._

 _I walked over to the training dummy, which stood in the courtyard._

 _I had spent all night creating it from bamboo shoots that I'd lashed together. With a pot for a head and two sharpened shoots as swords, it was the perfect fake opponent for me to train with._

 _Taking a deep breath, I started to attack._

 _The last three years had been tough and grueling. Master Piandao woke me for training at sunrise every day which lasted until sundown, with a few tea breaks here and there. It wasn't just sword training he put me through; there was calligraphy, meditation, and training me to paint a landscape after an extremely brief glimpse._

 _My training was definitely paying off: my body was covered in taut muscle, and I felt like I had more energy than I ever had._

 _"Zhang-Li" Master Piandao said, causing me to stumble in mid-strike. "You're early."_

 _"Master" I said, bowing to him. "I wanted to get started on the forms you were teaching me. I figured if I could train more, then I could start practicing with my grandmother's swords."_

 _"I see. Well, if you're so eager to learn…" He leaped over the railing, landing on the courtyard like a fierce tiger, before grabbing a training sword and entering a ready stance. "Let's see what you can do."_

 _My eyes widened in surprise, but I was never one to back down from a chance to prove myself._

 _After entering a ready stance, I lunged at him._

 _He sidestepped my attack and swatted my blade aside. I turned around and aimed a slash at his side, but he effortlessly blocked it before bringing his own blade against my throat. "I'd say you need more practice with one weapon before you move on to two" he said with a smirk._

 _Not wanting to give up, I attacked once more._

 _The two of us went back and forth for quite some time. I thought I was doing well enough, with my forms and strikes as perfect as I could make them, but of course I was losing. My master was the greatest swordsman in the world, and I was just a rookie._

 _He eventually backed me up against the edge of the bamboo patch, and I jumped on top of a tall shoot, using it to launch me over Master Piandao's head._

 _As soon as I landed, he swept a leg under my own, tripping me._

 _I fell hard on my back, grunting from the impact. He leveled the tip of his training sword at my face, and I held up my hands in defeat. "You did well enough" he said, which sounded like high praise to me. "But you still have far to go."_

" _Yes, master" I said, knowing he was right._

 _He offered me a hand, which I took. "Your enthusiasm is admirable, but you must show restraint and caution. If a blade is heated too much and too quickly in the forge, then it becomes brittle and easily broken. But if it is properly heated and tempered over time, then it will become strong. The flame that burns twice as bright burns half as long. Think about that while you prepare some breakfast."_

" _Yes, master" I said, bowing to him. I then turned around and made my way inside the castle, thinking of his words._

* * *

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Yesterday" Varrick replied, wiping his fingernails on his shirt. "Apparently, your southern Equalist friends attacked while Korra and Unalaq were off on some spirit vacation or something."

I leaned back in my chair, interlocking my fingers as the early morning sun shone through the windows of my office. "How much did you give them?"

Varrick put his feet on my desk. "Just the inventory I had on hand, explosives mostly. The point is that it WORKED! I got a call from the northern and southern water tribes just this morning. I passed it onto Asami, and she's getting the inventory ready."

I nodded. "Good. I would hate for our deal to not pay off. I'm taking an awful risk."

"The money from this deal alone will make a fantastic payday for us. And it's only the beginning! Just think of the possibilities!"

"We must be cautious" I admonished. "If we overextend ourselves, then everything could be ruined."

"Ah, don't worry about it" Varrick said, waving it off as he stood. "As soon as Asami has the order ready, I'll accompany it down south."

I furrowed my brow. "Is that wise, involving yourself so… closely?"

"It'll be a good thing" he said, waving a hand as if picturing a news headline. "I'll deliver the goods to Unalaq and my southern brethren, plus a little 'extra' that'll find itself going to the Warriors of Equality. The fighting intensifies, I work my magic in playing up the 'southern rebels vs northern invaders' conflict, and we all get rich! War is nothing if not profitable, my friend."

"We are not friends, Varrick" I reminded him. "We are business partners, and if I could have it any other way, we wouldn't be. I'm only doing this for the greater good. Never forget that."

He frowned at me. "Yeesh, you Equalists are a sour bunch. You should lighten up every once in a while; try relaxing in a hot tub with a seaweed wrap one hour a day, like me."

"I think we're done here."

Varrick shrugged, then walked off. "Okay, suit yourself. See you in a few weeks!" He opened the door, and just as he walked out, he said "Remember: big war, lots o' money!" With that, the eccentric businessman shut the door, and I exhaled, finding myself with a sudden headache.

"This deal's getting worse all the time" I muttered. With any luck, once the water tribe was destabilized enough for an Equalist takeover, I could rid myself of the annoying southerner.

One could only hope.

I picked up a photo of Kara and myself at our wedding, both of us smiling in our royal apparel. Despite having to deal with my father and sister, that day had been the happiest of my life. I brought the picture to my lips and kissed it, wishing that I could hold my beloved wife in my arms again.

* * *

The morning was picturesque: bright sun, gentle breeze, Sky Bison flying through the air, and none of those annoying Air Acolytes in sight. Tenzin and Pema were lounging at the top of some stairs, while Aunt Kya was feeding some Ring-Tailed Lemurs.

"Ahh", Tenzin said, reclining in his chair, "I haven't felt this at peace since—"

"Wahoo!" dad and I both shouted as we leaped in front of him before leaping onto the rocks.

"And now it's over."

We were both dressed in our swimwear with matching robes on top, and as we came to stand on either side of Aunt Kya, we stretched our arms to the side, soaking in the sun. "Good morning, universe!" dad shouted.

"Oh, what a beautiful morning!" I added. One good thing about this family vacation was the beautiful weather.

I had to admit that the ancient Airbenders really picked a nice place to live.

Aunt Kya recoiled at the sight of my dad's pot-belly that had sprouted in the months since his retirement from the United Forces. Thankfully, I was still trim and toned, having lost none of my athletic physique since the end of the Revolution. "Bumi, please, cover yourself."

"Oh come on, Aunt Kya" I said. "Loosen up."

Dad put his hands on his wide hips and said "Well lookee here, 'Vacation Tenzin' has finally decided to join us."

"Yes, he has. It's so nice to get to spend more time with my family." Pema handed him my baby cousin, and he started speaking in that cute voice people use when talking to babies. "Isn't that right, my little Rohan?"

Rohan cooed.

Slipping off my robe, I dived into the pool, loving the cool water as I swam for a minute. I then surfaced, taking a deep breath and wiping my hair back. Fully taking advantage of the fact that I was on vacation, I leaned back and let myself float on the surface. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops VII hopped onto my belly and curled into a black, furry ball.

"And I've loved having the three of you around" Tenzin added. "Reminds me of all those great vacations we took as kids with dad."

"Uh, I think your memory is a little foggy" Aunt Kya countered. "Bumi and I weren't on those great vacations. It was always just you and dad."

The Airbender frowned. "No, that can't be right. What about the time he took us to Kyoshi Island to ride the Elephant-Koi?"

"Nope. We weren't there."

"I've been to Kyoshi Island", I said, "but never with Grampa Aang. When I told people I was his granddaughter, no one believed me." I pointed to dad and added "That's where I got you that kimono for your birthday six years ago."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, sweety."

"Hmm" Tenzin said. "Oh, remember Ember Island? Those amazing sand palaces we built on the beach?"

"You mean you built" dad corrected. "We never saw the place. I wanted to take Kara and her mother along, but it never worked out."

"I could've sworn—"

Just then, high-pitched laughter could be heard as Jinora and Meelo came riding up on air scooters. Meelo's new pet Lemur, Poki, was holding onto his bald head. "Morning, kids!" dad said as he waved to them.

"Morning uncle Bumi" Meelo said as I climbed out of the pool. He pointed to dad's pot-belly and asked "Do you have a baby in there?"

The question made us all laugh, and as I started wringing the water from my hair, Pema asked "Where's your sister?"

"Who?" Jinora asked.

My aunt walked over to them and said "Ikki. About this tall. Talks real fast. I'm sure you know her."

My second oldest cousin didn't say anything, and then Meelo said "There was a Lemur fight, but the Bison told us not to worry because a giant was coming. Then we almost got eaten by a Shark-Squid."

"The Shark-Squid?" dad asked in alarm, suddenly looking this way and that. "He's here? It appears my old nemesis has found me."

I looked over at him. "When did you ever face against a Shark-Squid?"

"It happened while I was away on your eighteenth birthday. I didn't want to worry you."

My eyes widened a little. "You said that deployment went without any trouble!"

"Jinora, were you and Meelo teasing your sister again?" Pema asked, steering us back to the relevant topic.

"I don't know" Jinora said. She then hung her head down and added "Maybe. Yes."

Meelo glanced at us, then said "She ran away."

Pema looked about ready to explode, and I found myself taking a step back. "Honestly, I don't know why you kids can't just get along!"

"It's alright, dear" Tenzin placated her, still holding the baby. "Ikki couldn't have gone far. I'll find her."

"Commander Bumi reporting for duty!" dad said, saluting. "Search-and-rescue missions are my specialty. I once led a daring search for Kara's favourite pet when she was seven."

I furrowed my brow. "Wait, you said nothing happened when you were watching Foo Foo Cuddlypoops the II."

Aunt Kya then wrapped her arms around Tenzin and dad, while he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "What do you say we all go together?"

"Sure. I could use the help."

Dad turned to Meelo and said "When I get back, we'll come up with a plan to take down that Shark-Squid once and for all!"

Meelo's face brightened up. "Yeah!"

* * *

Bolin felt the sweat drench his body as he ran, carrying the rickshaw in which his new girlfriend, Eska, and her brother, Desna, sat. He ran through the snow-covered streets of the Southern Water Tribe city, feeling his muscles burn.

"I will hate to leave this quaint tribe" Eska said in her usual monotone voice.

"Is that true, Eska?" her brother asked, sounding like he was bored with everything.

"Of course not, Desna. I will not miss it at all. I hold immense dislike for the south."

She then gave a forced, unnatural laugh at her words, which grated on Bolin's ears. He had no idea if she was incapable of showing proper emotion, or just didn't know how.

"Bolin! Laugh at my humorous quip!"

"Yes, dear" the Earthbender hastily said, offering his own forced laughter. "So—so funny." He eventually came to a stop, and quickly used his Earthbending to create stairs for his girlfriend and her twin brother. As he held out his arm for her, he smiled wide and said "You know, I'll be really… sad when you have to leave. It's been _really_ great getting to know you. Really."

"But you will be coming with me to the north" Eska said. "There we will live the rest of our lives together in icy bliss. Foolish Bolin."

He felt the colour drain from his face as the panic began to set in.

She frowned at him. "Are you not pleased by this?"

He had to think quickly. "Well, uh… the thing is… you… uh… we've… been going out for a few weeks now, and I just… don't feel like I've gotten to know you as well as I could. You never really… open up that much. Not that that's a bad thing, but I'd like to… you know… spend more time with you. Before the… icy bliss."

Eska glanced at Desna. "What do you mean? I have claimed you as my own, and having pleased me, you and I will spend eternity together."

Bolin gulped at the prospect. "Yeah, sure, but that's… not how most relationships progress. There's usually more, I don't know, bonding that happens."

"Bonding…" she said, looking down at the snow.

Just then, there was a commotion coming from further down the street. A number of Northern Water Tribe soldiers were roughly taking a southerner out of his home. He tried to break free, but one of the soldiers bound his hands in metal cuffs. "Let go of me!" he cried. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Who is that guy?" Bolin asked.

"He must be a sympathizer for the Warriors of Equality" Desna replied. "Our father has ordered the arrest of anyone suspected of being involved in the attack."

A number of kids ran out the door, probably the man's children, and they started throwing snowballs at the northerners. One of the soldiers growled in annoyance after being hit in the head, and he responded by Waterbending the kids against a wall, trapping them in ice. "You hoodlums think you're tough, huh?" the bearded man asked.

"Hey! Pick on a Waterbender your own size!" someone said. A trio of southerners walked over to the soldiers, and both groups prepared to fight, readying tendrils of water.

"Stop!"

Suddenly, Korra came riding up on Naga, angrily looking at both groups.

"Tell these thugs not to arrest an innocent man" one of the southerners said. "Go back to the north! You're not welcome here anymore!"

"These southerners need to stay in line" the northern soldier retorted. "We were carrying out our orders from Chief Unalaq, your Chief!"

"Everyone, calm down" Korra urged. "You're all part of the same tribe. Start acting like it."

"You're taking their side? We thought you were one of us."

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" Korra protested. Just then, a little girl threw a snowball at her head.

"You're the worst Avatar ever!"

Bolin turned to Eska and said "Please, can you stop this?"

She looked at him with a stoic expression. "These are my father's wishes. He has the authority to do what he wants with his own people."

"Yeah, I totally get that" the Earthbender said. "But if you don't do something soon, then they're gonna start fighting."

Eska looked at him for a moment, and then the small crowd further down the street. Eventually, she said "Very well. It will be most gratifying to show my dominance in front of your previous girlfriend."

Bolin quickly glanced at Korra and hastily nodded. "Sure, sure."

They proceeded to walk over to where the commotion was happening, and everyone was looking more and more ready for a fight. The northern soldiers, upon seeing the twins, dropped the water they were Bending and stood at attention. "Princess" the leader said, bowing.

Eska lazily glanced at the man in cuffs. "Do you have proof that this man is guilty?"

The bearded man looked a little surprised. "Uh… no, princess. We were taking him in for questioning, as per your father's orders."

She grunted. "Release him."

"Princess, are you sure—"

"Now" she repeated more sternly. It was enough to get the soldier to back down, and he promptly had the southerner released. The man's children, after the ice pinning them to the wall melted, ran into his arms, laughing. "Return to your duties, captain."

"Yes, princess" he said, bowing before he and his men walked off.

The angry southerners then stood down, and they walked off in the opposite direction as the now-freed man entered his house.

Eska looked up at Korra and said "It appears your diplomatic abilities are sorely lacking, cousin."

"Yeah" Korra said, sadly. She then rode off, and Bolin watched as she turned a corner.

* * *

"Ikki!" Tenzin called. "Ikki!" As we walked over to him, he said "Ikki? Ikki, where are you?"

Dad then hid in a bush and, putting on a girlish voice, said "Over here, dad!" He then popped up and chuckled. "Just kidding. It's me!"

We'd been searching for my cousin for hours, but we hadn't found her yet. The sun was starting to set, and it was going to be a lot harder to search in the dark. I only hoped that Ikki was okay, wherever she was. I held Foo Foo Cuddlypoops in my arms, feeling the comforting warmth of her body against my chest.

Aunt Kya came running over and said "There's no sign of her anywhere."

"Pema and I looked through every inch of the temple" I added. "Nothing."

"Why would Ikki run off like this?" Tenzin asked. "Ah, it's probably my fault."

"Probably" Aunt Kya said.

"Excuse me?"

Dad and I shared a glance, and she replied "I'm guessing you've been so busy with your 'duty' to Republic City that you forgot about your duty to your kids."

Dad and I giggled, and he said "Duty!"

Aunt Kya glared at us. "What are you, five years old?"

"Kya, you're right" Tenzin said mournfully. "I haven't been spending enough time with them. I wish I could be as good a father as dad was to us."

"Tenzin, your problem is you're exactly like dad. He was so focused on saving the world and doing his duty—don't laugh—that he never had time for us."

"Yeah" I agreed. "I barely got to see him for five minutes in my entire childhood before he would 'yip-yip' off somewhere to do some important Avatar Airbending thing. Usually with you."

"Dad was under a lot of pressure" Tenzin said.

"He always had time for you, though" dad said, stepping over and pinching his cheek. "His precious little Airbender."

Tenzin shrugged him off. "Dad loved us all equally. Besides, it hall happened a long time ago. Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you seem to have some grandiose delusion that we had a perfect, happy-go-lucky childhood. Guess what? We didn't."

"You conveniently forget that some of us were left behind because we weren't 'special' like you and Grampa Aang were" I added. "We weren't allowed in the special Airbending club."

"We need to keep moving if we want to find Ikki before dark."

"See what he's doing there, guys?" Aunt Kya asked, cocking her hip and raising her voice so Tenzin could hear. "Classic Airbender technique: cutting and running when things get tough!"

The Airbender growled, and dad added "Yeah. Did dad teach you that move?"

"I've heard the air can be quite thin from the high ground!" I shouted, laughing with dad and Aunt Kya as Tenzin walked off.

* * *

Korra sat next to her parents as the meeting started. People from all over the city had come to voice their concerns about the northern soldiers and the arrests that were happening in the wake of the Warriors of Equality attack.

Her relationship with her father was still a little tenuous, especially given the revelation of how he was banished from the north, but the young Avatar was doing her best for the tribe.

"Thank you for coming, everyone" her father said. "I know these last few weeks have been very troubling."

"Troubling?" Varrick asked, drawing all eyes to him as he loaded a plate full of kale cookies. "Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it. This is shocking. Nay, sickening!" He emphasized his point by smashing his plate on the floor. "But these kale cookies? Opposite. Zhu Li, remind me to get the recipe later."

"What's your point, Varrick?" Tonraq asked, sounding annoyed.

"My point is, this 'bringing in the troops to help' routine is rapidly becoming an occupation. The second I get back here, the entire harbour gets locked down in light of 'security measures'. Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace because of this mess. How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?"

"Probably a couple of days" Zhu Li said.

"Rhetorical question, Zhu Li, you gotta keep up. Not to mention I've got a cargo ship full of Halibut that's rotting, thanks to this harbour lockdown. Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish?" He smashed another plate on the floor.

For a moment, no one said anything as they looked at him.

"Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish."

"The northern soldiers are occupying" one woman said. "My father was arrested this morning for being connected to the Warriors of Equality, but I know he's not involved with them."

"And what's wrong with that?" a young man countered. "They're fighting against the northern invaders who are coming into our homes and stealing our loved ones."

"We need to stop those rebels!"

"Unalaq has to go!"

"We must protect ourselves!"

"Everyone, please" Korra said, standing up. "I know that things are hard right now, but I'm asking you to have faith. Unalaq only wants to help the south, and everything he's doing is to stop the Warriors of Equality. They only want to destroy, and Unalaq is trying to build."

"Equality shouldn't be a bad thing!" someone said from the back of the room. "The Equalists in the United Republic were only trying to make things better for everyone."

Korra scowled at the man. "The Equalists were only interested in taking over Republic City for themselves, and their leader lied to them about being a Bloodbender. The Warriors of Equality are no different, and all they're doing is creating more negative energy to create dark spirits. Unalaq is trying to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking."

"The only spirit I'm interested in restoring is our spirit of independence!" Varrick shouted, thrusting an arm into the air. "Am I right, people?"

There was an overwhelming wave of agreement among the crowd.

"Unalaq is trying to make our tribes united again, like they were before the war" Korra said.

"No, he wants control of our wealth. My wealth. And I like my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!"

Everyone shouted in agreement.

"You want to start a war? Are you crazy?"

Tonraq stood and turned to her. "Korra, Unalaq started this, not us. We have to do something before the situation escalates." Upon seeing her angry expression, he sighed. "I'm sorry. Maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me?"

"I'll do it for the tribe" Korra said before walking out and slamming the door.

"I cannot stop eating these things" Varrick told Zhu Li. He then stepped over to Tonraq and said "Look, we all know where this conflict is heading. We need to start preparing for war."

* * *

We'd been searching the area around the temple for hours, and still there was no sign of Ikki. It was nearly pitch-black, and the only light came from the stars overhead and a pair of lanterns I'd fashioned. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops walked beside me, having no trouble with seeing at night.

"You know, this reminds me of a search-and-rescue mission I commanded years ago", dad said as we walked down a mountain path, "in the mountains outside of Ba Sing Se."

"Ooh, I love these stories" I said, smiling widely.

Tenzin groaned in annoyance, but dad ignored him. "For five days, we scoured that beast of a mountain, fighting our way through blizzards, sandstorms, and three typhoons. Finally, we found the men huddled in a cave, seconds from death. With no time to lose, I piled all twelve of those poor souls on my back and single-handedly carried them down the mountain to safety."

I was entranced. Ever since I was a little girl, dad had been telling me stories of his adventures whenever he came home. He was always my hero, and I imagined him standing proudly on the deck of a ship, bravely leading the charge and saving the day.

His stories had partly inspired me to join the Equalists, as I wanted to prove that I could be just as brave as him while saving the world. He showed me that a person could do anything if they tried hard enough.

Tenzin, however, wasn't so pleased.

He whirled on dad and said "And how exactly is that supposed to help us find Ikki?"

I frowned at my uncle, and dad replied "It was supposed to inspire you. Clearly, you know nothing about being a leader of men. That's probably why the Avatar fired you."

I snickered, and Tenzin said "I'm sick of your far-fetched tales. _Three_ typhoons?"

Dad shrugged. "Well, I may have thrown in an extra typhoon or two for dramatic effect, but—"

"Quit arguing and bring those lanterns over here" Aunt Kya said. "I found footprints!"

Walking over to where she was, we could see the footprints. They ran down a path that skirted the edge of the mountain, leading down to a lake several dozen feet below us. "Come on!" Tenzin said.

"No, follow us!" I said, pointing down to the stones jutting out through the waterfall at our feet.

"This will get us down 50 times faster" dad added.

Without any preamble, we both hopped down on the first rock. Dad was a little slower due to his added retirement weight, but we would make it down in no time.

"Bumi, Kara, it's pitch black, and the rocks are slippery" Aunt Kya protested. "You two are gonna hurt yourselves."

"Come on, you wimps!" dad teased.

He and I leaped down onto another jutting rock, and I added "Come on, Aunt Kya. If we lowly non-Benders can do it, then it shouldn't be a problem for your all-important, all-powerful Bending."

"Fine" Aunt Kya relented. She proceeded to leap off of the edge, using her Waterbending to effortlessly slide down the waterfall.

Tenzin followed, using his Airbending to hop from rock to rock like a leaf in the wind.

Dad and I shared a look and growled in annoyance.

"You were right, Kara!" Aunt Kya called up. "That was faster!"

"At least 50 times by my calculations!" Tenzin added.

Cracking my knuckles, I hopped down onto the next rock. Deciding to show them just how good a non-Bender could be, I dived onto the next one, then pushed off with my hands and landing gracefully on the next. I did this several times, making my way down like a slinky going down stairs, until I landed on the ground with perfect form.

"Oh, Tenzin's the funny guy now" dad muttered.

Foo Foo Cuddlypoops joined me at the edge of the lake, rubbing up against my leg. "Come on, dad!" I called. "Show these Benders what we can do!"

"If you need an airlift down, just say the word."

"Bah, I don't need your help! I've got everything under control."

Just then, dad lost his grip as he climbed down. He fell, and my heart seemed to stop as he crashed onto another rock, fell through a tree, and then crashed into the lake.

"Dad!"

"Bumi!" Tenzin cried.

* * *

Korra dismounted Naga, feeling tired of everything. It had been a long day, and her troubles never stopped building up. She stepped inside her house, only to find her mother waiting for her on a couch.

"Did dad send you to talk to me?" the young Avatar asked.

"Your father doesn't know I'm here. Korra, what's going on between you two?"

"Ask dad" Korra replied, sitting down.

"I've tried, but he won't talk about it. Honey, it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this."

Korra stared at the floor for several moments, then "You want to know what's been going on? I found out dad's been lying to me my whole life. Unalaq told me everything – how dad and Tenzin kept me trapped down here while I trained, how dad got banished from the north."

"So, the truth is out" her mother said thoughtfully.

"You knew. And you never said anything."

"We were trying to keep our family together, to give you a normal childhood."

"I never wanted a normal childhood" Korra countered. "All I ever wanted to be was the Avatar. But everyone keeps holding me back, even my own parents! I haven't been given everything I need to maintain balance, and because of that, I lost my Bending to Amon. Unalaq is being honest with me and giving me the training I need to maybe get back my access to the other elements."

"Sweety, I'm so sorry" her mother said, holding her tight. "All we ever want for you is the best. We care about you, and while you may think that you're alone in this, then you're wrong."

Korra flashed back to her conversation with Aang, and how he said to listen to her loved ones. "I just… wish that everyone could be honest with me. So far, Unalaq is the only one who wants to help me fulfil my destiny."

"That's not true, Korra."

"No? Then why is everyone in the south turning against me, when all I'm trying to do is help them?"

"The problems between the north and the south started long before you were born. We're still feeling the scars of the war to this day. We were almost wiped out as a people, but when the north helped us rebuild, we got a second chance. However, there's always been some level of resentment from our people, because they feel like nothing more than slaves of the north."

Korra looked at her mother, losing some of her hostility. "Did Gran-Gran ever tell you about the war?"

"No, never. Those days were too traumatic for her. I had to learn about it through stories and history classes. My point is that many of our people developed a mistrust of foreigners, especially Benders, and that's why the Warriors of Equality exist. They feel like we're losing our culture all over again."

"So, what should I do?" Korra asked. "Just sit back and let the water tribes go to war?"

"No, but this situation might be out of your control. Varrick's been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq. He asked your father to join, and—"

"Dad is part of a rebellion?"

"I don't know, but I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it."

Korra shook her head. "It's too late, mom. I'm already in the middle of it." She proceeded to run outside and, after mounting Naga, rode off into the night.

The young Avatar and her oldest friend made their way through the city, noting the distinct lack of anyone within sight. Unalaq's latest security measures included a curfew, and anyone caught breaking it would be arrested. While her previous talk with her uncle hadn't affected the rising tensions in the tribe, maybe this one would be different.

Arriving at the palace, Korra dismounted and ran inside. "Uncle!" she called. She stopped in her tracks upon seeing several Northern Water Tribe soldiers unconscious and tied to a pillar. "Oh, no" she said just the sound of electricity came from up the stairs.

Korra ran up and quickly pressed herself against a wall upon hearing voices.

She peeked around the corner and saw several men in water tribe clothing and face-concealing scarves, except that they were red with the Equalist symbol displayed on the chest. They all wore VERY familiar electrified gloves, as well as green goggles which probably gave them night vision. Somehow, they'd gotten their hands on Equalist tech from Republic City, as Future Industries was the only company that produced them.

A large, vaguely familiar man soon came out with an unconscious Unalaq over his shoulders. Korra gasped, and whispered to herself "Dad?" She stepped into view and said "Dad, don't do this."

One of the Warriors of Equality said "Turn around, Avatar. Pretend you didn't see anything."

"No" Korra said. "Leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell him I tried to stop you, but you escaped."

The man took a step forward and pointed at her. "Unalaq is threatening our tribe! If we don't so something, then we'll spend the rest of our lives under his boot. We fight for equality, Avatar, and we're prepared to die for it."

"We can still avoid a war" she pleaded, hoping beyond hope that they would see reason.

"No, we can't" he replied.

One of his comrades threw a bola at her, and she reacted by throwing it aside with Airbending. Unfortunately, a second one quickly followed, and as she tried to dodge, it wrapped around her arm. She cried out in pain as it shocked her, falling to the floor as the Warriors of Equality ran past her.

The young Avatar gritted her teeth, pushing past the pain as she ripped off the bola.

Getting back to her feet, she ran after them, leaping down onto the railing before effortlessly hopping down to the floor. If nothing else, her loss of the other three elements forced her to learn more Airbending.

"Get him out of here!" the leader barked. Her father ran out of the chamber, and just as Korra tried to pursue, a pair of bolas forced her to jump back.

"We're all part of the same tribe! I don't want to hurt you."

"We're doing this for our tribe" the leader said. A pair of them charged her, bringing their electrified gloves to bear.

Korra leaped over them, pushing off the nearest pillar and running along a wall. She then landed on the floor. As her attackers made another charge, she remembered Tenzin's lessons: be light and quick, dodge and redirect. Leaping above them, she grabbed a banner and threw it onto them, using a gust of air to wrap them in it like swaddled infants.

They crashed onto the floor, immobilized.

The other two decided to stay at range, firing electrified bolas at her. Korra ran towards them, taking care to swerve back and forth and use her Airbending to deflect the bolas. It was just like training back at Air Temple Island, only this time she was starting to get it right.

Eventually, when she got close enough, she kicked an Airbending slice at her two attackers, and they were thrown against the wall.

Having taken care of the others, Korra ran outside just as her father loaded Unalaq onto a snowmobile. "Dad, stop!" she cried, but he took off. She charged after him, punching upwards and creating a pillar of air that launched the snowmobile up before it came crashing down. "Why did you do this, dad?"

She pulled off the goggles and scarf, but it wasn't him.

"What? Who are you? Where's my father?"

"He wouldn't help us" the bearded man spat. "He's a traitor, just like you. But I'm a hero, me and my brothers in arms. We're the only ones willing to fight for our tribe."

Several minutes later, Unalaq stood next to Korra as northern soldiers slapped cuffs on the Warriors of Equality. "Thank you for saving my life" her uncle told her.

"I'm just glad I got here in time."

"Find Varrick" he told the soldiers' commander. "I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors."

The commander nodded.

As the soldiers and their prisoners walked away, Korra said "Wait, you can't just lock them away. That's why the south is getting angry at you and your troops."

"You want them to go free?" he countered.

"No. But let them stand trial for what they did. Every water tribe citizen deserves that right. If they see you locking away people who deserve it, then maybe it could help ease the tensions between our people."

Unalaq was silent for a moment. "Very well. I will respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter."

"Thank you, uncle."

Suddenly, a northern soldier came running into the palace entrance. "Chief Unalaq! Chief Unalaq!" he cried, coming to a stop while obviously being out of breath.

"Yes? What is it?"

"The prison" the other man said, panting. "The Warriors of Equality attacked the prison. They had several advanced mechs and other technology which let them jailbreak many of their imprisoned comrades."

Unalaq scowled. "Lock down the prison at once, and begin searching for the fugitives. I'm sure Varrick had a hand in this, as well."

* * *

I crouched beside dad, gripping his shoulder while Aunt Kya healed his injuries.

"I told you those rocks were slippery" she scolded him. "You're lucky you didn't kill yourself."

"You done with the lecture, mom?" he sarcastically quipped.

"Oh, grow up. You haven't changed one bit since we were kids. You're still trying to prove you can do everything a Bender can. Well, you can't! Deal with it."

"Hey, back off!" I snapped, standing to look her in the eye.

"And you're not our mother" dad countered. "You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. Deal with that."

Growling in annoyance, she stopped healing him and dropped the water on his head. "Good luck healing yourself with your special non-Bending powers."

"You know, Aunt Kya, this is why I never come to visit you" I said, helping dad stand. "You've never stopped being a prejudiced Bender, just like all the rest. You think that Bending can solve all your problems, but it can't!"

"Kya's right" Tenzin said. "Bumi, you're the oldest of us, but you always acted like the youngest. Your immaturity has done you no favours, and you passed it onto your daughter. I had to become the responsible one."

"You think you're the responsible one?" Aunt Kya demanded. "Where were you after dad died and mom was all alone? Because I was the only one who packed up and moved my whole life to be with her."

"Sure, after years of flitting around the world, trying to find yourself" Tenzin countered. "It was time for you to settle down somewhere." He then pointed to me and added "And you were making the exact same mistakes, never bothering to pick up any responsibilities. You three have no idea how it feels to have the future of an entire culture on your shoulders!"

"Hah! Please" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tenzin demanded, arching an eyebrow.

"Forgive us, oh 'saviour of an entire culture'" I said mockingly, bowing for added effect. "Maybe you've lost a lot of brain cells from so much flying and blowing air, but Bending isn't everything! You two act like all there is in the world is your precious powers, but guess what? It isn't! Some of us have had to actually work for things, train ourselves to become something better than arrogant elitists flouting their undeserved gifts in our faces."

"You're disrespecting the very things your grandfather held so dearly" Tenzin said, trying to scold me. "I have spent my entire life continuing his work."

"Oh boo hoo" dad said, leaning against a rock. "Must've been real hard for you, flying around the world with dad, riding Elephant-Koi all day."

"Oh, so that's what this is all about."

"That's what it's always been about!" Aunt Kya cried in frustration. "You think you're some saviour who has to carry on dad's legacy."

"Who else is going to do it?" Tenzin countered.

"How about all of us?"

"Yeah, we're Aang's kids too" dad added.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe there are other ways to ensure Grampa Aang's legacy?" I asked. "That maybe your precious Bending isn't as important as you make it out to be?"

"We never should have come on this vacation" Aunt Kya grumbled.

"I couldn't agree more" dad said.

I crossed my arms and added "Yeah, me three. I was willing to overlook our differences and spend time with my family, but now I remember why I never speak with you two!"

"Well, I didn't want you to come in the first place" Tenzin said. "I can't be around you three right now. Go back to the temple and see if Ikki returned. I'll keep looking out here."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

With that, we split up. I walked with dad back up the mountain path, both of us keeping a wide berth from Aunt Kya. We were all still too angry to speak, and a part of me was afraid of what I might say if I said anything more.

Once again, I found myself wishing the Amon had taken everyone's Bending away.

* * *

The early morning sun started to rise in the sky as Korra rode over to her parents' house. She dismounted Naga, walked over to the door, and opened it. Her parents were kneeling at the table, eating breakfast.

She started to take a step forward, then stopped. "Is it… okay if I come in?"

"Of course" her mother said. "We heard what happened last night. Are you okay?"

In that moment, Korra felt the full weight of her decisions in the past weeks, especially the ones that had driven away those who had been closest to her. Remembering Aang's words during the Winter Solstice, she threw her arms around her father, feeling her eyes grow misty with tears. "I'm so glad you weren't there" she choked. "I don't know what I would have done."

Her father wrapped his arms around her. "I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go" he said. "I knew he was ambitious, but I never thought he'd throw in with the Warriors of Equality. My brother and I have our differences, but I would never risk civil war by attacking him."

"I'm so sorry!" Korra said. "I'm sorry for thinking you had anything to do with the rebellion. And for all the pain I've caused you and mom."

"I'm the one who should apologize" her father told her. "After I saw the Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should have held you back."

"When your father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family. But, then we discovered you were the Avatar, and simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you, and you wouldn't need us anymore."

"Mom, dad, of course I still need you" Korra said. The three of them embraced in a warm, loving embrace, finally whole as a family.

Just then, there were footsteps at the door.

They turned and saw Unalaq standing in front of them. "We weren't expecting you."

Several soldiers entered, ready for a fight as Unalaq said "Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trial for crimes against your tribe and your Chief."

"Trial?" her father asked in shock. "For what?"

"For conspiring with the Warriors of Equality to stir up rebellion and depose me."

* * *

 **And here we start to see how things escalate into all-out war. It's almost guaranteed when people like Zhang-Li and Varrick are actively pushing the water tribes in that direction.**

 **Let me know what y'all think!**


	17. The Fight for Equality (Part 2)

Korra could only watch as her parents were cuffed and loaded into a truck. Her mother looked at her sadly, and then the doors were shut and the truck drove off.

"You're making a mistake" she told Unalaq.

"I wish it hadn't come to this. But your parents held meetings with the rebels, right her in their own home. We also found evidence that ties them to the attack on the prison by the Warriors of Equality."

The young Avatar shook her head. "I can't believe you're doing this to your own family."

"Rest assured, I've appointed Judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the most fair and honourable man I know."

"Uncle, my parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you. The Warriors of Equality would never work with Benders; it just doesn't make sense."

Unalaq placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you're right. So we should have nothing to worry about."

Korra gazed at the truck as it drove off into the distance. "I hope so."

* * *

 _Unalaq sat cross-legged, feeling the warm air wrapped around him like a blanket. Even though the North Pole was one of the coldest places in the world, the Spirit Oasis was a place of warmth and beauty. Here was the most spiritual place in the entire northern continent, and thus a holy place._

 _Unalaq breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, centring his mind as he meditated. He let the spiritual energy flow through him, filling up his essence._

 _For most of his life, the young prince had devoted himself to the spirits. He found the study of the spiritual to not only be fascinating, but also important to the world. Even now, many years after the end of the 100 Year War, there were many places that were spiritually scarred._

 _Though he was only eighteen, Unalaq would give anything to help restore balance._

 _In front of him, Tui and La continued their eternal dance of push and pull, push and pull. They swam in unison, their vast powers providing Waterbenders the source of their power and maintaining balance. If the Spirit Oasis was the centre of spiritual energy in the north, then these two precious spirits were sacrosanct, their very existence sacred to the continuation of life._

 _Unalaq continued to meditate, smiling as he felt the flow of spiritual energy. Ever since infancy, he had been considered weak and frail, prone to becoming ill. Though he was not physically powerful, like his brother, he strove to train his mind and his soul._

 _Suddenly, a voice called "Unalaq! Are you here, brother?"_

 _Unalaq sighed, opening his eyes and prematurely ending his meditation. He turned his head and saw Tonraq at the entrance to the oasis. His brother, having just turned nineteen, was tall and strong, his body covered in tight muscle while his face seemed to be carved in the likeness of an ancient hero of legend._

 _"Over here, Tonraq" he said, realizing that his moment of peace was over._

 _His brother approached, glancing this way and that. "I figured you'd be here. You always seem to be sneaking off to this place."_

 _"This place is sacred, brother" Unalaq chided. "You should show some respect."_

 _Tonraq shrugged. "You would know, brother."_

 _"If there a particular reason you're interrupting my meditation?"_

 _"Father wants to see us. Fire Lord Zuko and Grandmaster Shan We just arrived."_

 _"Alright. We don't want to keep them waiting" Unalaq said, standing up. He bowed respectfully before Tui and La, then followed his brother out of the oasis._

 _They made their way through the city streets, walking beside each other as people parted before their princes. It was a beautiful day, and the streets were bustling with people as preparations for the New Year were underway. As they walked, Unalaq saw a group of pretty girls looking at them. He smiled, and they responded by looking at each other and laughing raucously._

 _Unalaq frowned and stared ahead. It wasn't until a moment later that he realized that Tonraq wasn't beside him. He turned and saw his brother speaking with the girls, and he groaned in annoyance._

 _"Tonraq, father's waiting" he said, walking over to him._

 _The girls giggled at something his brother said, blushing at his attentions._

 _"Tonraq" Unalaq repeated, this time more forcefully._

 _"What? I'm coming." Tonraq gave a wink to the girls and walked away as they swooned._

 _The brothers continued making their way to the palace, arriving several minutes later. Their father, the Chief, sat on his throne while the final preparations were underway. They knelt before him and then took their places by his side. Tonraq, as the elder, stood on his right, while Unalaq stood to the left._

 _The doors soon opened, and Fire Lord Zuko entered, along with Shan We, Grandmaster of the Order of the White Lotus. They were both followed by Imperial Firebenders and White Lotus members, respectively. Both looked fit and powerful, befitting their status as two of the most influential men in the world._

 _Once they stood at the foot of the steps leading to the throne, they bowed. "On behalf of the Fire Nation and the White Lotus, we are honoured to be here, Chief Markka."_

 _"I welcome the Fire Lord and the Grandmaster of the White Lotus" the Chief replied. "It is a great honour to host you, and I am honoured that the White Lotus will provide tutors for my sons." Unalaq glanced over at Tonraq, and their father added "We have prepared a feast, but first, my sons will give us a demonstration."_

 _The brothers walked down the steps and onto the floor as Fire Lord Zuko and Grandmaster Shan We stepped aside. They took their places opposite each other, preparing themselves as large jugs of water were placed beside them._

 _Unalaq drew the water from his jug with his Waterbending, forming it into a circle around himself that he could use in any number of ways. Tonraq stood where he was, smirking._

 _"Ready brother?"_

 _"Always" Unalaq replied._

 _He had barely finished speaking when his elder brother launched a furious attack, throwing a thick stream of water at him with a punch. Unalaq barely managed to raise an ice barrier in time, and he proceeded to melt it and throw his own stream at his brother. Tonraq dodged the attack, and he thrust a hand forward. A rolling ice wave shot at Unalaq, striking him in the chest and throwing him against a pillar._

 _The onlookers clapped at the victorious strike, and Tonraq smirked._

 _Taking a deep breath, Unalaq once more used his Bending to form a circle around him. He then used it to shoot a series of ice bullets at his brother. Tonraq took this in stride, punching each of the bullets before throwing a stream of water in a curve. It struck Unalaq in his legs, and he fell to the floor._

 _The onlookers applauded the victory, and Unalaq silently glared at his brother as Tonraq soaked in the praise._

 _"A fine showing from both of you" Grandmaster Shan We said, stepping over to the brothers. "You are both excellent Waterbenders. Now, I shall introduce you to your tutors."_

 _Unalaq took a deep breath. The man he was about to meet would be his tutor for the next few years, teaching him all about statecraft and philosophy and wisdom. He would impart centuries of White Lotus lore, and Unalaq would make every effort to meet every challenge._

 _"Prince Tonraq, your tutor will be Jharu." People clapped as Tonraq walked over to a middle-aged man with a thick beard._

 _"Prince Unalaq, your tutor will be Xai Bau" the Grandmaster said, gesturing to a tall man with a strong physical presence. His head was shaved, and he had a thin goatee. His skin was of a darker shade, suggesting some water tribe heritage, while his eyes were pale blue in colour._

 _"I am honoured to meet you, Xai Bau" Unalaq said, bowing to the older man._

 _"As I am honoured to meet you" his new tutor said, bowing as well._

* * *

Bolin lounged on the couch in Varrick's apartment with Pabu lying on his stomach. Several trophy heads were mounted on the wall, and the floor was covered with the softest fur carpet he'd ever felt. Off to the side was a cabinet carved from rich Kyoshi Island trees and a stuffed Platypus Bear.

"Man, this is great" the Earthbender said, feeling more relaxed than he had in over a month. "And the best part about it? Eska doesn't know I'm here."

As if on cue, the doors were roughly thrown open.

Eska and Desna stood there, along with several Northern Water Tribe soldiers. Bolin's eyes widened as he bolted out of bed, standing straighter than a beam. "I wasn't hiding" he said. "Hey, hey-hey, hey."

"I'm not on the hunt for you" Eska explained. "Currently."

The soldiers stepped into the apartment, opening every cabinet and moving every piece of expensive furniture. "We search for Varrick" Desna added. "Our father wishes him to stand trial."

"What'd he do?"

Eska replied "He is a traitor to the water tribe, along with our aunt and uncle."

Bolin's mouth fell open. "Wait, what? Korra's parents were arrested?"

"Yes. Your powers of deduction are impressive" Desna quipped dryly.

The soldiers finished looking, and one of them said "Varrick's not here."

"Very well. Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere." As they started to walk out, she turned to face him and snapped "Boyfriend! Bow to me when I exit."

Obeying his girlfriend, Bolin prostrated himself before her and said "Yes, yes, my sweet Koala-Otter."

She smiled. "You are so cute when you grovel."

With that, she left, closing the doors behind her.

Bolin stood up, groaning in frustration as he started pacing. "Oh, man, this is bad. Korra's parents arrested, full-on rebellion, and I'm trapped in a submissive relationship with Eska! What should I do, Pabu? Should I stay with her? Because I really, REALLY don't want to! So should I be honest with her?"

"Honesty is for fools, kid!"

Bolin looked down at Pabu. "Wait, was that you? How'd you do that?"

"If you want to ditch this girl, then make yourself scarce" the voice continued, and the Earthbender thought he could recognize it. "Disappear, like I did!"

"Varrick? Where are you?"

Bolin tried looking around the apartment, but he couldn't find the businessman. "Somewhere Unalaq will never find me." Suddenly, the Platypus Bear's mouth opened, and Varrick's face emerged. "Inside Ping-Ping! How we doin'?"

"Uh, you know they left, right? You can come out now."

"No way, mister" Varrick replied. "Not until I know it's absolutely, 157% safe." A hand then emerged next to his face, holding a cup of tea. "Ah! Thank you, Zhu Li."

"Your assistant's in there, too?" Bolin asked, looking at the stuffed bear.

"Zhu Li never leaves my side." Varrick took a sip of the tea, then suddenly spit it out. "Yuck! You forgot the honey!"

"Sorry, sir" Zhu Li's muffled voice said. "There isn't any in here."

"No honey? We're in a bear, for crying out loud!" A moment later, he turned to Bolin and said "Bolin, I got a little something for you 'round back." Ping-Ping's tail then lifted, and a large stack of Yuans dropped to the floor.

The Earthbender crouched and picked it up. "Wow!" he said, never having seen so much money before.

"Now listen up. Unalaq's rigged this trial, no doubt about it. So I need you to make sure my trusty rebels stay out of prison."

"So you did help the Warriors of Equality" Bolin said.

"Hey, we're all fighting for southern independence."

Bolin looked at the Yuans. "What's the money for?"

Varrick laughed. "Bribery, of course! There's always someone willing to look the other way for a few Yuans."

"I think I catch your drift, Varrick-Bear."

* * *

Bolin sat down just before the trial got underway. He'd given the large stack of Yuans to a couple of guys who looked entirely trustworthy and told them to 'take care of it'. With any luck, Korra's parents would be free in no time.

"This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding."

An old, dignified water tribe man entered, and after he sat down, the trial started. Unalaq was called to testify first. "I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. I woke up just as one of them electrocuted me with an Equalist glove. The next thing I remember was waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra had saved me."

The whole time Unalaq spoke, Bolin thought that he should have paid off the judge.

Korra was called next. "According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a full-scale rebellion. Is that true?"

The young Avatar looked down at the floor, then said "Yes."

"And were these men present at that meeting?" the judge asked, referring to the Warriors of Equality who were cuffed and sitting beside Korra's parents.

"Well, yes, but—"

"And where exactly did this meeting take place?"

Knowing he had to do something quick, Bolin stood up and said "Objection!"

"Quiet down out there!" the judge snapped. Looking down at Korra, he said "I'll ask you one more time. Where did the meeting happen?"

"My parent's house."

"And who led this meeting?"

Trying to help again, Bolin stood up. "Your honour, if I may…"

"May what?"

"Declare a… mistrial?"

"Sit down!" Once more, he looked at Korra. "Varrick and your father led the meeting, didn't they?"

"My parents are innocent!" she objected.

"I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision." With that, the judge stood and walked out, leaving everyone else to wait until he reached a verdict.

Bolin stood. Seeing Eska step out of the courtroom, he clenched his hands into fists. "Okay", he told himself, "you can do this. She's… nice and all, but it's time to break up with her. If she doesn't lock me in a cage first. No, no, I can't think like that." Steeling himself for what was about to happen, he followed her to an empty corridor. "Hey there, Eska! I was wondering if we could talk."

She regarded him with her cold, stoic gaze. Bolin thought for a second that he could see a flicker of something resembling a smile, but it was hard to tell coming from her. "I grant you permission to speak freely."

"Oh, good, because I just need to be honest with you. You know, when we first met, there was this crazy spark. I can tell you with absolute certainty that I've never met anyone like you. But, I'm starting to feel like that spark is fading."

She looked down at the floor, and he couldn't quite read her expression. "I… had not realized you felt like this."

"I'm really sorry, but I want to be honest with you."

"I understand" Eska said. "It is as if a great chasm has formed between us and nothing can bridge it."

Bolin's face lit up. "Oh! Oh, yes! I'm so glad you understand."

"I cannot deny my feelings for you, Bolin. That is why I must try to bridge this chasm with marriage." This time, she was definitely smiling as she held up a purple skull necklace. She tied it around his neck and used it to pull him closer to her. She kissed him and said "We will wed at sunset. You may express your joy through tears."

She then dragged him back into the courtroom as the judge returned.

He sat down and said "Senna, please step forward." Korra's mother glanced at Tonraq before doing so. "I have found you innocent. You are free to go."

One of the northern soldiers present unlocked her cuffs, and she ran into her daughter's arms, both women crying tears of joy.

"On the charge of treason", the judge said, looking at the rest of the defendants, "you are all found guilty. The punishment for this crime is death." There was a collective gasp from the crowd, as no one could quite believe what the judge had just said.

As he started to walk away, Korra said "You can't do this! You take their lives, and I'll take yours!"

"Korra, calm down" Unalaq told her. "I'll talk to him." While the young Avatar stood fuming, the Chief walked over to the judge and said "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy."

The judge thought it over. "Very well. I'll change their punishment. Your lives will be spared. But you will live them out in prison."

Tonraq and the others breathed a sigh of relief before they were taken away.

"Thank you, uncle" Korra told Unalaq.

* * *

After returning to the temple, dad and I went to our rooms and did our best to stay away from Aunt Kya. I spent the rest of the night thinking of how everything would have been better if the Revolution hadn't been stopped.

Amon would have gone on to remove everyone's Bending, and the world would be a better place. Then, people would be judged based on their own merits, not on some unfair power they were born with. Tenzin and Kya would come to see that Bending shouldn't be everything, and maybe then, our family could be truly happy together.

In a world without Bending, I wouldn't be so ashamed of my family.

Just before the sun came out, I made my way outside and walked over to a nearby cliff overlooking the valley. Letting my feet dangle off the edge, I breathed the mountain air as I enjoyed the calmness of the morning.

"There you are" dad said, sitting down next to me.

"Morning" I said, leaning against his shoulder.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough" I replied. "I was pretty angry, so it took a while for me to calm down."

Dad chuckled. "Yeah, things got pretty heated last night, didn't they?"

I stared out at the valley before us, reflecting on last night's argument. "Doesn't it make you mad? The way they wave their oh-so-precious Bending in front of you like it's some special toy that you never got?"

"Well, sure. And as the firstborn of the Avatar, people have been doing that my entire life."

"Mine, too" I said, remembering all the instances where people looked at me like a disappointment for not being a great and powerful Bender. "Everyone expects me to part seas and blast air from my hands because of who my grandparents are." I looked at him and asked "Don't you want to do something about it? Make people see that there's more to a person than if they're a Bender or not?"

"Sometimes, I'd really like to knock my siblings on their butts. They can be pretty mean, if you didn't notice." I snorted. "But what can I do about it? Bending's been around forever, and it's not going to go away anytime soon. All I can do is be the best version of myself I can be."

"I suppose" I said. "I just get so… frustrated. All everyone ever seems to do is compare me to Grampa Aang or Gran-Gran, and I always come up short."

"I know, sweety" he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "But that's why we get along so well; we're two peas in a pod, free spirits who chart our own course. We may not be Benders, but we're surely making our mark on the world."

I smiled, feeling a lot better. "Thanks, dad" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

He reached into his jacket and said "Here, I brought you some Seal Jerky. Thought that might cheer you up."

"Thanks." I tore off a piece of the jerky, but as I started chewing, it tasted entirely different than I was used to. I spat out the piece, scrunching up my face in distaste. "This must have gone bad on our way over here. I appreciate the thought, though."

We sat there for some time, enjoying the sight of the rising sun.

* * *

Korra stood in the doorway, watching her mother try to wash dishes. They'd just gone to see her father, but he had specifically told her not to bust him out of prison. He was afraid that it would help start a war, but she didn't care.

Her mother started crying, and the young Avatar walked over to comfort her. "It's okay, mom."

"I… I hate feeling so helpless."

"I know" Korra said, looking down at the floor.

Images of Amon and the Black Warrior flashed in her mind, reminding her of just how helpless she'd been in the past. Deciding that she was done with that feeling, she steeled herself for what needed to be done.

Several minutes later, she rode on Naga as the Polar Bear Dog charged down a road just outside the city. Eventually, they caught up to a luxury Satomobile that Judge Hotah was driving.

He must have spotted them, for the Satomobile picked up speed. Korra urged her oldest friend to ride faster, and they came up alongside him. The young Avatar jerked the reins to the right, and Naga slammed into the vehicle, forcing it to crash against the side of the mountain. She then roared and ripped the driver's side door open, allowing Korra to reach in and drag the old man outside.

"What do you want?" he asked as he was thrown against his dented ride.

"It's not about what I want" Korra clarified. "It's about what Naga wants. And she'd like you to let my father out of prison."

The Polar Bear Dog growled menacingly, leaning in close to the judge's face. "I-I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I was just following Unalaq's orders."

Korra frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I've said too much."

In response to his reluctance, Korra grabbed him by the collar and held his head in between Naga's open jaws. "Unless you wanna be Naga's afternoon snack, you better start talking."

At this point, Judge Hotah was sweating bullets. "I-I've worked for your uncle for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair."

Everything was starting to come together, now.

"So Unalaq told you what to say?"

"Yes! Every word" he answered hastily, not wanting to be dog chow.

"Then why did he have you free my mother and change your sentence?"

"He's trying to keep you on his side. But he also wants your father out of the way, just like when he got your father banished."

Korra's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'he got my father banished'?"

"Nothing!"

"Keep. Talking."

He did.

* * *

A few hours later, after vomiting into an urn I'd handed off to an Air Acolyte, I wandered, eventually coming to the temple's Sanctuary, where statues of all the past Avatars lined the floor and walls.

Upon entering, I was blown away by the vastness of the chamber, and I couldn't even see all the way to the top. Every one of these statues had been a person, once, a person who represented the epitome of all Bending, and thus everything I hated.

I recognized Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, Roku, and finally… Grampa Aang.

Just as I started to walk over to it, I heard someone coming. Hiding behind Avatar Kuruk's statue, I saw dad walking into the Sanctuary. He made his way over to Grampa Aang's statue, which had been carved the year after his death. It depicted him in his prime, with a beard lining his chin and Air Nomad robes. He bore a staff, and he was smiling, something he always did.

For what seemed like quite a while, he was silent. Finally, dad said "So, uh, hey there, dad. You're looking well."

I looked down at the floor, knowing in my heart that neither of them would ever forgive me for the things that I did.

Dad sighed. "Look, uh, I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be an Airbender like you hoped. But I've tried my best to keep the world safe. Hope I made you proud."

I looked over at him, knowing perfectly well that his non-Bending status was a contentious point for him. It had haunted me my entire life, and it could only have been worse for him as Aang and Katara's firstborn.

The world expected us to be just like them, and it blamed us for falling short.

"Of course he'd be proud of you, Bumi" Aunt Kya said.

Dad turned and saw her standing in the doorway, smirking. "Kya! I-I was just, uh… cleaning off dad's statue. It's so dusty in here."

It was obvious that she didn't believe him. She walked over and said "Come here" as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks" dad echoed. "You always know when I need a hug."

A minute later, they walked out, leaving me alone with the likenesses of the world's most powerful Benders. There was not a sound within the cavernous chamber; normally, I enjoyed the silence, but here it was overwhelming, like I was drowning in it.

Sighing in annoyance, I turned and walked out of the Sanctuary.

* * *

"Unalaq's a liar and a traitor!" Korra said.

"I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go" Varrick said from within the mouth of his stuffed Platypus Bear. The young Avatar was far too incensed to notice just how weird that was.

Just then, the doors opened, revealing Bolin and Pabu dressed in northern water tribe garments with slicked hair. Both of them looked completely miserable.

"What happened to you?" Korra asked.

"So, remember when I was going to be honest with Eska and break up with her? Well it totally worked, except that we're getting married!"

"Uh, the guy is supposed to get the girl the betrothal necklace" she pointed out, referencing the haunting skull necklace he wore.

"Well apparently Eska didn't get the memo. Now, what's going on?"

"I found out the truth about my dad's banishment" Korra replied. "Unalaq hired the barbarians to attack their tribe. Then he told them to hide in the spirit forest, knowing my dad would go after them."

"No way!" Bolin exclaimed. "So, he must've wanted your dad out of the way so HE could be Chief! It all makes perfect sense!"

Korra clenched her hands into fists. "It was a setup, just like the trial. I can't believe I trusted him. I'm busting my father and the rebels out of jail. They may belong to the Warriors of Equality, but right now we need all the help we can get."

"Count me in!" Varrick said, raising Ping-Ping's arm.

"Me, too!" Bolin added, wiping the product out of his hair. "If it means getting away from Eska, then I'm all in!"

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast" Varrick said. "Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now gather 'round Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan."

An hour later, Korra and Bolin infiltrated the prison, using the latter's Earthbending to enter completely undetected. After navigating their way through the structure's underground tunnels, they arrived at the section where her father was being held. Once they knew a guard was overtop them, Bolin slid a section of the floor aside, and the man dropped through the hole. Korra punched him out and took his keys.

After climbing into the hallway, she pointed to the cell. "My dad's in there" she said. They opened the door, and…

Nothing.

"Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, Korra" a familiar voice said. "You'll never see your father again." Korra turned and saw Unalaq standing further down the hall, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Where's my father?"

"On a ship headed to the northern tribe. He'll serve out his sentence there."

"Bring him back! Or I'm taking you out and the rest of your army."

"Remember who you are" Unalaq chided. "As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity."

Korra pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You don't want unity. You want power. "You've always hated my father, haven't you?"

Unalaq's face broke into a furious expression. "Hated him? I despised him. Tonraq was always the best at everything: he was the firstborn, destined to become Chief, a Waterbending Master… I spent most of my life wasting away under his shadow, watching him gain glory after glory while he callously disregarded the spirits! All I wanted was to show that I was better than him. After he was banished, I finally enjoyed peace, but he just couldn't let me have that, because his daughter had to be the Avatar. Next to that, my own children are nothing but a disappointment."

Bolin looked down at the floor, realizations about Eska and her behaviour entering his mind in light of Unalaq's words.

"You must think of me as an evil man", he continued, "but I want to help you achieve your true potential. Together, we can restore true balance to the world."

"Well, I don't want your help anymore" Korra retorted.

"If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the south. And even I will be powerless to stop them."

"I'm done being manipulated by you. You're going to bring my father back, then you and your troops will return to the north."

Unalaq closed his eyes. "And why would I do that?"

Korra smirked confidently. "Because you still need me to open the Northern Portal."

"No, I don't. You've served your purpose."

The young Avatar responded by punching an air blast at her uncle. He dodged, then opened a pouch of water at his belt and hurling razor-sharp ice bullets at them. Korra leaped over them while Bolin blocked them with an earth wall, and as she landed, she kicked an Airbending Slice at Unalaq. He was unable to block it, and was thrown back all the way to the other end of the hallway.

"If we get to Varrick's boat, then we can still save your dad" Bolin said.

"Let's go."

They ran away, managing to make it out of the prison. After making their escape, they realized that they would need to sneak onto Varrick's boat. While Korra went on her own way, Bolin, dressed in the humiliating wedding garments, somewhat-casually walked through the streets towards the harbour, holding Ping-Ping's leash as Varrick made it seem like it was alive.

They were stopped by a pair of Northern Water Tribe soldiers. "You have a license for that animal?"

Bolin glanced around. "Uh, you fellas seen a traveling circus come through here?"

Inside the Platypus Bear, Varrick whispered "Zhu Li, do the thing." His assistant lifted the animal's tail and forced out a wad of Yuans.

Someone nearby cried "That Platypus Bear is pooping money!"

A crowd instantly swarmed around the money, giving them the necessary window to hurriedly sneak onto the boat. Varrick, still inside Ping-Ping, having somehow put a captain's hat on its head, worked at the controls. "Think we can get to that ship in time?" Korra asked.

"Sure, once we get past our friends from the north" Varrick replied.

"You can do that?" Bolin asked.

"This baby's outfitted with the latest and greatest in naval military technology. Zhu Li, where's that red button I wanted installed? I don't see it."

"Sorry, sir, but they couldn't add a button. It's a switch."

"Oh, for crying out…" Varrick started to say.

"Battleships!" Bolin cried, pointing to the blockade that was about to fire on them.

"Alright, here we go!" Varrick said, flipping the red switch on the dashboard. A number of torpedoes launched from the ship's prow, shooting towards a pair of battleships that were in their way. The torpedoes struck their targets, throwing up large plumes of water and visibly rocking the battleships.

"Hang on!" Varrick said, pushing the throttle. The yacht zoomed forward, taking advantage of the battleships' damage.

Just as they got close, however, they saw the northern crewers using their Waterbending to seal the holes with ice. Varrick and Bolin exchanged similar panicked expressions, while Korra ran out of the bridge. "I'm gonna create an opening! Be ready!"

She leaped onto the deck, then ran over to the edge and, with her Airbending, launched herself over to the closest battleship.

The young Avatar landed with a roll, never allowing herself to stop as the northern troops attacked. Dodging a water stream, she kicked an Airbending Slice which took out a pair of soldiers. Just as another came at her, she punched a blast which threw him hard against a nearby cannon. He grunted, and proceeded to fire a stream of water at her. Korra held out her arm as the water enveloped it, trying to redirect the attack with Waterbending. When nothing happened, her eyes suddenly widened as she remembered that she didn't have any Waterbending.

The soldier, taking advantage of the opening, froze the stream, locking her arm in place as he threw her against a bulkhead. She grunted from the impact, then, acting on instinct, she kicked upwards, launching the soldier into the air with her Airbending. He cried out as he came crashing back down onto the deck, and the frozen stream shattered. Korra's arm was still covered in ice, but she smashed it against a bulkhead, breaking it free.

Korra then launched herself upwards, landing on the stairs which led to the bridge. Just as the door was being closed, she leaped forward like a tiger, kicking a northern crewer in the chest.

After knocking out the other three with Airbending, she stepped over to what she thought was the ship's throttle. Silently praying for luck, she threw it forward.

The battleship lurched ahead, knocking the other soldiers off their feet as it ran straight into the side of the other battleship. The horrible sound of metal screeching against metal reverberated as the one ship tore into the side of the other.

With that done, Korra ran outside.

Varrick's yacht came rushing into the opening, and the young Avatar launched herself onto it as they raced away from the northern blockade. The battleships weren't near as fast as the yacht, and soon enough, they were in the clear.

After traveling for some time, Korra spotted a ship off in the distance. "There! My dad's on that ship!"

"On it!" Varrick said, racing over to it.

Soon enough, they came close, and Korra wasted no time in launching herself over to the deck. Just like before, she managed to take out the northern soldiers on the deck, and after a few minutes, there was only one left conscious. "Where are the prisoners?" she demanded.

He promptly gave the answer.

"Korra, this is crazy" her father said as she led him and the other rebels out of their cells. "You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash."

"I had to" she countered. "I'll explain later."

As more northern soldiers came at them, they all leaped onto Varrick's yacht before it raced away.

* * *

I stood next to dad while all of us waited for Tenzin. The sun was just starting to set, and I was getting worried for Ikki.

Just then, Tenzin came into view, holding my little cousin's hand.

"Sweetie, you're okay!" Pema exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her tightly. "Oh! I was so worried!" She then turned to Jinora and asked "Do you have something you want to say to your sister?"

"Ikki, I'm glad you're back" Meelo said.

Jinora looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry we made fun of you."

Dad and I smiled at each other, and Ikki said "Thanks. Wanna play Airball?"

"Sure!"

"Yeah!"

The three of them ran off on Air Scooters, leaving the rest of us to try and fill the overwhelming silence. We had all gotten pretty steamed at each other last night, and I wrestled with my emotions. On the one hand, my aunt and uncle were both Benders, and the latter could be very sanctimonious about it. But, on the other, they were my family.

I still wished that their Bending had been taken away. That would have helped.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday" Tenzin said, walking over to us. "I've worked so hard to celebrate dad's legacy that I may have overlooked the parts of him that were less than ideal."

"And we're sorry for dumping our frustrations with dad out on you" Aunt Kya said.

"Yeah, you didn't deserve that" dad added.

I crossed my arms and said "It just gets frustrating, always being compared to Grampa Aang and never measuring up to people's expectations. But, I suppose that we all know what that feels like."

Dad smiled and put a hand on my back while Aunt Kya said "Here. I thought you three might want to see this. Mom have it to me before we left." She took out a photograph from her pocket, and we huddled as we took a look. It depicted Grampa Aang and Gran-Gran standing next to each other, smiling. Baby Tenzin was in Gran-Gran's arms, little Aunt Kya stood on a table wearing the cutest little dress, and young dad stood in front of Grampa Aang, his wild mane of hair surrounding a face full of boyish charm.

"That is one good-looking family, huh?" dad asked.

"That's one happy family" Tenzin corrected.

I smiled, but as I looked at Grampa Aang's face, my smile disappeared. He seemed to be looking right at me, and I knew that he was blaming me from beyond the grave for everything I'd done. I silently told myself that the cause I'd devoted my life to was just, and that he would understand.

But I knew in my heart that my family wouldn't see it that way if they ever found out.

* * *

Korra stood across from her father, seeing him accepting the truth she had discovered back in the south. The sun had set a long time ago, and they sailed under the cover of darkness. "So once I knew the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing."

"My own brother betrayed me" he said. He was definitely angry, clenching his hands into fists, but Korra thought that he sounded sadder than anything. "And our entire tribe."

"Now you see that we were right to defend our tribe" one of the Warriors of Equality said. "What are you going to do about it, Bender?"

After a moment, her father replied "I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place." He turned to face the Warriors of Equality and said "I know we have our differences, but right now, we need all the help we can get if we're going to defeat my brother and free the south."

They exchanged glances, and one of them said "You won't have any trouble from us. But we fight alone; we may not be enemies, but we are not allies."

"I'll stand by you, dad" Korra said, taking a step forward. "I'll fight alongside you anytime."

"No, Korra" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But you said the south doesn't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces. I can help."

"The best way for you to help is by getting the President of the United Republic on our side. The south can give Unalaq a good fight for a while. But we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war."

"All right, I'll get you all the help you need" Korra said, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too."

They sailed east and dropped off Tonraq and the others at the icy coast. With a final look, Tonraq went one way, while the Warriors of Equality went another.

"I really need to thank you, Korra" Bolin said.

"For what? I started a civil war."

"Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up."

"Oh", Varrick said, drawing their attention, "looks like we have company. And not the fun kind!"

Korra and Bolin walked over to the front of the bridge. They could see something off in the distance that resembled a miniature tsunami coming straight for them. "What is that?" the Earthbender asked, taking the spyglass from Varrick. He looked at the tsunami, and felt a gaping void of dread open in his gut. He gasped, rubbed his eyes, and looked again.

At the head of the tsunami was Eska, with eyeliner running down her face and her hair flying behind her like the mane of a wild beast.

"That would be my darling Eska" Bolin said. "Quick question: is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy, Waterbending ex-girlfriend?"

"Why do you think I built this boat?" Varrick asked wryly.

He revved up the yacht's engines, and they shot away like a cannonball.

* * *

 **That scene with Eska at the end of the episode is one of the funniest in LoK. I never fail to laugh at that one!**

 **Please review/favourite!**


	18. Escalation

The sun rose over Republic City, shining down on the modern metropolis as its citizens went about their daily lives. Standing in front of the window in her office, Lin Beifong idly stroked her chin as she gazed out at the city she was responsible for protecting.

The Chief of Police turned to a wall which was mostly covered with photographs and countless notations beside each. The photographs formed a pyramid, and above the top was a label which read 'Equalist Leadership'. At the top of the pyramid was Amon, with a note that read 'Status Unknown' below it were photographs of Hiroshi Sato, the Lieutenant, and the Black Warrior. Hiroshi's photo was crossed out, since he was in jail, while the other two had notes that read 'Still at large'.

The rest of the pyramid depicted all the known Equalist sympathizers and agents that had been either arrested or discovered in the wake of the Anti-Bending Revolution.

Most of them were in custody, but there were many that had escaped justice.

Lin's pet project was not something that she wanted anyone to know about, especially the President. His campaign of equality for non-Benders and subsequent popular support meant that she had to be very careful about who she let in on the investigation.

With such a popular wave of Equalist sentiment spreading through the United Republic, it was unwise to publicize her search for figures many considered to be heroes.

Nevertheless, she would hunt them all down and make them answer for their crimes.

The Chief looked at the photos of Amon and the other Equalist leaders who were at large. Her hands clenched into tight fists; those smug criminals had terrorized the city, but the thing that really infuriated her was how Amon had taken her Bending. It had been at the core of her identity as a person and as the Chief of Police. Without it, she felt hollow and useless. She couldn't carry out her duties the way she used to, and that frustrated her to no end.

In the immediate aftermath of the Revolution, the weakened Metalbending Police Force and United Forces had scoured the republic for Amon and his second and third in command. They'd found the wreckage of a destroyed speedboat with Equalist equipment, but that had turned nothing up.

Just then, there was some sort of commotion coming from outside her office. Lin covered the wall with a drape and opened her door.

The detectives and police officers were all standing and applauding as Mako, the Avatar's friend and rookie cop, entered while roughly guiding a scowling man with a half-burned mustache. He wore the green tunic of a Terra Triad member.

"Hey, you've got the wrong guy!" he protested.

Mako kept a firm grip on his arm. "Oh yeah, then why were you caught with stolen money from United Bank? Let me guess: 'you were holding it for a friend'."

A pair of detectives, Lu and Gang, then walked up and took the triad member away. The former said "Maybe you haven't heard, Yizhou, but the people of this city aren't going to stand for greedy Benders using their power to steal and bully from them. Our new President has seen to that."

They escorted the Earthbender down to the holding area, leaving Mako standing by himself. The young Firebender had proven himself to be a reliable cop after being deputized during the Anti-Bending Revolution.

Since Amon had removed the Bending of almost half her Metalbenders, Lin had been forced to find creative solutions to that problem. Most of the remaining Metalbenders were guarding the Republic City Prison or stationed on airships for fast response. She'd also been forced to start hiring other kinds of Benders, such as Mako.

The President's new measures meant that the majority of the police force were non-Benders, all of whom were on par with most Benders thanks to Equalist-made technologies.

Lin had never felt comfortable with Zhang-Li's decision to forcibly include non-Benders into nearly every city department, especially the police. She didn't particularly trust most of them, but maybe she could trust Mako. He was an outsider when compared to most others, and he might even prove useful if the need arose.

For now, though, Lin put those issues aside.

"Mako" she said, walking over to where he was standing.

"What is it, Chief?"

"I just got word that Korra and your brother have arrived with Varrick on his yacht. I figured you'd want to come with me to see them."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

"Alright, let's get going."

With that, the two of them left Police Headquarters and drove down to the harbour. Varrick's blue and white yacht was just pulling into a pier, and Lin saw Korra and Mako's brother step down the boarding ramp alongside Varrick.

The Chief walked over to them and said "Welcome home, Avatar. Thanks for starting a war."

"I didn't start a war" the young woman protested. "Well, I did, but it's more complicated than you're making it seem."

"Of course it is" Lin said dryly. "Well, you'd better hope things don't spiral out of control any more than they already have. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tomorrow night. Mako, I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"Of course" the Firebender said.

"I'll go too" Korra added. "The people of the south need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the northern invaders."

"Great. That should calm them down" Lin said. "It's not like you started a civil war or anything."

"Maybe you should sit this one out" Mako told Korra as Lin walked away.

"What?"

"I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral, try to calm things down."

Korra frowned at him. "I'm not neutral. The north invaded my home. The only reason I'm here is to get the republic to send troops to help the south."

Varrick walked over to them and said "Zhu Li's already scheduled a meeting for us with President Zhang-Li first thing tomorrow. We'll get him on board."

Suddenly, Bolin threw himself against his brother and tearfully said "Mako! I'm so happy to see you! You have no idea the kinds of things I went through down there, the indignities! You're such a sight for sore eyes, big bro."

"It's… great to see you, too" Mako said, patting Bolin on the back and not entirely understanding what he was talking about.

"Where's Asami?" Korra asked.

"She's busy at her factory" Mako replied. "Apparently, her company's finally starting to make money."

"That's good. I'll go see her soon, but first I have to go find out about this peace march."

Mako shrugged. "Whatever. I've gotta get back to work."

"And I am dying for a pedicure!" Varrick exclaimed as they walked away.

"So, uh, what should I do?" Bolin asked with Pabu perched on his shoulder.

"I don't know, Bolin. Figure something out."

Varrick stopped and turned to look at the Earthbender. He walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Say, kid, have you ever seen Republic City at night?"

"Sure, I live here" Bolin replied as Pabu crawled into his shirt.

"Have you _really_ seen it?"

"Y—no?"

"That's what I thought. Come on!" With that, they both made their way away from the pier and into the modern metropolis.

* * *

"Tonraq and the rebels are holed up here in the hills outside of town" the commander said, indicating the area on a map with a pointer.

"And what of the Warriors of Equality?" Unalaq asked, gazing down at the map.

"We still haven't found their headquarters. Thus far, they've proven adept at ambushing our patrols and disappearing without a trace."

The Chief nodded. "My brother's no threat to us up in the hills. Increase security around the Spirit Portal; I don't want the Warriors of Equality to jeopardize it in any way. Keeping it safe is our number one priority."

"Yes, sir" the commander said, saluting before he walked over to the doors.

When he opened them, Desna and Eska greeted him, the latter dressed in purple and face covered in messy eyeliner. The commander nervously slipped in between Unalaq's children as he left the room.

"I need you two to go after the Avatar" Unalaq told them. "She's the only one who can open the Northern Spirit Portal."

Desna glanced at Eska, then said "But father, you told Korra—"

"I told Korra what I thought she needed to hear."

Eska stared at the wall, her nostrils flaring as she bared her teeth. "I'll find her. She stole my husband."

Unalaq stepped over to her and roughly gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I won't have your emotions getting in the way, Eska. Keep yourself under control, or you will be punished. Am I understood?"

She didn't say anything.

"Am I understood?"

Eventually, she closed her eyes and said "Yes, father." When she opened them, she bore her usual stoic expression once more.

"I need Korra alive."

Eska glanced at Desna and said "Fine."

They turned to leave, and as they walked out into the hall, a single tear ran down Eska's face. She angrily wiped it off.

* * *

I sat down at my desk, leaning back in my chair. Along with Asami, I had just presided over the opening ceremony for a new, modern Future Industries factory in the Industrial District designed primarily for non-Bending workers. For years, Benders had dominated several industries in Republic City, but as with many other things, that was changing.

I glanced at my wedding photo and decided to make a call.

I dialed the number, and after waiting for a few minutes, someone picked up. "This is Abbot Wing of the Southern Air Temple. How may I help you?"

"This is President Zhang-Li of the United Republic" I replied. "I was hoping to speak with Kara."

"Please hold."

I waited for another few minutes, idly glancing at the paintings in my office, until a voice that would always bring me joy said "Hello? Zhang-Li?"

I smiled. "It's so good to hear your voice, my love."

"Yours, too. Especially after dealing with my family."

I smirked. "Trouble with the Bending relatives?"

"They're arrogant and annoying, as always, but we're working through it" Kara replied. "It's… been difficult, being here. This is where my grampa lived, and I can't help but think how he would think of me. Of us."

"You can't let yourself be caught up in 'what ifs' and 'maybes', Kara" I told her. "Your grandfather devoted his entire life to maintaining balance in the world, and that is what we are fighting for. You have to trust that you are following the right path. Doubt is the first step on the path to ruin."

"Sometimes I forget how wise you can be."

I smiled, looking over at the painting of Master Piandao. "I had a great teacher."

Just then, my assistant opened the door and peered inside. "Mr. President? Your first appointment is here."

I nodded, and he held the door open for Korra and Varrick. As they stepped inside, I said "I'm sorry, my love, but I have to go. I have to speak with Avatar Korra."

Kara said "Ugh. I just want to punch that arrogant teenager in the face."

"I'll tell her" I said with a smile.

"Goodbye. I love you."

"I love you." With that, I hung up the phone and stood. "Avatar Korra, Varrick, welcome. Please, have a seat." As we all sat down at the couches and chairs in the centre of my office, I said "I was just speaking to Kara. She sends her best wishes."

"Really?" Korra asked, looking doubtful. "I didn't get the nicest impression from her."

"You just have to get to know her. Now, what I do for the Avatar and my most generous business partner?"

The young woman glanced at Varrick, then said "Mr. President, Unalaq has invaded the south. His troops are occupying my home, and he's been wrongfully arresting people based on their association with the Warriors of Equality. We need you to send the United Forces to help."

I paused for a moment. "I can certainly sympathize with your people, Korra, but I'm not sure if this is the republic's problem. By all accounts, this is an internal water tribe matter, and Unalaq is technically within his rights as Chief to administer the law to his citizens."

"But Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the water tribe" Korra protested. "He lied his way onto the northern throne."

I leaned forward in my seat, clasping my hands together. "I see. It seems history does repeat itself."

The young Avatar furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"My great-grandfather, Fire Lord Ozai, usurped my great-great uncle's position as heir to the throne. That was a few years before the end of the 100 Year War."

"I… didn't know" Korra said.

I smiled wanly. "My family history is filled with intrigue and suffering. I can only hope to correct the mistakes of the past."

"Mr. President", Varrick said, resting a foot on his knee, "Unalaq is clearly in the wrong. He's invaded with his military, and the people are suffering every day he remains there. We need to take action."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I cannot sanction a military offensive against another nation due to an internal matter."

"Yes, you can!" Korra said. "You'd be helping the south to secure independence and depose a tyrant who's only out for himself."

"Fire Lord Sozin launched an unprovoked assault, once" I countered. "And it led to 100 years of war and death. I will not order a pre-emptive strike unless the United Republic itself is threatened."

"My tribe and my family are going to be wiped out" the young Avatar said, standing up and pointing a finger at me. "And it'll be on your head for doing nothing about it."

"I'm sorry, but my decision is final" I said, also standing.

With a huff of annoyance, Korra turned around and stormed out of my office. Varrick rested his feet on the end of the couch he was sitting on and said "I have to say, that was really good. That bit about restoring honour to your family legacy was particularly moving."

"That wasn't a lie, Varrick" I growled. "I trust that you played your part down there?"

"Did I ever!" he said, appearing quite happy with himself. "Oh, you should've seen me: Unalaq was arresting people for being associated with the Warriors of Equality, I used my natural charisma to stir up the people, along with a few bribes and Future Industries tech I sold to both sides, and voila! Tensions ran so high that Korra's rescue of her father was the final tipping point. The water tribes are now at war with each other."

"At least you did something right" I said, walking over to my desk. I sat down and added "I heard that you barely managed to escape from Unalaq's forces."

Varrick waved it off. "Hey, no need to be concerned. Little old Varrick laughed in the face of danger and rode heroically back here to get help for my fellow tribesmen."

"You were sloppy" I admonished. "And you almost got yourself caught. I can't have you threatening this deal with your ego."

"Alright, sure" he said. "So, what's our next move?"

"Something that will tip the scales even further" I replied, holding a poster for the Southern Water Tribe peace march in my hands.

* * *

Mako gazed out at the gathered crowd, on the lookout for any possible danger. It was nighttime, and the peace march was just getting underway. The Southern Water Tribe Cultural Centre stood in the heart of the city as an icon of the south's pride and determination. A metal statue of Chief Sokka, holding his trusty boomerang, towered over the assembled cops and civilians.

He and a few dozen officers were stationed along the perimeter of the structure, having set up barriers to keep the angry northerners at bay. If things went sideways, then the peace march could turn into an all-out riot.

The Firebender could see Chief Beifong and a dozen officers standing in front of the building's main entrance, while he was standing on the corner.

The northerners started shouting and booing, and Mako saw that the southerners were slowly marching towards them, with some holding signs and most holding candles. Leading them down the avenue was Korra, mounted on Naga as she held her own candle.

"Tensions are running high outside of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Centre" a voice from the radio in his patrol car said. "The Avatar is leading a group of southerners in a peaceful protest against Chief Unalaq, but the northerners have come out in droves in support of their leader."

Mako pursed his lips. Korra was his friend, and he didn't want to see her make any mistakes that might haunt her. As the Avatar, she was supposed to be neutral, and favouring one side over the other was, in his eyes, a mistake.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a tin can being crushed.

He turned around and saw a group of men dressed in black with green goggles and what looked like electrified gloves. Apart from a colour change, their gear made them look like Chi-Blockers. "Hey!" he called. "Stop! Republic City Police!" They ignored his words and started running away. The Firebender turned on his radio and said "This is Mako! I've got suspects fleeing out of the side door of the cultural centre."

Just then, he heard a commotion coming from the front of the building. He turned and saw a man dressed in dark blue northern water tribe clothing holding a detonator in the air. "For Chief Unalaq!" he shouted, pressing the button.

The cultural centre exploded.

The ground quaked as several different explosions demolished sections of the building. The gathered crowds retreated from the destruction, and several of them started fighting, likely blaming each other for the attack. In an instant, everything erupted into sheer chaos.

"Get those people under control!" Chief Beifong shouted.

"Chief! I've got suspects fleeing the scene. I think they're Chi-Blockers!"

She turned to look at him in shock, then saw the group of men fleeing down an alley. "Mako, get to your patrol car! We're going after them."

"Yes, ma'am."

With that, they ran over to his patrol car, racing after the suspects. At the opposite end of the alley, a truck pulled up, and it sped away once the Chi-Blockers were on board. Mako turned a corner and went after them, his patrol car's sirens and flashing lights filling the night air.

The truck zigged and zagged in between traffic, and the Firebender gritted his teeth as he did his best to keep up. Unfortunately, their quarry managed to zoom past some traffic lights just as they changed, and it looked like they were about to get away. "I know a shortcut" the Chief said. "Turn left here!"

Mako turned left, speeding down the street. Soon enough, they caught up to the truck.

"Pull up alongside them!" The Firebender did so, and Chief Beifong opened the passenger door before leaping onto the side of the truck. Even though she didn't have her Bending, she was still able to punch through the window.

Unfortunately, the driver of the truck must have been wearing an electrified glove, as the Chief cried out in pain as she was electrocuted. She fell onto the hood of Mako's patrol car, and he was forced to slam the brakes before he rear-ended a Satomobile stopped at a red light.

The truck drove off into the night.

* * *

I stood at the podium as a horde of reporters flashed their cameras at me. Behind them was a massive crowd of people, all of them alarmed by the bombing, and behind me stood Raiko, Varrick, Korra, and Asami. "Last night, during the Southern Water Tribe peace march, their cultural centre was suddenly and deliberately attacked by Northern Water Tribe insurrectionists. We are still ascertaining the damage, but it is extensive."

The reporters clambered to ask me questions, and I pointed to one. She stood up and asked "Mr. President, is it true that a suspect was caught at the scene with the detonator in his hands?"

"Yes, that is true" I replied. "As the investigation is ongoing, I cannot say the individual's name, but we have confirmed that he is from the Northern Water Tribe."

There was an uproar from the crowd, but I held up my hand for silence.

"This cowardly attack is a message delivered to us by Chief Unalaq of the Northern Water Tribe. We were at peace with him and his people, but after such a despicable act, we can no longer ignore what is happening to the Southern Water Tribe. The people there are being oppressed by a man who is clearly seeking to enhance his own power by any means. As of this morning, my government has declared war against Unalaq and his tribe. No more will we stand idle while a tyrant seeks to grind innocent people into the ground. I have already given orders to General Iroh of the United Forces; in three days' time, he and the First Division will depart and make their way south, aided by the most recent technological developments by Future Industries."

I gestured to Asami as I finished speaking, and the crowd started to applaud.

"The United Republic will stand, side by side, with the Southern Water Tribe as they seek to escape the murderous grip of Unalaq and his unscrupulous military. If last night's attack has proven anything, then it is how far he is willing to go in order to claim more power and more territory." At this point, the crowd broke into cheers, and I smiled as I gestured Korra over to where I was standing. We shook hands, bombarded by camera flashes the entire time.

Soon enough, Unalaq and his ilk would be ousted from power, and the water tribes would be equalized.

Two hours later, I found myself standing in Lin's office at Police Headquarters. "How could this attack have happened under your watch? You assured me that you had everything under control."

"We're working on it, sir" Lin said, clearly embarrassed and angry that the bombing had happened.

"Well, work harder. Have you gotten a confession out of the water tribe suspect?"

"Not yet. He hasn't named any associates."

I crossed my arms. "We can't have northern malcontents operating freely within the city, Lin. If this man wasn't working alone, then I want everyone involved to be behind bars."

She looked out the window, and I could tell she was nervous about something.

"What is it?"

Lin sighed and replied "Immediately after the bombing, we were in pursuit of multiple suspects who fled out the side door of the cultural centre. We almost had them, but they got away."

My heart started beating a little faster. Apparently, the Chi-Blockers I'd sent to place the explosives were almost caught. Remembering my training, I gave no outward sign of my unease.

I arched an eyebrow. "And by 'we', you mean 'you'. You chose to go after these suspects despite knowing that you no longer have any Bending."

Her hands clenched into fists. "I was doing my job."

"Your job is to protect this city and oversee the entire police force. I can't have my Chief of Police chasing after criminals in an attempt to relive her glory days."

She frowned. "Dammit, Zhang-Li, this is important! Those men were Chi-Blockers."

"Chi-Blockers?" I asked, putting just the right amount of doubt in my voice. "How can you be certain?"

"They wore similar equipment, and they had electrified gloves."

It was my turn to frown. "So? That technology has become very widespread since last year. You're probably just projecting leftover anger from the Revolution. Do you have any solid, physical proof that those men were Chi-Blockers?"

Lin scowled, looking down at the floor. "No."

Just then, the door opened, and a familiar voice asked "Chief Beifong?" Mako, Korra's friend, peered inside. Upon seeing me, he said "Oh! Sorry, I'll wait out here."

"There's no need" I said. "Come in, Mako. I don't want to stand in the way of police business." I then looked at Lin and pointed at her. "Don't waste your time chasing fantasies, Lin. Focus on finding the northerners responsible. If you can't get the job done, I'll find someone who can."

* * *

Mako watched as President Zhang-Li walked out of the Chief's office, escorted by a bald bodyguard who was almost as big as he was. The Firebender turned to Beifong and asked "Everything okay, Chief?"

She scowled. "I don't care what the President says: those suspects we followed were Chi-Blockers, no two ways about it."

"I agree. I think that there are still Equalists in the city, and they wanted it to look like the north bombed the cultural centre. They wanted to start a war."

"Well, they got what they wanted" the Chief said. She paused, looking like she was thinking about something. Eventually, she closed the door and shut the blinds in her office. "Mako, can I trust you?"

The Firebender straightened. "Of course, ma'am. Whatever you need."

"Good." She then walked over to a wall and pulled back a drape, revealing a large number of photographs and accompanying notes that formed a pyramid. Mako recognized Amon, Hiroshi Sato, the Lieutenant, and the Black Warrior at the top of the pyramid. "Because we've got work to do."

* * *

Korra felt the wind whipping at her face as she stared out at the endless ocean before her.

Now that the President had decided to send help to the south, she'd wasted no time. After borrowing a speedboat from Varrick, the young Avatar had left Republic City behind and began the long journey back home.

Everyone else was staying behind. Asami was overseeing her company, which was finally making money, Varrick, along with generous financial contributions and partnership with Future Industries, was going to draw more support by creating moving pictures with Bolin as the star, and Mako was busy with his job.

Right now, it was up to Korra to go home and help her tribe.

Suddenly, the speedboat shook as something struck the water beside it. A stream of water struck the other side, and Korra grunted as she kept the boat going straight. She turned her head and saw none other than Desna and Eska chasing after her with jet skis.

"You ruined my wedding!" Eska cried, Bending a thin wave at the speedboat.

Korra dodged the attack, then stood and aimed a spinning kick at her cousins. An arc of air was cast from her foot, and it smashed into the jet skis.

The twins quickly recovered, using their Waterbending to move on the water.

They came up alongside the boat, and Eska shouted "No one steals my Bolin!" She then threw a thick stream of water at the boat, smashing it in half.

Korra cried out in surprise as she was thrown into the air. She used her Airbending to launch herself even higher, firing a pair of air blasts at her murderous cousins. They dodged, and the young Avatar let herself fall. Just as she would have hit the surface of the water, she formed an Air Scooter and skimmed over the water.

The chase continued for several intense seconds, but the twins suddenly retreated.

Korra furrowed her brow in confusion just as something burst from the water. Her mouth fell open as she beheld the largest dark spirit she'd ever seen. It was massive, with several long tentacles coming out of its purple skin and a glowing green pattern on its face. It let loose a haunting roar, then lunged with its tentacles.

Korra launched herself into the air, avoiding a strike as she fired several Airbending Slices at the dark spirit.

None of them did anything substantial, and a tentacle struck her legs, knocking her into a spin as another one slammed into her body, sending her into the water. The young Avatar quickly swam to the surface, breathing deeply.

The dark spirit roared, its maw opening wide and revealing the glowing green interior as it dived at her. Within seconds, both were out of sight, leaving nothing but rippling waves.

Desna and Eska exchanged a glance before leaving the scene behind.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review/favourite!**


	19. The Sting

Late at night, a cargo ship sailed through the Mo Ce Sea, having just left Republic City. It bore the logo of Varrick's company on the side of its hull, and it bore a shipment of Mecha Tanks and other Future Industries equipment that was bound for the south.

The ship's captain stood on the platform overlooking the deck, staring out at the vast, endless ocean that lay before him. He took a deep breath, enjoying the quiet solitude.

Suddenly, he caught sight of three small, blinking objects that attached themselves to the deck. Just as the captain was about to call out for help, the objects exploded, rocking the ship. Another one attached itself to a bulkhead right next to him, and he barely managed to leap over the railing before it exploded.

"We're under attack!" he shouted.

Just then, a number of Waterbenders, wearing what looked like Northern Water Tribe military uniforms, rode waves onto the deck. In almost no time at all, they had control of the ship, and the captain and his crew were forced onto a lifeboat.

"Varrick is not gonna be happy about this."

* * *

Lin stood in her office, her arms crossed as she watched the television. The First Division of the United Forces, led by General Iroh, were preparing to leave for the south. Battleships and airships were being loaded, and the troops were marching through the streets alongside Mecha Tanks to much fanfare.

The former Metalbender frowned, her gut telling her that those soldiers were marching to war on false pretenses.

Just then, her office door opened, and Mako stepped inside. Lin locked the door and shut the drapes as he sat down. She also sat down, then asked "Well, what have you got?"

"I went over old street camera footage from before, during, and after the Anti-Bending Revolution" the Firebender replied. "Hiroshi Sato is in prison, so I focused on looking for the other Equalist leaders. I caught the Lieutenant a few times without his mask when he kidnapped the Fire Nation Councilwoman and a few times at a couple of restaurants, and the last recorded footage of him was at a toll booth at the eastern end of the Flying Boar Bridge. He must have left the city and not come back."

"Figures" Lin said, leaning back in her chair. "What about Amon and the Black Warrior?"

"There's no footage of Amon after the Revolution. He just disappears after that. And what I could find on the Black Warrior shows nothing definitive. All there is are shots of him in his armour. As far as I can tell, he never took off his mask, even when he was with other Equalists at their base. Asami says that she never saw him without it."

Lin sighed. "Well, those three are good at disappearing, I'll give them that."

"What did you find?" Mako asked.

The Chief took out a file with a photograph clipped onto it. "I started looking into Lau Zhi, the man who triggered the explosives at the cultural centre. So far, he's kept to his story: he's from the Northern Water Tribe, and he blew up the cultural centre out of loyalty to his chief."

"You think he's lying?"

"I think it's more than a coincidence how he publicly triggered the explosion while you sighted Chi-Blockers sneaking out of the building. I think he's an Equalist, or at the very least is working for them, so I started looking into his family. A few hours after the attack, his family were wired a vast sum of money."

Mako leaned forward in his chair. "Then that means whoever's leading the Equalists paid him off to make it look like the Northern Water Tribe was responsible! If we can follow the money…"

"We can find whoever is responsible for all this" Lin finished. "Unfortunately, I haven't had any luck in tracing the money."

Just then, a few detectives came back from their lunch break, loudly conversing and laughing as they returned to their desks. "That must be Lu and Gang" Mako said, frowning. "They go to Quong's Cuisine almost every day."

"On a detective's salary?" Lin asked, arching an eyebrow.

The Firebender looked over at her quizzically. "You don't think that they're involved in all this, do you?"

"There are a lot of things going on that I don't like. Right now, we just have to stay focused and make sure this stays between us. Keep working leads on your end, and I'll work the financials. Hopefully, between the two of us, we can root out whichever Equalist slime is still in the city and put him behind bars for good."

"Yes, ma'am" Mako said, standing up and walking out.

Lin looked up at the television as General Iroh's troops prepared to depart. She tapped her fingernails on her desk, intent on finding and stopping the man responsible for all this before he caused too much damage.

* * *

I stood at the pier as the massive crowd cheered for the First Division. The battleships, their prows adorned with golden Dragon heads, were prepared to set forth and sail to war, while gunmetal-grey airships hovered overhead, prepared to deliver wrath against the Northern Water Tribe from on high.

Beside me, Iroh stood in his crisp uniform. We turned to face each other, and he saluted. "The First Division is ready to depart, Mr. President."

I nodded. "I know you won't let me down, little brother" I said as we embraced. "I have faith in you."

"Thanks" he said with a smile. "When I get back, we'll celebrate. I'm sure mother and father will be proud of us."

"Sure."

I glanced at the ground for a moment, then smiled as Iroh boarded his flagship. With a series of horn blasts, the First Division departed from the harbour. The battleships and airships made their way across the bay, past Avatar Aang Memorial Island and Air Temple Island, until they shrunk to small dots on the horizon.

"Our poll numbers couldn't be higher" Raiko said as he and I entered the luxury Satomobile.

A thin man ran over to me before the door was closed and whispered into my ear. My eyes widened in shock, and I told the driver "Take us to Future Industries Headquarters, now!" With that, the door was closed and the Satomobile drove away. Eventually, we arrived at the main office for Asami's company. Raiko waited in the Satomobile while I went inside. I found the young Sato standing with Mako in her office. "I just heard" I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Terrible" she said, pursing her lips in frustration. "They took everything; the entire shipment is gone. Oh, what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry" Mako said. "I'm gonna find whoever's responsible."

"I want to help in any way I can. If there's anything you need, just let me know."

The young Firebender looked at me for a moment, then "I appreciate that, Mr. President."

Just then, the door opened and Varrick stepped inside. "Asami, I just heard the news. I can't believe they took my fifth favourite ship in the Varrick Industries fleet! Named her after my mom." He then clasped his hands together and said "Rest in peace, Rocky Bottom."

"That shipment was worth a lot of money" Asami said. She turned to Mako and asked "Did you find out anything about the attack?"

He looked a little nervous, like he was deciding what to tell and what not to tell. "Beifong interrogated the captain of the ship. He says that they were attacked by Waterbenders. We're thinking that it was Northern Water Tribe rebels trying to disrupt supplies going to the south."

I furrowed my brow in thought. The attack on the cultural centre was carried out by my Equalists, so there was no connection there, but there were more than enough northern sympathizers in Republic City. Perhaps some of them were trying to somehow aid their Chief by preventing the sale of weapons technology to Korra's people.

"This is horrible!" Varrick said. "Nay, this is terrible! You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna go make sure the insurance on that ship clears, and then there'll be a reckoning!"

He walked out the door, and I said "I'll check in with Chief Beifong and see what she can do. Hang in there, Asami; you will get through this."

"Thank you, Zhang-Li. That means a lot" she said, smiling.

I then walked out of her office and joined Raiko as we returned to our respective offices. Once I made sure the doors were closed, I sat down at my desk and picked up my phone. I dialed a number, and the person on the other end picked up. "This is Detective Yao."

"It's me" I said. "I need you and your associates to look into something for me."

* * *

Mako watched as Varrick and President Zhang-Li left Asami's office. Once they were gone, Asami said "Mako, I'm worried. My company is doing fine, for now, but if these shipments keep getting stolen, then I might lose Future Industries. With my mom gone and my dad in jail, this company is all that I have left of my family. I can't lose it."

"Don't worry" he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll get this sorted."

She nodded absently, staring off into space as if in deep thought.

"Is there… something else?"

Asami sighed. "For the past several weeks, some of the inventory in my factories and warehouses has… been misplaced."

"Misplaced?"

"At first, I thought it was just clerical error, or maybe someone just made a mistake in reporting numbers, but when I checked, there was no mistake: a small portion of inventory from several Future Industries locations has gone missing, and it hasn't been reported. It's not a whole lot, but when you add it all together… Mako, someone's stealing from my company."

"Why didn't you tell me?" the Firebender asked, suddenly alarmed by the revelation.

"I didn't want to worry you" she replied. "But like I said, there's too much evidence to point to clerical error. It all started right around the time we started shipping to the south. Each time, the inventory is 'misplaced' the same day a shipment is loaded onto a cargo ship. I had everything pooled into a single warehouse in the harbour district so I could do inventory counts and make sure I wasn't crazy."

Mako's eyes lit up. "This might be related to a case me and Beifong are working on."

"What do you mean?"

He glanced behind him, making sure the doors were closed. "Beifong and I believe that the attack on the cultural centre was staged to look like the northerners were responsible. Someone wanted the United Republic to go to war with Unalaq and the north, and maybe they're connected to the theft of your company's products."

"But how would we connect them?" Asami asked. "It's not exactly like we can go on the news and ask for anyone secretly stealing and blowing things up to start a war."

Mako was silent for a minute, holding his chin in thought. "I have an idea!"

* * *

Later, an hour after dark, he and Asami found themselves walking down a street in one of the less reputable parts of Republic City. As per Mako's idea, they had borrowed a ship from Varrick in preparation for a sting operation. They'd loaded it up with empty, decoy crates, and would accompany it out into the bay and hopefully catch the people responsible. Even though it was Chi-Blockers who attacked the cultural centre and Waterbenders who attacked the shipment, there might be some sort of connection between them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asami asked, glancing warily at their surroundings. From what she'd told him and Korra about her time as an Equalist, it was in places like this where she'd met with the Black Warrior for her assignments.

It probably brought up a lot of unpleasant memories for her.

"No, but it's our last resort" Mako replied. "Because of mine and Beifong's investigation, we can't trust the police, and we need the manpower to pull this off." Eventually, they arrived at their destination, and Mako knocked three times on the metal door.

A pair of green eyes appeared through a slit in the door. "Hey, Mako" the other man greeted. "Whatever you think we did, we didn't do it."

"I'm not here on police business" the Firebender explained. "I'm running an off-the-books operation, and I thought the Triple Threats might want a piece of the action."

"How big a piece?"

A few minutes later, he and Asami were sitting in a room filled with triad members. Mako recognized several of them from when he and Bolin had been a part of this gang, with the only difference being who was in charge. He and Asami sat on finely carved wooden chairs atop a lavish, purple carpet, and a privacy screen nearby featured a tapestry depicting a stylized mountain range.

"So, Mr. Law and Order needs our help, huh?" Viper asked from his cushioned seat. Since Lightning Bolt Zolt had lost his Bending to Amon, Viper had claimed leadership over the Triple Threats. "What's in it for the Triple Threats?"

"I am personal friends with the Avatar" Mako replied. "I might be able to convince her to give Shady Shin his Bending back."

Hopefully, they wouldn't be able to tell he was bluffing.

"Sounds good to me, boss."

Viper glared at the former Waterbender, then asked "What about the rest of us?"

"I've got vehicles" Asami said. "All brand new and top of the line. They can be yours if you help."

Viper's lips curled into a wide smile. "I think we got ourselves a deal."

* * *

Mako leaned against the railing, staring out at the water as the stars twinkled in the sky. Beside him stood Asami, and she had equipped herself with an electrified glove, ready to zap whoever had stolen her shipment. "This is right around the area where the attacks happened" he said, gripping the railing. "Hopefully we can catch these guys and put a stop to this."

Asami didn't say anything for a moment. "Mako, I just… I want to say thank you. For everything you're doing. It means a lot."

"Of course" he said, looking over at her. "Whenever you need help, I'm here for you."

She snorted. "It's funny, when you think about it. When we first met, you were nothing but an assignment to me. I was helping my dad and the Equalists by getting close to you, but it wasn't long before I started feeling… more for you." She looked into his eyes and said "You and Korra opened my eyes to the truth, and I can't thank you enough for trusting me after everything I did."

"It's okay, Asami. In the end, you did the right thing. I know it was hard, turning on your father, but like I said, I'll always be there for you." The Firebender placed a hand on her arm, and the two stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

It was just the two of them, out there in the cool night.

Suddenly becoming self-conscious about the moment, Mako pulled his hand away and said "I'll… go check on Viper and the others. Maybe they've seen something by now."

"Okay" Asami said, smiling at him.

With that, Mako made his way over to the front of the ship. As he did, he could hear his former triad comrades talking on the balcony overlooking the rest of the ship.

"So how long do we have to stay out here?"

"I told you, it's gonna be a few hours. What, do you have a hot date?"

The Firebender, his gut telling him something was wrong, crept under the steps, careful to not make a noise.

"Actually, I do. And I wanna look my best. I gotta shower and shave. I have a whole routine, okay?"

"Well your date's gonna have to wait" Viper told Shady Shin.

"She's not gonna be happy about that."

"Too bad. We were paid to keep Mako and that dame distracted for a few hours, so that's what we're gonna do."

Mako's eyes widened in shock, then he clenched his teeth and fists together in anger. They'd been set up! Realizing that he was on a ship full of criminals who would attack as soon as they found out he knew about their double-cross, he forced himself to keep calm on the outside. He silently walked back to the edge of the ship, where Asami stood, and motioned her over. "I just overheard Shady Shin and Viper. We've been double-crossed. We have to get off this ship."

He grabbed Asami by the arm and started running, but as soon as they rounded a corner, Viper and the others were there to greet them. "Where do you think you're going?"

Mako responded by swiping a fire wall at them, throwing the criminals back. He and Asami then leaped onto the nearest speedboat, and he quickly kicked a circle of flames that cut the ropes. They fell onto the water, wasting no time in driving away from the cargo ship. Unfortunately, their respite didn't last long, as a pair of speedboats chased after them.

The Firebender stood and, turning around, started punching fire blasts at their pursuers. They managed to dodge his attacks, and Viper responded by using his Waterbending to create small icebergs in their path.

Asami swerved out of the way, but just as she did so, their speedboat was thrown into the air by a large water spout.

They both screamed as they came crashing back down, and the impact threw Mako onto the backseat. They kept going, and soon enough they spotted other ships as they came closer to the edge of the harbour district. As Asami turned to the left, Mako said "They're getting closer!"

"Not for long."

She threw the throttle forward, and they shot towards a rapidly closing gap in between two massive ocean liners. One of them sounded their horn, and Mako's eyes widened in fear. "Watch out! We're not gonna make it!"

Asami drove past the first ship, then swerved to the left, barely avoiding it. One of the triad speedboats behind them flipped over as they tried to do the same.

"One down, one to go" the Firebender said, never happier to have been wrong.

Suddenly, Viper's boat zoomed in front of them, and they cried out as Asami swerved to avoid it. The move caused the engine to stall, and they were suddenly dead in the water. She tried to restart it, but only got a scratching noise. "We're stalled."

Mako leaped onto the front of the boat, but just as he started to attack with his Firebending, Viper's boat crashed into them, throwing him onto his back. The Triple Threat boss, baring his teeth as he smiled, attacked with a stream of water. The Firebender barely rolled out of the way, and the two started dueling. Fire and water were thrown back and forth as each tried to take the other out, but there were no definitive hits.

Even though he was taught by Lightning Bolt Zolt, Mako knew he wasn't as good as Viper, and he was proven right as he was struck by a ball of water which threw him onto the back seat.

Just then, the engine revved back up as they were being rapidly pushed towards the pier. "Mako, hang onto something!" She pulled to the right, and Viper's boat slammed through a wooden wall. As they drove away, Asami asked "What was that all about?"

"Someone paid the Triple Threats to keep us distracted" he replied.

"Distracted? From what?" Suddenly, Asami's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, no."

They made their way back to the warehouse as soon as they could, but by then, it was already too late. Asami turned on the lights, and they revealed an empty warehouse with tread marks on the floor from where Mecha Tanks and airplanes used to be. "Whoever paid the Triple Threats stole everything" Mako said.

Asami's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm ruined." Everything started to set in, and the feeling of overwhelming defeat washed over her. "My company… it's over."

"Are you sure this was everything?" Mako asked. "Maybe there's other inventory somewhere else."

"Like I told you: everything was in here. I wanted to consolidate and make sure I was being robbed. And that came back to bite me."

The Firebender, not to be perturbed, said "We have to search the place for evidence. If we can find a lead—"

"Mako… it doesn't matter anymore."

"I can figure this out" he said, turning to look at her.

"Just stop. It's over. I give up."

"Well, I'm not giving up on you" Mako said. Asami looked at him, her eyes wet with tears, and then kissed him. The Firebender was taken aback; it reminded him of when they had been dating, and his feelings for her rose back to the surface.

Suddenly becoming aware of what she was doing, she took a step back and said "Sorry, I—"

"Uh… it's—it's okay. Um… anyway… I gotta run. I'm gonna find out who did this. And I know just who to ask."

* * *

The following day, Mako found who we was looking for: Two-Toed Ping, one of the Triple Threats who was part of the failed sting operation. The Firebender threw him against a wall in a deserted alley, pressing the criminal's arm against his back. "Hey, Mako" Ping said, nervously. "Uh, you're not mad about last night, are you?"

"Who hired you to double-cross us?" Mako demanded.

"I don't know."

"I think you do know." The Firebender created a flaming dagger in his hand and held it fairly close to Ping's face. "And you're gonna tell me, or we're gonna have to change your name to 'no-toed Ping'."

The triad member's face blanched. "Really, I don't know. You have to believe me. We never met the guy who hired us."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Look, after you left the hideout, some mook showed up and said his boss would pay us to keep you distracted. He gave us a ton of cash. We'd never seen him before, and we ain't seen him since. Come on, Mako, you know how these deals work. Please, I would never lie to you with my lucky toes on the line!"

"I know you're holding out on me, Ping! Tell me everything you know!"

Ping quaked with fear, then said "Alright, alright! Viper had me follow him to see who he was working for. I followed him alright, and I saw him talking to Varrick, the rich guy who's been on the news so much ever since he got to the city. I swear!"

Mako clenched his teeth in frustration. Varrick! The double-crossing little weasel manipulated him and the triads so he could steal everything from Asami. The Firebender put out the flaming dagger, then reached into his pocket and took out a pen. He clicked it, then said "I'm gonna need you to write that down."

Once that was done, he made his way over to Future Industries Headquarters as quickly as he could. Before he took what he had to Beifong, he needed to make sure Asami knew what was going on before she did anything drastic to save her company.

He threw open her office door and said "Asami, I know who set us up."

Asami sat at her desk with some papers in hand, and someone was sitting in front of her. The chair swiveled, and Varrick smiled over at the Firebender with his hands clasped together. "Hello, Mako" he greeted, sounding quite pleased with himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"He just saved my company" Asami said, sounding relieved. "Varrick bought a controlling interest in Future Industries. Isn't that great?"

Varrick kept smiling, and said "Yep, I like to think I'm always there to stand up for the little guy. Especially if that little guy can help this guy become a bigger guy." He wrapped an arm around Asami's shoulders while pointing to himself.

She looked at Mako and said "So what were you saying, Mako? You think you know who hired the Triple Threats?"

"Yeah, and it won't be long before they face justice" he replied. "I'll fill you in later."

He turned around and made his way outside the building, but just as he got to his patrol car, a Satomobile pulled up. A group of four large, muscular men stepped out of it. One of them said "Mr. Varrick wanted us to meet you here. He's got an exciting opportunity lined up for you."

"You can tell him I'm not interested" Mako said, glancing warily at them. They were calmly surrounding him, silently daring him to make a move.

The Firebender obliged them, shooting flames at the nearest goon. Unfortunately, one of the others snuck up and pressed an electrified glove into his back. He cried out as his entire body lit up with electricity, then summarily collapsed. Three of the goons loaded him into their Satomobile, while the fourth entered his patrol car.

Both vehicles drove off.

* * *

Viper growled as one of his men attended to his wounds. "Be careful!"

"Sorry, boss" the other man said, sweating a little.

The Triple Threat leader and his subordinates were all bruised and burned after letting Mako and his cute little girlfriend escape. Viper was just glad that they were paid extremely well for that little distraction; in their world, money was everything, and he wouldn't have bothered to go to such elaborate lengths for anything less than a fortune.

He hissed as the burn on his cheek was dabbed with a wet cloth. "Put the word out on the street" he told the others. "I want Mako and his girlfriend brought here, so I can teach them some—"

Before he could finish, several windows were smashed as grenades landed on the floor. Viper had just enough time to cry out as they exploded, bursting into clouds of thick smoke.

Everyone started shouting as they were temporarily blinded by the haze that filled the room. Viper coughed from the sheer thickness of the smoke, and it forced him onto his knees. He started crawling away from his chair, feeling his way through, until he stopped as he ran into a pair of armoured legs.

The triad boss looked up, and saw the outline of a demon through the smoke. It was dressed in gunmetal grey armour, with a pair of oddly shaped hook swords in its hands and a scowling, fanged mask on its face.

Viper gasped in alarm, quickly turning around and getting on his feet. He tried to run away, but the demon used one of its hook blades to trip him.

The triad boss landed hard on the floor, and several more people entered his hideout. "Republic City Police!" one of them barked. "You're all under arrest!" By this point, the smoke was mostly clear, and Viper could see at least a dozen cops cuffing his subordinates while the armoured demon stood silently and watched.

As one of the cops pulled Viper onto his feet and cuffed him, he said confidently "Hey, fellas, you can't arrest us without any proof."

"Actually, we can" a cop with a ridiculous black mustache replied. "You see, we don't need proof when it comes to Bending scum like you. We can do whatever we want."

"Hey Gang, I found something" one of them said from behind Viper's chair.

"What is it, Lu?" mustache asked.

Lu walked over with a briefcase in hand, the same briefcase that the Triple Threats had been paid with to distract Mako and his pretty friend. The two cops opened it up and saw the large amount of Yuans inside. They exchanged a glance, then Lu said "This is just what we were looking for. We have some questions for you and your crew, so you're coming with us."

"Burn everything" the demon said, sheathing its swords on its back. "He doesn't want any loose ends."

As Viper was roughly led away alongside the others, some of the cops doused the hideout in lighter fluid before one of them lit a match.

The last thing the triad boss saw as he was loaded onto a truck was his place going up in flames.

* * *

I stood in the shadows, careful to control my breathing and not make the slightest of sounds so as to not alert my prey. On the outside, I was in complete control, but inside, I was a raging inferno of anger and fury.

I never should have let myself do something as stupid as partner with Varrick.

I knew the man was a risk from the moment we met. He was selfish and careless, never thinking through the consequences before he did anything. Necessity had forced us together, and for a time, I'd managed to curtail his more egregious eccentricities, but this time, he'd gone too far. I was going to make sure that our partnership would be ended.

Permanently.

A few minutes later, Varrick came into his office, whistling to himself as he sauntered over to his desk. Maintaining complete control over myself, I silently crept along the wall, making sure to never make a sound.

When I was within a few feet of him, I drew one of my meteor swords as he turned and held the tip to his throat. He gave a slight cry of fear.

"You betrayed me" I growled, the filter in my mask making my voice abnormally deep and threatening.

"Now, now" he said, holding up his hands as he started sweating bullets. "I'm—I'm sure we can work something out. Here, I've got lots of cash on hand. Just take it!" He grabbed a large stack of Yuans from his desk and held them out to me, his hands shaking.

I drew my other sword and sliced the stack in half. "I don't want your money!" He gave a slight shriek, and I shoved him onto his chair. "You betrayed my trust and stole Future Industries for yourself! You were never satisfied with the way things were going."

Varrick gulped as he tried and failed to look at me while I was cloaked in darkness. "It's just business, you've gotta understand that! Okay, so I admit to carrying out what might be construed as a possible… hostile takeover, but nothing's changed! Our deal is still in place, so what does it matter if I'm making most of the profit off Future Industries?"

I used the tip of one sword to slice off a single lock of his hair, and as it fell into his lap, he withered in his chair. "I sent my people to interrogate the Triple Threat Triad, and they told me everything about your little deal. Not only did you hire criminals to steal from Asami, but you were also stupid enough to be discovered! I should have known that you were too reckless to partner with. Now that the United Republic is at war with the Northern Water Tribe and Unalaq will likely be deposed, I am free to end our relationship."

Varrick held his hands out. "Please, before you do anything… permanent, just let me explain! Okay, I made some questionable choices, but I've got everything under control. Asami is none the wiser about how our deal came to be, and I've got that Mako kid handled."

I cocked my head and narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean, 'handled'?"

"He's right here in the building with some of my people. I'm gonna straighten things out, and you and I can go back to making money together."

I clenched my teeth in frustration. Would this headache never go away?

"You kidnapped him? If he goes missing while investigating you, then Beifong will know that something is wrong. Do you have any idea how much of a disaster this could be?"

"Well, not really" Varrick replied. "As stated before, I can be a bit… overexcited at times. I get that from my father."

I sighed. Everything had been going so well, and now Varrick was threatening to ruin it all. "This is what you are going to—"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

I snapped my head to the side, knowing that my only option now was to retreat into the shadows. "If you say anything…"

"Don't worry, I won't" he said, breathing a sigh of relief as I pressed myself against the corner by the door, behind a bookshelf. I was completely hidden, and Varrick proceeded to say "Come in." The door opened, and a pair of goons escorted Mako inside the office. I watched the proceedings like a Tiger Eagle, ready to strike at any second. "I hear you've got some ideas" Varrick said as he took off his shoes. "You wanna tell me about them?"

Mako glanced at the pit of burning hot coals in the centre of the room, then looked at Varrick with fiery determination in his eyes. "Go ahead. Torture me all you want. I'm not gonna talk."

"Torture? The only thing I want to torture is this pesky foot fungus" Varrick clarified, holding up a foot. He proceeded to step onto the coals, grunting and wincing at every moment as he crossed over to where Mako stood. "The burning means it's working." He gestured to the goons, and they stepped outside, closing the door. "I heard you've been investigating the recent attacks on my ships, and I think you know that I know that you know, you know?"

"Know what?" Mako asked, sounding wary of what might happen.

"That the world is a dangerous place. And that's exactly why I want to offer you a job on my security force."

The Firebender arched an eyebrow. "I have a job."

"We need you" Varrick said, wrapping an arm around the teenager's shoulders. "Me, Asami, Bolin. We're all on the same team here. We want you to join us. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Asami, would you?" My muscles tensed, and I gripped my swords so tight that my knuckles were turning white. "I mean, I heard you and her were kind of an item again. Or what about your brother?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want your help to protect them. Without you, who knows what could happen."

Mako brushed off Varrick's arm. "Thanks for your concern, but the answer is no. And when I present my evidence to Beifong, she's gonna put you behind bars for the rest of her life. You're not going to get away with this."

At that moment, I stepped out from behind the bookcase and struck Mako in the back of the head with the pommel of a sword. He was knocked out instantly, and collapsed onto the floor.

Varrick crossed his arms and asked "So what're you gonna do now?"

I glared at him with my blue and green eyes. "I'm going to clean up your mess. And once everything settles down, you and I are going to have another conversation, one you will certainly not enjoy."

* * *

 **Apologies for the long absence. I was busy on other projects for a while, and school work is intense at the moment. Luckily I have this chapter to present as an offering to you lovely readers! Enjoy!**


	20. The Fall

Mako opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of his cell. He sat up, feeling like his head was about to explode. The last thing he could remember was talking to Varrick, and then he'd blacked out. Someone must have knocked him out from behind, and he could definitely feel a lump on the back of his head.

The plain, metal cell was not as cramped as he had envisioned. As a cop who was now behind bars, prison was not as terrible as one might expect.

Just then, a Metalbender slid the door open. "You've got a visitor."

Bolin stepped inside, dressed in an expensive-looking suit. "Hey, Mako."

"Hey. What's with the fancy duds?"

The Metalbender slid the door shut, and Bolin replied "I'm on my way to the big finale for _Nuktuk: Hero of the South_. Yeah, everyone's gonna be there, except for, you know, you… because you're in jail and stuff."

Mako frowned. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Hey, I brought you something. I thought this would brighten up your new place." The Earthbender took out a poster from his suit jacket and unfurled it. It showed Bolin as Nuktuk, carrying that red-headed actress, Ginger, in an arctic tundra. "Read the inscription."

The Firebender took the poster and read what his brother had written. "Dear Mako, Nuktuk says 'keep smiling'." He gave his brother an annoyed expression. "Did you come by just to give me a poster?"

"No, I came by to give you my sincere, heartfelt words of encouragement. I know our lives have been moving in different directions, but I want you to know that I will always be there for you. We are brothers, after all, even if one of us is a member of high society and the other one is a criminal."

"I am not a criminal!" Mako protested. "I was framed!"

"Of course _I_ know that, but you do kinda look like one, 'cause you're in a jail, and that's where criminals live."

"I was set up" the Firebender growled. "Varrick knew I had figured out he was hiring gangsters to pose as northern soldiers to take control of Future Industries, and he's probably involved with the Equalists who got Republic City to join the war. That's why he had me arrested."

Bolin blinked a few times. "Ah, I see what you're doing. You're going for the insanity defense. Smart."

"No! I'm trying to tell you that Varrick isn't what he seems. Where's Asami? She'll listen to me."

"I asked her to come, but she said it was too hard for her. You being in jail like this reminds her of her dad. Okay, gotta run, but I'll be back tomorrow, and I am gonna get you the best attorney fame and fortune can buy."

"Bolin, wait" Mako said, standing up. "Something might go down tonight at your premiere. Promise me you'll keep your eyes peeled."

Bolin chuckled, knocking on the cell door. "Yeah, okay, big brother. I promise. Whew! That insanity defense is definitely gonna work." With that, the door slid open and he walked out just as Chief Beifong walked in.

As the door slid shut, she crossed her arms. "Hey, kid. How's it going?"

Mako snorted. "Terrific. I've been arrested for crimes I didn't commit, and meanwhile the real criminals are walking free. I was confronting Varrick after he kidnapped me, and I got knocked in the head. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in my apartment just as my door got knocked down before I was arrested. Do you know what they have on me?"

"One of the Triple Threats handed himself over to the police yesterday. He swears that you hired his crew as part of a scheme to steal Future Industries property. We also got an 'anonymous tip' about you, and the detectives found cash and explosives at your apartment."

"I'm being set up!" Mako said. "Please, Chief, you gotta believe me."

"I believe you, kid" she assured him. "The whole thing feels too neat and tidy, like someone is trying to clean up after themselves. The Triple Threat who turned himself in seemed a little too eager to give us information, and my gut tells me he was threatened. There was also a fire at the Triple Threats hideout three nights ago, but it never got reported. There were no bodies, but Viper and his crew haven't been seen since."

Mako sat down on the bed, frowning. "It's Varrick. He's the one responsible for stealing Asami's shipments and her company, and he's probably working with the Equalists."

"Well, without proof, I can't make a move on him" the Chief said.

"I have proof. I got one of the Triple Threats to give a signed confession that Varrick was the one who hired them to steal the shipments. I bet you can get him to talk about the Equalists once you've got him in custody."

She perked up at those words. "Where is it?"

"Back at my apartment, along with every other piece of evidence I've collected for the case. Everything's in my closet, hidden under some floorboards."

* * *

I leaned forward on the couch in my penthouse suit. My bodyguard stood before me, his arms crossed. The mercenary had done well in taking out the Triple Threats with several former Equalist policemen. Given how much I was paying him, his services thus far were more than satisfactory.

"And you're sure that none of the Triple Threats will be a problem?"

The bald man shook his head. "After we extracted all the information we could out of them, we locked them in an underground prison. They won't be going anywhere."

"Good" I said. Just before the Revolution, I had led the mission to capture several of those criminals for the Revelation Rally. Among them had been Lightning Bolt Zolt, and with his demise, I had hoped to eliminate one of Republic City's deadliest gangs. But like cockroaches, they had risen under a new leader. Now that I was in control of the city, I would make sure that the gangs would be put down.

Permanently.

"What about Varrick?" the mercenary asked. "He's a loose thread."

"We'll deal with him" I said, cracking my knuckles. "We can't let the police have him. Tomorrow, we shall remove him from the equation."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Mr. President? Your car is ready."

I stood up and straightened my suit. "For tonight, my public is waiting." I proceeded to walk out of my penthouse, my bodyguard one step behind me. We made our way downstairs and into the luxury Satomobile. Eventually, we arrived at the Pro-Bending Arena, which was bustling with activity. Spotlights shone into the sky from each corner of the structure, while a veritable horde of reporters and citizens were gathered outside.

My door was opened, and I stepped outside. I was greeted by an assault of camera flashes and a thousand questions from those gathered, and I started walking towards the arena.

"This star-studded event just keeps getting star-studdier, folks" a nearby radio commenter said. "President Zhang-Li has just arrived at the premiere for _Nuktuk: Hero of the South_ , and he's being greeted by entrepreneur extraordinaire, Varrick."

Varrick walked over to me, and my muscles tensed. After what he had done, my first instinct was to make him suffer.

He was supremely lucky we were in public.

"There he is, my most honoured guest" he greeted, shaking my hand. "What do you think? No expense has been spared. I brought the finest entertainers from Ba Sing Se, and the best food from around the world. Heck, I even had this red carpet imported from the Fire Nation. They make the best red stuff over there."

"Yes, I know" I grumbled, making sure not to show my displeasure.

"In fact—all right, picture time!" He suddenly shook my hand as countless photographs were snapped of us. "You're just gonna love this mover. It's going to be so memorable… partner."

I smiled, though I discreetly glared at him. He was quickly trying my patience.

Eventually, after all the forced pleasantries were out of the way, everyone made their way inside. A massive screen had been set up over the arena for this event, and everyone was dressed for the occasion. I sat in the recently installed Presidential Viewing Box while my bodyguard stood just behind my chair.

Varrick then stepped onto the arena, and a spotlight shined on him.

"Thank you all for coming to the finale of _Nuktuk: Hero of the South_. You know, when I first started this project, there were a lot of naysayers out there. 'You can't make pictures move' they said. 'You can't take some knucklehead Earthbender and make him a star' they said. 'You can't teach a Polar Bear Dog to speak' they said. Well, they're wrong. Thanks to the magic of the movers, our furry friends have found their voices, and you'll be shocked to hear what they have to say."

I interlocked my fingers, watching my soon-to-be former business partner speak.

"They speak of the injustice that's happening in the Southern Water Tribe right now. Our wonderful President, Zhang-Li, has already given the United Republic's aid to my tribesmen, and I dedicate this event to him."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Thank you again. Enjoy the show."

With that, he returned to his seat as everyone cheered, and the mover started. I had to admit: despite my dislike of the man, Varrick was certainly a genius with technology. Such a thing as moving pictures was impossible, and yet I was seeing a triumphant display before me. As the evening progressed, I found myself actually enjoying the performance.

I thought I heard a noise coming from behind me, but I returned my attention to the mover. Suddenly, a stream of water struck my bodyguard against a wall, freezing him in place. I stood and turned around, but before I could do anything, I was also frozen in place.

My attackers appeared to be Northern Water Tribe soldiers, but I knew very well that these were leftover Waterbenders from the Triple Threat Triad.

Apparently, Varrick wasn't satisfied waiting for me to deal with him.

Steeling myself, I began to apply all of my strength as I pushed against the ice restricting my movement. Just as a single crack developed, the door to my viewing box was kicked in, revealing Bolin in a fighting stance. "I don't think so!"

One of the Waterbenders attacked, but the Earthbender dodged before hurling a chunk of wall at the man, throwing him into the water below.

The crowd gasped, and Bolin proceeded to throw the others out of the viewing box with three earthen columns. He shattered the ice around me with a punch, then said "Mr. President, get back! I'm here to help."

"My thanks" I said as he leaped onto the arena, where the remaining Waterbenders were standing.

The young Earthbender tore off his sleeves and cracked his neck. "Looks like there's nowhere to go." One of the Waterbenders attacked, and they engaged in a furious brawl.

A number of policemen appeared behind me, and they helped free my bodyguard as Bolin fought my attackers. The action on the arena was perfectly matching the action on-screen, and he was doing a fine job of holding his own against three determined opponents. Soon enough, he knocked all but one of them out, and the last man standing fell on his butt.

"Who sent you?" Bolin demanded.

"It was Varrick. Please don't hurt me, Nuktuk!" the man replied.

The audience gasped as all eyes turned to Varrick, and I smirked as his recklessness finally caught up with him. He tried to flee from his seat, but Lin and a number of policemen grabbed him and arrested him. I would have to engage the services of my Equalists within the police to dispose of him before he talked.

The final Waterbender tried to attack Bolin from behind, but the Earthbender launched him into the air with a rock. The man fell, screaming, into the water, and the audience cheered.

* * *

Lin walked into her office and sat down at her desk. It had been a long night, and she hadn't slept. Varrick was now in custody, his cronies having admitted that he hired them to kidnap the President.

While attempted kidnapping was a serious charge that would earn him prison time, she knew that he was involved in much more.

The Chief started opening the files she'd taken from Mako's apartment, rifling through them for anything that might help put Varrick and his Equalist partners away for good. There were files on the triads who had been involved in the attacks on Future Industries, photographs of the cultural centre after the bombing, sketches of the Chi-Blockers who they'd chased immediately after the bombing…

There!

Lin took out a sheet of paper and read through it. It was a signed confession from a Triple Threat member who detailed how they had been hired by Varrick to distract Mako and Asami while their associates stole everything from the Future Industries warehouse.

"Gotcha" Lin said with a smirk. The confession was enough to add corporate espionage to Varrick's list of charges, and it was another nail in his coffin.

She set it aside and continued looking through Mako's gathered evidence. They had Varrick dead to rights, but they still needed something on the Equalists. There were plenty of notations and theories Mako had written down, but nothing definitive. Then, she came to a file containing what appeared to be newspaper clippings. The kid had written _Black Warrior uses distinctive swords_ on the file.

Lin leaned forward in her chair as she opened the file. From what she could tell, Mako had gathered these from Republic City Archives, likely trying to find any correlation between the Black Warrior's weapons and any famous swords in recent history.

The former Metalbender remembered her previous encounters with the Equalist lieutenant, how his weapons were entirely unique. There must be something she could find.

Most of the results of famous swords came up with Piandao, the legendary sword master who formerly fought in the Fire Nation military during the 100 Year War before retiring to his castle. In a world full of Benders and spirits, he had been a man who could bring down an army through sheer natural talent.

Piandao had been just as well-known for his forging abilities, and his creations were worth small fortunes. However, nothing she found on him indicated a relation to the Black Warrior, so she kept looking.

There was a piece of paper in the file that Mako had written on, indicating that he'd gone to see a metallurgist in Republic City. Apparently, the black blades of the Black Warrior's weapons could only have come from a meteorite, indicating their rareness. And rare meant that her search was narrowed.

Lin scanned through the newspaper clippings, looking for anything related to meteor swords. Several images showed the late Chief Sokka, close friend and brother-in-law of Avatar Aang, possessing such a sword, but that was only one, and it was accounted for.

She turned to a clipping that came from the very first issue of United Republic Gazette, when the republic and the city had been founded.

There had been a number of important dignitaries that had been in attendance: Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, Katara, Lin's mother, Sokka, as well as Grandmaster Shan We and his wife, Takara. Lin looked over every detail of the photo that had been taken, and her eyes came to settle on the woman from Kyoshi Island.

She stood with her hands on her hips, her smile highlighting the sets of matching scars on her cheeks. But the most remarkable thing was the twin swords strapped across her shoulders.

Lin's expression hardened as she recognized the hilts that resembled open Dragon maws and the tassels on the pommels. She also remembered that Takara was the grandmother of Zhang-Li, and they both possessed the same blue and green eyes.

The Chief of Police felt like she'd been hit by a Badgermole as she looked up at the wall.

How could she have been so stupid? It had been there the whole time, right under her nose, and it had taken her this long to realize it.

Zhang-Li was the Black Warrior!

Lin stood and smashed her fist through the window. She was fuming, her nostrils flaring as everything came into place. It all made sense: Zhang-Li's anti-Bender policies, his physical build, his unwillingness to let her investigate the Chi-Blockers, everything. He and those swords had been out of the public eye because he'd spent twenty years studying under Piandao. With the old master dead, Zhang-Li was now the greatest swordsman in the world, and he was currently one of five world leaders, in control of virtually everything within the United Republic.

The accounts that were paying off countless members of the police and the man who was taking the fall as a Northern Water Tribe rebel who bombed the cultural centre were most likely his. After the failure of the Anti-Bending Revolution, he had taken over control of the Equalists, and he'd been manipulating events ever since his election.

Still fuming, Lin grabbed certain documents from Mako's evidence and made her way down to the interrogation room where Varrick was being held. One of her Metalbenders stood guard, and she said "Open it."

The man nodded, using his Bending to slide the wall open and allowing her to step inside.

Varrick sat at the table, asleep and snoring loudly. Lin stepped over and slammed a fist on the table. He awoke with a shout, bolting up and nearly falling over in his chair. "Oh, hey. Is my lawyer here yet? I want to get down to the nitty gritty so I can get out of here."

"You won't be going anywhere" Lin said, hunching over the table as she looked down at him. She placed the confession Mako had gotten in front of him. "We have a signed confession from a member of the Triple Threat Triad who says you hired them to help steal Future Industries property. Your cronies from the arena also admitted that you hired them to kidnap the President. I'm guessing that had to do with your Equalist partner, and I'm also guessing that the two of you had a falling out."

She slid the newspaper clipping of Takara and the other dignitaries in front of Varrick, pointing to the woman's swords. "I'm betting you can tell me about the owner of these swords. If you do, then I might be willing to reduce your sentence."

The businessman looked at the photograph, then looked up at her and smiled. He leaned back, putting his feet on the table. "Pull up a chair" he said. "Let me tell you about who's been really running the show around here."

Sometime later, Lin entered Mako's cell. The Firebender stood up, and she asked "Feeling up for a little trip?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"The Black Warrior has been leading the Equalists ever since the Anti-Bending Revolution" she explained. "And I know who he is."

* * *

I stepped inside my office, my bodyguard one step behind me. The sun was just beginning to crest over the horizon, and I did not want to waste any time. Varrick had been quickly arrested after my attempted kidnapping last night, and I had to act quickly in order to ensure that he didn't talk.

I sat down at my desk and picked up my telephone. I dialed the familiar number, but after hearing it ring with no answer, I frowned.

Detective Yao was always at his desk by now. I tried dialing another former Equalist detective, but once again, there was no answer. My instincts told me that something was very, very wrong. Just as I prepared to dial a fourth number, there was a commotion just outside.

"No, no, you can't go in there without an appointment!" my assistant said as Lin, along with half a dozen Metalbenders and the Firebender Mako, entered.

My bodyguard tensed beside me, and I rested my elbows on my desk, interlocking my fingers. "Well, this is unexpected. I assume you have something to tell me about Varrick's arrest?"

"It's over, Zhang-Li" Lin said. "Varrick told us everything. We know you're the Black Warrior, and that you've been leading the Equalists."

My bodyguard looked at me with concern, but I maintained my stoic demeanor.

"And what exactly has he told you? That I'm some sort of mastermind, plotting from the shadows to bring down our society and start another revolution? His words cannot be trusted. Barging into my office like this only makes you seem gullible at best. Delusional at worst." I pointed at Mako. "And what is he doing out of his cell?"

"I cut his sentence short" Lin replied. "I wanted him to be here when we took you down."

I smiled humourlessly. "I can see now that the stress of your job is getting to you. Perhaps it is time I had you replaced as Chief of Police so you can rest and regain control of your senses." I started to reach for my telephone, but Mako shot flames at it, and I jerked my hand back as it was roasted.

"Don't even bother trying to call your crooked cops" Lin said. "I had them arrested before we came here. Next time you try bribing police officers, pick ones who won't flaunt their money for the world to see."

I glared at her. "Don't do something you'll regret, Lin."

"Of all the things in my life, I won't regret this. You were right under my nose this entire time, and that makes me angry. I expect to face the music for missing it until now, but at least you'll pay for your crimes against the United Republic."

"I am the United Republic."

"Not yet, you're not. You may have sunken your claws everywhere, but I'm gonna remove every trace of your influence once you're behind bars where you belong. Now come quietly, or we'll take you by force."

My bodyguard entered a fighting stance, and I stood up, cracking my neck. I stared straight at Lin and said "Try me."

She gestured to one of the Metalbenders, who fired a cable at me.

Just before it would have wrapped around my throat, I moved my head to the side and grabbed hold of the cable. I yanked it hard, and the Metalbender cried out as he slammed into my desk.

I then burst into action, jumping onto my desk before pushing off with my foot and bringing my fist down, punching one of the Metalbenders in the face and knocking him out. My bodyguard entered the fray, and my office turned into a brawl. Mako tried to kick flames at me, but I ducked beneath the attack before striking him in the chest with a spinning kick. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my bodyguard flipping a Metalbender onto the floor before he was pulled back by a cable.

Lin charged at me, shouting as she kicked and punched. I was able to effortlessly dodge her clumsy attacks; as a Bender who had lost her abilities, she was sorely lacking in natural talent.

Grabbing her arm after a punch, I threw her against a wall. She grunted from the impact, and the momentary disorientation was enough for me to knock her out with a punch.

Hearing the sound of flames behind me, I rolled out of the way seconds before I would have been singed. I turned and saw Mako facing me, his brow furrowed in determination. I waited for him to make the next move, and he didn't disappoint as he thrust a fist at me, shooting more flames. I dodged them, proceeding to hit his arm with a pair of quick jabs. The arm fell by his side, useless.

"What the…?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Who do you think taught the Equalists Chi-Blocking?" I said with a smirk.

He tried attacking with the other arm, but I disabled it. I then jabbed him in the chest, and he grunted as he collapsed onto the floor, completely paralyzed. A few feet away, my bodyguard knocked out the last of the Metalbenders. "Time to go" I told him, and he nodded. After grabbing my wedding photo and a few other personal items, I walked out of my office, leaving Lin and her comrades lying on the floor.

* * *

Lin groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. The last thing she could remember was Zhang-Li's fist coming at her, and then everything had turned black.

She slowly pushed herself up, glancing about his office. The half dozen Metalbenders were all groaning as they recovered from being knocked out, likely feeling the same kind of headache she was. Mako was lying still, and Lin crawled over to him and rolled him onto his back. The Firebender's face was contorted into a pained expression, and that was the only part of him that was moving.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Zhang-Li… used Chi-Blocking on me…" Mako replied. "Said… he was… the one who taught it… to the Equalists."

"Well, that's probably why this is worse than other times people were Chi-Blocked" Lin surmised. "The other Equalists might not have picked it up as well as he did." She hoisted him onto her back, then turned to the Metalbenders. "Put out an all-points bulletin on Zhang-Li. Put the word out that he's the Black Warrior, and he's to be considered extremely dangerous. No one is to take him on alone."

"We're gonna be short-handed on this one, Chief. There are only so many Metalbenders in the city."

"I know. But we have to try. Get everyone that can be trusted on this."

"Yes, ma'am" one of them said, saluting before they made their way out of the office.

As Lin turned to follow them, she looked up at the painting of Zhang-Li's grandmother hanging on the wall. The Chief of Police pursed her lips, then made her way to the ground floor of the high-rise before walking over to Mako's patrol car. She loaded him into the passenger's side, then got in the driver's side and sped away.

As Lin drove through the city streets, she gripped the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were turning white. "I can't believe I didn't see this sooner" she said, her voice dripping with bitterness.

"Not… your fault" Mako said from beside her.

"Of course it is. I'm the Chief of Police; it's my job to protect this city and the innocent people who live in it. Meanwhile, that smug little prig was operating a terrorist group right under my nose. And the worst part? I'm not even sure if we would have discovered the truth if his partnership with Varrick hadn't fallen through."

The Firebender looked out the window at the passing buildings. "Guess we… have Varrick's ego… to thank."

Lin snorted. "No matter how long this takes, I'll see him thrown in a cell for everything he's done."

Just then, the car's radio came to life. "Zhang-Li has been spotted near Quong's Cuisine!"

Lin's brow furrowed. "Quong's?" She then spoke into the radio "This is Beifong. All available units to Quong's Cuisine. Secure the area, but don't go inside until I get there."

"Roger that."

She came to an intersection, then turned right. Mako said "Quong's… is south on 17th. Where… are we going?"

"I'm gonna get you to a healer. You're no good to me in this condition." A minute later, she pulled up in front of a small building on the corner of 54th street. After taking Mako from the patrol car, Lin brought him inside. "Hello? This is a police emergency!"

A middle-aged man in water tribe clothing emerged from the back room and, upon seeing them, quickly gestured to a bed. Lin laid the Firebender on it, and the healer extracted some water from a nearby jug. It covered his hands, and he held them over Mako's chest. The water started to glow, and the healer said "His Chi flow has been interrupted. It will take some time to re-orient the flow."

"Do what you can" Lin told him. Looking down at Mako, she said "Don't worry, kid. I'll get him for you."

With that, she stood up and got back in the patrol car. A few minutes later, she arrived at Quong's Cuisine, where a number of patrol cars were parked in front. Lin stepped out onto the road and said "Why haven't you secured this area yet?"

The Metalbenders glanced at each other, and one of them said "We just got here before you, Chief. There was no one else here."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Where are the first responders?" Looking at the restaurant, she said "Fine. Everyone follow me, and be careful. This is no ordinary criminal we're after." They proceeded to kick down the door and file inside. It became immediately apparent that no one was inside; all the tables were empty, and none of the staff could be seen. Wary of a trap, Lin said "Spread out. See what you can find."

As her Metalbenders began to search every inch of the restaurant, the phone by the front desk rang. Lin's eyes narrowed, and she walked over and answered it.

"Hello, Lin" Zhang-Li said.

"You lured me here."

"I still have friends within the police. I am a friend to all those who seek equality."

She scowled. "You and your 'friends' are nothing but criminals and terrorists. One way or another, Zhang-Li, you're going to spend the rest of your life as a prisoner."

"Why do you insist on hunting me? Since I was elected, the United Republic has never been more prosperous. Non-Benders have more representation than ever, and the people of this city now live in true equality."

"The people of this city need to know the truth. They deserve to know that their President is nothing more than Amon's final lackey who escaped justice when he was defeated."

There was a moment of silence, then "Amon was a liar who betrayed our cause. But at the very least, he was useful for his ability to remove the impurities from Benders like you."

That made Lin even angrier. "You coward! You claim to be some kind of champion of the people, but you hide behind a mask and ruin people's lives, using your self-righteousness as justification. Blowing up the Pro-Bending Arena, kidnapping the Avatar and stealing her Bending, stealing my Bending, attacking the city, blowing up the cultural centre… you need to answer for everything you've done."

A moment of silence. "How is Mako? I imagine he's rather indisposed."

"He's going to get better, you know. I'd hate to be you when he catches up with you."

"I doubt it. I learned Chi-Blocking from my grandmother. Most of my Chi-Blockers never learned it as well as I did, but right now, that's beside the point. My grandmother showed me that a person can do anything if they set their mind to it and worked hard for it. What you and Avatar Korra and every Bender in history have failed to grasp is that your impurity is not needed for greatness. It never has."

Lin growled. "Just tell me where you are, and my Metalbenders will show you just what their 'impurity' can do!"

"That won't be necessary. I knew you would jump at the chance to catch me, like a rabid animal chasing after a bone. I imagine most of your Metalbenders are with you, right now, along with the explosives my Equalists confiscated from Varrick when our deal fell through."

Her eyes widened in panic, and just then, she noticed the blinking, square-shaped device stuck to the inside of the front desk.

"Everyone out! NOW!" she shouted. The Metalbenders instantly started running out of the restaurant, some opting to launch themselves outside with their cables.

"Goodbye, Lin" Zhang-Li said on the phone, even though she had already left it behind. "This hunt ends now."

Quong's suddenly exploded.

Lin and several others were thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion, and the air seemed to burn from the heat as a great plume of fire reached up and scorched the lower half of the police airship hovering above the restaurant.

The Chief of Police felt her head throb with pain along with a ringing in her ears. She gingerly stood up and saw that it was pandemonium. Several of her Metalbenders were writhing on the street, their armour superheated by the explosion and burning their skin. The airship overhead was glowing, and the Metalbenders onboard abandoned ship.

As she recovered, Lin clenched her hands into fists. Was there no end to Zhang-Li's wanton disregard for innocent lives?

As if on cue, the city's broadcast system came to life.

An all-too familiar voice spoke through the intercom "Citizens of Republic City, this is the Black Warrior…"

"Spirits" Lin said. "He's at Police Headquarters! Everyone, get the wounded to safety, then double-time it to headquarters! He won't get away with this!"

* * *

I kicked the doors in, and several of my Equalists charged inside.

I had only been able to assemble two dozen Chi-Blockers on short notice, and it would have to be enough. We filed into Police Headquarters, dispatching any officer who got in our way. My bodyguard was one step behind me, garbed in his armour and demonic mask as he wielded his hook swords. The mercenary proved himself more than an equal to any of my Equalists.

We moved through the grand foyer of police headquarters. The front entrance led into a wide open space with a pair of large staircases that led to a landing in front of a massive window that spanned to the ceiling. In between the staircases were metal statues of Toph and my uncles, standing proudly in their armour.

Only some of the policemen we encountered chose to fight us, and they were quickly dealt with. The rest were either too dumbstruck by our sudden appearance or, in the case of not a few of them, actually seemed to approve.

Soon enough, we came bursting through a set of double doors into a corridor that led to the communications room.

A pair of Metalbenders stood near the far end, while a handful of non-Bending officers stood frozen, likely having been interrupted while walking elsewhere. There was a moment of complete stillness as the shock registered, and then they all burst into action.

A pair of Chi-Blockers tackled two of the officers, while the rest came at me.

Redirecting a punch with my arm, I struck one of them in the face with my elbow before kicking another in the gut, throwing him against a wall. I then used one of my meteor swords to pin a woman's sleeve against the wall before knocking her out with a head-butt before tripping the fourth officer with the flat end of my other sword and kicking him in the face.

The two Metalbenders fired their cables at me. The first wrapped around my chest, pinning my arms, while the other wrapped around one of my swords.

As it was yanked from my grasp, I used the other one to cut the other cable, freeing my arms. Just then, my bodyguard charged ahead, brandishing his unusual weapons. He dropped to the floor and slid as one of the Metalbenders fired a cable at him, and he used the hook ends of his swords to grab their ankles and trip them. He then stood and struck both of them in the face with a single spinning kick.

As some of my Chi-Blockers secured the corridor, I walked over to the mercenary. He kicked my stolen sword into the air, then caught it with the hooks of his own swords, holding it out to me. I gratefully accepted, sheathing my blades at my back as I entered the communications room.

From here, I would be able to speak to the entire city. Lin's elimination at Quong's was not certain, as she possessed a determination that only a Beifong could.

Therefore, it was imperative that I begin my broadcast.

The trio of operators that stood from their chairs were swiftly eliminated with electrified bolas, and one of my Chi-Blockers made her way over to the central console. "How long?" I asked, the filter in my mask making my voice a threatening growl.

"Not long at all" she replied, plugging a wire into a port. "We're patched into the emergency broadcast line."

I stepped over and took the microphone in hand. "Citizens of Republic City, this is the Black Warrior. There are many of you who believed that the Equalists were defeated with Amon, that we skulked back into the shadows for good. I am here to tell you that that is a lie. The Equalists will never die, because we are driven by an idea, and ideas cannot be killed. We fight for Equality, so that countless generations of oppression at the hands of a Bending elite will finally end."

A few Chi-Blockers entered the corridor, leaving only a half dozen of them and my bodyguard in the room with me.

"We seek to eliminate all such tyrannical regimes for good. We thought that with the election of a non-Bending President, the United Republic would have true Equality, but there will always be those who seek to preserve their unnatural advantage over the people, those who would see a corrupt system maintained for their own sake. Republic City is only the beginning; the Equalists will never stop fighting until every nation in the world becomes equalized. Even now, our brothers and sisters are fighting for that dream in the Southern Water Tribe, fighting against a tyrant who would see them ground into the dust."

One of the Chi-Blockers motioned to my bodyguard, who walked over to a nearby window.

"And so, I urge anyone who would fight against Bending oppression to rise up. Join us as we travel south to liberate the people against Unalaq and his army. Join us as we continue the fight for Equality, and soon, we will return to Republic City and make it the haven for non-Benders that it always should have been."

With that, I pulled the wire out and ended the broadcast.

"We've got company" my bodyguard said. I walked over to him, and saw the patrol cars pulling up to the building.

"I guess Lin didn't do me the courtesy of dying."

"We have to leave. Now."

I walked out of the communications room, accompanied by my Chi-Blockers as the mercenary fell in step behind me. "Of course. But if I know Lin, she'll fight with every last breath to try and stop me."

We rounded a corner, and he said "So what are you going to do?"

"Squeeze the breath from her lungs."

We moved swiftly through the building, everyone formed up around me. Eventually, we came to the grand foyer of police headquarters. As we came to the top of both staircases, Lin and a few dozen Metalbenders came bursting through the front entrance. She looked about ready to murder any one of us, but without her Bending, she wasn't that much of a threat.

"Always barging in where you're not wanted, aren't you?" I asked with my filtered voice.

"This ends now, Zhang-Li" she said, pointing a finger at me.

"Yes, it does."

With that, both groups burst into action, charging each other. My bodyguard leaped into the air, catching his hook swords on the arm of one of my uncles' statues as he swung into the fray. I drew my meteor swords and jumped onto the nearest railing, sliding down before leaping towards the closest Metalbender.

I brought both of my weapons down in an overhead chop, striking the man's armoured arms with enough force to knock him to the floor.

After ducking a thrown cable, I struck another Metalbender in the back of the head with a black blade, then quickly followed up by tripping him with the other. I could see that we were fairly evenly matched, for while a Chi-Blocker would be taken out, a Metalbender would be electrified in turn. Although, none of Lin's people could hope to match my skill, so the outcome was still assured.

Suddenly, one of my Chi-Blockers was struck by a man-sized boulder, and I turned to see Bolin, Mako's brother, attacking from the side and aiding the Metalbenders.

"Did anyone order a beat down? Cause Nuktuk is here to deliver!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, and just as I was about to make a move, I spotted Lin.

At this point, I could not afford to let her live. With that in mind, I jumped and thrust my swords at her. She dodged backwards, barely avoiding my strike as I landed. I proceeded to aim a slash at her head, but she ducked beneath it. Just then, a Metalbender came swinging by, and she jumped and caught his hand.

I growled, and a nearby Chi-Blocker cupped their hands, nodding to me. I nodded in turn, then ran over to him. He boosted me up into the air, and I hurled one of my swords at the swinging Metalbender's cable.

The weapon spun through the air and sliced clean through the cable. The Metalbender cried out as he fell, striking the railing hard, while Lin crashed onto the landing.

I ran up the stairs, retrieving my thrown sword along the way. Lin stood up, grimacing from the hard landing. Noticing movement outside, I quickly glanced out the window and saw, along with the countless police officers along the perimeter, a horde of reporters with cameras and notepads in hand.

"I called every news outlet in Republic City" Lin explained.

"And you think that this will help you win?" I countered.

"Once I drag you outside and rip off that mask, the whole world will know your secret. The Black Warrior will cease to exist, and you'll be forced to answer for your crimes."

I gripped my swords tightly, looking over at her. "And? I am a hero to the people of this city. I have ensured that non-Benders finally have a voice, and the United Republic is better off for it. The people won't care if my identity is revealed."

"Maybe not" Lin agreed. "A lot of people certainly love you, but I'm not just talking about the United Republic. Once your secret's out, then the United Forces will be called back. Your scheme to bring us to war against the Northern Water Tribe will have failed, and your global revolution will die in its crib."

I lunged at her, and we started to fight for all the world to see.

A part of me respected Lin; she was, without a doubt, the most stubborn individual I had ever met, apart from Kara. Most of the time, it was her greatest weakness, but her resilience was something to be admired. Even after losing her Bending to Amon, after losing the very thing that she held most dear, she still kept pushing on. Like me, she fought for what she thought was right.

Unlike me, she wasn't going to see another sunrise.

With my skill and her inexperience with being a non-Bender, the fight was decidedly one-sided. After dodging a kick that was aimed at my face, I struck her in the face with the pommel of one of my swords before driving my knee into her gut.

She grunted, falling to her knees.

"Give up. You've lost."

"Never!" she spat. "I've sacrificed too much fighting you Equalists to just stop."

She tried to punch me, but I effortlessly sidestepped the attack. "And what would you know of sacrifice?" I asked, kicking her in the chest and knocking her against the railing. I brought one of my swords down in an overhead chop, but she hastily rolled out of the way, and the blade sliced through the railing. "You were born with an unnatural advantage that you and every other Bender lord over the rest of us. I spent twenty years of my life training to become a warrior, to become the man I am today."

Lin aimed a kick at my head, but I caught her leg and struck the other with a precise kick of my own. I distinctly heard a crack as she cried out in pain, collapsing to the floor.

"I spent every waking hour training my senses, my body, my fighting skill" I said as she stood, noticeably limping. "I am proof that hard work and training beat your precious Bending every time. I would spend days at a time punching through bamboo until my knuckles bled." To emphasize my point, I punched her in the chest, sending her back several feet. "I would spar with my master constantly until my bones broke." Lin, growling with animal rage, tried to punch me, but I caught her arm and roughly twisted it, hearing the bones break within. She gave an agonized cry, and fell to the floor, showing no immediate signs of getting back up.

"Stop!"

My eyes widened upon hearing the familiar voice, and I turned around to see none other than Asami standing on the stairs. She wore a pair of electrified gloves, and a trio of unconscious Chi-Blockers behind her proved her ability to use them.

She looked down at Lin, who groaned in pain, and then looked at me. "Is it true? Have you been the Black Warrior this whole time?"

I briefly glared down at Lin, then sighed. "You were never supposed to know."

"Why?" Asami asked. "Why would you help me after I betrayed you?"

"Your father loves you, Asami. Despite his anger at you after the Revolution, I know in my heart that he would want me to look after you, and I have." I gestured to the fight taking place below us. "All of this is because of Varrick. Everything was going according to plan, but he acted on his own ego and stole your company from you. It's because of him that this is all falling apart."

The beautiful young woman shook her head. "That doesn't excuse everything you've done, all the innocent people you've hurt… This needs to stop. You need to stop."

"No! I have dedicated my life to equalizing this world, to break the endless cycle of oppression at the hands of Benders. That was something you fought for, once. I know your feelings for Mako and Korra and Bolin have clouded your judgement, but I will never stop fighting."

"You can't see that you've become the kind of oppressor you claim to fight, but I do. And I won't stop fighting, either."

Asami then charged me, bringing her gloves to bear. I dodged several of her initial strikes, not wanting to hurt her, but as I tried to bring one of my swords to bear, she caught the black blade with a glove. My entire body felt like it was on fire as every muscle simultaneously seized from the electric current. I shouted from the pain, and I could feel the darkness threatening to take hold, but I had come too far to give up now.

Marshalling every ounce of my willpower, I pushed past the pain and drove my shoulder into Asami, sending her onto her back as she grunted from surprise.

Just then, as I began to enjoy not being electrocuted, I saw Bolin running towards me.

The Earthbender punched a pair of boulders at me, and I took a step back as I sliced through one and then the other with my swords. He leaped into the air and tried to crush me with another boulder, but I rolled out of the way before quickly turning to face him and kicking him in the back.

With the others temporarily dealt with, I sheathed one sword and walked over to Lin, who was still writhing on the floor. I grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up so we were eye-to-eye. "I grow tired of people like you getting in my way."

She struggled to breathe as I squeezed, fruitlessly gripping at my arm.

"You are not the hero of this story, Lin. I am!"

"No, you're not!"

I snapped my head to the left and saw, to my astonishment, Mako standing at the foot of the stairs. He moved his arms in a circular pattern, and, realizing what he was doing, I dropped Lin and leaped off of the railing, both swords in hand.

Unfortunately, as I was in mid-air, he thrust his hand forward, casting a bolt of lightning. It struck me in the chest, and I felt the full weight of its enormous power as I was thrown back, crashing through the large window and flying through the air until I came crashing down onto the ground below. I rolled for several feet as glass rained down, my swords clanging against the pavement.

For several moments, I laid still, feeling even more drained than being electrocuted by a glove. Eventually, I started to regain feeling in my extremities. I groaned as I gingerly began to stand, and just as I got on my feet, I heard voices.

I turned to my left and saw that I stood before the line of Metalbenders and horde of reporters that Lin had called. Everyone gathered looked at me and gasped in shock

I took a step, but when I heard something crunch, I looked down and saw my half-mask, broken and useless.

Realizing the gravity of the situation, my eyes widened in horror.

"It's the President!"

"He's the Black Warrior!"

"How could this be?"

"President Zhang-Li is leader of the Equalists!"

"He's fooled us all along!"

Before I could act, the gathered Metalbenders all fired their cables at me, and they wrapped around my wrists, arms, legs, neck, and chest. Even with my prodigious strength, I couldn't break free of their grip.

I managed to turn my head enough to see Mako and Lin standing in front of the hole in the window, the former supporting the latter, alongside Asami and Bolin.

Despite my best efforts, I'd lost.

For now.

* * *

The sun shone down on the beach as the tide gently advanced and retreated, back and forth, push and pull. A gentle ocean breeze caressed the young woman's face as she slowly opened her eyes, and she saw a trio of crimson-robed figures standing over her.

"Get away from me!" she cried, flipping onto her feet and casting a wave of air.

She groaned as the dizziness set in, and she fell onto her hands and knees. "It's okay, we're here to help you, Avatar Korra" one of them said.

The young woman stared down at the sand. "Who's—" She looked up at the figures. "Who's Avatar Korra?"

The figures glanced at each other warily. "What happened to you? How did you end up on our island?"

"I… don't know. I can't remember anything."

She touched her head, then groaned as the blackness overtook her. She collapsed onto the sand, and the three figures gathered around her as the tides continued their dance of push and pull, back and forth.

* * *

 **Well, here it is! This is probably the biggest event since the Revolution, at least for this story: the revelation of Zhang-Li's identity as the Black Warrior.**

 **This is a moment I've been waiting for ever since I started this story. With a secret identity, you just know it's going to come out somehow. Like I said before, Zhang-Li's arcs are going to be wildly different as this story progresses, and a massive shift like this is a necessary step in that regard.**

 **I initially wanted Zhang-Li to escape here, but it was only logical for him to be captured here, as it would present interesting opportunities to crop up later.**

 **Let me know what y'all think in a review!**

 **Also, in the wake of that awful disaster known as The Last Jedi, I feel the need to say "May the Force be with you".**

 **It certainly wasn't with the film or Rian Johnson.**


	21. AN

**Unfortunately, I have some bad news. I've come to a point where I have to cut down on the number of fanfiction stories I have running. While I enjoy it, I have to start trimming until I can be completely free to work on my novel and other original projects that will (hopefully) someday get published.**

 **Because of this, I have decided to discontinue this story. As much as I love it, and as much as I was looking forward to future chapters, this story would have featured much more content than some of my others, and transcribing scenes from the show is very time-consuming, especially since I have other things happening in parallel.**

 **I'm really sorry about this, but I have to start focusing on my original stuff. However, I will be posting season summaries over the next week or two so you lovely readers can see where I would have taken the story and get some measure of closure.**

 **May the Force be with you all.**


	22. Season 2 Summary

Beginnings would have happened more or less according to the show, with a few major differences. When Wan meets Raava, he finds out that she is the one who ordered the Lion Turtles to house human settlements. She is the Spirit of Order, and firmly believes that humans and Spirits should remain apart. She often comes across as strict and slightly authoritarian, but that's due to her imposing order on the chaos of life.

Vaatu, her opposite, is the Spirit of Chaos. He represents a purely Darwinian/Nietzschian worldview, opposing any form of constructed society or anything that changes the natural world they live in. He's not evil, per se, but believes in a different kind of world than Raava, and he is fed by violence and conflict.

Raava and Vaatu are not simply good and evil, as the show depicts, but reflections of each other. Both have their merits and weaknesses.

In order to stop Vaatu, Wan and Raava merge, and he acquires the four Bending abilities from the Lion Turtles. He then develops the original Bending disciplines as they came to be known from Dragons, Badgermoles, Sky Bison, and Tui and La.

As in the show, the humans begin to leave the Lion Turtles and establish settlements that will develop into the Sun Warriors, Oma and Shu's villages, the first Airbending Monks, and the beginnings of the Water Tribes. There would be conflict between humans and Spirits, which Vaatu encourages, as he believes only the strongest should live and he feeds from it.

Wan and Raava battle Vaatu just like in the show, and imprison him in the Tree of Time. Afterwards, he closes the Spirit Portals, agreeing that humans and Spirits should live apart. He can only free himself from his prison if both Spirit Portals are open during Harmonic Convergence, once every 10, 000 years. Korra wakes up, her memories restored, and departs on a Sky Bison the Bhanti Tribe have cultivated.

At the Eastern Air Temple, Kara finds out that she is pregnant, and confides in Pema before telling the rest of her family, who are overjoyed at the news.

Korra travels back to Republic City, only to find it in complete chaos in the wake of Zhang-Li's public address and subsequent arrest. Equalist supporters and detractors have taken to the streets, causing mass riots. Korra goes to speak with him, and they have an intense argument about their previous encounters and the morality of the Equalist cause. Raiko, now the new President of the United Republic, refuses to help Korra overthrow Unalaq, as the First Division has been recalled due to being tricked into going off to war, and the military is needed to restore order to the city.

In his cell, Zhang-Li is brought food by a guard, and told that he still has many supporters who wait for his command. He tells the guard to have everyone prepare to leave within the week.

Korra leaves and goes to find Tenzin and his family at the Eastern Air Temple. She informs them that Zhang-Li was the Black Warrior, and that he's been arrested. Kara is completely shocked that everyone found out and denies knowing anything about it. Like in the show, Tenzin fails to take Korra to the Spirit World, but Jinora succeeds.

Korra and Jinora are separated, and she runs into Iroh. Jinora is chased by Dark Spirits, led by Unalaq, and driven into Wan Shi Tong's Library, where the Spirit chases after her. Korra eventually reaches the Tree of Time, where Vaatu taunts her and Raava about his impending return. Unalaq threatens Jinora, and Korra is forced to open the Northern Spirit Portal before being injured and returning to her body.

In the South, Tonraq ventures out into the frozen tundra in search of the Warriors of Equality headquarters. He is captured by them, and taken to the Fire Nation Wreck that Katara showed Aang in the pilot of A:TLA. He meets their leader, an old Water Tribe man who watched his mother and brother taken by the Fire Nation in one of their raids for being Waterbenders. He blames Bending on their people's suffering, as the Fire Nation committed atrocities specifically to wipe out the Southern Waterbenders. Tonraq appeals to him to join forces, as Unalaq's actions would destroy their tribe. After some debate, the Warriors of Equality leader agrees to aid Tonraq in overthrowing his brother.

They attack the city, but Unalaq's forces are well-entrenched, and they are aided by Dark Spirits. In the midst of the fighting, Tonraq seeks out Unalaq and fights him in a one-on-one duel. Just like when they were growing up, Unalaq is unable to stand up to his older brother's vicious Waterbending style, and calls Desna and Eska to help him defeat Tonraq.

Back in Republic City, Zhang-Li's Equalist supporters break him and several others out of prison. He tries to rescue Hiroshi, but is forced to leave his friend due to the Metalbenders attacking him. He and the other Equalists join with all the others at the Harbour District, a great many people, and they leave with stolen military ships and airships. Zhang-Li stares at the city he has called home as he leaves, wondering if he'll ever come back.

Kara and her family join Korra in traveling to the Southern Spirit Portal, as that is the only way they can rescue Jinora. Just like in the show, they get captured, and Unalaq argues with Korra about releasing Vaatu. He talks about how so-called Order has nearly exterminated the Airbenders and destroyed much of nature. The only way to restore the world to proper balance is by releasing Vaatu.

Bumi single-handedly rescues them and demolishes the base.

Several miles away, Zhang-Li and his Equalist soldiers link up with the remaining Warriors of Equality, and he takes command. He leads them to a crushing victory over a column of Northern Water Tribe soldiers coming to reinforce the portal garrison, then they move on to the portal to stop Unalaq.

In the Spirit World, Kara joins Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya in order to search for Jinora while Korra, Mako, and Bolin try to stop Unalaq and Vaatu. Just like in the show, Korra barely tries to close the Southern Spirit Portal before Harmonic Convergence begins, and Vaatu breaks free from his prison.

Zhang-Li and his Equalists charge through the portal, weapons drawn. They fight against a number of Dark Spirits while Vaatu gloats to Korra. He explains that he is fed by Chaos, and the brutality of the Hundred Years' War was enough to crack his prion. Through that crack, he could watch the mortal world and speak to certain individuals. Unalaq tells Korra he is merely one of many who listened to Vaatu's words, but he will be the one to become the Dark Avatar and destroy the Order that the Avatar created. Finally, he will be better and stronger than his brother.

Elsewhere, Kara and her family search for Jinora. They stumble and argue, like in the show, and the spider Spirit runs them off a cliff. They keep going, and come across a pool that reflects one's own memories. Bumi and Kya try it, and when Kara tries it, she remembers her time with Zhang-Li. Unfortunately, it reminds her of their time as Equalists. She panics and tries to not think of that, but that only makes her think of more, and her secret is spilled.

Her father, aunt, and uncle angrily confront her about it, and she shouts at them, telling them she joined the Equalists because she wanted to live in a world where Bending didn't exist, where it didn't form people's perceptions. As the granddaughter to the Avatar, the weight of people's expectations about her, and their disappointment that she wasn't a Bender, made it seem like there was something wrong with her, like she was some kind of freak. Joining the Equalists allowed her to channel her anger and try to change the world for the better.

She angrily storms off on her own, leaving the others behind.

Back at the Tree of Time, Zhang-Li watches as his Equalists are picked off one by one. The mercenary with the hook swords is taken by a Dark Spirit into parts unknown and disappears. Zhang-Li happens to see Mako and Bolin fighting Unalaq, and he joins them, more than holding his own against the Waterbender.

Korra does fairly well in her fight against Vaatu, having spent enough time with Airbending to be proficient enough at it. Unfortunately, the Dark Spirit traps her in vines and immobilizes her.

Wandering through the Spirit World, Kara reflects on how her relationship with everyone she's ever cared about has been destroyed, since she doesn't know Zhang-Li is there. She hears a noise, and turns to see a Sky Bison flying towards her. She initially thinks it's Oogi, but then realizes that it's Appa, since she played with him as a child. He takes her to a high mountain retreat, where she meets the Spirit of her grandfather, Aang.

She vents a lifetime of bottled up anger and resentment at him, and he sadly replies that he never wanted to cause her any pain. He reminds her that she sought to make the world a better place, and despite her bitter feelings towards her family, they are still her family. He lost everyone he ever cared about when the Airbenders were wiped out, and tells her to treasure her loved ones, because she doesn't know how long she has with them.

Kara realizes that he's right, and Aang has Appa take her to the Fog of Lost Souls. Inside, Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi all see an older version of Aang, getting the chance to voice their own frustrations and insecurities. He gives them words of wisdom, and they all cause the fog to dissipate. They find Jinora and take her out of the fog, where they meet with Kara. She tearfully apologizes to them all, and begs their forgiveness.

They all embrace in a loving hug.

Unalaq manages to defeat Mako and Bolin, leaving only Zhang-Li. He promises to defeat the Chieftain and ensure Equalist domination, but his words provoke laughter in Vaatu, who reveals that he was the one who gave Amon his ability to strip people's Bending. Vaatu needed more chaos to ensure his return, and knew that Amon's revolution would be the final tipping point. He derides the Equalist cause as being a lie, and Zhang-Li is initially devastated. He quickly regains his resolve and attacks, but is overwhelmed by both Unalaq and Vaatu.

Vaatu wraps his tentacles around Mako, Bolin, and Korra, stripping their Bending from them. He then merges with Unalaq, and they become the Dark Avatar, with all four elements at their command. Without her Bending, Korra is helpless as Unalaq rips Raava out of her body. Just before he manages to attack her, however, Zhang-Li tackles him and inadvertently saves the Light Spirit. As they fight, Raava rejoins with Korra, and she touches the spiritual energy coming from the portals to gain the power of Energybending.

Zhang-Li is eventually defeated and knocked out, and the two Avatars begin their epic duel. Unalaq has the upper hand since he has all four elements, and Korra has none. She enters the purest form of the Avatar State due to Harmonic Convergence, taking the form of her past lives; with each one, she regains that Bending element. First is Aang, who attacks Unalaq with Airbending, then Roku with Firebending, then Kyoshi with Earthbending, and Kuruk with Waterbending.

Bolin and Eska reconcile.

The two Avatars fly into the Spirit lights and travel to Republic City, where their battle does a fair amount of damage. In the midst of the chaos, Varrick and Zhu Li manage to escape their prison cell. Korra, knowing that time is running short, lures Unalaq back to the Tree of Time. With the assistance of Tenzin, Kya, and Desna and Eska, she defeats the Dark Avatar and rips Vaatu from Unalaq. She begins to put him in an elemental prison, but Unalaq hits her in the back, giving Vaatu the opening he needs to fight everyone.

Kara finds Zhang-Li and shakes him back to consciousness, and they share a tender moment before he joins the fray. Vaatu, however, proves to be too powerful for anyone except Korra, and he taunts them by saying that he cannot be imprisoned once Harmonic Convergence is over.

Realizing that Vaatu would destroy everything and everyone he loves if he is not contained, Zhang-Li has an idea. He calls to Vaatu, telling him that he is willing to be a host and the second Dark Avatar. Vaatu is intrigued, telling Zhang-Li that he is stronger than Unalaq, who he views as a failure. The Dark Spirit agrees, and he enters Zhang-Li's body. However, unlike Unalaq, Zhang-Li actively contains and struggles against Vaatu.

Shortly after, Harmonic Convergence ends, and the Dark Avatar joining is permanent. The others question Zhang-Li about his intentions, but he assures them that they will never hear from him again. He will ensure that Vaatu's darkness is forever contained, having become the very thing he hated and fought against: a Bender. With a sad final look at his wife, he turns around and disappears through the Southern Spirit Portal.

Afterwards, Desna and Eska become the new Chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe, as the whole world knows about Unalaq's crimes. They take their father in chains back to the North and agree to let the Southern Tribe have their freedom. Tonraq is unanimously declared the first Southern Chieftain.

Korra ultimately decides to leave the Spirit Portals open, as despite his ill intentions, Unalaq proved that they can, indeed, heal the world. She and Tenzin express hope that this can somehow restore the Airbenders. She gives a speech to her people, proclaiming a new age of harmony between spirits and humans. Afterwards, she uses her new Energybending to restore her friends' Bending, as well as Lin and the other Metalbenders.

Kara is alone in her cabin on a ship taking them back to Republic City. She is in bed, crying over losing Zhang-Li. She overhears on the radio that all the Equalist supporters and soldiers from Republic City have left, along with many other people from the other nations. No one knows where they've gone.

The season ends as Zhang-Li takes a rowboat out to sea, traveling to parts unknown. All the while, Vaatu whispers in his mind.


	23. Season 3 Summary

This season would begin as Zhang-Li walks across the Earth Kingdom countryside. All the while, Vaatu speaks to him, promising ultimate power and the chance to defeat all his enemies. Knowing better than to trust the Dark Spirit, Zhang-Li refuses. He eventually arrives at Zaofu and identifies himself to the guards. His cousin Suyin comes out to greet him, and he asks if he can stay with her. She warmly accepts and embraces him.

He is welcomed by her family, and there is a tense reunion between him and his Uncle Jin, who has been living in retirement in Zaofu. When Zhang-Li sees Varrick, he nearly attacks him, but Suyin manages to stop him and calm him down. Zhang-Li warns his former business partner to stay away from him.

In Republic City, Kara is wandering the streets as she buys groceries. The Spirit Vines are causing a lot of tension in the city, and people are blaming both Raiko, who has been unable to do anything about the situation and is generally inept compared to his predecessor, and Korra, who left the Spirit Portals open and whose fight with Unalaq left the city like this.

Kara is still depressed that Zhang-Li left her and became the second Dark Avatar, and she worries about raising their child on her own. She has also somewhat isolated herself from her family due to her secret coming out. During dinner, her father claims to have used Airbending. Everyone dismisses his claim, and Kara is certainly not amused.

When he displays his new Airbending, everyone is amazed, and Kara is completely shocked. She storms out of the temple and goes on another walk.

Tenzin and Korra talk and express their joy at the fact that keeping the Spirit Portals open allowed Airbending to return to the world after well over a century.

As Kara spends time with her thoughts, a thief steals a nearby woman's purse. Needing a distraction, she pursues him. They fight for a bit, and it's clear she's the better fighter, but as he tries to get away, Kara suddenly strikes him with Airbending. She is horrified at this development, and when people approach her in amazement, she lashes out, inadvertently using more Airbending.

Basically, I replace Daw's storyline here with Kara, as it's more interesting to see a zealous Equalist develop Bending.

Mako catches up with her and tries to calm her down, but in her state of panic, she can't stop Airbending and knocks him out before running off into the city. Lin and her Metalbenders corner Kara, but she continues to lash out with Airbending, as she is suffering a simultaneous panic attack and identity crisis. She falls to her knees and whips up a wind storm, but her father manages to push through it and embraces her in a hug. Kara begins sobbing as he holds her close.

Raiko banishes Korra to save his political standing, and Korra agrees to travel with Tenzin to recruit the new Airbenders into a new Air Nation.

In his mountain prison, Zaheer escapes, having developed Airbending as well. He promises his defeated guards that a new age is coming, as well as the end of the White Lotus and the end of the Avatar.

Team Avatar, Tenzin and Jinora, and Bumi and Kara prepare to leave Republic City on Asami's Future Industries airship. Kara has isolated herself even more, not even speaking to her father as she spends all her time in her room. Bumi brings her food and talks with her, promising that things will get better.

In the ocean, Zaheer comes and rescues Ghazan, and they leave together.

Cue a hilarious montage of Korra and company trying to convince Earth Kingdom Airbenders to join them and rebuild the Air Nation, with all potential recruits refusing. Bumi trains with Korra and Tenzin and Jinora, while Kara refuses to Airbend at all.

In Zaofu, Zhang-Li spends his days meditating and practicing with his grandmother's swords. He sometimes interacts with Suyin and her family, offering advice to her children as well as talking with his cousin. Realizing that he will have to start learning the Bending arts, he asks Suyin to teach him Earthbending. He is initially terrible at it, but finds his own unique style that complements his usage of twin swords.

Zaheer and Ghazan break Ming-Hua out of her prison, and she inquires why they didn't go after his girlfriend. He replies by saying they'll go after hers first.

Korra and company manage to recruit Kai as the first initiate of the Air Nation.

At Ghazan's prison, Shan We inspects the aftermath of the breakout. One of the White Lotus sentries apologizes for their failure to keep the Lavabender locked up, but the ancient Grandmaster replies that all that matters now is finding and capturing them. He asks about Lord Zuko, who has already given word that the Avatar needs to be protected. Shan We agrees, then tells the sentry to send word to his son (Zhang-Li's father) to meet him, and for the new Chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe to expect his arrival.

He then mounts his purple Dragon, Shao Lao, and departs to link up with Zuko.

On the airship, Kara continues to be isolationist and irritable. She finally comes out of her room to see her father training with Kai. When the beggar beats Bumi and subsequently steals his wallet, Kara challenges him to a duel. She's still more or less inept with Airbending, but she shows a lot of promise, applying the martial arts techniques she learned as an Equalist to create her own unique style.

They arrive at Ba Sing Se. Kara talks with her father about the Earth Queen, voicing her distaste at the monarch's sour attitude and demanding personality. She reveals that Zhang-Li was going to start an Equalist revolution in the Earth Kingdom to depose her after Unalaq had been overthrown by the Warriors of Equality. Korra and Tenzin go to meet with the Earth Queen, while Kai disappears. Mako and Bolin go looking for him and wind up lost in the Lower Ring.

At the Northern Water Tribe, Shan We and Katsumoto meet with Zuko and Tonraq, and together they meet with Desna and Eska, the new Northern Chiefs. They tell them about two secret prisons in the North, one in the eastern tundra and one in the western tundra. Zuko, Tonraq, and the twins will go to the western prison, while Shan We and Katsumoto will go to the eastern prison, citing a personal motivation.

In Ba Sing Se, Mako and Bolin meet their extended family on their father's side. Meanwhile, Kara makes her way down to the Lower Ring to walk among the downtrodden and the non-Benders, buying them food and talking with them.

Shan We and Katsumoto arrive at the eastern prison and are greeted by the White Lotus sentries. They prepare for Zaheer's arrival.

Korra and Asami get the Earth Queen's taxes, but she claims the Dai Li have found no Airbenders. When Korra shouts at her, the queen orders them to leave. Kara spots Kai running around, and follows him. Just as she reprimands him for worrying everyone, they are ambushed by Dai Li agents and thrown into an underground cell. They have been conscripted into the Earth Queen's army.

At the northern prison on the eastern tundra, Shan We and Katsumoto wait for Zaheer's attack. They talk for a bit, and Katsumoto promises that his shame will not endanger their family or the world.

At that moment, they see Zaheer, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua approaching on three snowmobiles. Shan We takes to the skies on his Dragon, while Katsumoto and the White Lotus sentries charge towards the criminals. A fierce melee ensues, with Katsumoto fighting Zaheer while Shan We and his Dragon firebomb Ghazan. The White Lotus sentries put up a good fight, but Ming-Hua quickly dispatches them before breaking into the prison.

The criminal inside the prison is a formidable Firebender named Shu-Ji. Ming-Hua frees her, and she ecstatically greets the Waterbender with a loving kiss. The two of them make their way back to the surface, and Shu-Ji fires a lightning blast at Shao Lao, injuring the Dragon and causing it to crash into the ground.

When Katsumoto sees her, he leaves Zaheer and viciously attacks her. However, Shu-Ji displays her aptitude with the uncommon skill of Heat Control. She envelops herself in flames, remaining cool through the use of her ability, and walks right through Katsumoto's massive fire blast to strike at him. He retreats, and Shan We joins in the battle, still a capable fighter despite his advanced age.

Shu-Ji uses Heat Control to suck the heat from Katsumoto, redirecting it towards Shan We as a scalding steam attack. She becomes distracted by a White Lotus sentry, and Katsumoto uses the opening to throw a lightning blast at her. She manages to catch it and redirects it at Shan We. It strikes him in the chest.

Zaheer intervenes and dispatches Katsumoto. Together, the four criminals steal a White Lotus snow truck and start driving towards the western tundra.

Katsumoto crawls over to his father, who is very weak. Shan We has just enough strength to tell his son to ensure the criminals' re-capture, as it is of paramount importance. Shan We then dies in his son's arms.

In the underground prison, the Dai Li are pushing the kidnapped Airbenders to train harder and harder. Kara and Kai both test the sergeant's patience, and she is only spared any sort of physical punishment when she reveals she is pregnant. She channels her anger into her training, proving herself to be one of the most talented Airbenders there. Also, she spends her time reflecting on her life and coming to terms with having become what she hated.

While this is going on, Korra and the others are looking for Kara, Kai, and the other Airbenders. Korra is the one who spiritually projects into the ruined base at Lake Laogai, as Jinora getting that ability on the show was a dumb deus ex machina.

They eventually find out that the Airbenders are being held underneath the Earth Queen's new temple. They plan to launch a rescue at night, and Lin suddenly arrives. She informs Tenzin that Zaheer and his cohorts have escaped. Tenzin reveals that, thirteen years prior, Zaheer and his group tried to kidnap Korra as a child a year after she was identified as the Avatar. They were defeated by Tenzin, Tonraq, Sokka, Zuko, and Shan We, and were placed in inhospitable prisons around the world. That is why Tenzin and Tonraq kept Korra hidden in the South.

Lin tries to take Korra back to Republic City, but she refuses until they can rescue the Airbenders. They stage a night-time raid, and Kara and Kai lead the Airbenders to defeat their captors as they rejoin the others. She and her father have a warm reunion.

On their way out, they are cornered by the Dai Li and the Earth Queen. Kara, Kai, and Korra lead the Airbenders in blasting back the Dai Li, allowing them to escape. On a cliffside far away from Ba Sing Se, all the Airbenders want to join Tenzin at the Northern Air Temple, including Kara. She has more or less come to terms about what she is, and expresses a desire to become the best Bender she can be.

She and Bumi join Tenzin and the Airbenders as they leave for the Air Temple, while Korra and the others go to search for more Airbenders in the Earth Kingdom.

Back in the Fire Nation, Shan We receives a royal funeral, attended by his entire family except for Zhang-Li. The entire nation, and the world, mourn the loss of the White Lotus Grandmaster, a man who devoted his entire life to maintaining peace.

Zhang-Li performs his usual morning routine, exercise and meditation followed by practising his Earthbending. As he does this, he sees the Future Industries Airship fly towards the city and knows that he is likely to encounter people from his past in Republic City. Vaatu mocks him about how much everyone from his home now hates him, but Zhang-Li ignores the Dark Spirit.

Korra and company are greeted by Aiwei and given a tour of the city. They are shown giant metal statues of Toph, Jin, and Li, the three inventors of Metalbending. He tells them that Toph hasn't visited in years, having gone in search of enlightenment, but Jin still lives there with his family. As they make their way through the city, they run into Zhang-Li. Bolin screams, while the others enter fighting stances and angrily demand to know what he is doing there.

Zhang-Li sadly greets Asami, ignoring the others, and asks how her company is doing. She is cold towards him, and he voices his regret that his actions have created distance between them. He asks if Kara is with them, but they tell him that she went to train at the Northern Air Temple. He is shocked to learn that his wife is now an Airbender.

Aiwei and Zhang-Li take them to Suyin, who is in the middle of a dance recital. She explains that he is her cousin, and he is staying at Zaofu to improve himself and stay true to his promise to contain Vaatu.

Aiwei tells her that they lied about being the only ones on the airship, and Suyin demands who the other person is. When they say that Lin traveled with them, Zhang-Li and Suyin are concerned. He says it would be best if she didn't see him right away, so he leaves them to join his uncle and Suyin's family.

Korra and Suyin go to greet Lin, where it is revealed that they are sisters. They argue, but eventually settle down. Suyin introduces the group to her family, including Jin. Suyin explains how her progressive ideology came from her father, as he was an Earthbender raised in the Fire Nation, a model that inspired her later life.

And then Lin sees Zhang-Li.

Before anyone can say anything, she attacks him, ferociously applying her recently restored Bending. Despite the others' pleas, she doesn't let up, and Zhang-Li tells them to stay back, since it is his fight. He ably defends himself with his natural skills and his Earthbending, but Lin beats him back until the Dark Avatar State is triggered.

Zhang-Li whips up a tornado that he hovers on, knocking Lin aside as, in Vaatu's voice, he condescendingly asks if she honestly thought to challenge him. Just as Korra gets ready to fight him, he is convinced by Suyin to calm down. She insists that Lin respect her wishes and not attack him again, lest she be banished from Zaofu.

The situation is tense, but it calms to a certain extent. Korra meets Opal, and Suyin invites everyone to stay while her daughter is trained in Airbending. Later that day, as Zhang-Li meditates before going to bed, he overhears the radio operator saying how his grandfather was murdered, and the White Lotus are searching for his killers.

In Republic City, Shu-Ji and Ming-Hua enjoy their new freedom, walking through the streets. People stare at their odd appearances, but neither women care. After thirteen years of being locked in their own personal hells, they relish the chance to be out in the open air. Shu-Ji visits Zhang-Li's old penthouse, which is still a crime scene. She easily knocks out the Metalbending police guarding it and combs through his things, sneering at the photographs of his family. She burns them all, promising to make Katsumoto pay by wiping out everyone he ever loved.

At Zaofu, everyone sits down for dinner, Zhang-Li careful to sit as far away from Lin as possible. He and Suyin entertain the others with stories from their youth, and Korra talks about their troubles with the Earth Queen, with Suyin saying that monarchies are archaic institutions. Just then Varrick and Zhu Li walk in. Lin is outraged, accusing her sister of running a haven for wanted criminals. Varrick is his usual self, annoying Asami given what he did to her. He tells Team Avatar how he is the new head of research and development for Zaofu, having impressed Suyin with his ideas.

Suyin reiterates her belief that mistakes do not define people like Zhang-Li or Varrick, and that people can change.

The following day, Suyin agrees to teach Korra Metalbending, while Bolin declines. Varrick tests his magnet suit on the dining room silver, and Zhang-Li stabs his swords into the table so they don't get pulled onto the suit.

In Republic City, the Red Lotus meet in an abandoned apartment. They talk about how to leave the city since Zaheer's cover was blown on Air Temple Island. He decides not to pursue their plan to assassinate President Raiko, and Ghazan quips that he would be easier to take out than Zhang-Li. They hijack a truck together.

As they wait in the apartment, they each have a flashback of how they came to be recruited in the Red Lotus.

Zaheer was a wanderer with an affinity for Air Nomad culture, studying from scrolls and art he'd purchased on the black market. He was an extremely talented fighter, often besting any criminal who tried to double-cross him. Eventually, he found a map that led to the Air Nomad Caves to the north of the Northern Air Temple. There, he met Xai Bau, who was soon impressed by his knowledge and abilities.

Ghazan was a brawler in the Earth Kingdom who was the son of Yakone's Lavabending goon I created from Season 1. After his father was arrested, his mother took him out of the United Republic, and they came to live in the Earth Kingdom. Since they were broke, he took to crime to provide for them both, ultimately winding up in Earth Rumble tournaments, where he was often the victor due to his Lavabending. Zaheer happened to be in the crowd of one of his matches, and recruited him afterwards.

Ming-Hua was born in the Northern Water Tribe. Due to her deformity, she was left out on the frozen tundra by her parents. A young Unalaq, by then a member of the Red Lotus, found her and decided to raise her as a warrior of the Red Lotus. Even among the order, she is something of an outcast, but she and Shu-Ji soon bond over their shared experiences of being considered mistakes and cast out by their respective families.

P'li was forced to serve as a weapon to a warlord in the Earth Kingdom, blasting his enemies with her Combustionbending. Zaheer and Ghazan encountered her while they were traveling through the warlord's territory and were captured. While in prison, their cell was next to P'li's. Zaheer and she began talking, and he promised to free her from her horrible life. The next day, they all broke out and destroyed the warlord's fortress, earning Zaheer P'li's eternal friendship and love.

Shu-Ji was raised to be an apothecary by her mother, and taught that Katsumoto ruined their lives. She grew to hate his entire family, and when her mother died, she sold the apothecary shop and joined the Fire Nation military. One day, she came close to Katsumoto while he was inspecting the ship she served on. Shu-Ji attacked him, using her unique Heat Control abilities to best many of the crew. She was eventually caught and imprisoned, but was soon released when one of her guards, a Red Lotus member, brought her before Xai Bau.

Back in Zaofu, Korra is trained in Metalbending, and Lin goes through her flashbacks during acupuncture appointments.

The Red Lotus' cover is blown by Republic City Police, and the master Benders violently throw off pursuit by patrol cars.

Lin, delirious from her flashbacks and venting her repressed anger at her sister, attacks Suyin. As they duel, Korra asks if she should stop them. Bolin replies that fighting is part of the healing process for siblings. When he asks Zhang-Li for confirmation, the Dark Avatar says that he grew up with Firebending siblings and rhetorically asks Bolin what he thinks.

After a while, Zhang-Li breaks up the fight. Lin works through the rest of her acupuncture, and apologizes to Suyin and Opal.

At the Northern Air Temple, Kara is struggling with the Airbending training, as are all the others. A free spirit, she becomes irritated at the rigorous schedule and boring lectures, and matters aren't helped by the hormones brought on by her pregnancy. She and her father interrupt the lecture with antics, and are generally disruptive. Tenzin struggles to keep his new students' attention, but Korra offers him advice over the radio.

Over the next several days, she and the other acolytes endure Tenzin's military-style training regimen, but they eventually find their courage and ability when rescuing Jinora and Kai from Sky Bison rustlers, affirming their status as Airbenders.

In Zaofu, Opal prepares to leave for the Northern Air Temple to continue her training. Her family has a farewell dinner prepared for her, and Zhang-Li offers her words of encouragement, and she hugs him. She leaves in an airship.

That night, while everyone is sleeping, the Red Lotus infiltrate the city. Ming-Hua cuts a hole in the glass to Korra's room, and Shu-Ji takes out the shirshu-spit darts she prepared. They dart Naga and then Korra, and Ghazan carries her on his back. Zhang-Li is meditating in his room and senses danger, while Pabu alerts Bolin. The brothers attack the Red Lotus, and Zhang-Li attacks with his grandmother's swords. He holds his own for a little while and recognizes Shu-Ji's face as she recognizes him. Zaheer throws him back with Airbending.

The Zaofu guard raise the alarm, and try to contain the Red Lotus in metal panels. Ghazan quickly counters by creating a lava moat, and a tense standoff ensues. Both groups use their Bending, and the Zaofu guard manage to yank Zaheer out into the open.

Vaatu speaks to Zhang-Li, telling him to use his Airbending. He leaps into the Red Lotus' midst and uses an Airbending kick to knock Shu-Ji out into the open. He follows her, and the two engage in a tense duel. She taunts him by saying she'll wipe out his entire family to get revenge on his father.

Lin and Suyin drop in from above, and Bolin disables P'li's Combustionbending, giving them the chance to rescue Korra. The Red Lotus re-group and disappear.

The next morning, Team Avatar, Lin, and Suyin figure that the criminals infiltrated the city with help. They and Aiwei begin a series of interrogations of city guardsmen as well as Varrick. On his way out, he runs into Zhang-Li, who tells him to stay away, citing the businessman's actions as the reason he cannot go home. Zhang-Li's interrogation begins, and Aiwei asks if he knows anything about the attackers. Zhang-Li says no, but Aiwei says he is lying. Lin demands answers, while Suyin gently asks him.

Zhang-Li tells them that he knows Shu-Ji, the Firebender who enveloped herself in flames during the attack.

When his father was a young man, he fell in love with a woman named Keiko. When Shan We and Zuko arranged for his marriage to Izumi, Katsumoto broke off their relationship in order to please his father. He didn't know that Keiko was pregnant, and she gave birth to a daughter. Katsumoto agreed to pay his former lover a stipend so she could support their daughter, but Keiko abused the money on alcohol and other sordid things, so Katsumoto cut her off. Keiko died an angry, bitter woman, leaving her daughter to inherit her family's apothecary. Keiko's daughter gave birth to a daughter of her own a year after Zhang-Li was born, Shu-Ji, and she was raised to hate his father for what he did to Keiko. When asked how he knows this, Zhang-Li replies that when he and his siblings were young, Keiko's daughter approached Katsumoto and Izumi on the street for recognition, but he turned her away, and his father explained the situation to them afterwards.

Zhang-Li bitterly comments that his father's secrets have cost the life of his grandfather, and now risk countless other lives. The others find that he is not guilty, and he is free to go.

Aiwei points the finger at a young guard, and evidence is found in his quarters proving his guilt. Team Avatar is unconvinced, and Zhang-Li and Varrick agree, citing their framing of Mako as an example. Team Avatar figure that Aiwei might be responsible, as his position as Zaofu's truth seer puts him in an ironclad position. They agree to search his room, but Zhang-Li's offer of assistance is rebuffed.

They are caught trying to investigate, and Aiwei escapes, blowing up the secret room beneath his room. Suyin is heartbroken to discover her trusted advisor's guilt, and everyone realizes that these criminals are more connected and dangerous than anyone thought. Lin insists that everyone remain in the city, and Suyin agrees. However, Suyin secretly comes to them in the night and gives them the key to a jeep so they can search for Aiwei and bring him back so he can face justice. Team Avatar leaves the city and begins the hunt.

Secretly, Zhang-Li is following them on foot in his Black Warrior armour, sans mask.

Team Avatar tracks Aiwei to a desert village, and Bolin and Mako make inquiries at the Misty Palms Oasis. They find out that Aiwei is at the Misty Palms Inn, while Korra and Asami find out that Aiwei is meeting Zaheer at Xai Bau's Grove.

Zhang-Li manages to track the truth seer to his room. Silently entering it, he finds that Aiwei is meditating. Vaatu tells him that he is likely in the Spirit World, and Zhang-Li hides in an adjacent room to meditate and go after him. Upon entering the Spirit World, his status as the Dark Avatar inadvertently prompts several Spirits to become Dark Spirits, and Vaatu laughs as he is forced to battle them.

Meanwhile, Korra meditates and pursues Aiwei into the Spirit World. She finds Xai Bau's Grove, where she sees Zaheer berating the truth seer for their failed kidnap attempt. Zaheer soon throws him into the Fog of Lost Souls as punishment for his failure, then promises to answer any of Korra's questions. He explains that they are members of the Red Lotus, a secret society that was founded by a White Lotus member named Xai Bau and split from the order. They are a reflection of what the White Lotus was meant to be. Zaheer says that Shan We was responsible for bringing the order into the open and making them nothing more than the Avatar's bodyguards, much to Xai Bau's disgust.

In the physical world, Zaheer tells his companions where Korra's body is.

When Korra asks about her kidnapping attempt as a child, Zaheer explains that it was Unalaq's idea. Raised by the Red Lotus and taught by them as her Bending Masters, Korra would have opened the Spirit Portals and released Vaatu, thus ushering in a new age of harmony without nations or corrupt leaders like the Earth Queen or Presidents like the idiotic Raiko or Zhang-Li. Korra mentions that Unalaq tried to become the Dark Avatar, and that Zhang-Li is the current Dark Avatar, to which Zaheer replies that that was never part of the plan, and Vaatu is useless to them now.

In the physical world, Asami flees on Naga while Mako and Bolin try to fight Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and Shu-Ji.

Zhang-Li, having defeated the Dark Spirits, overhears much of Korra and Zaheer's conversation. Zaheer says that Unalaq wasn't with them the night of her attempted kidnapping and covered up his involvement, and he and Korra agree that Unalaq betrayed them both. He explains that true order is disorder, and the Red Lotus' goal is to restore balance to the world, saying that Wan and the 'Order' he established has caused so much death and destruction, such as the Air Nomad Genocide at the hands of power-hungry Fire Lords. He quotes Guru Laghima.

Sensing danger, Zhang-Li returns to his body and steps outside to see the fight between Mako and Bolin and the other Red Lotus members. He catches the latter by surprise and holds his own, but when Ghazan and Shu-Ji gang up on him, he is beaten to the point of triggering the Dark Avatar State, leveling much of the inn and forcing the two to retreat.

He falls unconscious afterwards.

Ming-Hua captures Mako and Bolin, while Asami and Korra are caught by the Earth Queen's forces. The Red Lotus take their new prisoners and head to Ba Sing Se to find the Avatar.

Korra and Asami are loaded into an airship. Mako and Bolin talk with the Red Lotus, and the younger sibling asks what being in prison for thirteen years was like. Ghazan renamed the constellations, while Ming-Hua made up stories about her guards' lives. Bolin makes three guesses about Ghazan: he was raised by an older sister, his mustache came in at age ten, and there's an unspoken attraction between him and Ming-Hua. He congratulates Bolin on getting two out of three, to which Shu-Ji is irritated. Zaheer tells them to gag the brothers, and the Firebender is all too happy to oblige.

Zhang-Li awakens back in the Misty Palms Inn, having been tended to by the owner. He tells him that his friends and the others all left. The Earth Queen's soldiers are there, as well, and they wish to interrogate him about the damage to the inn. Having no time for such things, Zhang-Li proceeds to dispatch them with ease, using his swords and the occasional use of Earthbending. Back at the Oasis, a passing traveler has an eel hound. Zhang-Li steals it and rides towards Ba Sing Se.

Zaheer and the Red Lotus meet with the Earth Queen, handing over Mako and Bolin as bargaining chips to get Korra, sweetening the pot by saying they know where the Airbenders are. She agrees to hand over the Avatar once she is delivered.

Asami and Korra escape from their bonds, but the airship crashes in the Si Wong Desert. They're hunted by a massive Sand Shark, but manage to get away.

When the Red Lotus hear that Korra has slipped through the queen's grasp, they storm the throne room. They argue with the queen, who orders the Dai Li to arrest them. The Dai Li fight better than they did in the show, but they still lose, and Zaheer assassinates the Earth Queen by suffocating her with Airbending. He then uses the radio to broadcast a message to Ba Sing Se, calling the people to revolt now that the queen is dead. Shu-Ji and Ghazan bring down part of the wall around the Middle and Inner Rings.

Zhang-Li makes his way through the city as it descends into chaos. He finds Mako and Bolin after Zaheer frees them, and overhears the latter's message about the Airbenders. Knowing that Kara will be in danger, Zhang-Li finds the Red Lotus as they steal an airship and sneaks aboard, vowing to protect his wife.

Korra and Asami reach the Misty Palms Oasis, and are greeted by Tonraq, Lin, and Lord Zuko. Korra tells them what she knows about the Red Lotus, and the radio operator talks about the Earth Queen's death.

Mako and Bolin commandeer an airship and rescue their family, meeting Korra and company at Misty Palms. They travel to Zaofu and try to contact the Air Temple, but no one responds. Korra speaks to Zuko, who has contacted his son-in-law Katsumoto, who will remain in the Fire Nation to protect Izumi. He gives her words of wisdom, and they finally reach the Air Temple. Korra warns Tenzin about the Red Lotus, but they've already arrived.

Lin, Suyin, and Zuko join Team Avatar, along with a full contingent of the Zaofu guard.

The Red Lotus round up the Airbenders in the temple courtyard, with P'li in the airship providing cover. Zaheer greets Tenzin with respect, citing his love of Air Nomad culture, and promises not to hurt any of them should Korra cooperate. At that moment, Zhang-Li drops down from above, much to the surprise of all. He smiles at his wife, then swears that the Red Lotus will not touch the Airbenders.

Tenzin blasts them back with Airbending. He tells Jinora to guide everyone to the Sky Bisons, while having Bumi and Kya aid them in holding off Zaheer and the others. Zhang-Li and Tenzin agree to a truce, and together they stand firm.

A vicious and epic duel ensues, with Tenzin fighting Zaheer, Bumi fighting Ghazan, Kya facing Ming-Hua, and Zhang-Li fighting Shu-Ji. P'li takes pot shots at the fleeing Airbending acolytes. The Dark Avatar utilizes his Earthbending, with the occasional use of Airbending and Firebending, his unique sword style of Bending allowing him to push back his half niece. She taunts him with the fact that she killed his grandfather, and voices her excitement at how much pain Katsumoto would feel at his death.

Zhang-Li retorts that his father never loved him, so his death would not achieve the goal she has in mind. During the battle, he is tempted by Vaatu to enter the Dark Avatar State, but he resists. Bumi and Kya are eventually overwhelmed and thrown off a balcony, leaving only Zhang-Li and Tenzin.

Tenzin is blasted by P'li, while Zhang-Li is surprised and thrown into the centre of the courtyard by Ming-Hua. The two men are slowly beaten to a pulp by the Red Lotus' combined efforts, and are pushed against a wall, barely able to stand and covered in bruises. Zaheer tells them to give up, but the two men give each other a nod, silently affirming their desire to hold fast. They make a futile attack, and the beating resumes.

Tenzin is knocked unconscious, while Zhang-Li is knocked into a coma. The Red Lotus intentionally beat him more, since the Dark Avatar State is a serious threat to them.

Having been taken into the Air Nomad Caves to the north, the Airbenders are chained. The Red Lotus dump Zhang-Li, Bumi, and Kya beside them, the former especially chained. Kara grunts in pain, and she realizes that she is going into labour. She spends the better part of a day giving birth, with Pema and the other Airbenders assisting her. Eventually, her son comes into the world, and she names him Guang.

The Zaofu airship nears the Northern Air Temple, and Team Avatar and their allies debate on how to attack. Despite everyone's misgivings, Korra decides to hand herself over to Zaheer. The rest of Team Avatar will take the airship to the temple, while everyone else will provide backup at Laghima's Peak. Korra's father tells her how proud he is of her, as well as Zuko, who adds that he will not rest until Shan We's murder is avenged.

In the temple, Zaheer and P'li share a tender moment, re-affirming their love, while Shu-Ji and Ming-Hua share one as well. They muse on what they will do when their goals are achieved and the world is changed, promising that, no matter what, they will go together.

Team Avatar land at the temple, guided by Ghazan to where the Airbenders are being held. As Korra is being cuffed, the others discover that they are being tricked, and the Airbenders' robes crumple as Ming-Hua's Waterbending is revealed. Mako radios Korra and warns her, prompting the Avatar to immediately attack Zaheer.

The Metalbenders scale the cliffside, while Zuko swoops down from above on his Dragon, Druk. P'li engages the Metalbenders, while Shu-Ji fights Zuko. A fierce battle ensues, with both sides giving it their all. Tonraq aids his daughter in fighting Zaheer.

Back at the temple, Mako, Bolin, and Asami fight Ghazan and Ming-Hua after rescuing Tenzin. The Airbending Master shows them how to escape when Ghazan throws a massive lava flow at them. Bolin discovers he can Lavabend, saving their lives. As opposed to the entire temple being destroyed, as in the show, only a small section is destroyed and the remains plummet below.

Zaheer throws Tonraq off the cliff, and Korra thinks he's dead. Meanwhile, Shu-Ji unsuccessfully fights with Zuko and his Dragon. She thinks she has dealt a serious blow when Druk and his rider fall into the mist below, and she runs into their airship. Just as she starts flying away, however, Zuko flies into view and his Dragon blasts the airship, forcing it to crash near the caves.

Lin and Suyin manage to outmanoeuvre P'li, with Suyin Metalbending her armour around the Combustionbender's face, killing her. Zaheer is initially despondent, but he grabs Korra and recites Laghima's poem and falls off the edge of the cliff. He achieves the power of Flight, the first Airbender in thousands of years to do so, and flies away with Korra in hand.

Everyone regroups at the peak, including Kai, who tells everyone he saw the caves where the Airbenders were taken. The Zaofu security force stays at the peak, while Team Avatar and the other Benders take Oogi and Lefty to fly after their enemies.

At the caves, the remaining members of the Red Lotus talk about Zaheer's new ability and P'li's death. They proceed to enter a large, crystal-filled chamber where Korra is suspended by platinum chains. Zaheer promises her that her pain will end as two Red Lotus sentries bring a bowl of metal poison.

A flashback sequence depicts the original plan to kidnap Korra thirteen years prior. A young Zaheer, P'li, Ming-Hua, Shu-Ji, and Ghazan sneak into the Southern Water Tribe village, making their way to Korra's home. Tenzin, Sokka, and Tonraq are inside, and they discover the Red Lotus members. A fight ensues, and Korra's mother hides the toddler while it spills outside where Shan We and Zuko are standing. Even though Zaheer is not a Bender at this point, he is still a supremely talented fighter. Sokka uses his meteor sword, having retrieved it after helping to end the war decades prior, as well as his trusty boomerang.

The Red Lotus members are ferocious, but it is clear that they are losing to a group of four Master Benders and a master swordsman. Having been struck by the boomerang several times, Shu-Ji fires a bolt of lightning at Sokka while he is distracted, killing him. His boomerang falls to the ground, never to be thrown again.

The flashback ends with Shan We and Zuko promising to lock the criminals away so they can never be a threat to anyone, and the youths are all chained. Zaheer and P'li struggle to reach each other, while Shu-Ji and Ming-Hua call out each other's name, promising to see the other again.

Back in the present, Shu-Ji enters the chamber where the Airbenders are being held and mocks Kara over Zhang-Li's broken, comatose state. She stares down at her infant son and explains why she hates the Dark Avatar's family. The Firebender forcibly takes Guang from Kara's arms, delighting in how this would hurt Zhang-Li. She promises to raise the boy as her own son and teach him to be more honourable than the rest of his family.

As Kara screams and fights against her restraints, Shu-Ji walks out.

In the main cavern, Korra promises to kill Zaheer and his comrades. He assures her that she won't be breaking free from her platinum cuffs, and explains his plan. By poisoning Korra, the Red Lotus will force her to enter the Avatar State to save herself and kill her, thus ending the Avatar Cycle forever. Then, the Order Wan established 10, 000 years ago will be torn down, and the world will return to its proper, Chaotic, state.

They administer the poison, and Korra struggles to suppress the Avatar State. Ming-Hua prepares her tendrils, and Ghazan summons a pool of lava beneath her. After a while, they question what is happening, and Zaheer explains that she is fighting the process. He adds that she cannot maintain it for long.

Team Avatar and their friends fly to the caves, which are adorned with statues of Air Nomad monks and nuns, and Suyin assures Tenzin that they will rescue his family.

Korra hallucinates her old enemies in the faces of the Red Lotus.

The Airbenders try to free themselves, but the Red Lotus sentries discover them. Team Avatar and their friends come at the nick of time, however, and free everyone. Suyin embraces Opal, and Jinora embraces Kai. Kara, once freed, charges out of the chamber after her son, and Mako and Bolin promise to follow her and look for Korra while the others escort the Airbenders outside.

Unable to resist any longer, Korra enters the Avatar State. Zaheer orders his comrades to kill her, but they are unable to. Korra tears the chain holding her arm from the wall, smashing the chunk of rock into Ming-Hua and knocking her out. Ghazan tries to throw a lava wave at her, but she redirects it at him and tears the rest of her chains from the walls. She and Zaheer begin a fierce battle, and he lures her out of the cave system.

Seeing this, Tonraq chases after her, while Mako and Bolin fight Ming-Hua and Ghazan, respectively.

Sprinting through the caves, Kara tracks down Shu-Ji and furiously attacks her with Airbending. She manages to outmanoeuvre the Firebender and get her son back, keeping him shielded. Shu-Ji envelops herself in flames and holds nothing back, promising to kill her and destroy Zhang-Li's happiness, the happiness that was denied her and her mother.

Outside, Tenzin is reunited with his wife and children.

Mako fights Ming-Hua, and the two head deeper into the tunnels. Bolin uses his newfound Lavabending against Ghazan, who is amused and voices a challenge to see who the winner will be.

Zaheer evades Korra's furious attacks, his Flight giving him greater movement than her. He eventually lands a blow, but she quickly freezes one of his legs. As he plummets to the ground, she aims an attack, but doubles over because the poison is taking its toll. She tumbles to the ground in agony.

Kai wants to take his Bison and fight Zaheer, but Lin dissuades him. Bumi asks how he can fly, to which Tenzin replies that he has unlocked powers that haven't been seen in thousands of years. Jinora remarks that there haven't been this many Airbenders in a long time, and they have power. She guides everyone outside in forming a massive tornado with their Airbending.

Back in the caves, the three duels with the Red Lotus continue. Kara manages to push Shu-Ji down into a water-filled chamber, all the while holding onto her son. They jump over a large crevice where the water runs down. Mako starts to beat Ming-Hua, and she jumps into that chamber, reconstituting her water tendrils and creating dozens more. Mako climbs over the water and shoots a bolt of lightning into the water, electrocuting and killing Ming-Hua.

Hearing her lover's screams, Shu-Ji is dismayed. Seeing Ming-Hua's lifeless body, she stops fighting and is frozen with shock and loss. Kara takes the opportunity to blast the Firebender with Airbending, and Shu-Ji plummets into the crevice.

Mako and Kara then join Bolin and overwhelm Ghazan, who chooses to commit suicide rather than go back to prison. As he brings down the cavern, Bolin uses his Earthbending to get them all out of the danger zone.

Exhausted, Korra is helpless as Zaheer begins to suffocate her with his Airbending. He is interrupted by the Airbenders' tornado, and is sucked in. He tries to fly away with Korra, but the tornado is too strong, and Korra manages to bring him crashing onto the ground. Lin and Suyin trap him in a rock prison. Tonraq rushes over to Korra's side, begging her to stay awake, but she collapses in his arms. Zaheer chuckles and gloats about the Red Lotus winning, but Jinora says the poison is metallic.

Suyin uses her Metalbending to draw the poison out of Korra, and she regains consciousness, much to the joy of her father and the others.

Zaheer rants about how Chaos is the natural order of things, and the Red Lotus cannot be stopped. Kara angrily kicks him in the face and knocks him out.

Two weeks later, everyone is gathered at Air Temple Island to celebrate Jinora's Master Ceremony. Asami prepares Korra for her appearance, as the poison left her an invalid confined to a wheelchair. In the courtyard, they are greeted by Zuko, Tonraq and Senna, Kara with Guang in her arms, President Raiko, and Lin and Suyin. Raiko welcomes Korra back to Republic City and thanks her for her efforts against the Red Lotus.

Suyin uses Earthbending to help Korra and Asami ascend the stairs, leaving the others to talk. Raiko remarks that she looks unwell, and Tonraq says he would be too if he endured what she did. Tenzin promises that Korra will heal, but Raiko voices his doubts about the days ahead. With the Earth Queen dead, the Earth Kingdom has descended into anarchy, and it is a problem that cannot be dealt with alone. Zuko agrees, since the White Lotus are still recovering from the loss of Shan We. He adds that the Red Lotus may still be a present threat, musing that there may be members that are yet in hiding.

Raiko says the world needs the Avatar now more than ever, and expresses his concern at Korra's prolonged absence. Lin brings up Zhang-Li as one of the greatest dangers to their world, prompting Kara to vehemently defend her husband. She says that, when the time came, he defended her, her family, and the Airbenders, fighting until the very last.

Tenzin agrees, but he reminds her that as the Dark Avatar, Zhang-Li is one of the two most powerful Benders in the world, and his powers could cause untold destruction. In addition, he is the world's greatest swordsman and a charismatic figure, both of which allowed him to found and lead the Equalists. Raiko replies by saying that he always knew Zhang-Li to be an honourable man, and he owes his position to him, but his former running mate now represents a grave threat.

Tenzin asks where Zhang-Li is now, and Lin replies that he is being held in a secure room at the Katara Memorial Hospital, still in a coma and guarded at all hours by an elite team of Metalbenders. Kara, frustrated at her husband's treatment, brushes past the Chief of Police and tells her to stay away from her family.

Inside the temple, Tenzin remarks that this is a historic occasion. The Air Nation is finally gaining a new Airbending Master in a generation, and lists Jinora's wisdom and unwavering sense of duty, as well as Korra's due to her grievous injuries sustained in defense of the Air Nation. He tells the gathered audience that the Air Nation will once more become nomads and serve as ambassadors of peace and balance. He then anoints Jinora as an Airbending Master.

Korra sheds a single tear as the audience applauds.

The season concludes with Kara sitting by Zhang-Li's unconscious form. He is lying in a hospital bed and tied to it by platinum handcuffs. She struggles to hold back tears as she talks about the irony of their new Bending status, given their pasts. She maintains hope that he will return to her one day and look on the face of his son, and kisses him before walking out of the room, leaving him behind.

In the Spirit World, in the midst of an indigo-coloured cavern shaped into a perfect sphere, Xai Bau sits in the centre, meditating. He opens his eyes, and the cavern shifts to a dark crimson colour.


End file.
